Rescue me
by venomousgal
Summary: Bella Swan is accident prone and always in need of rescuing. Sexy neighbour Edward Masen is an EMT and more than willing to handle the job.
1. Chapter 1

Mornings! Gah! I hated mornings. I really hated mornings when my annoying pixie of a best friend would jump on the end of my bed and dance like a maniac singing "Wake up Bella" like she was currently doing.

"Alice Cullen!" I shrieked in outrage "You are killing me here. It is too early to go shopping. Leave me sleep."

Alice responded by ripping the covers off of me and exposing me to the cold air of my bedroom. I gasped in outrage and glared at her. "Get up Bells. Go have your shower, and I will brew you some coffee."

I huffed but threw my legs over the side of the bed grumbling to myself about the weak moment in which I had given Alice the key to my town house. Shooting her one last death glare, I stomped into my bathroom slamming the door behind me. Shopping. I hated that almost as much as mornings. Alice loved shopping. She would compete in shopping if it were an Olympic sport and take home the gold without breaking a sweat.

I reached into the shower and cranked on the hot water. It was easier to give in to Alice now than to draw out the torture. I stepped into the shower and began washing my hair, resigning myself to the fact that I would spend the day being shoved in and out of several Alice approved outfits, and then be poked, prodded and plucked before being dragged out to some nightclub with Alice and my other close friend Rosalie Hale.

I finished washing my hair and body and rushed through shaving my legs, only cutting myself once in the process. I mentally groaned as I blotted the cut, wondering if I could be any more disabled. I shut the water off and quickly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a thick towel around my body. The ends of my hair were dripping down my back, but I didn't care. I had just detected the heavenly smell of fresh brewed coffee and it was calling to me like a siren's song. I instantly decided that I would grab a cup and bring it into the bathroom to sip on while dressing and getting ready. I turned and descended the stairs and into my kitchen.

"Alice, pour me a cup of bean juice would you?" I yawned and stretched up on the balls of my feet and then froze when I heard a familiar masculine chuckle coming from behind me. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! My face flushed a deep red and I slowly turned around and met the mischievous green eyes of Alice's cousin Edward who was sitting at my kitchen table with his hands wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee.

Edward Masen! Edward Masen was sitting at my table looking more like a Greek god than anyone should after coming off a twelve hour night shift. I assumed he was just getting off as he was still wearing his EMT uniform pants and a tight white t-shirt and his eyes were tired looking. He smiled at me and quickly averted his eyes "Good Morning Bella." His voice was full of laughter and I gasped as I remembered that I was standing in front of him clad only in a towel. Shit. Shit.

I flushed an even deeper shade of red and stumbled backwards out of my kitchen and directly into Alice's small frame. My eyes filled with angry tears of humiliation and I spun and raced up the stairs before they could fall. I could hear Alice calling out behind me, but I ignored her and ran into my room closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid to the floor and put my head in my hands. Why me? Why hadn't Alice warned me that he was here?

I had secretly been in love with Edward Masen since I first met him a year ago. I had just moved into my town house the day before when and he and Alice came to welcome me to the neighborhood. I had been so lucky to get into the small community compound in which I was living in Seattle. It was quite exclusive, and I had been on a list for months before getting the call that a unit was available. Alice promptly informed me at our first meeting that we would be the best of friends. She was right.

I was, however, instantly intimidated by Alice and Edward with their striking good looks. Alice Cullen was an exceptionally tiny woman with big blue eyes and short spiky black hair. She was always perfectly coiffed and dressed in the latest designer fashions. She worked as a fashion designer for one of Seattle's most elite clothing stores and simply radiated confidence and energy.

Edward Masen, Alice's cousin and roommate, was tall and lanky and had muscles in all the right places. I was instantly mesmerized by his velvet voice, tousled bronze hair and stunning green eyes which were ringed by the longest black lashes I had seen on a man. He worked as an EMT and seemed to be oblivious to the fact that the sight of him in uniform left scores of women drooling in his wake. Despite being the best looking man I had ever laid eyes on, he was unattached and had been since I had known him.

I sighed, stood up, walked over to my dresser and looked into the mirror. I knew I was plain. I had long thick brown hair which had a tendency to wave and curl, pale albino skin and big dark brown eyes. I had a decent body, but lacked the full blown curves most men seemed to want. I had never been in a serious relationship and had little to no experience with the opposite sex which made me painfully shy. I didn't stand a chance with Edward; he was way out of my league.

I shook my head and quickly grabbed a pale blue blouse and my dark wash jeans. I finished dressing and sat down on my bed to pull on my socks when I heard a soft knock at my door. "Come in," I mumbled and looked away not wanting to explain my foolish tears to Alice.

"Hey." It was Edward. His soft voice was apologetic. "I didn't mean to embarrass you Bella. I just wanted to beg a cup of coffee. You know Alice doesn't keep anything but instant in the house." He held up his hands in surrender with a gentle crooked smile on his face.

I sniffed. "It's okay Edward. I just wasn't expecting to prance around half naked in front of company. I would've worn the good towels for that." I tried to joke it off and faked a smile as I stood up. Edward gazed at me with a worried look in his eyes.

"You can come here for coffee anytime. I already told you that," I reminded him gently.

He seemed to relax and smiled as he held his arm out to me in true gentlemanly fashion "Shall we then?"

I grinned at him, nodded and took his arm and walked down the stairs to where Alice was waiting with a cup of coffee for me. I wondered at the electricity his touch seemed to instill in me. Did he feel this too? Alice didn't say a word at our appearance, but her eyes were twinkling and she had a knowing smirk on her face. Shit. She knew. I flushed with embarrassment and refused to meet her eyes as I sipped at my coffee.

Alice turned to Edward and asked "Hey Edward, what are you doing tonight? We are heading out to a club. Maybe you should come with us?"

I groaned. Edward's head shot up and he gave me a penetrating stare as he answered Alice without looking away from me "Can't. I am working nights again."

Was that disappointment I saw in his eyes? Maybe he wanted to go with us so he could meet a woman. I was glad he couldn't come now; it would kill me to watch him flirt with someone when I so desperately wanted him to look at me. I broke his stare and sighed looking down at my coffee. Dream on Bella.

"Who all is going?" Edward questioned his voice suddenly tense, his expression wary.

"Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I," Alice answered quickly. "We need to find a man for shy little Bells!" She started giggling at the horrified look on my face while I thought of the many ways I could kill her. What a way to make me look like the fifth wheel. How much more could I be humiliated this morning? I cringed and flushed a bright red again.

"I think Bella can do that just fine on her own." Edward's tone was sharp and I stared up at him as he pushed back his chair and stalked over to the sink with his empty cup. "Thank you for the coffee Bella, I am going to head home and leave you ladies to your shopping." His expression was thunderous and I stared at him confused as he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

I turned back to Alice with a questioning look. "Alice 1, Edward 0" she crowed with a gloating look on her face. She stared at me and I could see the wheels turning in her head. I knew whatever she was planning, it involved me and I was suddenly nervous.

I stood up abruptly wanting nothing more than to escape her knowing smirk. Alice grabbed my arm in a vise like grip and yanked me back down into my chair "So Bella," she sang happily "how long have you been in love with my cousin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess I forgot the standard disclaimer, not that anyone was actually thinking I was Stephenie Meyer. So to be clear, I am not Stephenie Meyer and I DO NOT own these characters. I do own an acer laptop, an ipod shuffle and a set of shot glasses from Jamaica.**

**I will be dedicating each chapter to the best reviewer I get for the preceding chapter. I love your feedback and appreciate the time you all take to pass on your encouragement! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Hale's Girl! I hope the awesomeness continues!**

I stared at Alice with my mouth open, but no sound came out. This made her smile even wider and I could literally see the wheels turning in her head as she started formulating a plan. Oh no! I knew had to stop this right now or risk further humiliation at her hands.

"Alice," I gasped "I swear I don't know what you are talking about!"

She looked at me and her eyes grew sad and her bottom lip jutted out and trembled "You aren't telling me the truth, Bella. How could you hide this from me? I thought you were my best friend. I thought you trusted me."

I instantly felt terrible. She was right. I should have been able to confide in her trust her with my secret, but I was just so darn embarrassed. After all, Edward was her cousin. He had been raised by her parents alongside her after his own parents had been killed in a freak plane accident when they were both five. They were extremely close andd for that very reason I was very self conscious disclosing my feelings about Edward to her.

I put my hands over my face and groaned. "Alice, I….I….I don't know what to say. Edward is…..he's…..I….." I raised my eyes to gaze at her and realized she was she was laughing at me. I glared back at her. I was glad she found this amusing. I knew instantly that I had been had by the famous Alice puppy dog eyes.

"Ali, please let it be. Edward is way out of my league, and if he knew it how I felt it would ruin our friendship. I am not willing to sacrifice that." I was begging her with everything I had, and my eyes began to water with stupid traitor tears.

Alice immediately stopped laughing and grabbed my hand. "Bells, I am sorry. I wasn't laughing at you, not really, I was just so happy to have you finally admit your feelings for Edward. He is not out of your league at all. You don't see yourself clearly; you have so much to offer."

I sighed. We had been having this argument for a long time now. "Alice, I am not comfortable talking about it. Please drop it, and please don't say anything to Jasper either. I am embarrassed enough as it is."

Jasper was Rosalie Hale's twin brother. He was a tall quiet blond, with intense grey blue eyes. I had known him and Rosalie since tenth grade when they moved to my hometown of Forks, Washington. My brother Emmett had instantly been attracted to the beautiful new girl and made haste to introduce the two of us to the Hale's. It had been the start of a long friendship for Jasper and I, and Rose and Emmett had actually gotten married last year.

I, in turn, introduced Alice to my best guy friend and the sparks flew between them instantly and they had been inseparable since. Now I was the odd one out in our little group, the proverbial fifth wheel. I had recently been finding it more and more unbearable to tag along with the happy couples, when Edward had started to come out with us.

He and I gravitated towards each other immediately being the two singletons of the group. We laughed about constantly dodging the numerous attempts our friends had made at setting us up on blind dates and made evil plans to get revenge for some of the more unsuitable people we had had to endure as a result of their efforts. I had really gotten to know Edward during this time. He was more than a pretty face and a beautiful body. He was funny, compassionate, selfless and loyal. He was also stubborn, overprotective and impatient. He was perfect.

Alice seemed to understand not to push the subject any further with me right now, but I knew this would not be the end of our discussion. Making a split second decision, she jumped up from the table and grabbed my arm pulling me behind her "Time to go shopping and then it's make over time."

It was looking to be a long day.

Later that evening after an intense day of shopping and being primped, plucked and having my hair meticulously curled by Rose and Alice they finally pronounced me ready to hit the club. Alice pushed me into my new dress and pulled me in front of the mirror to see the end result. I looked amazing. These girls were miracle workers. For once I felt I could hold my own beside the tall statuesque Rosalie and the lovely little Alice. It was exhilarating. We trooped down the stairs laughing amongst ourselves to find the boys waiting for us.

"You girls look great tonight." Emmett gushed unable to look away from Rosalie who was dressed in a pale pink wraparound dress which only accentuated her curvaceous body. Rose and Emmett were the perfect cliché. She had been the head cheerleader in high school and Emmett had been the star quarterback. She had long blond hair and big blue eyes. Emmett was huge and muscled with brown wavy hair and brown eyes. They were made for each other.

Alice, Jas and I snickered. We knew by the looks smoldering between them that Rose and Em would be leaving early tonight.

"Are we going straight to the club then?" Jasper asked as he grabbed his car keys and we all walked towards the door.

"Um, actually Jas, Edward forgot his lunch. We have to drop it off at the station for him if you don't mind." Alice sang gaily walking out the door with a bag in her hand.

I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously but she simply smiled sweetly at me and slipped into the front seat of Jasper's SUV.

When we reached the station, Alice suddenly felt the need to reapply her lipstick and shoved Edward's lunch bag into my hands "Take that in and drop it off, would you please Bella."

I was going to kill her. Who needs friends anyways? I scowled at her and threw the door of the car open and jumped out. I was leaning forward to knock on the door of the station when it flew open and I literally stumbled and fell into Edward's arms. He chuckled and stood me back on my feet while I flushed scarlet and looked at the floor "Alice called and told me she was on her way with my lunch. Thanks for bringing it in."

Before I could respond I heard someone say incredulously "Hells Bells, is that you?"

I whipped my head around and shrieked in happiness at the sight of the man standing beside Edward. I pulled away from Edward's grasp and flung myself into the open arms of my old friend Seth Clearwater.

Seth laughed and picked me up off the floor spinning me around. "Wow Bells! You look absolutely fantastic! Whose heart are you breaking now? The boys were always sniffing around this girl, but she could never see it," Seth teased, looking at Edward.

I giggled and slapped at his arm as he set me back on my feet "Still the same old Seth, always making jokes. I am so happy to see you. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yup," he replied "I have been in Seattle now for about six months working with this one." He jerked his head towards Edward with a smirk.

Edward had been staring at me intently the whole time during this exchange "How do you guys know each other?" he finally asked smiling at both of us.

"Oh, Hells Bells used to hang with us on the Reservation when her Dad dragged her on his endless fishing trips." Seth explained while throwing and arm over my shoulder. "So, are you and Masen…?" He trailed off and waggled his eyebrows at me, grinning suggestively.

I interrupted before he could finish that sentence, wishing the floor would swallow me whole "Edward and I are friends. Here is your lunch, Edward. I've got to go. It was great seeing you Seth." I pushed the door open and practically ran to the waiting car with my face blazing in mortification.

I had no sooner closed the car door when Edward sprinted up to the car and stuck his head in my window "Be safe," he admonished. Our eyes locked and he seemed to be trying to convey something to me. Emmett suddenly snickered and I reluctantly dragged my eyes from Edward's stare and the moment was lost. Edward stepped away from the car and stood waving as we drove away from the station and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**In case any of you were wondering, I am not Stephenie Meyer and I DO NOT own these characters. I do own a pink teapot, an oversized briefcase, and a pair of ridiculously expensive winter gloves (thanks to my husband).**

**I will be dedicating each chapter to the best review I get for the preceding chapter. I love your feedback and appreciate the time you all take to pass on your encouragement! **

**This chapter is dedicated to darcy13. I will try to make this longer for you!**

**EPOV**

I stood in the parking lot of the station watching until Jasper's car was out of sight, then sighed and raked a hand through my hair. I had no clue what I was doing when it came to Bella Swan.

I knew that I was considered to be attractive and I was quite popular with the opposite sex. I secretly called it the 'blue collar infatuation'. I had women asking me out on a daily basis at work but I never found someone that interested me enough to want to get to know them. My reputation among the nurses and female patients had become a long running joke among my co-workers who had nicknamed me 'McDreamy' like the character from Grey's Anatomy. Despite all of this, I didn't date and lacked the experience everyone assumed I had.

I knew that Seth would be very eager to discuss my obvious infatuation with Bella. I turned towards the station to see him leaning on the door watching me with a wide grin on his face "So, Isabella Swan, hunh?"

I sighed again and he chuckled loudly at my obvious discomfort. I pushed past him and resumed checking off of the ambulance we were using that evening whilst trying to ignore him and avoid a discussion.

"Another one falls prey to the mighty Swan." He laughed and punched me in the shoulder.

"What do you mean, Seth?" I turned to face him at this statement, slightly unnerved. Bella just didn't seem to be that type of girl and his insinuation really upset me.

"Whoa. No, man. I didn't mean it like that." He explained quickly as if sensing my hostility. "That girl is beautiful, and she doesn't even know it. In high school she was always sweet, quiet and painfully shy. All the boys were in love with her and she was oblivious to it. She had quite the following, but the only guys she ever spoke to, other than her brother, were Jasper and Jacob."

I jumped up into the driver's side of our rig as Seth slid in the passenger seat beside me. "Well, she and Jasper are still really close, but I have never heard her mention the name Jacob before."

"Well, um, you see, Jake is on old buddy of mine. He did something really stupid and Bells hasn't spoken to him in years." Seth looked uncomfortable at this statement and it made me wonder what he was not telling me. I stared at him questioningly, willing him to continue.

"Well, Bella and Jake were the best of friends. They had known each other since they were ten years old and were pretty much inseparable through school. As the years passed they got even closer, and in our senior year of high school their feelings for each other began developing into something bigger. After graduation, Jacob confessed to Bella that he was in love with her and wanted to be more than friends and was ecstatic when Bella admitted she felt the same." Seth turned and looked out the window with an angry scowl on his face before continuing.

"Jacob, however, was very insecure about their newfound relationship from the start. She was leaving for college and he was staying behind in Forks. Before Bells left he began pressuring her to take their relationship to a more physical level thinking it would only strengthen the bond between them and keep her tied to him." His hands clenched into fists as he spoke.

"When Bella told Jake she was not ready, they fought and he stormed out on her. His own insecurities made him believe that her refusal was due to the fact that she was unwilling to commit to him. He called things off between them and refused to speak to her. When weeks passed without him relenting, Bella became frantic. She really did love him. The day before she was to leave for school, she drove down to his house with the intent of mending things between them and found him in bed with my sister Leah."

"Whoa. What?" I stared at him in disbelief. What an asshole. Was he stupid? I let out a long breath.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Seth agreed with my unspoken sentiment. "Bells fell apart. Jake really hurt her. She left town the next day and never looked back. Tonight was the first time I have seen Bella since she left Forks five years ago."

He turned and stared at me "So what is it with you two anyways? I could see the way you were looking at her, and she was pretty affected by you too from what I could see."

I smiled at him "That's the girl I am going to marry." Whoa. Did I just say that out loud?

Seth stared at me shocked "Wow, Masen. I didn't expect that answer for sure, but good luck with that! Just don't fuck it up, that girl has been through enough."

Before I could respond to Seth, our alarm went off signaling the first call of our shift. It was time to work. I flicked on the lights and sirens and pulled out of the station and into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

oly Holy

As I drove home the next morning I had more time to analyze my feelings for Bella and to think about what I had blurted out to Seth. I had meant every word. I had felt a spark between Bella and I from the first time we met but it had taken a long time to get to know her.

Alice told me that Bella had a hard time trusting men and had issues with her self esteem. At first I couldn't believe that. How could she not know how beautiful she was? But it was the truth. For the first six months after we met, I tried everything in my power to become friends with Bella. When she saw me coming she would stutter and blush and head in the opposite direction. I began to think that she had an aversion to me.

I had pretty much given up hope when Alice coaxed me to go along on several outings with our mutual group of friends. Since they were all coupled off except Bella and I, it forced us to interact and gave us the perfect opportunity to get to know one another in a relaxed setting.

Once Bella had finally opened up and relaxed with me, I quickly realized that she was everything I had been searching for. She was beautiful, smart, funny and absolutely selfless. I fell hopelessly in love with her as we became closer and closer over the course of the next few months.

I had recently taken the habit of having coffee at Bella's on a daily basis after she gave me an open invitation to do so. Working shifts like I did required caffeine and Alice had informed Bella that she did not keep the "evil vice" in our home. I honestly think that Alice did it on purpose for the opportunity to throw Bella and I together more often. She was a cunning little pixie and was obviously not blind to my feelings for Bella.

I pulled my car into the driveway and scrubbed a hand wearily over my face before shutting off the ignition. It had been a long, busy night. I hauled my exhausted body out of the car and automatically turned towards Bella's. I certainly didn't need the coffee as I was planning on sleeping for the day, but it was an excuse to spend a few minutes with her and I would take it.

I knocked lightly at her door and walked in as was my habit. I could hear a radio playing in the background and noted that all the lights in the house were on. I stumbled and tripped over a high heeled shoe left on the stair and frowned. It was not like Bella to leave things lying around like that. I picked up the shoe and made my way into the living room and burst out laughing at the sight in front of me.

Bella was sprawled sound asleep on her couch, still fully dressed in her clothes from last night. Her hair was completely obscuring her face and she had one foot hanging off the end of the couch with the other high heeled shoe dangling precariously from it. Alice was curled up asleep in the armchair with disheveled looking Jasper snoring softly from his place on the floor at her feet. There were two wine glasses and a half empty bottle of Merlot sitting on the coffee table along with several empty Corona bottles. They had obviously been having a real good time.

I walked over to Bella and reached out to brush the hair out of her face. She sighed and murmured "Edward" and turned her face towards me. At first I thought she was awake, but her breathing remained steady. Hmmmmm…..Bella talked in her sleep. I would file that fact in my ever growing knowledge of all things Bella.

My face suddenly broke out into a large grin. She was dreaming. She had said my name. She was dreaming of me. I looked back down at her stunned and realized that she was now in serious danger of falling off the narrow couch. Making a split second decision I scooped her body up into my arms and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

I gently laid her on her bed and pulled the quilt up over her body, trying to ignore the fact that her dress had ridden up her legs revealing the lacy tops of her thigh high stockings. I quickly kissed her on the forehead and made my way back downstairs. The image of her on her bed was burnt into my mind and I grimaced at the thought of the cold shower I was going to need.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I was surprised to see Jasper awake and sitting in the kitchen at the table. He groaned when he saw me and I grinned at him "Hangover much?"

"You have no idea, "he replied holding his head in his hands. "Those girls were on a roll last night."

"Well, you were the one who wanted to do the after party, Jazzy." My sister's voice piped up from behind me "Where is Bells anyways?"

"I carried her up to bed, Alice. She was in serious danger of falling off her couch." I smiled at the memory of her talking in her sleep and Alice smirked at me knowingly.

"Well, Casanova, Bella is having a little get together here tonight and is cooking for everyone. Since you are on your last night shift she was hoping if you had enough sleep you would want to join us." Alice's eyes twinkled mischievously at me.

"Of course I'd love to. Should I bring anything?" I had no idea what was expected for dinner parties.

"Bring her flowers, brother. That should make a big enough impression." Jasper laughed at Alice's blunt statement.

I grinned over my shoulder on my way out the door "I'm going to bed, see you later tonight."

I quickly crossed the way and let myself into the house still grinning like a fool. I made my way to my room and pulled off my uniform stripping down to my boxers before falling into my bed. I thought about what Seth had told me about Bella and Jacob. She deserved so much more than him and I wanted to be the one to show her what an amazing woman she was.

Bella Swan would be mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**In case any of you were wondering, I am not Stephenie Meyer and I DO NOT own these characters. I do own some green flannel pajamas, a talking Homer Simpson bottle opener, and an apple green iPod nano.**

**I will be dedicating each chapter to the best review I get for the preceding chapter. I love your feedback and appreciate the time you all take to pass on your encouragement! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Goldsparkler. I wish Edward could soothe my throbbing hangover too, but alas……**

**EPOV**

_Her eyes were dark with passion as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. "Edward" she breathed into my ear. "I have wanted you for so long." I closed my eyes and lowered my face to hers to capture her lips. She sighed at the contact and I felt her press even closer to me, our bodies molding together intimately._

I woke up gasping as the sound of my alarm brought me crashing back down to reality. Shit. I hadn't had a dream that intense since high school. I was slightly perturbed that I had been awakened, but sat up quickly as I remembered why I had set the alarm. Bella's dinner party was tonight.

I slung myself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom grimacing at the necessity of yet another cold shower. I silently cursed myself at my lack of control. I never had anyone have this type of affect on me and it was unnerving and at times frightening. Seth's account of Bella's past only aided in further fueling my obsession with her. _ Obsession. _I cringed at this word but realized the truth of it.

All my life I had been a very practical person, never letting my emotions rule me. As a result many people described me as being distant and somewhat cynical. I did not maintain close relationships besides that of my immediate family. I had never had the burning desire to foster friendships with my peers or coworkers. I was always unerringly polite and charming, but never let anyone get to know the real me. Now after 25 years of living content in the knowledge that I did not need anyone to complete me, it had simply taken one shy smile and handshake from Isabella Swan and I had been undone.

I was in unchartered waters. I _wanted_ her, but did not know how to go about it. Now added to this was Seth's account of how some _dog_ burned her and broke her heart. She would be reluctant to open herself to my advances and I would have to move slowly so that I did not scare her. I groaned loudly. Patience was never my strong suit.

I quickly showered and walked to my closet trying to decide what to wear. I wanted to dress to impress her, but also did not want to overdress. I mentally slapped myself for acting like a woman and grabbed the first pair of jeans I could reach with a grey long sleeve shirt to go with it. I glanced in the mirror at my hair but knew better than to try to fix it into some semblance of order. It was a lost cause. Sighing I slipped on a pair of black chucks and headed for the door.

The house was empty. I surmised that Alice and Jasper had already left for Bella's. As I grabbed my keys to lock up, a bright bouquet of wildflowers caught my eye on the small table in our front hall. I chuckled at the note attached to them.

_Edward, _

_Give these to Bella. She will love them and it will make quite the impression with her as well. Trust me!_

_Love, _

_Alice_

That little interfering pixie! I wasn't sure if should be annoyed with her or thankful for her support. I snatched up the bouquet with a wide smile and locked the door behind me before sprinting towards Bella's.

I let myself into her house and took a moment to collect myself. Whatever Bella was cooking smelled absolutely mouthwatering. I walked into the kitchen to find her at the stove stirring what looked to be some sort of tomato sauce. I cleared my throat and she spun around with a smile when she saw me, still holding the wooden spoon in her hand.

I held out the bouquet of flowers to her. "These are for you. Thank you again for inviting me."

Bella's eyes widened as she took in my offering and her face broke out into a smile. Her hand briefly brushed against mine as she took the flowers from me and I instantly mourned the loss of her touch and the electricity that flowed between us. Did she feel that too?

"Thank you Edward. You didn't have to bring anything for me." She looked up at me shyly from beneath her long eye lashes.

I reached out and brushed an errant strand of hair from her face causing her to blush a delicious shade of pink "Anything to make you smile." I looked around me and was surprised to see that we were alone. "Where is everybody?"

Bella was still staring at me seemingly lost in her thoughts "Um, yeah…..Jasper and Alice just went downstairs to my studio with Emmett and Rosalie. One of my soundboards is acting up and Jasper was going to show Em so he can fix it."

Bella wrote music for a living and sold her songs to major record labels across the country. She had never shown Alice and I any of her work, always insisting that her music was personal and she was too embarrassed to have us listen to it. I knew that she was quite successful and often worked in tandem with Epoch Records in Seattle. Several of her songs had made it to the top 40 charts according to Jasper though he would not tell us which songs they were.

Jasper worked with Bella when it came to mixing the finished product and negotiating with the record labels as she did not like to deal with the business end of things. Alice had begged Jasper to allow her to hear some of Bella's work on several occasions but he would never give in to her stating that Bella would show her when she was ready. I hoped that tonight would be that time.

I smiled at her and walked over to the counter gesturing to the opened wine bottle and her empty glass. She nodded and held out her glass wordlessly and I filled it then poured one for myself, before sitting back and watching as she quickly put together a lasagna using the sauce she had been stirring . I stood when she finished placing the lasagna in the oven and setting the timer.

She turned to me and I held out my arm to her smiling "Can we go downstairs with everybody? I have never even seen your studio and quite frankly I am curious."

"Okay, I guess we could." She looked down at the floor shifting uncomfortably.

"Bella, we don't have to if you don't want to," I reassured her. "I just was curious. You know I play piano too, and I thought it would be nice to share with one another, but I also understand and respect your privacy."

She was clearly not expecting my response. Her eyes met mine and I could see the emotions at war in her. She made a quick decision and held out her hand to me twining her fingers with mine "It's okay, Edward. I do want to show you and I want to hear you play. Would you play for me?"

I squeezed her hand gently and nodded at her as she led me down the stairs to her studio. When we entered the room everybody immediately turned towards us and all conversation stopped. Bella blushed and dropped my hand and hurried over to the soundboard Emmett was looking at while trying to avoid eye contact with her friends.

I wandered slowly into the room, and looked around in wonder. The room was a wide open concept. One end of the spacious room was set up with several couches and comfortable chairs and a home theatre system. The other end was dominated by a baby grand piano, an electric keyboard, several guitars, speakers and microphones. Lastly there was a small sound booth fully equipped with recording tools. It was amazing.

I made my way over to the piano and looked down to see some sheet music still sitting there. It seemed to be a work in progress. I could see where Bella had crossed out notes in some places and added in others. I sat down and started to pick out the tune in front of me and quickly lost myself in the music. I was pleasantly surprised at the complexity of the melody and began improvising with the tune and adding to it in places. I heard a gasp and looked up to see Bella staring at me.

"I'm sorry. I am overstepping my boundaries. I couldn't resist myself. Your music is beautiful." I was now red with humiliation. I looked down at my hands ashamed. This was not the way to gain her confidence and trust.

"No," Bella gasped. "Really Edward, its fine. I just didn't realize how talented you are. It is amazing to hear my music played from someone else's perspective, and I love what you are adding to it. Please don't stop." Her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

I continued to play weaving new notes here and there throughout the melody and Bella quickly made the additions to the sheet music. When we had finished we both looked up in surprise to find that the room was very still and that all eyes were trained on the two of us sitting at the piano.

Alice was the first to break the silence. "Wow," she breathed. "That was amazing. You guys should totally work together more often."

Jasper looked at Bella's stunned expression amused "Well, Bells, now that you have shared that with Edward, why don't you play one of your finished pieces for us? I am sure everybody would love to see what you are really capable of."

Bella blushed red to the roots of her hair and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Jasper ignored her discomfort and continued. "I think '_Come Away With Me'_ would be a good choice."

Bella hesitated then nodded and Jasper smiled and began setting up the track to accompany her. I quickly moved to go sit with Alice but as I stood to leave Bella grabbed my sleeve and whispered "Stay, please," in a quiet voice.

I turned and smiled as I settled back on the bench beside her. She refused to meet my eye but a small smile graced her lips as she stretched her fingers over the keys of the piano. Jasper started the track and Bella began to play. I was stunned when she began to sing along with the music. Her voice was soft and low and I felt goose bumps rise up along my skin. She was exquisite.

When the song came to an end, everyone started talking at all at once.

"Wow! Bella…..wow!" cried Rosalie.

"Damn, sis! That was amazing. Is that new?" Emmett's voice was full of brotherly pride.

Alice was actually speechless, which is saying something. She ran up to Bella and reached over me to hug her tightly with tears in her eyes.

I turned to Bella and grabbed both of her hands in mine. "Beautiful," I whispered, my voice husky with emotion.

Bella looked up at me and her eyes met mine. She let out a small gasp and her eyes darkened and her lips parted. I leaned in towards her without consciously deciding to do so, and she swayed towards me. I was going to kiss her. This was it.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled "When is supper ready Bells? I am starving here!"

Bella stiffened and leaned away from me, letting go of my hands and blushing. Damn it! I couldn't help but be annoyed at the interruption, I had been so close. Bella shyly glanced over at me and I quickly composed my features to hide my irritation lest Bella see it and take it the wrong way.

Bella looked at Emmett and laughed at his expression "C'mon then you big bear. Let's go see if it's ready yet."

We all trooped up the stairs and into the kitchen. Alice immediately went to work pouring everybody a new drink while Bella removed the lasagna from the oven and began plating the food. I decided that it was time to make my intentions clear. I walked up behind Bella and pressed against her as I leaned forward and brushed my lips across her ear "Can I help you with anything?"

Bella's hands trembled and she almost dropped the plate she was holding. I reached around her to steady her hand and took the plate from her "Allow me." I smiled at her stunned expression and turned to the table.

Alice gave me the thumbs up behind Bella's back and Emmett and Rosalie looked at me curiously. I waited until everyone was seated at the table before sitting down to make sure that I would be beside Bella.

Conversation flowed easily over dinner and we all became more animated after drinking several more glasses of wine. Jasper had just begun regaling us with the story of how Emmett had been suspended in senior year for gluing the classroom doors shut during finals when the door bell rang.

Rosalie reached over and stopped Bella from getting up "Relax, Bells. I am closer, I'll get it."

Bella smiled and turned back to the conversation "Yeah, finals were delayed and everybody was forced to wait around as the custodians used blowtorches to melt the glue in the locks. Dad was so pissed, he made Em stay overnight in a jail cell to teach him a lesson!" She threw her head back and laughed. I had never seen her so relaxed and free.

Rosalie stormed into the kitchen with a scowl on her face. Bella looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong Rose? Who was at the door?"

"Me" answered a deep voice.

I looked up to see a tall man with black hair and copper skin standing just inside the kitchen door. He was dressed in a Forks Police uniform and his face was serious.

I turned to Bella and was shocked at her expression. She was pale and trembling and looked as if she had just seen a ghost. "Jacob," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Emmett jumped to his feet growling out "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here, Black."

Jacob looked at him sadly. "I didn't come here to cause trouble Emmett, but I need to speak to both you and Bella privately. It is important."

Emmett paled, then nodded and stood to help Bella stand up. "We can talk in the living room. Please excuse us." He looked around the table absently before turning away.

I reached out and squeezed Bella's fingers reassuringly as she walked away. She was trembling and looked as though she wanted to be sick. Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and I all watched in silence as they left the room. Nobody seemed to know what to say, but we all sensed the gravity of the situation.

We all stood when we heard Emmett groan followed by a sharp cry from Bella. I quickly ran towards the living room with Rose, Alice and Jasper at my heels. I stopped dead in my tracks at the scene in front of me.

Emmett was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands gasping, and Bella was standing in front of Jacob, red faced and shouting. "NO! You are LYING!" she screamed. "NO, NO, NO! It's NOT true Jake! NO!" She was beating her small fists against his chest and he grabbed her wrists trying to restrain her.

She twisted away from his grasp sobbing and her legs buckled beneath her. I darted forward and caught her against me and sank to my knees with her. She fisted both of her hands in my shirt and gasped and sobbed brokenly "No, Oh God, no!"

I gaped up at Jacob "What in God's name is going on here?" I looked over to see Rosalie pulling a crying Emmett into her arms and crooning softly to him. "Tell us now," I demanded needed to make sense of this mess.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Charlie Swan was shot and killed in the line of duty this morning while attending a break and enter."

Jasper gasped loudly and shook his head back and forth "I am so, so sorry guys. I…I…" his voice broke on a sob and Alice hugged him tightly.

Emmett was now sucking big gasping breaths and had his face buried in Rosalie's lap while Bella continued to sob into my chest. I reached my hand up and began stroking her hair and I rocking her back and forth.

Jacob stared for a moment at Bella crying in my arms and quickly strode over to us. "Bells," his voice was gentle "Come here baby." He tried to pull her away from me to offer her comfort.

"No," she shrieked. "Don't. Edward." She gasped in panic tightening her hold on me.

I glared at him and he stepped back quickly. I kissed the top of Bella's hair and spoke softly to her. "Bella, sweetheart, I am so sorry. Shhh, love, I am right here. I won't leave you." She bowed her head and pressed her forehead to my chest gasping and her arms snaked around my waist.

Jacob's face was full of sorrow when he spoke next. "They need to come home to take care of the arrangements. Renee isn't taking this so well, and she needs them there." I could tell he was uncomfortable bringing this up.

Alice let go of Jasper and stepped forward. "I'll take care of it." She turned to Jasper asking "Can you pack Emmett's things and I will take care of Bella's?" He nodded silently and turned to get Emmett's house keys from Rosalie. Alice touched Bella's shoulder softly before turning towards the stairs.

Jake stepped forward again, his voice soft and pleading. "I'll bring you home Bells. I came specifically to get you. I didn't want you to be alone."

Rosalie took that moment to speak up and her voice was harsh. "Jacob, go home. We have this. We'll take care of it. Edward will take care of her."

Jacob glared at me angrily before spinning on his heel and slamming out of the house. Rosalie immediately turned her attention back to Emmett.

"Bella, sweetheart, Alice is gone to get your things ready. I am going to drive you and Emmett to Forks as soon as she is done so you can be with your mother and help her with the necessary arrangements, okay?" I spoke slowly and rubbed small circles on her back trying to calm her. I felt awful. I finally had her in my arms and had dreamt of this moment for so long, but not under these circumstances.

She looked up at me with wet eyes. "Will you stay with me? Please? I need…..I need…" She broke off unable to continue.

"Bella, love, I'll be there as long as you want me." She stared up at me for a moment longer then closed her eyes and relaxed into my embrace, and I swore to myself at that moment that I would never let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own these characters.....I only borrowed them for awhile!**

**This chapter is dedicated to nedwelly! I'll be sure to tell Edward that you make great coffee too.....only on the days he can't come to my house....lol!**

BPOV

I was numb. My father was gone. How could someone so full of life be snuffed out so quickly? How could we have sat here eating, drinking and laughing while my father was dying? Earlier tonight my biggest concern was getting Edward to notice me. I was now clinging to him as if my life depended on it as I tried to shut out reality. Way to go Bella.

I sucked in a shaking breath and felt Edward's arms tighten around me. There were things that needed to be done before I could go. I had to pull myself together. I had to clean up my kitchen and take care of our abandoned meal. I had to pack suitable clothes. Was I supposed to wear all black? What was funeral fashion etiquette? I would have to ask Alice. A hysterical giggle floated past my lips.

"Bella," Edward's voice whispered gently into my hair. "Let me take you upstairs to your room. Alice is getting things ready and Jasper and I will take care of the kitchen when he gets back."

Could he read my mind? I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were soft and sad as he gazed back at me. I realized that I was in his lap and couldn't even find it in myself to be embarrassed at this point. I stood up and he wrapped one arm around me to steady me as I swayed. I glanced over to my couch to see Rosalie crooning quietly to Emmett trying to comfort him.

Emmett stared up at me with wet eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I reached my hand out to him and he grabbed it and squeezed it tightly. "I am going to call Mom," he finally managed to rasp. "Let Edward take you upstairs Bella while I sort things out, then we will get going."

I couldn't speak. I didn't want to admit the truth, that my father was really gone. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. I cringed and turned my face into Edward's chest.

Edward nodded at Emmett and turned me towards the stairs. I climbed them woodenly, with tears trickling silently down my face. I stumbled once, but strong arms pulled me upright, saving me from certain injury.

Seven years. I had left home seven years ago and because of my foolish pride had never gone back. Now I saw my stupidity, the precious time with my father that I had wasted. Why? So I could save face? Of course my parents had come to see us in Seattle, but it wasn't the same. I knew they had been quietly disappointed each time I made excuses to avoid coming home to spend the holidays with them. Now it was too late to make amends.

I gagged as I felt bile rising in my throat and pushed away from Edward and ran into the bathroom, just managing to make it before losing my dinner. I gripped the sides of the toilet tightly as I sobbed and retched and I barely registered the hands pulling my hair away from my face. I was shaking so hard I didn't think I would be able to stand, but I desperately needed to rinse my mouth out.

I sensed some fumbling behind me and heard my cupboard doors being opened. Before I could register much else, a small container of mouthwash was handed to me. I looked up gratefully thinking it was Alice only to meet Edward's eyes. I quickly turned away and rinsed my mouth, embarrassment overcoming my grief for one quick moment.

When I was finished, he helped me to my feet and led me to the bedroom. Alice was walking back and forth between my closet and dresser, trying her best to pack for me. When she saw me, she dropped the clothing she was holding and pulled me to her in a tight hug.

"Bella, oh Bella. I am so very sorry. Don't worry about anything. We will take care of you." Her small hands patted me, offering comfort. "Come on hon, lay down. You have had too much to take in all at once. We will finish organizing everything and then we'll take you home to your mom."

I let her lead me to my bed and tuck me in. I was beyond arguing at this point. I didn't have the energy to protest. I closed my eyes and felt someone stroking my hair. It was comforting and I slowly drifted off into a restless slumber.

I woke sometime later quite disorientated. I lay still for a moment breathing in the delicious scent surrounding me and then snuggled closer to the warmth beside me. I heard a low groan and opened my eyes to find myself in Edward's arms in the far back of Jasper's SUV. I stiffened. How the hell did I get here? I could see Emmett and Rosalie sleeping in the seat in front of us and Jasper in the front driving with Alice beside him.

Edward felt me shift against him and pulled back from me. "Hey, we didn't want to wake you, so I carried you out to the car. We are still an hour away from Forks, why don't you rest some more."

The car was quiet. I could hear the low murmuring between Alice and Jasper in the front seat and the deep breathing coming from Rosalie and Emmett. I closed my eyes again and leaned into Edward's embrace. I felt his lips touch my hair and shivered in response. He rubbed my arms gently and pulled me closer into him.

I knew that this was where I wanted to be, in his arms. I thought of my father. He would have loved Edward. He would have been happy that I found someone to love, someone to take care of me. Losing someone so close to you has a way of bringing everything into perspective. I vowed to myself that when this was over I was going to live my life fully with no regrets. I was not going to waste another moment. I was going to tell Edward how I felt about him.

When I woke next I realized the car had stopped. Edward was sound asleep with his face buried in my hair, snoring lightly. I gently pulled his arms from around me and sat up looking out the window. The white two story clapboard house hadn't changed at all in seven years. The same lace curtains hung in the windows, the trellis that Emmett used to climb to sneak out still stood against the side of the house.

I reached up and shook Emmett gently. "Em, we're home. Wake up."

I felt Edward stretch behind me and his warm hand touch my back. "I'll wake him. It's okay. Go on."

I smiled at him gratefully before climbing out of the car and gazing up at the house. My mother stood in the doorway waiting. I launched myself across the yard with a sob, going down on one knee once before scrambling up and throwing myself into her arms.

"I am so sorry Mom. I am so sorry." She hugged me hard as we cried and I felt Emmett's arms go around us both. I don't know how long we stood crying together, but when we pulled away Mom stepped forward to embrace Jasper and Rosalie.

"My other babies are here too," she gasped. Rose sobbed and Jasper awkwardly patted my mother's back.

I stepped forward to introduce Alice and Edward. "Mom, these are our friends Alice Cullen and Edward Masen."

My mother studied the two of them, staring at Edward longer than necessary. She walked over to where we were standing. "I've heard so much about you both. Thank you so much for being such good friends to Emmett and Bella. Please call me Renee." My mother gave them a wet smile and warmly hugged both of them as they murmured their condolences.

After the introductions were complete, Rose, Alice and I followed Mom into the house while the boys unpacked our luggage from the car. Once everyone was present Mom gave us the details of what had happened to Dad. He had been on duty when a break and enter had been reported at the local high school. It was at the end of his shift and he offered to take care of it before going home.

He attended the call alone without backup thinking it was just some students pulling a senior prank. This was after all, a small town and the crime rate was pretty much non-existent. No one knows what happened next, but some neighbors reported hearing gunshots and backup was sent in to find my father in the main office with a bullet wound to his chest and all of the money for the senior trip stolen.

Dad had been rushed to the hospital by ambulance but had died shortly after arrival. The doctor said he had lost far too much blood. He had never regained consciousness. I sobbed brokenly thinking of him dying all alone. How scared he must have been.

Mom advised us that she had already taken care of all the necessary funeral arrangements. The wake would be held tomorrow with the funeral the next day. Dad would have a full honor guard from the local and surrounding police departments to send him off. I began to hyperventilate as the harsh reality set in. This was all happening too fast. I was not ready to say goodbye.

I jumped to my feet. I needed to escape. The room spun wildly around me and there were black spots clouding my vision. Somebody shouted my name. In my panic, I vaguely felt hands gripping me by the upper arms. The last thing I saw before the world went black was Edward's green eyes staring down at me.

EPOV

For the second time that day I caught Bella before she fell. This time she had mercifully passed out. I smoothed her hair back from her face and gently kissed her forehead. I looked up to find everyone staring at us.

"She's fine. She just fainted." I feebly offered. It seems everyone had witnessed my gesture.

"Why don't you take her upstairs to her room? It's the first door on the right. Emmett will bring your bags and you two can get settled." Renee's voice was soft.

Wait a minute. What? Oh shit. She thought we were together, together. What was I supposed to say now? Renee was looking at me questioningly, noticing my discomfort.

A voice spoke up from behind me "Sorry Renee, my brother is a bit of a prude. He didn't want to assume you were going to allow him and Bella to share a room and made plans to stay at Jasper's."

I was going to kill her. I heard Emmett choke out a short laugh behind me. Okay, so everybody found this amusing. I was dying of embarrassment.

Renee spoke up quickly "Edward, come now, I wouldn't dream of it. Bella needs you. Please stay here. I insist."

Great. What was I to say now? I turned and glared at Alice who was staring at me with an innocent expression. Innocent my ass. I picked Bella up into my arms and headed up the stairs to her room and laid her gently on the bed. Rosalie walked in behind me and quietly shut the door.

"Edward, we all know how you feel about her. Just go with the flow okay? Bella really needs someone to lean on right now." Rosalie touched my shoulder.

"What is she going to say when she wakes up with me here Rose? In bed with her? What about how she feels?" I was fuming now. "The last thing I want to do is to take advantage of her when she is already emotionally distraught."

Rosalie grabbed my arm hard. "Calm the fuck down Masen," she hissed. "Do you think I would let that happen? Bella has feelings for you, I know she does, or I wouldn't even consider this. Right now she needs you. I don't want Jacob Black sniffing around her. He _will_ take advantage of her if she is alone."

Bella chose that moment to moan and sit up. "Edward…..Rose?" She seemed surprised to see us in her room.

Rosalie sat on the edge of the bed and held her hands "Bella honey, you fainted and Edward carried you upstairs."

Bella gasped and turned red. "Oh my God."

"Oh yeah, and your mother thinks you guys are together and has told Edward he is staying here with you." Rosalie grinned at her as she turned an even darker shade of red.

I decided it was time to speak up. "Bella, I swear I didn't tell her that we were….well you know, but Alice let her assume and…..well……I'll go tell her…"

What happened next shocked me. Without looking up Bella whispered "If you don't mind, could you stay? Please. I just can't be alone right now."

Rose gave me a quick smile and silently slid out the door. I walked over to Bella and pulled her into my arms. "Are you sure? I could get Alice…." I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

She shook her head. I stood there at a loss. What now? I looked over at our suitcases. "Okay, well…how about I get you some pajamas, then you can go have a shower? It's getting late." She nodded silently and I helped her collect her toiletries.

As soon as she was gone I quickly slipped on some flannel sleep pants and a white t-shirt. This was going to be a long night. I turned down the bed and looked around her room as I waited for her to return. They were several pictures of Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, Emmett and Jacob spread across her dresser. They all looked so young and happy.

The last picture was of Bella and Jacob at prom. I growled thinking of how that _dog_ had the balls to show up at her house to inform her of her father's death and assumed she would fall into his arms. I would gladly stand by her side if it meant he couldn't touch her again.

I heard a soft knock at the door. "Umm, yes…"

"It's just me," called a timid voice. "Are you decent?"

I laughed. Only Bella would knock at her own bedroom door. "Yes. It's fine."

I pulled the door open. She was a vision in a white tank top and pants with her hair wet and dripping. "Get in here, silly Bella!" I teased her lightly.

She stared at me for a moment before gently biting her lower lip. "Are you sure this is okay with you. It's not going to be weird? I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I can sleep somewhere else."

I stared at her for a moment then crawled into the bed and held out my arms to her. She turned out the light and slipped in beside me and into my embrace. We were lying inches apart face to face. "There is nowhere I would rather be." I assured her.

We lay awake for hours, whispering to each other and reminiscing about our childhood. She told me her hopes and dreams for the future. I told her about my fear of not living up to what my parents would have wanted for me. I had never felt closer to anyone in my entire life. When she began to drift off I pulled her close to me and fell asleep with her head resting on my chest.

The next two days passed by in a blur. The whole town of Forks showed up to pay their respects to the fallen chief of police. Charlie Swan had been a well respected man. Neighbors dropped off casseroles and sandwiches by the dozen. The Swan residence was always full of people, not matter what time of day. Emmett and Bella were coping with the situation as well as could be expected. There were a lot of tears and one yelling match over contents of the eulogy which Alice effectively mediated. During this time Bella leaned more and more on me. I tried my best to be there for her.

Jacob Black had come around the house twice, looking for Bella. The first time he came, I was in the shower. I descended the stairs to see him leaning over Bella in the hallway quietly talking to her. I stood back, not sure if I should interrupt when Bella spotted me and waved me over. She laced her fingers through mine and turned to Jacob.

"Jake, this is Edward. I believe you kind of met him at my house in Seattle." I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me gratefully.

Jacob did not look pleased. He was polite and held out his hand for me to shake, but I could feel the undercurrent of tension.

"Jake is a police officer with the Forks Police Department. He worked with my father." Bella offered before turning back to smile at me.

She glanced over at Jacob again. "Edward works as an EMT in Seattle. I am his number one caffeine supplier." She laughed lightly at that and steered us into the living room to join everyone else.

The second time Jacob came was the night of the funeral. I walked into the kitchen just catching the tail end of their conversation.

"O f course I forgive you Jake. It was a long time ago." Bella was standing with her back to me.

Jacob put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a rough hug. "I missed you Bells. I never meant to hurt you. I was so stupid." He pulled back and stroked her cheek "Can we start over again. You know, be friends?"

I clenched my fists as I waited for her answer. I could feel the jealousy eating at me.

"I would really like that Jake." Bella turned to walk out of the room with a smile on her face. She saw me standing in the doorway and stopped at my expression.

I quickly composed myself and smiled back at her. She was not mine. Despite all that had happened between us in the last few days, nothing had been said to change our relationship. I had no claim on Bella Swan.

I needed to tell her how I felt. I needed her like I needed air to breathe. I hadn't said anything up until now because she was already emotionally vulnerable, but I wasn't going to sit back and let Jacob Black worm his way back into her life.

I looked up to Jacob smiling smugly behind her and made up my mind. I wasn't going to let her go without a fight. I took two steps forward and stopped in front of her. I reached out and turned her face up to mine. She gazed up at me and softly breathed my name. I lowered my head and gently brushed my lips across hers, then I turned and walked out of the room leaving her standing there with her hand on her lips staring after me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am not Stephenie Meyer just in case you were confused. I do not own these characters. I wish I owned Edward though it would be hard to explain the sexy 17 year old vamp hiding in my closet to my husband.**

**My new and dear friend Cat has started a thread for this story on and I would like to give her a big thank you. Come and join us and give us your thoughts! I will be adding sneak peeks to the story as it goes. A big shout out to darcy13 as well. I used her words from her review for Rosalie's rant because it's just something Rose really would say! Your reviews are always the best entertainment Darcy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to 3!**

EPOV

In hindsight, kissing Bella and walking away might not have been the smartest move I mused as I stood in the shower later that night. Of course, I did not regret my actions. It had taken all my strength to pull away from her, but I did not want her to feel pressured by me. I wanted her to want me too. I leaned my head against the shower door and tried to think of something else but it wasn't working. I was so incredibly aroused after kissing her that I was going to have to take care of myself or run the risk of jumping her as soon as she slid in bed tonight.

Sleeping beside her warm body was pure torture. Trying to act as though I was not aroused and being a gentleman took all of the control I had. I did not have a large amount of sexual experience, but I _was_ a man. I wanted her badly. Just the scent of her was overwhelming. I closed my eyes and threw my head back thinking of the way she tasted when we kissed, the way she would feel writhing underneath me as I kissed her everywhere. Fuck……

I stood panting for a moment from my release and then quickly finished up and stepped out of the shower. I walked into the bedroom still drying my wet hair to find Bella, dressed only in a Forks High Spartans t shirt, sitting in the middle of the bed with her head bent over an old tattered photo album. I sucked in a deep breath at the sight of her bare legs and started to back out of the room. She jumped at the sound, turned red, and scrubbed her hand across her face attempting to hide her tears.

"God, Edward. I'm s-s-sorry," she choked out. "I just can't seem to…." She hung her head concealing herself behind the shimmering curtain of her hair.

Swallowing hard, I quickly crawled up onto the bed and pulled her into my lap with the album. I dropped my head and placed a kiss on her shoulder then pointed to one of the pictures. "Why don't you tell me the story behind this?"

We spent the better part of the next hour going through the old photo album together. It was cathartic for her. She laughed and cried and eventually fell asleep leaning back against me. A tired looking Emmett briefly stuck his head in the door and raised one eyebrow at me noting Bella's lack of clothing.

"Shhh," I whispered. "She finally fell asleep. How are you doing man? I know today was long. You okay?"

He ran a large hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just glad it's over. The funeral was nice and all, but that's not how I remember our Dad. I'll say goodbye my own way in my own time…." He trailed off looking behind him at Rosalie's approaching form. "She's waiting so, g'night Eddie. Don't hurt my little sister. She doesn't need another douche, okay?" I nodded at him as he pulled the door shut.

I laid Bella back onto her pillow, turned out the lights, and slid into bed falling asleep almost instantly. I woke several hours later in the dead of night confused and not knowing where I was. I scrubbed the sleep from my eyes and rolled over to find Bella moaning and thrashing restlessly. Before I could reach out to wake her from her nightmare, she shot up out of the covers with a strangled scream, her chest heaving and her eyes wide. I crooned softly and pulled her into my arms and held her close to me, rubbing her back until her breathing calmed. I waited for her to move away, but felt her small hand creep across my chest before she settled back into sleep. I smiled, turned my face into her hair and let sleep take me.

____________________________________________________

The car ride home the next day was pretty much uneventful. Bella was particularly quiet after her teary goodbye to Renee, but that was to be expected. She sat listening to her IPod and staring out of the window but I would occasionally catch her stealing glances at me out of the corner of my eye. I made no move towards her, wanting to let her to come to me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the window. After an hour, give or take, I heard her sigh, and smiled as I felt her curl up against me and lean her head on my shoulder. I quickly shifted and put my arms around her pulling her closer.

When we reached Seattle and pulled into the familiar gates of the community where we lived, Bella took a deep breath and sat up squaring her shoulders. I looked over at her but she refused to meet my gaze. Jasper parked in front of our unit and we all stumbled out of the car groaning as we stretched our legs after the long ride.

"Hey Bells, are you going to be okay?" Emmett stared over at his sister concerned. I knew if she said no, he wouldn't hesitate to stay with her.

Bella looked at him in disdain and snorted. Alice clapped a hand over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well sorry for asking!" Emmett turned and put his nose in the air trying to joke it off, but we all knew he was worried about her. Bella walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug to reassure him. Rosalie quickly joined them, so Alice and Jasper and I jumped in too.

One of our nosier neighbors walked by staring at us and mumbling something about all these young punks and "free love" and we all cracked up laughing.

I grabbed Bella's bags giving her a dirty look when she attempted to pull them out of the trunk. "It's easier for me to carry your bags for you than to patch up your scrapes and bruises when you fall carrying them Ms. Klutz."

Bella crossed her eyes at me and stuck out her tongue but did not protest. She quickly unlocked her door and keyed in her security code and I followed her into the house with her bags. As Bella began to turn on lights, I brought the suitcases to her bedroom and then came back downstairs.

She was standing at her front window looking out with her arms wrapped around her torso. Did she want time alone? After being so close to her for the past few days I didn't want to leave her. I walked up behind her and spoke softly "Bella, are you really all right?"

She turned to face me and shuddered. "It's just so quiet here after being home, and I don't know what I am going to do with myself. It feels so empty, and I…."

She bit her lip and looked up at me hesitating, so I smiled at her reassuringly. She turned to look back out of the window shyly before continuing. "Can you stay for a bit? There are some things I want to say to you."

I smiled wider and stepped towards her.

BPOV (earlier that day)

I stared out the car window lost in my thoughts. The night I learned of Dad's death, I had actually begun to believe that maybe, by some miracle, Edward wanted me the way I wanted him. Now I was so confused I could barely see straight. I glanced over at him sleeping against the window and had the burning desire to shake him. Why should he get to be so peaceful when I was in turmoil all because of him?

When we had shared a bed the first night, I was crushed. We laid awake talking for hours, pouring out our hearts to one another and then…..nothing. I don't know exactly what I was expecting to happen, but I certainly wasn't counting on his absolute indifference. I had just lost my father, but lying in the arms of the man I loved and knowing that it was simply platonic for him hurt almost as bad. It brought back all the wounds from my past and the reminder of the words that Leah had screamed at me when I had caught her and Jacob that night seven years ago. _Bella, you are never going to be enough for anybody_.

When Jacob showed up at the house the day of the wake it was the shit icing on the cake of my day. To say I was irritated by his presence was an understatement. I mean how dare he even bother to pretend things were alright between us after all this time? I just knew he was going to try to corner me to talk, to try to reconcile. As if I wasn't dealing with enough heartache over Charlie. Of course I had to be polite. He did, after all, come by under the guise of paying his respects to the family.

I quickly introduced Jake to Edward, and tried to insinuate that he and I were in a relationship in a feeble attempt to dissuade his interest in reconciling. Edward played his part well, understanding my silent plea and squeezing my hand, flashing me his signature smirk. He immediately morphed into possessive boyfriend mode, standing closer to me and looking jealous. It was all too believable and I found myself wishing it were true. To my disappointment, Edward had instantly put space between us as soon as Jacob left the house.

The night of the funeral when Jacob had come by the house again was a low moment for me. I was hurting so bad, and felt so damn rejected. I let him corner me and I listened to him plead with me. I told him all was forgiven, and let him pull me into his arms. I wanted someone to make me _feel_. I was just so numb. The moment I saw Jake's smug smile I knew I had made a big mistake. I spun around trying to put distance between us only to find Edward standing in the doorway.

For a split second I could have sworn I saw pain flash across his face before it was gone. He composed himself and smiled at me but I could tell it was forced. Tears filled my eyes and I began to shake. I was fucking tired of this mess, of trying to figure him out. I stared blindly ahead wishing for some means of escape. Where was Alice when I needed her?

The next thing I knew, Edward was pressed against me, pulling my chin up. I breathed his name, stunned by the wild look in his eyes and he quickly closed the space between us, brushing his lips gently against mine. I lost myself in the moment, forgetting everything else. Before I could react, he pulled back and walked away from me. He had played his part well all too well. The Jacob situation was effectively diffused. _Stupid girl, you should have known better_.

_____________________________________________________________________

After the kiss in the kitchen I had made my way outside to sit on the back steps of the house. I needed to be alone to lick my wounds. To think that Edward had really wanted to kiss me was absurd! He was so, so…..hot! I was plain old Bella Swan. He had only kissed me for Jacob's benefit, to keep with the pretense that he and I were together.

Rosalie and Alice had found me sitting there a half hour later. They had been searching all over for me and were concerned by my absence. Rose had taken one look at my face and had growled out menacingly "What did that stupid mutt do to you?"

I had cried as I starting rasping out a barely coherent version of what happened in the kitchen trying to explain myself. They had listened quietly without interruption, handing me some tissues and slipping a sweater around my shoulders. I smirked as I remembered their reaction.

_When I got to the kissing part, Alice had squealed and grabbed my arm hard enough to leave a fair sized bruise. "Did you just say my cousin kissed you?" She asked me bouncing up and down with barely concealed excitement._

_I nodded but held my hand up. "It was a farce Alice. He was only doing it to piss off Jake." She stared at me in disbelief._

_Rosalie stood, hands on hips, glaring at me. "What exactly did Jacob say to you? I want it word for word."_

_So I stuttered the whole mess out quietly, red faced and ashamed. Alice was silent but held my hand soothingly as Rose paced back in forth in front of me. When I was finished Rose threw her hands in the air and blew up._

"_I missed you Bells. I never meant to hurt you. I was so stupid." She mimicked in a sneering tone. "What we have here are all "I" messages. I, I, I. Didn't hear any mention of your thoughts, feelings, or desires for the future. Just "I need forgiveness." What about what you needs? ARRRGGGGHHH!"_

_I stared at her dumbfounded. She leaned forward and put her hands on my shoulders looking me in the eye. "Jake is an asshole Bells, and I don't think Edward kissed you to piss him off, I think he did it because he genuinely likes you."_

_Alice rubbed my arm "Bella, Rose is right. We can all see the electricity between you too. Just stop second guessing and let yourself live." She pulled me to my feet and straightened my blouse and skirt. "Now let's go inside, it's late and we have a long drive tomorrow." We all walked arm in arm into the house._

When had reached my room I quickly pulled off my dress clothes and slipped into one of Emmett's old football shirts for comfort. As I was bent down to pick up my pantyhose I had glimpsed the corner of a book peeking out from under my bed. It was our old summer vacation album. When Edward walked in and found me in the middle of the bed crying over the pictures he had been sweet and understanding confusing me more. He made me tell him all of the stories behind the photos and I had fallen asleep in his lap. When I woke later that night gasping in panic he had cradled me to him gently and I had fallen asleep hugging him to me.

So now here I was. Sitting beside him in the car wondering where I stood with him. Again. I bit my lip thinking of what Alice and Rosalie had said. Meeting Alice's eyes in the rearview mirror I took a deep breath, leaned into Edward's body and bit my lip waiting for his reaction. He kept his eyes closed, but I saw the corner of his mouth turn up and his arms circled around me pulling me closer into him. I relaxed and closed my eyes willing my hands to stop shaking. That had been way too easy and he had been very willing.

I decided that when we got back to Seattle I was going to tell him how I felt no matter how scared I was to do so. As terrifying as it would be for me to put myself out there emotionally to someone after my past heartache, Alice and Rose were right, I would never more forward if I didn't try. I didn't want to lose out on a chance with him if it was in my reach.

When the car pulled up in front of our unit I suddenly felt sick. What if I couldn't do it? What if he laughed? What if he didn't feel that way? I was a pack of nerves. Emmett noticed my distress and asked me if I was alright and I laughed him off, but I know I didn't fool him. I quickly hugged him to reassure him I was okay. Rosalie joined us and it quickly turned into a group hug. I hyper aware of Edward's hard body pressed up behind me which only increased my anxious state and I broke away laughing nervously.

I decided to occupy myself with my luggage so I could have a moment to clear my head but Edward beat me to it making jokes about me being a klutz. He followed me across the way and into my unit taking my bags upstairs for me without being asked. I turned on a few lights then stared out the window trying to find the courage for what I was going to confess.

He walked up behind me, and stood close enough that I could feel the heat from his body. "Bella are you really okay?" His voice was low and husky and made me think of all sorts of inappropriate things. I shivered with desire and turned to face him.

"It's just so quiet here after being home, and I don't know what I am going to do with myself. It feels so empty, and I…." I was chickening out. I couldn't do it. Shit. No…I promised myself I would do it!

I steeled myself and bit my lip hesitating, and he smiled at me reassuringly. I turned looking back out of the window too embarrassed to face him. "Can you stay for a bit? There are some things I want to say to you." There was no backing out now.

He stepped towards me and took my hand leading me over to the couch with him. We sat down together with our legs touching. He did not let go of my hand but began rubbing circles with his thumb on the inside of my wrist. It was oddly soothing. I looked up at him. It was now or never.

"Edward," my voice was shaking but I willed myself to continue. "You have no idea how much I appreciate having had you beside me the last few days." He was smiling gently down at me waiting for me to continue. "I feel safe with you. That may seem like nothing, but I have a hard time trusting men. You mean so much to me…..I want to tell you that. I know I'm not saying this right at all, but I…..I…." My eyes filled with tears and I looked down at my lap. I was mucking this up beyond belief. He was going to think I was a silly inexperienced little girl.

He was completely silent throughout my whole confession and I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. I blinked back my tears, took deep breath and looked up at him again and gasped at his expression. His eyes had the same hungry look as they did when kissed me yesterday. He was breathing fast and his green eyes had darkened. My heart sped up and I reached for him just as he crashed his lips down on mine and began kissing me furiously.

There was nothing gentle about his kiss this time, it was full of need. I gasped and eagerly parted my lips allowing him entry to my mouth. His mouth tasted like peppermint, icy and delicious. When I felt his tongue slide against mine I moaned and pressed myself closer to him. His hands grasped my hips and he lifted me into his lap without breaking our kiss. I wound my fingers into his hair and ground my hips against him. He pulled back and looked down at me, breathing hard.

"Bella," he groaned. "You have no idea…...I have wanted to do that for so long." He ran one hand up my back pressing me closer to him. I was still reeling from his words.

I reached up and traced his lips with my fingers as his green eyes stared down into mine. I didn't want to move too fast, but I wasn't ready to stop touching him anytime soon. I licked my lips and he groaned again and pulled me up to kiss him some more. His cell phone rang shrilly, The phone rang shrilly beside us startling us apart. Edward pulled me close again but quickly answered the call.

"Yes Alice….no…..I'm not sure….hold on a minute….." He grinned at me and passed me the phone.

"Hello." I tried to keep my voice even as Edward traced his tongue across my collarbone making me shiver.

"So Bella, I hear you guys are getting along." Alice snickered before continuing. "Is Edward coming home tonight or can Jasper and I lock the door? He didn't take his keys with him." Alice's high voice was full of amusement. I coughed and blushed making Edward chuckle against my neck.

I tapped his shoulder to get his attention not knowing what to answer her. He pulled back and ducked his head shyly before whispering "Can I stay with you?"

I nodded and hugged him before answering Alice. "Go ahead and lock up Ali. We'll see you in the morning."

I disconnected the call and handed him his phone with a wide smile. Now where we…….


	7. Chapter 7

**I am not Stephenie Meyer just in case you were confused. I do not own these characters. **

**My new and dear friend Cat has started a thread for this story on twilighted ****and I would like to give her a big thank you. Come and join us and give us your thoughts! I will be adding sneak peeks to the story as it goes.**

**This chapter is dedicated to babarito! Thank you for your encouragement!**

BPOV

I handed Edward his phone and then looked up at him shyly. He was staring at me expectantly and I found myself blushing. I had no clue what I was doing. I had no experience with this. I was going to make an ass out of myself. What if he thought we were going to…...Oh my God! My breathing sped up as panic set in.

"Bella love, come here." He held out his arms to me again and stepped closer to me his eyes gentle and full of feeling.

I took a deep breath and stepped into his arms. This was Edward I told myself. The same Edward who had held me while I wept for my father. The same Edward who had rocked me to sleep for the past two nights. What was I thinking? I knew he would never push me into something I wasn't ready for. If he had wanted to take advantage of me he could have done so many times over by now.

His lips crashed into mine again and I floated. He was pure bliss. He felt like heaven and tasted like sin. How could I even think of resisting him? He moved his lips from my mouth and slowly began making his way to my neck, pressing soft open mouth kisses down to my collarbone. I moaned weaving my fingers into his hair. He pulled back watching me, his eyes dark with passion, their lids heavy.

"I think we should go upstairs love." He reached up and gently untangled my fingers from his hair and stepped away from me.

I nodded dumbly and moved to turn off the lights before heading towards my bedroom. Edward's presence was so overwhelming. I could hear his steady breathing as he followed silently behind me on the stairs. I shivered and tried desperately to compose myself, grateful for a moment for the small distance between us. I stepped into my room and heard the door close behind me. I turned to look at him and before I knew what had happened found my body pressed up against the closed door.

I gasped as his lips descended on mine again expecting the furious lust from before, but this kiss was different. It was gentle and soft and I felt my arms lift and move of their own accord to wrap around his neck. His hands gently stroked up and down my body reverently, leaving a trial of liquid heat in their wake. I broke away from his lips and buried my face into his neck breathing hard.

"Mmmmm, Bella," he whispered licking the delicate skin behind my ear. His hands slid up to my waist and his fingertips slipped just under the edge of my shirt teasing my bare abdomen. "You are so beautiful."

I melted against him. I was putty in his hands. I lost my inhibitions and my own hands began to wander. I let them glide slowly down the length of his back to his waist and then back up again to his shoulders, feeling each muscle as he shivered and tensed at my touch.

He growled and kissed me harder now and I pulled my hands around to rest them lightly on his chest before reaching up to undo the first three buttons on his shirt. The shirt opened enough to show the smooth column of his throat and a small area of his sculpted chest. Oh. My. God. I was going to combust on the spot.

Edward deepened the kiss slowly licking my lips begging for entry to my mouth. I eagerly allowed him access and moaned as his tongue started stroking against mine at the same time as his hands slid higher up under my shirt and he began tracing the bottom of my breasts with his fingertips. I was panting heavily; I couldn't take much more of this.

I pushed gently on his chest and he pulled back confused. I bit my lip hesitating for a moment before yanking my shirt over my head. Thank God I had worn my good bra today. Edward's eyes darkened more when he saw the sheer white lace and I instinctively moved to cover myself, embarrassed.

One hand caught and held my wrists stopping my movements. "You are so lovely." His free hand reached out and lightly stroked across my breasts. My nipples hardened and pebbled instantly at his light touch. He stared down at them and then looked back up at me breathing heavily. "Oh God, Bella!"

I shuddered when he lowered his head and I felt his tongue flick over my nipple through the sheer fabric of my bra. "Ed-Edward. You are killing me. Oh, Oh!"

His lips curved against my breast. "Don't worry, I'll bring you back love."

I gasped as if drowning and felt a warm rush between my legs. He was saying fucking sexy EMT things. God! I was going to get him. I reached my hands out and ripped his shirt open scattering buttons across my room causing him to stop his ministrations and look up at me shocked.

"Bed!" I growled and shoved him back, pointing behind him.

He grabbed my hands and walked backwards pulling me along with him, a slow lazy grin on his face. When the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed, he sat down abruptly leaving me standing between his legs to ogle his bare chest. I looked up at him and licked my lips.

His hands grabbed my hips, pulling me down on top of him as he leaned backwards and I felt his arousal pressing hard against my thigh. I didn't know what to do. He had probably been with tons of women, and I had no experience at all. I was going to have to wing it. I grabbed his face between both of my hands and slowly sucked his bottom lip into my mouth as a ground my leg against his hardness.

With a loud groan Edward let go of my hips and rolled me to lay beside him. "Bella, sweetheart, we need to stop."

I yanked away from him my face flaming in embarrassment. Fuck. Stupid me and my clumsy advances. He probably thought I was an idiot. My eyes filled with tears and I ducked my head looking away from him.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I shook my head wordlessly at the sound of the concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry Edward. I have no clue what I am doing. I shouldn't have…." I trailed off as he started to laugh. I scowled; did he think this was funny? I jumped up from the bed and crossed the room to retrieve my shirt. Jesus!

His hands grabbed me pulling me back around and crushing me against his chest. "Bella, I am not laughing at you, just at your absurd notion that you were doing something wrong. I want you so badly right now that it is all I can do not to throw you down on that bed and ravish you. I just think that it would be better for us to wait. I want our first time to be special. When I make love to you, I want to do it right." His voice had lost all traces of humor now and was low and serious making me shiver lightly.

I ran my hand up his chest watching the expression on his face as he shuddered and closed his eyes. _He wants you_, my mind screamed at me. I needed him to know that I felt the same. I took his hands in mine.

"Edward, I want you too, I have never felt this way about anyone before. I have never…...I….I'm a virgin." I whispered against his chest, laying a kiss over his heart and raising my gaze to meet his. "Before this, I have never even wanted to."

He squeezed my hands gently. "I hope you don't think that I was expecting this when I asked to stay. That wasn't my intention. I let things get out of control, when I simply wanted to be with you."

How had ever gotten so lucky? I looked at him to see his eyes shining back at me, a wide smile on his lips. I smiled back shyly "So, shall we get ready for bed then?"

He nodded and I turned to my dresser to grab a clean pair of sleep pants and tank top before heading to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. I dug through my vanity until I found the brand new unused toothbrush I had just received from my last trip to the dentist and laid it out on the counter for Edward alongside the toothpaste.

I walked back into my bedroom absently pulling my hair into a ponytail to find Edward standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with his hands in his back pockets. I stared at him questioningly.

"Bella, I have nothing to wear to bed." His cheeks turned a light pink and he looked at me apologetically. "I am wearing boxers, is that okay? If not I'll go wake Alice."

"Edward, don't be silly. Boxers are fine." My eyes glazed over for a moment imagining the visual. "I left you a toothbrush on my bathroom counter."

He smiled at me gratefully and left to go brush his teeth as pulled back the covers of my bed and slid in, hugging myself to the pillow beside me. I still could not believe he was here with me, that he wanted to be here with me. I sighed softly and smiled pressing my face into the pillow. A few minutes later, I felt him slide in beside and I turned and pressed myself into his arms. He kissed me gently, buried his face in my hair breathing deeply and began to hum a soft melody. I drifted off to sleep, lulled by his voice, his quiet breathing, and the warmth of his body pressed against mine.

_________________________________________________________

The next morning I woke up confused, blinking against the bright sunlight that filtered through my window. I closed my eyes, blocking the light and reached across the bed to find it empty. My mind was playing tricks on me. I must have dreamt the whole thing. I rolled over bitterly disappointed and buried my face into the pillow on the opposite side of the bed. Wait a minute….if it was a dream, why did my bed smell like Edward? I hugged the pillow to me and opened my eyes, spotting a folded piece of paper on the bedside table with my name on it. I sat up and grabbed it eagerly.

_Bella, _

_I was called in for overtime early this morning and didn't want to wake you. I hope you can forgive my hasty departure and will let me make it up to you. I am working for the next two days, but would like to take you out to dinner on Wednesday._

_Call my cell phone when you have a minute, 565-2777._

_Edward_

I fell back against the bed clutching the letter to my chest grinning like a fool. He had really been here. He wanted to take me out this Wednesday on a date. I wondered how long it was socially acceptable before I was allowed to pick up the phone and call him. I didn't want to look overeager or needy.

I gazed longingly over at my cell phone sitting on the bedside table and jumped when it started emitting a high pitch beeping as if in response to my thoughts. Oh! I racked my brain wondering why I had set an alert for myself. I dove for the phone, almost falling off the bed in my haste, and groaned when I saw the reminder.

I was supposed to be flying to Los Angeles tomorrow morning to meet with James Cavanaugh to collaborate with him on his new single. With everything going on I had completely forgotten about it. I sighed at the realization that I would be stuck in L.A. until the end of the week at minimum, and all the excitement I had been floating on earlier abruptly disappeared. I would have to decline Edward's invitation. There was no getting out of this.

James Cavanaugh was one of the industry's hottest up and coming artists. I had met James at a seminar I attended for techno/club music when he was the guest speaker. I had taken the seminar to broaden my musical knowledge as I had never worked or composed in this genre before. James had seemed intrigued by my sound and had singled me out several times over the course of the week.

Once home I quickly forgot about James Cavanaugh but apparently I had made a lasting impression on him. His record label tracked me down roughly two months ago requesting that I fly out to Los Angeles to work with him on his new single, and while I generally didn't like working directly with the artist, how could I say no? It was James Cavanaugh. It was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up. I looked down at the phone in my hand and slowly dialed Edward's number.

I tensed as he answered. "Edward Masen speaking." He sounded out of breath, as if he had been running.

"It's me, Bella," I hesitantly answered. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, no….Bella I am so glad you called. Did you get my note?" Raucous cheers broke out in the background. The noise became muffled but I could hear him yelling at somebody I couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?" He was teasing now and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm sorry Bella, but some of the boys here don't have any manners at all." He said this part loudly and I could hear more cheers in the background.

I smiled and laughed. They were obviously trying to embarrass him. "How is your day going?"

"Fine, but it would be better if you were calling to say I could take you out on Wednesday night." He laughed quietly.

I hated to have to disappoint him. He sounded so happy and carefree. Edward was usually much more reserved. "Edward, I can't." This statement was met with a sudden silence. "Edward, are you there?"

I realized what must be going through his head and scrambled to explain. "Edward, it's not that I don't want to go, I forgot that I am supposed to leave tomorrow to fly to Los Angeles on business. Trust me when I say I would much rather spend the time with you."

"Los Angeles? What are you going there for and when will home?" He rushed the words out, his voice questioning. I could tell he was curious and somewhat anxious for my reply.

"I'm working with James Cavanaugh on his new single. I am hoping to be home by Friday, but it depends on how things go during our recording time." I absently twirled a piece of hair around my finger as I spoke.

"James Cavanaugh. I heard he was quite the womanizer. Is Jasper going with you? I don't think you should go alone." Edward sounded worried and slightly….. _jealous_?

"No, I'm going by myself, but don't worry about James, I've met him before and he was very professional. You're being silly, Edward." I tried the best I could to reassure him. I was getting exasperated. What in the hell would James want with me. He could have anybody.

"No, I'm being realistic. He is known for his conquests and you are a beautiful woman. I don't like the idea of him making eyes at my girlfriend." His voice was low and intense and I gasped loudly at his words.

"Girlfriend?" My voice came out in a squeak and my hands clutched the phone tighter. I took a deep breath and tried to play it cool as my heart threatened to fly out of my chest. "I've never met your girlfriend. Is she cute?" I teased, waiting on his response.

"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met." His reply was instant and heartfelt. I melted. I literally swooned backwards onto my bed. "You'd like her." He laughed softly.

"Well then," I returned lightly. "I think you girlfriend would expect you to trust her. I know that's what I would expect of my boyfriend."

"Hmmmm," I could hear the amusement in his voice. "I wonder if your boyfriend is good enough for you?"

"Hey! Don't knock my man!" I stated indignantly and he laughed again.

"Can I see you tonight then?" He was all suddenly all seriousness. "I'm off at eight. Maybe we could watch a movie or something…. I miss you."

Awwwwwww! I melted some more. Could he be any more perfect? "I miss you too. I'll make us some supper okay?" He agreed and we hurried to say our goodbyes as the base pager went off signaling that he had to go on a call.

I jumped up onto the bed and squealed as I did a victory dance. _Girlfriend! I was his girlfriend! _

A loud guffaw sounded from behind me and I promptly fell off the bed, landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor. I looked up to see Alice standing in the bedroom doorway watching me with amusement.

"I take it things went well with Edward?" She waltzed into the room and flopped down on the end of my bed gazing at me expectantly and raising one perfectly groomed eyebrow.

She thought that….Oh God….I could feel the heat rise in my face. "Alice we didn't…..I mean…….God Alice! How could you ask me that?!"

"So you didn't?" She bounced excitedly. "What did you do? Tell me everything!"

"Ali, isn't this a bit weird for you? He is your cousin." I squirmed hoping that this statement would curb her enthusiasm.

"Nope." She made a popping sound. "Now, tell me!"

"Okay, we fooled around, he told me that he wanted to wait before making love to me, I freaked out and told him I was a virgin, and he called me his girlfriend this morning." I quickly spouted off hoping she wouldn't ask for more details.

I suddenly found myself back on the floor with a shrieking Alice on top of me. "Oh My God! I have to call Mom! She'll be so happy…." She broke off with a squeal when I grabbed her arm.

"Alice!" I hissed narrowing my eyes at her. "Calm down! You're not calling your mom. If Edward wants her to know then he will tell her himself."

"But Bella," she whined. "How is that fair? Edward has already met your mom, and he'll probably take forever. You know I can't keep a secret that long!"

I put my hands on my hips and pleaded with her. "Alice, please just let it be for now."

Her face fell and her shoulders slumped. I of course instantly felt guilty. "I do have something you can help me with though." She perked up instantly and I sighed. I couldn't believe I was setting myself up for this. "You can help me pack to go to my meeting with James Cavanaugh in L.A."

She jumped to her feet almost knocking me over again. "James Cavanaugh!" she shrieked! "What are we waiting for! We have to go shopping!"

For once I didn't complain and simply smiled and gave in to her as she dragged me into my bathroom, quietly muttering to herself about what clothing I would need for the trip.

I was counting down the hours until eight o'clock.

**Okay people! Please take a moment to leave a review! I randomly dedicate each chapter to one of my reviewers in appreciation! **

**Don't forget to check up out on the AU-Human boards at twilighted to get sneak peeks on upcoming chapters and to share your thoughts on the story!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tammy**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am not Stephenie Meyer just in case you were confused. I do not own these characters. **

**I do own a blue fuzzy throw blanket, a Tim Hortons coffee mug, and sexy paramedic husband who just climbed out of bed……**

**I want to thank said sexy husband for his help on this chapter. So thank you Andre! You are my heart…..and my hero. The banter between Edward and Seth is modeled after my husband and his best friend Norm and the way they are when the work together on a DAILY basis…scary really.**

**This chapter is dedicated to AndreaRN and Hannah-clocks! You guys rock!**

**EPOV**

I quickly said goodbye to Bella and hung up the phone as the pager went off indicating a transfer. Seth rolled his eyes and grinned at me "Come on lover boy, let's go."

I groaned loudly, I hated transfers. We all hated transfers but it was an inherent part of our job and we all learned to accept it. I pulled a quarter out of my pocket wishing for once I had a double headed coin. "Let's flip for it. Heads I drive, tails you attend."

Seth agreed quickly not paying attention to my words and I smirked and flipped the coin up into the air before catching it. "Aw, man it's heads. Guess you are stuck attending."

Seth flipped me the bird and climbed into the rig beside me. As we prepared to book out with dispatch Seth finally caught on to my scheme. "You assbag! You cheated….heads you drive, tails I attend?" He scoffed sarcastically. "I don't think so. For that little stunt, you can attend the call."

I started laughing holding onto my sides. Seth stared at me incredulously. "Man, Bella has been good for you. I have never seen you so relaxed. Maybe you should get some more often McDreamy. Hell, maybe I should go see Bella too."

I raised one eyebrow at him. He wanted to play hardball, I was in. I picked up the radio and called dispatch to book out and was pleased to hear Sue Clearwater's low, calm voice respond back to me. I always liked working with Sue on dispatch. Not only because she was my partner's mother, but because she was always calm, friendly and remained tranquil even in the high pressure situations.

Today I was happy to hear her voice for another reason. I turned to Seth as he pulled out of the station. "Man, I like your mom. Her voice is so sexy. Maybe while you go visit Bella, I could go see her if you know what I mean." I smirked at him and he scowled and stomped down on the gas pedal throwing me forward.

"Eat shit, Edward. My mom is a saint." Seth growled out.

"Yeah, she's real religious, that's why she was screaming "Oh God" the last time we were together." I smiled at him and winked.

"You need to be medicated. No never mind, you need to be institutionalized." Seth was grinning now, enjoying the banter between us.

We were just approaching the hospital when we heard Sue's voice come over the radio asking another crew their location. The other crew quickly responded and we waited curiously to hear what the directive would be.

"4-2-1-3, what's your 10-20?" Sue's voice crackled over the airway. Before we even had time to pick up the mic to respond to her she was on the radio once again. "4-2-1-3 Call dispatch!" Sue sounded somewhat stressed which was odd for her.

Seth quickly picked up the radio and responded. "The corner of Elm Street and Westwood Road."

"4-2-1-3 you are the closest car. You need to proceed on a code 3 …." I was instantly apprehensive; a code three was the highest priority, a true emergency, life or limb call. This was the type of call that I had gotten into this profession for. Normally I would be excited to be attending, but something in Sue's voice left a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I snapped my attention back to the radio.

"4356 Water Street. You will be attending a four year old patient who is choking." Sue's voice was urgent and I swallowed hard. Seth immediately turned on the lights and sirens and accelerated.

Choking, oh no. I remembered back to my clinical training days at the children's hospital where I witnessed a nine year old patient choking on a hotdog. Despite the emergency physician's best efforts, the child had died. The experienced was seared into my memory and I shuddered at the thought of what I might be facing.

When we were approximately two blocks from the call, Sue came back over the radio to give us an update. "4-2-1-3 call dispatch."

I grabbed the mic. "Go ahead dispatch, this is 4-2-1-3."

"I have an update for you." Sue paused. "The patient was eating a hard candy when she started to choke. She is still coughing, but is starting to turn blue."

I ran my fingers through my hair thinking. Coughing was a good sign; it meant she was still getting oxygen to her vital organs, although not much if she was turning blue. It was just enough to keep her alive.

We arrived at the scene and quickly grabbed all of our equipment not knowing what to expect and ran for the front the front door of the house. Usually when we attended calls we would knock on the door of a home and wait for someone to answer, but today Seth knocked and we quickly let ourselves in. The parents probably already thought we had taken long enough to show up even though our response time was less than five minutes.

The child's father met us in the hallway with tears in his eyes. "She stopped breathing. Oh God, please help her…..please!" His voice cracked halfway through and his hands were shaking.

"How long ago did she stop breathing?" I asked the father as I mentally began running scenarios in my head. The brain needed 4 minutes of oxygen deprivation before becoming permanently damaged.

"Approximately 30 seconds before you walked in." He was crying hard now, barely coherent in his fear.

I tried to calm myself. 30 seconds meant the child still had a good chance. I could do this.

"We will do everything we can to help your daughter." I heard Seth trying to calm him as we followed him further into the home.

As we strode into the living room I spotted the child lying limp in her frantic mother's arms as she cried out over and over again. "Chelsey, please baby, please breathe!"

A little boy, no older than two, was standing behind his mother with tears tracking down his face. Despite his young age, he was feeding off the emotions of his parents and knew something was very wrong.

I asked Seth to lay the child on the ground and start protocol as I readied my equipment. I turned and met Seth's grim expression "Airway , breathing, circulation…"Seth mumbled under his breath.

Although it had only been six months, Seth and I worked together like a well oiled machine. We were in tune with each other's thoughts and quick to predict what the other's next move would be. Usually this type of relationship took months if not years to develop between partners. I was glad I could count on him.

"No air is going in!" Seth urgently reported to me his expression serious.

Shit. Chelsey's airway was fully blocked now. No oxygen was being provided to her. This was not good. Her vital organs needed oxygen to survive. I steadied my hands and took a deep breath as Seth started giving chest thrusts.

"1,2,3,4…" I heard Seth counting over the mother's sobbing.

I look my laryngoscope in my left hand and placed in inside Chelsey's mouth to see if the candy obstructing her airway was visible and let out a relieved breath when I spotted it. Thank God! I reached out and grabbed a pair of forceps with my free hand. The forceps had an odd bend to them and were specifically made for this type of situation. The bend allowed for the medic to be able to grasp the foreign object without blocking their view.

I leaned towards Seth and quietly advised him that I could see the obstruction. Seth paused the chest thrusts for a moment as I inserted the forceps. I needed to keep steady. I didn't want to accidently drop the candy or push the obstruction further into the child's airway making it impossible to remove. There were no second chances in a situation like this; Chelsey could only go so long without oxygen.

" I've got it!" My voice was low but triumphant. I threw the candy and forceps to the side and quickly administered two breaths with my bag valve mask to assess if I completely relieved the blocked airway.

"Air is going in." I kept my voice calm and relaxed. Time passes so quickly in these situations. Two and a half minutes without oxygen could feel like a lifetime, but at least Chelsey had a chance at a full recovery.

I counted quietly. "1 one thousand, 2 one thousand, 3 one thousand…" I kept counting until I reached ten as I assessed whether or not Chelsey was breathing. I wished this was like television. You give the person 15 compressions and 2 breaths and the victim miraculously coughs and starts breathing before thanking the medic and going about their merry way and everyone lives happily ever after. Unfortunately, real life wasn't so easy.

"She is not breathing, can you check for a pulse?" I turned to Seth as Chelsey's mother started sobbing even harder behind me.

"Alright." I barely registered Seth's response. I was busy making calculations in my head. Pediatric calls were difficult in any circumstance and required a lot of mathematical equations when came to administering medication and performing emergency procedures.

I mentally began trying to determine the size of the endotracheal tube I would require so that I could provide Chelsey with the oxygen she so desperately needed.

As I reached for the proper sized tube Seth glanced up at me. "She has a pulse, but it is weak and rapid."

"Thank you," I mumbled as I once again inserted the laryngoscope blade inside Chelsey's mouth, sweeping her tongue to the left so that I could view her vocal chords.

Everybody's anatomy is different. Some people you can clearly see the vocal chords with little effort, and some people require a lot of maneuvering and repositioning. You only had about 30- 45 seconds to insert the endotracheal tube before having to ventilate again to ensure proper oxygenation.

I always timed this by holding my own breath. If I needed to take a breath myself, it meant that I had taken too long and should ventilate the patient again before continuing. I immediately saw her chords and felt myself relax slightly. This was going much better than my hospital placement had done.

On difficult occasions it was possible to miss the chords and place the tube into the stomach. If an EMT didn't recognize a missed intubation it would cause death to the patient. I smoothly maneuvered the tube through the chords then used my stethoscope to listen to Chelsey's stomach as Seth connected the bag valve mask to the tube and started to breathe for Chelsey.

"No air in the stomach." I advised Seth before proceeding to place my stethoscope on the left side of the child's chest to ensure air movement into her lungs.

"Air is going in." I confirmed, meeting Seth's anxious gaze. I finalized confirmation of proper intubation by placing the stethoscope on the right side of Chelsey's chest, but unfortunately was met by silence.

I glanced up at Seth to ensure he was ventilating with the bag valve mask. Once I confirmed that he was I knew immediately that I had placed the tube too far down into Chesley's lungs and had gone into the left lung. I quickly fixed the problem by pulling the tube back half an inch and reassessing the position.

Once I ascertained that air was moving through both lungs I secured the tube in place. By this time my backup crew had arrived on scene. Without requesting dispatch's permission I grabbed the mic to directly contact the other crew.

"4-4-0-1 this is 4-2-1-3." I barked out.

"4-2-1-3 go ahead. " I heard Mike Newton respond.

"Can you bring in the fracture board and get our stretcher ready?" I pushed my dislike of Mike into the back of my mind as I concentrated on my patient.

Seth and I always used a fracture board for intubated patients as we wanted to ensure we placed them on hard surface to minimize movement, decreasing the chance of the tube being dislodged. I thanked God that we were close by the nearest hospital and did not have to transport Chelsey very far.

We quickly boarded Chelsey and exited the home. Once she was securely placed in the back of our ambulance, I reassessed her condition as was pleased to see that her color had returned and her pulse was slowing to a normal speed.

We reached the hospital quickly and transferred Chelsey over into capable hands after giving our report to the emergency room staff. As I watched them wheel her away with her parents following quickly behind I hoped that I had made a difference and that Chelsey would make full recovery.

The adrenaline quickly wore off and I began shaking. I realized how close that call had been and that I could have easily lost that little girl. I slid down the wall and put my head between my knees trying to regain my composure.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Seth standing over me. "We did good man. You did good. Let's finish our paperwork and get the hell out of here."

I was surprised to see that my shift was almost over. I pushed myself up and took a deep breath before making my way over to EMT room to finish my patient call report. I could not wait to get home to Bella now. I needed a distraction. I knew when I closed my eyes I would see Chelsey lying limp in her mother's arms and the horror in her father's eyes. I was already second guessing every decision I had made on the call although things went smoothly.

"Hey Masen, the faster you get that done the faster you can go home to Bella." Seth smirked at me, his eyes mischievous.

Mike Newton's head shot up and he stared at me grinning. "Bella huh? Wow when do we get to meet your woman McDreamy?"

I shot a dirty look at Seth and smiled sweetly at Mike. "Naw, Bella's cute, but Sue Clearwater has it all. She's a real MILF y'know."

Mike snorted as Seth lunged towards me, missing me by inches as I laughed and darted out of the room. It was time to go home. My Bella was waiting for me.

**Leave a review and I will send you a teaser for the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**Tammy**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own these characters……I wish I did….especially Saveward……yum……**

**I do own a half empty bottle of Lindeman's Shiraz (it is going down fast), a big black briefcase full of work to be done (ignoring it), and a bag of fritos……**

**This chapter is dedicated to MRQ16! Your review made my day!**

BPOV

I was shopped out. We had spent close to five hours in the mall. _Five hours_. Alice had bought me everything I needed for my trip, right down to the luggage and was now basking in a satisfied glow not unlike a post coital one. I almost offered her a cigarette, but thought twice. She packed a mean punch.

I looked up at the clock and gasped. It was six o'clock. I still had to pack, have a shower and cook supper for Edward and I only had two hours to do it all. I wasn't going to make it.

I turned towards Alice cringing. "Ali, I am in a crunch here……do you want to pack for me while I throw a quick supper together. I am running low on time."

Her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Really?" She started bouncing excitedly up and down.

I rolled my eyes at her expression. "Really. But you have to be reasonable. I am only taking one suitcase Alice." I quickly cautioned her before she got ahead of herself. If I let her have her way, I would be bringing at least four suitcases for one week.

Alice hugged me quickly before spinning towards the purchases on my bed squealing in glee. I laughed quietly at her enthusiasm before padding into the kitchen to start supper. I opened the fridge trying to decide what would be a good choice. I knew that Edward wasn't fussy, but I still had a lot to learn about his likes and dislikes.

I threw together a quick salad and chopped up some cold chicken to go with it. I covered everything and placed it back into the fridge to keep before quickly setting the table. Alice danced into the kitchen just as I was finishing.

"Well isn't this cozy? You guys are awfully comfortable already." She winked at me and smiled. "Hope you don't mind, but I left Edward's favorite flannel pants and shirt upstairs in your closet."

I stared at her stunned. That conniving little sprite. How she managed to get them in here without me seeing her was beyond me. I really had to give her points for this one. I smiled briefly and then frowned as one thought crashed into the last. Would Edward think that I had done it? That I was trying to move things along too fast?

"Stop it Bells. He'll know it was me. We live together right? Besides, we both know he is going to stay here tonight." She turned on me suddenly. "Speaking of which, what did dear old Eddie wear to bed last night?"

My cheeks flamed and her mouth opened in a small oh before she starting snickering. "Get out! You bad, bad girl!"

I swatted her in the arm and snorted. "He wore his boxers you pig! You are absolutely deplorable. I can't listen to this, you are a bad influence on little old virginal me." I grinned at her. "I have to jump in the shower still, call me tomorrow morning?"

She flashed me a knowing smile. "Okay Bellsy Bells. I'm a-going, I get the hint. I'll send him your way as soon as I see him. Have fun, and be safe."

I picked up a dishtowel to snap her with but she was already out the kitchen and halfway down the stairs to my front door. I shook my head smiling. I was lucky to have such a good friend. Alice could be interfering at times, but she meant well and was always looking out for my best interests. I wouldn't trade her for the world. Well at least right now…….I hadn't seen the contents of my suitcase yet.

I had just turned to head for the shower when the telephone rang. I glanced at the caller display to see who was calling, hoping I could call them back later but quickly answered when I saw my mother's number flashing up at me. "Hey Mom. How are you?"

"Bella, I hope I am not bothering you baby. I just was bored and was wondering what you were doing?" Her voice was soft and calm but I could hear the sadness underneath. I instantly felt ashamed for not having called her earlier today to check on her. Out of all of us, she would be finding this the hardest, and needed our support the most.

"No Mom, it's no bother, I was just waiting for Edward to come home from work. I just finished making us a quick supper." I pushed my hair out of my face and sat down on the couch curling my feet under me.

"Mmmm. I like him Bells. He is quite the catch. Is it serious?" Her voice became animated and despite being embarrassed I was glad to give her something to take her mind off Dad.

I was normally a pretty private person, but found myself telling her everything, right down to just how long I had been harboring feelings for him. Before I knew it we had talked for almost half an hour. "Oh shit Mom! I have to go; I still have to shower before her gets here! I completely lost track of time."

She laughed quietly. "Ok baby, but I am coming up to visit soon. I want to get to know this Edward a little better."

After several quick promises to call her from Los Angeles I finally was able to hang up the phone and make a dash for the shower. The hot water felt amazing, and I slowly relaxed under the pressure as I washed my hair and body and quickly shaved. I jumped out of the shower, dried myself off and wrapped my towel around me so that I could run to my room to find some comfy clothes to slip into.

I opened the bathroom door and slammed headfirst into Edward's hard chest. His arms shot out and grabbed me just before I fell over backwards. I tightened my grip on the towel and looked up at his amused expression. "Alice told me to let myself in. I didn't mean to startle you."

I was mortified. This was the second time he had caught me like this. I could barely look at him, let alone form a sentence. I didn't even want to know what he must be thinking.

When I didn't answer him, he cleared his throat and smirked down at me, gesturing at my towel clad body. "This is becoming a bad habit Ms. Swan. We have to stop meeting like this."

I flushed but met his gaze before answering him. "Sorry, still not the good towels. Give me a minute and I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" I smiled tentatively at him noting that he looked somewhat distracted and that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Was something wrong?

"Edward?" I reached out and lightly touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

He immediately tensed under my touch and I pulled my hand away quickly. He shifted from one foot to the other and looked down at the floor. "I just had a really rough day. There was a big call involving a child and even though it went well I….well…… it's really nothing." He refused to meet my gaze.

"Edward, if you'd rather just do this another night I'll understand." I reached out and squeezed his hand, letting him know I was okay with whatever he wanted.

He lifted his eyes to look at me. "What I really want is to just be here with you, Bella. I need to get my mind off that call before I go crazy. It was just so intense and I can't stop thinking of that poor kid's parents…" He took a deep breath and reached for me and I stepped into his arms as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

He sighed and I wrapped my arms around him pulling him close to me and breathing him in. He always smelled so wonderful, like a faint mixture of sandalwood and spice. He pulled me closer against him and shuddered as I ran my hand up his back and into his hair as I trailed my lips across his neck.

"That feels so good," he whispered softly, closing his eyes and trailing his hands down my body to rest at the small of my back. I could feel the tension ebbing away from him as I continued to run my hands through his hair and massage his scalp. I was happy to offer whatever small comfort I could to him. He obviously needed it.

Making a split second decision, I stepped back and took his hand in mine leading him to the bedroom. He stared at me wordlessly as I reached into my dresser grabbing a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top for myself. I opened the closet and pulled out his sleep pants and shirt handing them to him. "Alice," I explained before he could question me.

He raised one eyebrow before taking the clothes from me, then sat down on my bed and began unbuttoning his uniform shirt his eyes not leaving mine. When he got to the last button, he shrugged out of the shirt and dropped it on the floor at his feet. I couldn't move if my life depended on it.

He was lean but well muscled, with wide shoulders tapering down to a slim waist. His uniform pants hung low on his hips, and his hip bones jutted out from the edge of his waistband. I thought about what it would be like to lick them. My mouth went dry. Fuck he was sexy.

I wanted him. I wanted his mouth on me. Everywhere. I had had never felt like this before. I rubbed my thighs together and licked my lips nervously not taking my eyes off him. His green eyes widened and he gasped out a breath before jumping up quickly and crossing to stand in front of me.

He looked down at me, causing his tousled hair to hang over his beautiful eyes. I reached to brush it back and he caught my hand pressing a soft kiss into my palm before lowering his mouth to mine. His hands worked their way into my hair pulling me closer to him.

I lost all semblance of calm when his lips met mine and reacted with an intensity I did not know I possessed. He grabbed my hips and pulled me hard against him groaning at my eager response. In turn I wrapped my fingers into his hair and moaned against his mouth losing myself to the sensations coursing through me.

His lips parted mine and he nibbled and licked at my bottom lip before sucking it gently into his mouth. My tongue snaked out to meet his as he deepened the kiss. I didn't want to stop, but needed to catch my breath. I pulled my mouth away from his, breathing in wild gasps, my heart pounding.

His lips attacked my neck, licking and sucking, never leaving my body. My hands slid down to brush across his stomach and his muscles shivered and contracted under my hand. I fisted the sides of his pants, pulling him harder against me eliciting a low moan from him.

Edward began walking us backwards, still furiously attacking my neck and shoulders with his lips. The backs of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I toppled over, pulling him down with me. I could feel every inch of his body pressing into mine, and the dizzying affect of his bare chest against my skin made me want more.

He dragged his mouth back up to mine and ran his tongue along my bottom lip as he ran his hands over my curves, brushing against the sides of my breasts. His fingers played with the top edge of the towel still wrapped around me and he pulled back to look at me.

"Bella….." He breathed my name quietly, his eyes searching my face, silently asking my permission. I nodded and he gently tugged the towel, peeling it away from my body. I flushed a deep red as his eyes raked over me, my shyness taking over.

I moved to cover myself but he stopped me and gazed at me reverently before lowering his head to take one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasped at the sensation and my hands flew into his hair as my back arched off the bed.

"Edward." His name came out half strangled. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted to touch him, to feel him. I wanted to wrap myself around him. Oh God. His lips, his hands……I shivered. Those very same hands had saved a life today.

I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him softly while running my fingertips down his torso scratching him lightly with my nails. When I reached the waistband of his pants I paused and looked up at him. He was breathing heavily, his lips parted and his eyes dark with passion.

I wanted badly to touch him, but I wasn't sure how to start. I let my fingers trail back and forth across the waistband of his pants, occasionally dipping under the edge. He moaned then took a deep breath resting his forehead against mine, staring intently into my eyes. He reached a hand between us and brought it down to cover one of mine. My breath hitched when he slid our entwined hands slowly down to cover the bulge straining against the front of his pants.

I rubbed my hand tentatively against the hard length of him and then squeezed. He closed his eyes and hissed loudly. Hearing him lose control at my touch only fueled my arousal further and I mewled in response. Edward opened his eyes. "Bella…..I want…..I want to touch you…. Please?" He nuzzled my neck as his fingers slowly stroked my breasts and pinched my nipples.

The things he was making me feel should be illegal. He was waiting for my answer, but damn it, I wasn't sure if I could coherently speak. So I did the next best thing. I stroked my hand harder against him moving upwards until I found the button on his pants. He held his breath as I popped it open and slowly pulled his zipper down. With one lust filled look at me he slowly shimmied out of his pants.

I gazed down at him in wonder. He was wearing tight fitting gray boxer briefs and his erection was prominently pushing against the elastic at the top, making it pull away from his waist. I sucked in a deep breath and reached down to stroke him. I worried about the size of him and was suddenly very aware of the fact that I had never done this. Would he be too big? Would I be able to please him?

He pulled my chin up and looked me in the eyes, sensing my hesitation. "Bella, love, I want you. God! I want you so badly, but we don't have to do this tonight. I want you to be ready, and I will wait as long as you need. Just please, Bella, let me touch you. I am going to die if I don't touch you." His normally velvet voice was now rough with need.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip nodding. Nobody had ever touched me this intimately before, and I tensed nervously and shivered when I felt his hand on my thigh. He kissed me softly, and I relaxed under him. As our kissing intensified, I realized that I was no longer nervous, I wanted his touch. I parted my legs for him and he slid his hand up and pressed his palm firmly against my wet core.

My whole body shot up off the bed and a strangled scream ripped from my lips at his touch. He pushed me back down without breaking our kiss and began to stroke his fingers deliberately against me, driving me into a frenzy.

"God Bella, you are so wet. Does that feel good, baby?" He murmured in my ear, his voice low and husky. Oh God. Oh Fuck.

I writhed under him, mewling loudly. "Ed-Edward…..Ohhhh." His touch was igniting me, waking up a whole new side of me.

When I began raising my hips to his touch he pushed a finger into me, slowly pumping, matching the rhythm of my hips, while continuing to rub his thumb over my clitoris. I strained upwards, wanting more, needing more, and moaning against his lips. I felt something building, I felt like I was going to explode. Edward moved down my body and began licking and sucking my breasts while adding another finger to his ministrations on my dripping centre. I turned my face and sobbed into his neck with pleasure. I never knew it could feel like this.

"Oh Bella,' he breathed softly. "That's right baby. Come for me, love."

The sound of his voice pushed me over the edge and I felt my muscles clamp down on his fingers repeatedly as I shrieked his name over and over again. I closed my eyes and lost myself to the pleasure. When it was over, I lay still in his arms until my breathing slowed before opening my eyes to peak up at him.

He smiled down at me and kissed the tip of my nose. "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

"Hmmm. What about you Mr. Masen?" He was still painfully aroused and I planned on doing something about it.

I grasped the sides of his boxers and slid them down baring him to me. He was watching me as I stared down at his erection, and I lifted my eyes to meet his gaze licking my lips. I reached out and grazed my fingertips against him, making him jump. He was hard as steel but soft as velvet at the same time. I hummed in appreciation and wrapped my hand around his length making him moan loudly.

I began stroking my hand up and down slowly, his moans encouraging me that I was doing this right. I tightened my grip and he gasped my name and pushed up into my hand. I began placing open mouth kisses down his chest, as I pumped him, darting my tongue out to taste his skin. When I got to his hips I slowly licked his pelvic bone tracing downwards with my tongue. He was fucking delicious.

He began to tense under me and his hips began thrusting matching the rhythm of my hand and I sensed he was close. I licked my way back up his chest and caught his mouth in a passionate kiss. He snaked his fingers into my hair and groaned my name loudly against my lips as he found his release. I reached over to the side of the bed for some tissues while he lay panting, trying to catch his breath.

I lay back and closed my eyes as he cleaned himself but smiled when I felt his hand ghost up my ribcage. His stomach let out a loud rumbled and I giggled. "Have you worked up an appetite?"

He laughed in response and we pulled ourselves up out of the bed to go eat our supper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up slowly the next morning, wrapped in heavenly warmth. I squeezed my eye shut tighter not wanting to wake up. I heard a smooth chuckle and the warmth shook. I gasped and my eyes popped open.

Edward was staring down at me with an amused expression on his face. "Good morning Beautiful."

"Mmmm, morning Edward." I stretched and cuddled into him then felt my face flame when I realized that we were both naked as the day we were born. I quickly hid my face in my pillow and he rolled out of bed laughing.

"I have to go to work Isabella. What time is your flight?" His voice was suddenly serious and I glanced up to see him frowning as he pulled on his boxers.

"I have to be at the airport for 10:00 a.m." I pulled the sheet around my body and stood up in front of him placing my hands on his chest. "I don't want to go Edward, but I will be back by the end of the week."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and sighed. "Bella, I just don't like the idea of you working with James Cavanaugh. I won't relax until you are home with me."

I wanted right then and there to tell him what he really meant to me but I couldn't. I just couldn't set myself up for the hurt when he turned away from me. It was too soon to vocalize my feelings without scaring him away, but I could've sworn that he eyes held the same emotions.

I kissed him goodbye when he left to get ready for work, with promises of calling him once I landed in Los Angeles and quickly finished my own morning routine. I threw on some comfortable jeans and was looking for a shirt when I spotted Edward's t-shirt left on the end of my bed. I picked it up and held it to my face inhaling his scent and smiled as I slipped it over my head. I was nervous about this trip and his scent would only calm me.

I grabbed my suitcase and carryon bag and made it outside just as the airport shuttle pulled up in front on my house. I arrived at the airport in ample time and sat in the departures lounge reading a new paperback I had purchased while I waited to board the plane.

My flight was uneventful, except for the fact that I was in the first class section. I dozed through most of the flight, dreaming of Edward. Edward in uniform…..Edward in the shower…..Edward in my bed……I took a deep breath and trying to calm my racing heart before everyone in my section of the plane clued in to my arousal.

I held my breath when the plane landed. This was my least favorite part of flying. I tried not to think of crashing and burning. Once the plane had safely landed I breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed my bag from the overhead storage and quickly made my way into the terminal. I had no problem finding the baggage claim area but the carousal was blocked by an excited mob.

There were paparazzi everywhere cameras flashing, and people shouting excitedly. What the hell was going on? I slowly pushed my way through the crowd annoyed, wanting nothing more than get my suitcase and make my way to the hotel. I had just managed to push to the front of the crowd when I tripped over someone's feet and pitched forward.

I threw my arms out to break my fall, but felt two strong hands grip my waist just before I hit the floor. I twisted around to thank my savior, who had still not released his hold on me and was met by the laughing blue eyes of James Cavanaugh himself. I suddenly understood the presence of the paparazzi.

"Hi Isabella. How was your flight?" He leaned forward and bent his head to speak softly in my ear and camera flashes exploded around us. My face flushed crimson when I realized his hands were still on my waist and I quickly took a step away from him. I could not believe he had come personally to meet me. He smirked at me as if reading my thoughts as I stared at him incredulously.

James Cavanaugh was Hollywood's new IT boy. Women threw themselves at him at every opportunity, movie directors were chasing him to cast in their films, and the music industry bowed at his feet. He had shaggy dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes. This paired with his tan, muscled body and charming smile completed the package. He had it all, and he knew it.

"Is this your mystery woman?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Do you plan on staying in Los Angeles?"

Questions were being shouted from all directions and the crowd started to surge in on us. I panicked covering my ears and cringing away from the commotion. James pulled me against him and murmured "Smile Isabella."

I looked up at him stupidly and was stunned to see him wink at me. "Welcome to the jungle sweetheart."

The camera flashes were disorienting me, I was suddenly dizzy. I leaned towards James and whispered quietly. "These pictures are going to be in the media aren't they?" All I could think about was Edward.

James leaned closer to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Oh yes," he purred. "We are Hollywood's new hottest couple Ms. Swan."

What had I gotten myself into…….

**Please leave a review and I will send you a sneak peek for the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**If you haven't heard about it yet, there is a new twilight fanfiction award site. It's called the Eddie and Bellie awards. Please nominate your favorite fanfics out there for the awards. Nominations end on Jan. 25th and then voting will begin shortly thereafter. Get out and nominate! The address is www(dot)thecatt(dot)net.**

**Tammy**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own these characters. I wish I did because then I would be rich. *sighs* I wanna be rich…..**

**Love to all you that have encouraged me, love to those have threatened to beat me up over James, love to the Jacob haters……..love to you all! LOL!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lindsay1…..Saveward send kisses your way……**

**EPOV (cause you can't wait for the fallout)**

Have you ever just had one of those days? My shift was almost over but the day had been tedious at best. I knew with Bella gone my week would be that much worse, and it seemed to stretch endlessly ahead of me. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair waiting for Seth to finish his patient care report and tried to relax.

I was unnaturally tense and I knew exactly what was causing it. My back had gone up and soon as I heard that Bella was flying to LA alone. Fucking James Cavanaugh. His reputation as a hardcore womanizer was well known. He had seen more ass than a toilet seat at a Hollywood party.

If he made a play for her, which I knew he probably would, what would hold her back? We had just gotten together and I was a nobody. Nada. James Cavanaugh was a fucking force of nature. The problem herein lay with the fact that I was very much in love with Bella Swan.

I hadn't told her. How could I? _Too soon, _my head had shouted at me when I almost blurted it to her this morning. She would think I was a deranged stalker if I told her. So I did what I could do, I kissed her goodbye and made her promise to call, trying to be casual, trying to keep it light.

Seth looked over at my long face and snickered. "I thought Bella de-stressed you last night? You don't seem to have relaxed much. Hmm, maybe I should give her some pointers."

"Fuck off Seth." I growled out between clenched teeth.

"Listen man, I know your upset about the whole James situation, but I can't help but pick at you and be an insensitive jerk, it just comes naturally…"

He waited for me to laugh and then sighed when I didn't. "Edward, you've got the girl. She's yours. Relax. Bella isn't going to be wooed by some famous playboy, she just isn't like that."

I stood up ready to go back to the station and the words burst from me angrily. "I can't help but worry Seth. She is just so…..so…..Bella. So sweet and trusting."

Seth reached over and tapped the phone in my pocket. "She would call if something were wrong Edward. Now let's get the hell out of here. If we're lucky we'll have some downtime for the last hour of our shift to relax at the station."

We drove back to the base in a companionable silence. Seth seemed content to just watch out the window and I was lost in my own thoughts. We pulled our rig into the ambulance bay and started into the station.

I walked into the crew lounge only to be greeted by loud catcalls and whoops from the guys. I turned to Seth questioningly, but he only shrugged his shoulders in response. He didn't know what was going on anymore than I did.

Oh, McDreamy! You got game man!" Mike Newton crowed from beside me, clapping me on the back.

"She's fucking gorgeous Edward! How long have you been holding out on us?" Tyler Crowley smirked up at me noticing my obvious discomfort.

I looked around the room. Everybody was watching me, waiting for my reaction. They all seemed highly amused. After several minutes and nobody stepping up to inform me of what was going on, my patience snapped. "Would somebody tell what the hell you are all going on about?"

"Sit down man, we'll show you. We used TiVo so you could witness this." Mike seemed gleeful and I cringed away from him, disgusted by his leering face. He was such a pig.

I turned my attention to the television. Access Hollywood. What the fuck did this have to do with me? I glared at Mike, snorted and started to push myself off the couch when the headline flashing on the screen caught my attention. **"Cavanaugh in love?" **

_It seems that love is in the air in Hollywood these days. Playboy James Cavanaugh was spotted earlier today, at LAX airport, braving a mob of fans to greet a beautiful brunette later identified as reclusive songstress Isabella Swan. It is rumored that Swan and Cavanaugh will be working closely together on his upcoming album slated for release in early October this year._

_Sources close to the pop icon have reported that Cavanaugh met Swan at a workshop some time ago and was immediately smitten. It is evident that Cavanaugh desires more than a working relationship with Ms. Swan, and rumors have been circulating that the two are already romantically involved. The following footage was captured by one of our correspondents here at Access Hollywood._

The scene abruptly changed and showed James Cavanaugh standing with Bella in a large crowd of people at LAX. He had his hands on her waist and was bending his head in towards her to whisper something in her ear. Bella flushed a deep red and stepped back from him.

The paparazzi all began shouting questions at her and I could see that she was quickly becoming overwhelmed. She had her hands over her ears and looked absolutely terrified. James grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his embrace, then looked up and smiled his cocky grin to the crowd and winked. Bella pulled away from him and turned her back on the crowd, clearly embarrassed.

I clenched my jaw. I was livid. I knew he was going to make a play for her. She was _mine_ damn it! I almost lost my cool right then and there in front of all my co-workers, but suddenly a loud cheer went up around the room. I quickly looked back to the television to see what had prompted the show of solidarity and barked a harsh laugh.

When James put his arm around Bella to lead her away from the crowd I finally noticed what she was wearing. A familiar dark blue Seattle fire department t-shirt hung on her tiny frame. It was the same shirt that I had been wearing last night, with the name MASEN clearly emblazoned on the back.

I smiled and let myself relax a bit. Access Hollywood could eat their heart out. They could say what they wanted, but Bella had branded herself with my name for the entire world to see. _She was mine._

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and smiled. It was her. I quickly answered, flashing a grin at the guys. "Hello sweetheart."

"Edward. Thank God I caught you." Her breath caught before she continued. "James met me at the airport and there were reporters everywhere. He……he……Oh God, I am so sorry. You have to believe that I didn't know…….and I just want to come home. I should never have come out here."

"Bella, please calm down. I already saw the footage on Access Hollywood." I kept my voice calm. I didn't want her to think I was angry even if jealousy was raging through me making me want to rip James Cavanaugh apart.

I heard a quiet sob. What was she thinking? "I am so sorry Edward. I understand if you don't want to talk to me again. I..I…"

Oh wow. She thought that I didn't want her? I had to nip this in the bud right now. I stood up and strode out of the room wanting some privacy before continuing the conversation. I walked into the linen storage room and pulled the door shut behind me.

"Bella, love, I need for you to understand something. You _are_ my life now." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I was furious when I saw his hands on you, I wanted nothing more than to fly to LA and rip his head off. I was thinking all sorts of things, and then I saw you standing there in my shirt…….fuck Bella." I was breathing heavy now, remembering last night.

"Edward, I wish I could just come home, but I can't. I signed a contract months ago to do this. I know I should be happy, this will make my career, but I'm miserable and stressed……" She hesitated before continuing and I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. "Edward, I…….I…..have to tell you that I…lo….."

She broke off suddenly and I heard a man's voice in the background. "Come on Angel face, we have an appointment at the studio to mix those tracks. When we're done I am going to take you to The Ivy for dinner, show you a little Hollywood romance."

She pulled away from the phone but I still heard her response. "James I'll be ready to go in a minute. As for tonight, thank you, but I will not be free to attend dinner with you. I already have an important telephone conference scheduled."

I heard a quiet sigh. "Edward, baby." I thrilled at her endearment. "I have to go. I am staying at the Chateau Marmont. Can I call you tonight? You know, for an important telephone conference?" She giggled then was suddenly serious. "God, I wish you were here. You have no idea."

"Don't worry, I'll be waiting Bella. Go do your thing. You are going to be brilliant." I didn't want her to regret this opportunity, I wanted to encourage her. As much as I hated the thought of that slime ball hitting on her, this was her career. I was not going to be the one to ruin it for her, and I trusted her and what we had between us.

I ended the call and walked back into the crew lounge. Everybody was staring at me with an awed expression. "What?" I stood up straighter and frowned at them.

"Are you just going to let him get away with touching her like that?" Tyler looked up at me with avid curiosity. "That assbag needs to know she's taken dude." The scowl on his face was comical.

"What do you want me to do Tyler? Whip it out and piss on her? Jesus!" Bella was not some bright shiny object to be fought over. She was a person. "She doesn't want him anyways. She wishes she hadn't gone to LA and wishes I was there with her." I injected smugly.

"Then what are you waiting for Edward, an engraved invitation?" This came from deep voice behind me.

I whirled and stared at Seth in consternation. He thought I should go to her? That was a huge step to be taking this early on in our relationship. Wouldn't that be coming on too strong?

"You love her don't you?" He stared at me knowingly, waiting for an answer.

I flushed and looked at my feet. Everybody was eagerly waiting on my answer, but I hadn't even declared myself to her yet, and was certainly not comfortable telling all of them. My hands clenched at my sides.

"For God's sake Edward!" Alice's silvery voice rang out from the doorway. "Don't let her slip through your fingers. I was just coming here to talk to you after seeing that stupid footage, in case you were freaking out. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. She obviously wants you there. Are you going to deny yourself this happiness because of your stupid pride?"

"I have to work Alice. I can't just up and go." I knew the battle was already lost. There was no sense in denying what I wanted. I felt jittery, high, and the excitement curled through me.

"I'll call Ben to cover your shifts. You haven't even touched your vacation time, you have tons left." Seth smiled at me. "Go get the girl Edward. We'll be rooting for you. Team Edward!"

A cheer went up from my co-workers and Alice grinned at me. I could not stop the smile that was creeping across my face. "Okay. I'll call the airport to get a flight. Alice, we'll need to have an impromptu shopping trip."

She squealed and jumped into my arms. "I am so proud of you Edward! That James is in for a rude awakening."

I smiled to myself…….Oh yes he was.

_________________________________________________________

Four hours later I was standing waiting for my plane to board. I was exhausted, both physically and emotionally and hoped that I could sleep on the flight. I would be arriving at roughly three in the morning. I hadn't told Bella I was coming, and I was nervous as to what her reaction would be at my arrival. Alice had reassured me time and again that I was doing the right thing and I had learned not to bet against Alice. She always seemed to know these things.

Just as they paged my flight to begin boarding my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the number and smiled softly. I should have known that Alice wouldn't be able to keep my love life to herself for too long. "Hi Aunt Esme."

'Edward, darling, I just got off the phone with Alice. She told me about everything!" I could hear the excitement in her voice and laughed.

"Esme, I have to go, my flight is boarding. When I get home I'd really like you and Carlisle to meet Bella." I glanced up the boarding gate. Almost all the passengers had already gone through.

"All right Edward, but I want a full accounting later. Alice says she is lovely." Her voice held such longing and I felt bad for not having called her to tell her about Bella myself. I would be sure to make it up to her once I was back in Seattle. Besides, I really did want Bella to meet my family.

I quickly ended the call and grabbed my tote bag and sprinted for the gate showing my boarding pass to the stewardess. I feel asleep almost as soon as I was seated and woke up quite disorientated at the captain's voice annoucing on the overhead speaker that we had landed in Los Angeles and the weather outside was 57 F and clear.

Due to the late hour, the terminal was rather deserted and I had no trouble locating my baggage and hailing a taxi cab to take me to the Chateau Marmont. The taxi soon pulled up in front of our destination and I swiftly took care of the fare and grabbed my bags.

As the taxi pulled away from the curb I stood staring in wonder at the impressive white hotel in front of me. It was huge and elegant and just reeked of opulence, and I wondered at what Bella's room would look like. I knew this hotel had a reputation for catering to many famous celebrities.

I opened my phone and quickly dialed Bella's cell phone number. "Hello." Her voice was groggy and somewhat raspy. I heard a sniffle, then a soft sneeze.

"Bella love, it's me. What room are you staying in at the Chateau?" There was silence for a moment and I began to wonder if she was still there.

"I am in a garden cottage. Cottage number seven. Why?" I heard a yawn and another sniffle. "Edward, where were you earlier tonight? I tried to call."

"Hmmm," I walked through the front lobby of the hotel and followed the signs for the cottages, waving away an irritated looking bellhop. "I was out and about. I was doing a lot of soul searching tonight, and thinking about us."

"Us?" Her voice squeaked out. I could tell she was stressing, trying to decipher what exactly I was getting at.

"Yup. I was thinking that I didn't like being away from you. That it wasn't working for me." I heard her suck in a deep breath and smiled. I was now standing in front of her cottage.

"Edward," she sounded so sad that for a minute I felt guilty, and decided it was time to end this charade. I reached out and knocked lightly on her door.

"Oh my God, Edward somebody is knocking at my door. It's three thirty in the morning. What if it's a pervert?" Her voice dropped to a whisper, and I almost laughed. If she only knew…...

"What if it's Prince Charming, come to rescue you from the evil clutches of James Cavanaugh?" I teased gently.

"I could never be so lucky," she snorted. "No white knight for me."

"Hmmm," I smirked at her response. "Would you settle for a very tired EMT?"

The door suddenly whipped open in front of me and there she stood wearing nothing but my shirt. She looked so beautiful in the soft moonlight. She stared at me for a moment as if dumbfounded then dropped her phone and threw herself into my arms.

"Oh Edward!" I laughed and rested my forehead on her shoulder. She was happy to see me. I felt something swell inside me and clutched her closer to me.

She took my hand and pulled me into the cottage. "I missed you so much! The whole thing with James….I…."

I stopped her tirade with gentle kiss. I pulled back after a moment and stared down into her eyes. "I don't care about him Bella. I came here because I need to tell you something." I took a deep breath, it was now or never. "I love you."

**Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter! Now please leave a review again! I love your input and it encourages me to write faster! Don't you just love dear, sweet Saveward?**

**If you haven't heard about it yet, there is a new twilight fanfiction award site. It's called the Eddie and Bellie awards. Please nominate your favorite fanfics out there for the awards. Nominations end on Jan. 25th and then voting will begin shortly thereafter. Get out and nominate! The address is www(dot)thecatt(dot)net.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tammy**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own these characters, only the plot! Saveward has been working on a sexy little dance for all those that leave a review. Feel the love!**

**This is dedicated to Emilyjean1 and TwiFics. You guys make me do a happy dance!**

**Darcy13 I am waiting on your words……I just know you'll have plenty to say after this chapter! LOL!**

**BPOV**

I pulled back from him. What? He _loves_ me? I stared at him stupidly for a moment. I must be hallucinating. That's it. I've lost my marbles. It was going to suck to wake up from this dream.

He stared at me waiting for a reaction, so I sneezed. Could you sneeze in a dream? I turned away from him embarrassed and grabbed a tissue. God my head was aching. I raised my hand to rub my temples.

"Bella, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted you to know. Please don't feel like you have to say anything in return. I didn't do this to pressure you." I spun around to face him. He had his head bowed and was staring at his feet. His face was slightly flushed and he seemed nervous.

I had never seen Edward be anything but confident, and it hit me. I was not dreaming. Oh my God! This was real. I opened my mouth and nothing came out. It was just too much to take in. He had flown all the way here to tell me how he felt and all I could do was stare at him stupidly.

I took a step towards him and reached out my hand to touch his face. He looked up me and I could see the truth of his words shining in his eyes. "Edward…..please…..you can't even begin to understand……" My voice came out sounding choked and I couldn't finish. I stepped into his arms and lay my head on his chest. "I am so in love with you. I have been for a long time."

He took a shuddering breath and held me tighter. I don't know how long we stood there wrapped around each other but the spell was broken when I began to shiver.

Edward pulled back from me and brushed a hand across my face. "Bella, you're feverish. Are you sick?"

"My ears were bothering me on the plane, I didn't think much of it, but I'm not feeling so hot right now." Once he mentioned it I felt shaky. I had played it off earlier to the affect of his confession. "My head is aching pretty badly."

"I think a lukewarm bath and some Tylenol will help. Let me take care of you, love." His voice was so gentle, so calming. I nodded and leaned against him closing my eyes.

Before I knew it I was in his arms cradled against his chest and he was striding towards the bedroom. He set me gently down on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom reemerging moments later with my toiletry bag and sitting down beside me.

I unzipped the bag and began pawing through it in search of my bottle of Tylenol, but my hands were shaking so badly it was making it difficult. Edward gently took the bag from me and started pulling things out one by one. When he found my birth control pills he raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"My doctor put me on them to try to regulate my period." The words were out of my mouth before I could censor them and I flushed and looked down. Had I seriously just blurted that out? I couldn't look at him.

He sensed my embarrassment and said nothing until he found the bottle of Tylenol. Shaking two out into my hand, he hurried to get me a glass of water and stood over me until I had swallowed them down. I turned my body and started crawling up the bed ready for sleep.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was low and teasing. I turned to stare at him. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you properly?" His hands were on his hips his lips were pursed. "You need to have a lukewarm bath to bring down that fever."

I shook my head at him. "Edward, please, I just want to sleep, I am so cold." I shivered to punctuate my statement.

"Nope." He grabbed my ankles and pulled me down the bed trailing the sheets behind me. "You aren't getting out of it that easily."

I pouted at him but let him lead me into the bathroom. The tub was a huge oval Jacuzzi, with thousands of small jets. He had already started the water running when he went to get my toiletries but it was still only half full. I sat down on the edge of the tub and let him strip the shirt off of me, leaving me sitting there in nothing but my white cheeky boy shorts. I reached up and grabbed the hem of his shirt and he stared down at me surprised.

"You didn't think I was going in here by myself did you? If I have to freeze my butt off and shiver in this water, you are going to be there with me too." I crossed my arms and glared at him. Stupid sexy medic.

He smiled and quickly undressed himself and then stood me up and pulled off my panties before lifting me and stepping us both into the tub. I knew the water was warm, but it felt like ice on my overheated skin and I shuddered as he sat us down with him in behind me so I could lie back on his chest. He grabbed the washcloth and slowing began sponging me down.

"Bella, last night, was it the first time doing those things for you?" He seemed hesitant to ask and I opened my eyes and watched as his hands drifted over my breasts with the wet cloth.

"Yes." I whispered softly. It was time he knew. "I only really had one boyfriend in high school and we never……I mean…. I never let him touch me like that. Jacob and I were friends for a long time and then we were……more. He wanted to, but I just couldn't. We fought, and he ended up going elsewhere to get what I wouldn't give him." I stiffened as I waited for his reaction to my revelation.

He turned my head and softly kissed me before pulling back to gaze at me. "I hope you never feel pressured with me, love. I would never do that to you. I love you. I don't care how long we wait to get to that point in our relationship. Please don't ever worry about that with me."

I leaned back and relaxed again and he began playing with my hair. "Edward, I am so comfortable with you already. You have no idea. I mean look at us." I gestured towards our nakedness and he laughed. "Can I ask you something?" I bit my lip when he nodded for me to continue. "How many girls have you…..I mean do you have a lot of experience?" I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to see his expression.

"Umm, I have been with two people. The first was a girl Jessie that I dated for six months in college. We cared about each other but after awhile we realized that we both wanted different things and eventually split up. The second girl I was with is named Tanya. Our families are old friends and we have known each other since we were kids. One night we were drinking and things got out of hand. I regretted it instantly and it soured our friendship for a long time, because she thought that we would be a couple afterwards. I didn't feel that way about her and avoided her. I hurt her and I am not proud of that." He sighed and I sensed that he was uncomfortable admitting this to me.

"Bella, you have to know that I don't take things lightly. I have never told anyone that I loved them before. You are the first. I don't want anything to come between us. I am not proud of some of the things I've done, like the situation with Tanya, but I will always be honest with you okay?" He tightened his grip on me and dropped a kiss on my shoulder.

I couldn't find the words to respond so I simply nodded. He stood us then and began tenderly drying me off with a towel after lifting us both out of the rapidly chilling water. When we were both dried he led me to the bed and pulled me under the covers with him throwing his arm around my waist as I snuggled into him.

I reached up and traced his lips with my fingertips. "I love you Edward Masen. I have never felt as cherished as I do when I am with you. You are everything I have ever wanted. I am so glad you are here with me. I was so worried that after seeing the stunt that James pulled, you would decide it just wasn't worth it and walk away. I should have known better, I should have trusted you, but I let my previous experiences color my reaction. I'm sorry."

He was quiet for a long time and I sighed in pleasure when his hands began to trace up and down my back. "Bella, when we get home, I'd like for you to meet my family. I know it's pretty early on in our relationship, but you have to agree that what's between us has been building for a long time. Esme already knows about you, and knows that it's serious between us. Are you okay with that? We can spend a weekend with them perhaps…." He trailed off waiting for my response.

"Can Alice and Jasper go too so I'm not so self conscious?" I asked timidly as I stroked my hand through his soft hair. He shivered at my touch, closing his eyes and I smiled.

"Did you honestly think that Alice would allow us to go by ourselves? She will probably have the whole thing planned by the time we get back to Seattle!" His green eyes glinted at me as he laughed.

I giggled. He was right. Alice, being Alice, would have the whole thing orchestrated as soon as she caught wind that we were considering it. I yawned and snuggled close to him again.

"Sleep my Bella. I love you." He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes and gave in to the exhaustion, knowing he would be there in the morning.

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning slowly luxuriating in the soft bed under me and the even softer body warmly curled up against me. Bella. I had told her everything last night but never in my wildest dreams did I expect her response. She loved me.

I cracked my eyes open and looked down at the woman beside me. Her head was on my chest and she had one leg thrown carelessly over me. I touched my hand to her forehead trying not to wake her and was glad to see that her temperature seemed to be back to normal. Good. I closed my eyes wanting to enjoy the moment with her but a soft buzzing noise soon broke through my reverie.

I slowly edged out from under Bella and scrambled around on the floor until I found my pants. Phone in hand I dashed into the bathroom to take the call. I didn't want to wake Bella after her being sick last night.

"Hello, Edward speaking." I panted slightly out of breath.

"Hello Edward!" Alice brightly chirped in my ear. "I see you made it there safely?"

"Yes Alice, I got here just fine. Why are you calling so early? For somebody so small you are hugely annoying." I teased her, knowing that the suspense was driving her insane.

"EDWARD MASEN! You know what I want. What did she say? Was she surprised? Spill!" Her voice went from 0 to 60 and I could hear Jasper laughing in the background.

"I told her, okay? Are you happy Alice? Yes, she was thrilled to see me and I am glad I came because she was sick. Oh yeah, she loves me too." I laughed quietly and snuck a peek into the bedroom where Bella was sleeping sprawled on her stomach with her hair wild around her face.

Alice squealed loudly and I quickly covered the phone with my hand. "Shhhhhh! She's still sleeping; you'll wake her up Alice. She needs her rest. Everything is okay. I'll tell her to call you when she wakes."

"Okay Edward. I get the hint…..bring me back something shiny, and be good!" She giggled and hung up, making me shake my head.

I padded quietly back into the bedroom and opened my suitcase to grab my shampoo. Since Bella was still sleeping I thought I'd jump into a quick shower and then find a coffee shop and buy us some coffee for when she woke. I knew she had to go to the studio with James today and work, but I would have her all to myself this evening and my mind was already buzzing with plans for us.

I stepped out of the shower about ten minutes later and cocked my head listening. I could hear movement in the other room and smiled. Bella must be awake, maybe we could go for breakfast together. I wrapped the towel around my waist and headed for the bedroom.

I stepped through the door and stopped dead in my tracks. James Cavanaugh was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands on my Bella. How the hell did he get in here? What the fuck did he think he was doing? My own hands clenched into tight fists at my sides.

I strode forward as he ran his hand through her hair and softly cooed to her. "Bella darling, wake up."

Bella rolled towards him almost exposing herself as the sheet pulled away from her. His eyes gleamed and he reached his hand towards her again and stopped when she started to mumble and reach across the bed searching. "Edward…..Edward….."

James sat back with a murderous expression on his face and thundered. "Who the hell is Edward?"

Bella's eyes snapped open and she shrieked, pulling the sheet tightly around her. She sat up staring between James and I with wide eyes. She was trembling and her face was bright red with embarrassment. It was time to put this bastard in his place.

"I'm Edward." I snarled from behind him. It was all I could do not to pulverize him right there, but Bella's eyes pleaded with me and I took a deep breath.

Bella's voice stuttered out from the bed. "W-What are you d-doing in here James?" I walked over to sit beside her and she leaned against me. "James, this is my boyfriend Edward Masen. He flew in last night to surprise me." Bella offered as she stared at him uncomfortably.

James answered quickly, glaring at me the whole time. "I paid for this room. I can come and go as I please."

"That doesn't give you the right to invade Bella's privacy." I was on my feet now and in his face. "Don't you dare disrespect her again by making comments like that. She is here to work with you, and that's it. If it's a problem, I'll pay for the damn room myself."

James scowled at me. "She's on my time right now and you shouldn't be here. I expect to her to uphold her part of my contract, now if you'll excuse us, we have work to do." He turned as if dismissing me. _Oh hell no._

Bella put her hand on my arm and my anger died instantly and I turned to her. "Are you alright this morning love? How are you feeling?" I brushed the hair away from her face and smiled gently at her.

"Are you sick Bella? I could have my doctor look at you?" James peered down at her completely disregarding me. I stiffened but continued to ignore his presence.

Bella stared up at him and then looked back at me. "My ear is still bothering me, but I am sure I'll be fine." I cupped her face with my hand and rubbed my thumbs across her cheeks. "I just need some more Tylenol."

"Nonsense!" James flipped open his phone and began barking orders at someone. I cringed at the tone of voice he was using. He continued to shout into his phone, his eyes never leaving Bella. I sighed wishing he would he just leave already. It was taking all my patience not to hit him.

He closed the phone and reached past me to touch Bella's bare shoulder. She cringed away from his contact and I hissed. This guy had some balls! "My doctor will see you in an hour. I'll have the limo waiting for us."

"Hands off!" I growled at him. "Why don't you just run along James and give us some privacy to get dressed." I sneered and pointed to the door. _Get the hint asshole_.

He strode out of the room looking back over his shoulder at Bella and glaring at me. "I'll be waiting in the lobby for you Isabella."

It was obvious to us both that he purposefully ignored me. I growled as the door shut and Bella flung herself forward into my arms. "You are coming with me Edward. He is really creeping me out. Please don't leave."

I began running hot open mouth kisses down her neck and nipping at her shoulders to distract her. "Never," I agreed. She giggled then moaned grabbing handfuls of my hair as I suckled her neck. "Mine." I growled against her skin smiling at the red mark I left. _Take that James_.

"Yours," she agreed and fell back to the bed pulling her with me.

It was going to be a long day.

**Okay guys! I know it's short, but I'll crack another chapter out this weekend with more Edward/James conflict and subsequent media coverage.**

**Thoughts? Please review and let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tammy**


	12. Chapter 12

**The usual disclaimer……not mine……..wish it were. Wow did I ever get a lot of feedback on creepy James last chapter……you guys rock my socks with your reviews!**

**To Sare Liz…..you sensed where I was going with this. I don't like pushover Bella. While it's nice that Edward protects her, she is also sufficient on her own! **

**EPOV**

Bella was in the bathroom getting dressed. To say she was she was freaked out about James' stunt was an understatement, but she had kept her cool. After our little romp on the bed, she had immediately called Jasper and advised him to contact her lawyer Shannon. Jasper was also directed to make arrangements for another hotel for us for the remainder of our stay. One that James would not be paying for.

I was impressed with her strength. Even though the situation had frightened her she was not about let him push her around. _Note to self, do not mess with Bella_. I was still glad that I was there with her. Just thinking about what that sick bastard might have done if I hadn't been around was enough to make me see red.

I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a fitted black t-shirt that Alice had picked out for me and ran out to the hotel's restaurant to grab some coffee for Bella and I. The hotel was already buzzing with activity and I noticed several paparazzi lounging around outside the front entrance as if waiting for something.

I grabbed a couple of Danish with the coffee reasoning that we probably wouldn't have time to stop and have a proper breakfast. I was almost to the far end of the lobby and had just stopped to juggle my load when I heard hushed but angry voices coming from a hallway leading to the conference rooms. A man and a woman were standing halfway down the corridor having some sort of disagreement. I was about to turn away when the man turned his head and I realized it was James. I put the coffee down and slowly inched forward to see if I could hear what he was saying.

"She was supposed to be single Victoria! That was the reason I picked her out at that conference." James was arguing heatedly with a tall red headed woman, waving his arms around while he paced in front of her.

I quickly whipped my cell phone out and started recording video. That slimy bastard was going down.

"Hush up James. You can still make this work. Just ditch the boyfriend. Their relationship has to be fairly new, I mean we did our homework on her and she wasn't dating anybody. I am sure you can make short work of him." The redhead's smile grew as she calculated. "The publicity from this supposed relationship with her will double your album sales. Mark my words James, everybody loves a Hollywood romance."

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt that she's a hot piece of ass either. You should have seen her in bed this morning. I can't wait to have her under me." James made a lewd gesture and the woman laughed.

"Just play your part. Once the album is out, if you get bored with her then we'll have a little scandal and bye bye Bella." Victoria made a dismissive gesture and then looked at her watch. "You had better get going James; they'll be coming out soon."

I jumped back, grabbed the coffee and ran across the lobby before he could see me. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I used the key pass letting myself back into the cottage to find Bella sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"We need to talk." I ground out, before passing her a coffee.

"Jesus, Edward. What's wrong? What happened?" Bella set her coffee down and put her arms around me.

"I'm going to kill him……I……God……distract me please before I do something I'll regret." I was shaking and it was taking ever single ounce of my control to stop myself from going back out there and teaching that asshole a lesson.

"Edward! Please calm down, you're scaring me. What is going on?" Bella's voice shook and she clutched me tighter.

I pulled out my phone and played back the video showing her what I saw. She blanched and sat down hard on the couch raising a shaking hand to her mouth. "Oh my God. Can you send that video out?"

I nodded not trusting myself to speak. Bella snapped open her cell phone and dialed Jasper. "Jazz, the situation has gone from bad to worse here. Have you spoken with Shannon?"

She quickly explained what I had witnessed and I sent the video clip to his cell so he could forward it to Bella's lawyer. Jasper connected Bella's lawyer on a conference call, and a quick conversation transpired. Bella listened quietly and made several comments and then hung up the phone looking at her watch.

"Okay, Edward. You're going to have to calm down. We have to play it cool for right now while Shannon takes care of things on her end. We can't let on that we know something is going on." Bella grabbed my arm as we started walking towards the door. "No matter what happens, just play along okay. I am not letting this idiot sully my professional name so he can get himself more record sales." Bella paused and then swayed before taking a deep breath, shaking her head and standing straighter.

I reached out and rubbed her back gently. She was sick, yet here she was, holding her head up and taking a stand. We made our way across the lobby to find James waiting for us. He grimaced when he saw me and quickly grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her ahead, leaving me to walk behind them. As we opened the hotel doors to get to the car, flashes started going off and pandemonium ensued.

"Mr. Cavanaugh! How long have you and Ms. Swan been seeing each other?"

"Is it true that you have a secret home together in Seattle?"

"Can we safely say that Hollywood's playboy is officially off the market?"

These people were like vultures. James turned to the crowd and smiled widely placing his hand on the small of Bella's back drawing her closer implying that they were indeed in a relationship. Bella flicked her eyes in my direction and winked. _What? She winked!_

I kept my mouth shut and clenched my fists. Bella had told me to keep my cool, and I would do that for her……for now. The moment James took things too far he was going to pay. I walked around to the other side of the car and jumped in the back door, grateful that the windows were tinted.

Once we were settled and the car was moving James looked over at me and smiled condescendingly. "So Edward, Bella tells me you are an ambulance driver."

Wait. He did not just call me that. I ground my teeth together as Bella touched my leg lightly to remind me to hold my temper. Ambulance driver? I was a trained EMT. I had gone to school to learn how to save people's lives. This was a huge pet peeve for me.

A nurse had called me that once after a particularly bad day. We had attended a nursing home to pick up a patient for a transfer and the R.N. that met us turned and sneered to a co-worker "Oh great the ambulance drivers are finally here." The tone of her voice had really irritated me and I corrected her stating that I was an EMT. She had responded by shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes at me. I immediately asked her if she would like it if people called her an arse wiper instead of a nurse. Needless to say, my comment hadn't gone over well, and I had been chewed out back at the station after she lodged a complaint against me.

Bella knew. She knew how much I hated being called that. I looked over at her and her eyes pleaded with me to stay quiet, so I clenched my jaw and nodded politely to him then turned my head to watch out the window effectively discouraging further conversation. Bella squeezed my leg and sighed beside me.

We were all silent for the remainder of the ride but you could've cut the tension with a knife. Bella leaned against me with her head on my shoulder, while James glared daggers at me whenever Bella closed her eyes. It was a relief to finally get out of the car when we reached the doctor's office. Bella filled out the necessary paperwork and was taken to an examination room while James and I sat in the waiting area.

As soon as she was out of earshot James turned to me with a patronizing smile. "You know she's stringing you along right?"

"Excuse me?" I countered, all the while imagining how I would take him down. _Patience Edward_.

"She's using you." He eyed me sympathetically. "Bells and I had a thing y'know. It started when we met at that conference." He paused for effect. "We fought because she saw photos of me with one of the girls from the Playboy mansion and she broke things off. You're the rebound guy. We just recently reconnected, and she flew out here because she wanted to patch things up with me, to give us another try."

I stared at him incredulously. He was a good actor, and if I hadn't have known better, I might have been convinced.

He shook his head sorrowfully and continued. "When we met at the airport yesterday, she told me she wanted to start over with me, and then last night you show up unannounced. She feels guilty. She never meant for you to get caught in the middle. She genuinely does like you as a friend."

Before I could respond to him Bella walked back out into the reception. Her timing was perfect, because I was about to wipe the smile off that lying bastard's face. "All done boys, I have an ear infection. Dr. Lawson was kind enough to write me a script. Do you know where we could get it filled?" She looked from James to me smiling but tensed at the strained silence.

Dr. Lawson's secretary piped up behind her. "There's a small pharmacy just down half a block from here. I can call in it ahead if you'd like." Bella nodded her thanks and we made our way back out to the car, James and I glaring at each other over top of her head.

Once the prescription was filled we changed course towards the studio. Despite the fact that Bella was ill, she still had to work. Studio time was precious and rescheduling it was costly. I felt badly for her but admired her tenacity. She worked well under pressure.

Just before we pulled up in front of the studio, Bella's phone buzzed indicating an incoming text. She flipped it open and smiled at what she read then turned to me and leaned in for a kiss. James cleared his throat impatiently and Bella turned to stare angrily at him. Whatever prompted her change in behavior, I liked it. The kitten suddenly had claws.

The paparazzi were waiting on our arrival. It was obvious that someone had tipped them off. James climbed over me so that he could exit the vehicle first drawing Bella out behind him. The cameras started flashing almost instantly. James put his arm around Bella again and kissed the top of her head while staring at me with a satisfied grin on his face. The questions started instantaneously.

"Ms. Swan, how long have you and Mr. Cavanaugh been involved?"

"Are there wedding bells in the future?"

Bella pulled away from James looking horrified. She held up her hand and there was a sudden silence when the throng of reporters realized she was going to give some sort of statement. "James and I are colleagues. We aren't ………"

James abruptly pulled her into his embrace trying to get her to stop talking. Bella yanked back from him and stumbled. I darted forward and caught her just before she tumbled to the ground.

Bella turned to face the crowd. "I am not romantically involved with James Cavanaugh despite the rumors you may have heard, or any statement he may have made to the contrary." To punctuate her point, Bella stood on her toes, placing her hands on my chest and began kissing me passionately as cameras flashed around us. I instantly responded, pulling her hard against me as her hands snaked up around my neck.

When we finally backed away from each other grinning, James grabbed Bella roughly by the arm and hauled her through the glass doors of the recording studio before she could say anything else. I growled and quickly strode in behind them, and grabbed James by the throat. "Take your hands off of her."

"You think you're smart don't you?" James sneered before shoving her roughly towards me. He took a menacing step towards us, glaring at Bella. "Let me tell you something you little bitch. You are finished in this town. I will personally make sure of it. Nobody crosses James Cavanaugh."

Bella surprised me by laughing. She stepped away from me and stalked towards him narrowing her eyes. "Let _me_ tell _you_ something James. Edward caught your little conversation with Victoria this morning on video and I have already contacted my lawyer. Your record label was quite surprised when she called to inform them of your behavior towards me and the execs are anxious to discuss it with you."

She turned on her heel and started sauntering back towards me, then paused and looked over her shoulder at him. "Get a good look at this ass James, because the only one getting any of it is Edward. By the way, our contract is now null and void. Good day." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the doors leaving James staring open mouthed behind us. I grinned as we stepped outside to meet the media. _ James Cavanaugh may have balls, but Bella's were bigger._

BPOV

By the time we made our way back to the Chateau Marmont to get our bags my head was pounding again. It had felt good to put James in his place and even better to vindicate his behavior towards Edward, but it had taken everything out of me.

Jasper had made arrangements for us to stay at the Renaissance Hollywood Hotel for the next two nights. He informed me that my lawyer Shannon had forwarded the video clip of James and the redhead, who we later found was his manager, to the record execs and threatened to slap them and James Cavanaugh with a sexual harassment lawsuit.

After further investigation, it was also established that James and his manager had tipped off several media sources and had made statements that he and I were romantically involved. Capitol Records agreed to terminate my contract and compensate me generously to avoid legal action, but I had to attend their offices tomorrow afternoon to sign some paperwork before we were free to go home.

It was a lot to take in, and after the adrenaline wore off from my confrontation with James I was left reeling. Edward was my savior. He took charge of checking us out of one hotel and into the other. He fielded the telephone calls that came from my mother and our friends, and gave me my mediation before tucking me into bed.

The next morning I woke to find Edward wrapped around me, his arm flung around my waist. He looked so peaceful. His hair was hanging down over his eyes and his mouth was slightly parted as he softly snored. I shifted my body back and let my gaze travel down his body admiring the view before coming back up to rest on his face.

His green eyes met my brown and I gasped wondering how long he had been awake watching me ogle him. "Like what you see?" He teased pulling me back closer to him.

I grinned and sucked a spot on his chest leaving a red spot. "Mine"

He laughed and swatted my behind as I jumped out of bed. "Where are you going?" He whined, pouting at me.

I smiled seductively at him and winked. "I need a shower. Why don't you give me five minutes and join me?"

His eyes lit up and he licked his lips before nodding. I ran into the bathroom and hastily brushed my teeth and took my antibiotics before starting the water, peeling off my pajamas and jumping into the shower. I closed my eyes and threw my head back letting the water stream over me. I was feeling better this morning, and tried to think of what Edward and I could do after my meeting to enjoy the rest of our trip.

I was debating between the Santa Monica Pier and Old China Town Plaza when I felt a hand on my neck and jumped colliding with a warm hard body. I hadn't heard him get in. I opened my eyes and was instantly caught up in his smoldering gaze. With a low growl he pushed me up against the wall and captured my lips. The sensation of the cold tile at my back and the hot water pouring over our bodies was amazing.

I gasped again and his tongue found mine and fought for dominance. He pushed against me and I felt his arousal hard against my stomach. I reached down and wrapped my hand around him and stroked him firmly making him moan against my neck and buck against me. He trailed his tongue down over my collarbone as he cupped my breasts in his hands. "Bella, shit……oh God……"

I spun us around and pushed him back against the wall and kissing and licking my way down his chest before dropping to my knees in front of him. I gazed up at him as I traced his hip bones with my tongue. He watched me with hooded eyes, his breath coming in fast spurts. I leaned forward and kissed the tip of his erection, and he shot his hands into my hair and gasped. His moans excited me, knowing I was the cause of them, and I was heady with knowledge that I was able to make him feel good.

I slowly sucked his hard length into my mouth, swirling my tongue around him. He groaned and tightened his grip in my hair, making me whimper in response. I had always thought that this act was gross when my girlfriends had described it, but nothing was farther from the truth. I bobbed my head up and down, varying the pressure, pulling back every so often to swirl my tongue around him. He guided me with his hands on my head. I felt his muscles start to bunch and tense and he tried to pull me back away from him, but I grabbed on to his hips and increased my speed, looking up to meet his gaze, my own excitement building at the thought of his release.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back, moaning my name in a low voice as he shuddered and came hard. I bobbed my head a few more times while quickly swallowing and then pulled back to sit on my heels. Edward sagged against the wall with his eyes shut trying to regain his composure before reaching down to pull me back to my feet.

"You are a naughty girl." He drawled in a rough voice before crushing his lips on mine.

He reached down and lightly pinched my nipple with one hand while the other went to stroke my wet core. My legs became weak at the sensation and I thought I wasn't sure if I could stand. Edward quickly wrapped an arm around my waist and continued to stroke his fingers against me watching me, gauging my reaction, his eyes heavy and dark with passion, his lips parted.

He slid down on his knees in front of me and lifted my left leg over his shoulder still steadying me with a hand at my waist. His other hand reached up my body to fondle my breasts as he turned his head to nip and kiss the inside of my thigh. I thought I was going to die from the anticipation when I felt his hot breath against me and I whimpered and bucked towards him.

When his tongue touched my center I lost control. I couldn't think, I could only feel. He licked and kissed, slipping his fingers inside me, slowly moving with the undulating of my hips. My hands came down and twined into his hair as my chest heaved. I was moaning so loudly it was almost embarrassing, but I couldn't stop. He hummed against me and I gasped as I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach. I was so close. He flicked his tongue against my clitoris once, then again, and my body convulsed and I wailed his name as his fingers pressed a spot deep inside me. My knees buckled with the force of my orgasm and I slid down to rest in front of him.

He pulled us both to our feet, and then tilted my chin up to kiss me gently. I could taste myself on him, and I blushed as he smiled against my lips. "You never cease to surprise me Isabella." His voice was still low and husky and I shivered in response.

After washed each other laughing before we were forced to get out when the water ran cold. We dried off and he chased me naked into the bedroom tackling me playfully onto the bed and tickling me furiously. When I begged him to stop, he grabbed the remote and switched the television on and cuddled into me. We still had plenty of time before my meeting and I was content just to close my eyes and relax with him.

We had just started to doze off when the announcement on the television broke through our stupor, causing us both to sit up and stare at the television in disbelief.

"_Rumors are circulating that singer James Cavanaugh has been dropped by Capitol Records after the recent scandal involving songwriter Isabella Swan."_

Holy shit. I taken down the prince of Hollywood.

**Okay you know the drill. Please leave me a review……I cranked out two chapters in two days despite being sick so please show me the love ppls! LOL!**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**Tammy**


	13. Chapter 13

**The usual, I don't own anything other than the plot! I just can't seem to write this fast enough! I have to tell you that every time I read a review, it gets me all revved up to write more……**

**Thanks again to all my girls on the forum…..falconcranelove, barbarito, nicoleraychelle, sunfire04, jamieson and ambushed. You guys inspire me!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Twilightlvr1. Bring on the cold showers! Hint Hint…next chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone that sent their well wishes to me, you really warmed my heart! I am not quite myself yet, but on the mend! **

BPOV

I stared at the reporter on television in absolute shock as the story continued.

_Cavanaugh along with his manager Victoria Blaine tipped off several media sources earlier this week stating that he and Swan were in a serious relationship. It later was revealed that this relationship was fabricated in order to drum up publicity for Cavanaugh's new album produced with Ms. Swan._

_Swan's manager, Jasper Hale, released a formal statement earlier today denying any knowledge of Cavanaugh's scheme involving his client. Swan was officially released from her contract with Capitol Records in exchange for not pursuing legal action against Cavanaugh. _

The picture panned away and showed footage of Edward and I wrapped around one another kissing in front of the studio, and then showed footage of me at the airport wearing Edward's shirt, with the name Masen highlighted before panning back to the reporter.

_The usually reclusive Swan ousted Cavanaugh's plans when she locked lips with another man after publically declaring that she was not involved with the pop star. Swan's mystery man was later identified as Seattle EMT Edward Masen. Sources from Swan's camp state that the two are seriously dating and very much in love._

_Insiders at Capitol Records advise that the decision to drop Cavanaugh has been in the works for some time. The recent development involving Ms. Swan was only one incident in a long line of indiscretions for the pop star and the label feels that he has become a liability._

Edward jumped up from the bed and turned the television off before spinning around to stare at me. "Are you okay, love?"

I swallowed and bit back a giggle. "You are awfully cute when you're naked Mr. Masen. Now come here, I am fine." I patted the bed beside me. "Are you okay with your new celebrity status? You know this is going to be all over the place until the hype dies down about James."

I stared at him intently and bit my lip while I waited for his response. The media circus was crazy, and I feared it would only get worse before it got better. We were going to be hounded until we left Los Angeles and maybe for a bit after. He hadn't signed on for this. Hell, I hadn't signed on for this.

"Hmmmmm, let's see…..you and I kissing all over national TV? I kind of like it. Now everybody knows your mine. Let's go out and kiss some more." He jumped on me with a devilish grin and began kissing my neck and nipping at my shoulders.

My breath caught and sped at the contact of his body, making it increasingly difficult to think. I moaned loudly as his hands started to delicately trace my curves and he shuddered in response and growled into my neck. I hated to stop him, but I couldn't be late for my meeting with Capitol Records.

"Edward," I protested breathlessly. "I have to go to that meeting in an hour. Please."

He pulled away from me laughing and we hurried to get dressed, kissing and teasing each other the whole time. I ran a brush through my hair leaving it down, and quickly brushed on some mascara and applied some sheer lip gloss before deeming myself ready to face the vultures.

When we eventually made it downstairs to the lobby of the hotel to meet our driver, I was shocked at the amount of press that was waiting for us outside. I quickly smoothed down my clothing, glad for once for Alice's fashion intervention, and shot shaky smile at Edward.

Edward smirked at me and grasped my hand firmly in his, leading me through the mob. When we reached the car he paused, turned to face the crowd and pulled me in for a steamy kiss.

I giggled at him when he released me and we slid into the car. "You know my mom is going to see that." I teased him, reaching up to sweep the copper strands out of his eyes.

"Yeah, my aunt and uncle will too. I don't care. I am not ashamed. I want the world to know you are mine." His eyes were intense and he gripped my hands in his. "Don't worry my Bella. I am having way to much fun staking my claim." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed.

The ride to Capitol Records didn't take long. The car slid up in front of the building and the driver came around to open my door. I thanked him and quickly exited the car. I had just turned around to wait for Edward when something hard hit me from behind throwing me to the ground.

I instinctively rolled but was quickly pinned down again, and my head was slammed into the pavement. I could hear people screaming all around me and opened my eyes to meet the crazed countenance of James Cavanaugh. He glared at me before slamming my head into the pavement again.

"You little bitch. You ruined me. I am nothing now, and if I am going down, I'll damn well take you with me." He was so angry that spittle was flying from his mouth. His hands tightened at my throat and my vision started to blur at the edges. He banged my head into the pavement again.

I clawed at his hold on me gasping desperately for air. Black spots danced across my vision and I felt myself slipping. My eyes slid shut and a dark wave rolled over me, then suddenly his weight was off of me and I was gasping again, sucking in deep painful breaths.

I was too afraid to open my eyes, so I laid there just sucking air down my burning throat. I could hear a lot of shouting and the sounds of a scuffle and I shied away from the noise, curling in on myself.

Someone was making a pitiful mewling sound. It took a moment before I realized that it was me. I rolled onto my stomach and tried to push myself up with my shaking arms. I felt hands grasp me and gasped painfully and lashed out in panic.

"Bella…..Bella….it's me love. It's Edward." His usual velvet voice was rough with panic and I opened my eyes to reassure him I was okay.

He was staring back at me anxiously. His shirt was ripped and he had a large red mark on the side of his jaw. I reached out shaking fingers to brush against it. He flinched and my eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry baby, I gave worse than I received." He caught my fingers and pressed them to his lips.

I looked past him to see security dragging an unconscious James into the building until the police arrived. My eyes flew back to Edward. Had he……Oh God!

He yanked me into his lap and gently probed the back of my head. I hissed when his fingers brushed against the large knot and he growled staring at James through the glass doors. He continued to examine me moving his hands gently down my neck.

"You are going to be quite bruised my love, is your throat okay?" He waved off the EMT's that approached and continued to stare into my eyes.

"Yes. It sore but I think I'm okay. Can I have some water?" I closed my eyes and leaned into him, just wanting the security of his arms. I was shaking hard. I had never been physically assaulted before, and I was in shock.

When the police arrived, we were brought inside for questioning and James was taken into custody. Edward's story was backed up by the several firsthand accounts of the paparazzi that had caught the whole thing on camera. I flinched knowing the footage would be aired within the hour. My mother and brother were going to panic.

Despite Edward's adamant insistence on bringing me to the hospital, I asked to attend the meeting to sign the paperwork with Capitol. I just wanted to get it over with so I did not have to return again. I wanted to go home and put this whole mess behind me.

Edward was worried that I may have suffered a concussion and was becoming more and more agitated at my stalling, so I finally agreed to go to the hospital. I groaned at the thought of a long wait in the emergency room, but to my surprise I was quickly processed through and seen by the physician due to my newfound celebrity status.

After a thorough examination the doctor informed me that I did not have a concussion although I did have some serious bruising to my neck that would take some time to heal. He said that all in all I was lucky that Edward had intervened when he did. I stared at Edward gratefully after this statement, but he would not meet my gaze and I wondered what was wrong.

When we reached the hotel Edward scooped me up into his arms bridal style and carried me to our room. He laid me down on the bed and quickly applied cold compresses to my neck before dropping on the bed beside me and rolling to face me.

"I thought he was going to kill you." His voice was quiet but intense. "I grabbed him off of you and started hitting him, all the while not knowing whether or not you were alright. I should have been taking care of you."

He crushed me to him before continuing. "Bella, I am so sorry. I should have been quicker. I should have known to be careful……ugh! I could have lost you!"

I pulled away from him and put my hand on his lips. "Shhh Baby. It's not your fault. There was no way of knowing James was going to be there. You can't take the weight world onto your shoulders; some things are just beyond our control. Just please hold me. I can't stop shaking."

EPOV

I held her close to me and tried to absorb her shaking. I wanted to take away her fear. I wanted to rewind the hours and kill that bastard before he'd had a chance to lay his hands on her.

I should have been more careful. I had seen the way he was the day before. I had seen the anger in his eyes. I should have known he would try to retaliate against her. I sighed and closed my eyes replaying the day's events back in my head.

_The car was stopped and the driver opened the car door for Bella. She smiled and thanked him politely as she crawled out of the car. She stopped on the curb and turned to wait for me to exit as well. I had managed to get one foot out of the car when I saw James dash past me and hurdle into Bella knocking her to the ground._

_The paparazzi started swarming across my path and yelling, and I heard a woman scream out for someone to dial 911. I panicked. What was he doing to her? Had he hurt her? _

_I couldn't see her through the crowd and I pushed past people using brute force, not caring who got in my way. I had one thought in mind, and that was getting to her and making sure she was alright._

_When I made it past the crowd I saw him on top of her choking her and screaming in her face. His own face was almost purple with his rage and his eyes were crazed. I saw red._

_I launched myself across the small space between us and hauled him away from her. I could hear her gasping and sputtering behind me trying to suck air down her bruised throat and hoped that somebody was attending her, because I was dealing with this bastard once and for all._

_I threw him away from me and sunk down into a crouch waiting for him to rush me. I didn't have to wait long. He grinned like a maniac and started calling out to me._

"_You can't protect her forever Masen. She is going to pay for what she did to me." He snarled the words at me while feinting from side to side, trying to distract me. He gazed behind me with a grin and I let myself be distracted for one minute. Was she okay?_

_He took this as his opportunity to lunge and felt his fist strike the side of my face. I stumbled back a few steps from the force of his blow, but rocked forward using the momentum to launch myself at him, tackling him to the ground._

_We rolled over twice before I was able to pin him down. He continued to grin up at me and whisper derogatory things about Bella, about what he would do to her when he finally got his hands on her._

_I lost it. I growled and pulled back my fist and punched him as hard as I could. Blood gushed from his nose and I snarled and hit him again and again unleashing my fury. Bella was mine. How dare he touch her? How dare he threaten her?_

_I was physically pulled off of him by one of the guards from Capitol Records. As they dragged me back, I managed one last kick to his ribs, snarling. I was breathing hard and shaking with rage. The guards tried to talk to me but I pushed past them and ran to Bella's prone figure._

_She was on her stomach trying to push herself up with shaking arms. I immediately felt guilty. I should have been taking care of her instead of fighting him. She looked so pale and frightened. What kind of man was I to just leave her lying there so I could pummel him?_

I sighed again and opened my eyes. Bella had fallen into a fitful slumber against me, her hands clutching the front of my shirt. I peeled the cold compresses off her neck and grimaced. I could see where each one of his fingers had wrapped around her slender throat. She would wear these bruises for some time. She may forgive me, but it would take a lot more for me to forgive myself.

I slowly detached her hands from my shirt and rolled away from her so that I could probe the back of her head. She jumped and mumbled in her sleep when I touched the large knot under her hair but did not wake. I clenched my fists. How could I have let this happen?

My phone rang snapping me out of my stupor. I quickly answered the call not wanting to disturb Bella. Before I could even start to talk I heard frantic shouting.

"Edward! You better fucking tell me that my sister is okay! What the fuck is going on down there?" Emmett's voice was strained with worry and I could almost hear the panic oozing through the phone line.

"Emmett, please calm down. Everything is alright. I…."

He cut me off and his voice went up an octave. "Everything is alright? Everything is alright? I don't think so. I turn on the television after a long day at work to see my sister being attacked by some psycho actor and you pounding the shit out of him…..good job by the way." His voice lowered at the end of this statement.

I tried another tactic, keeping my voice calm, like I did with the families of patients I worked on. "Em, she is fine. She is bruised and traumatized, but the doctor said she was fine. He won't hurt her again, not without going through me first. Besides, the police have him in custody and he is being charged with aggravated assault and I don't see him being released on bail anytime soon."

I heard him breathing heavy and then to my surprise I heard a quiet sob. "Edward, thank you. I'm sorry for freaking out. I just….the thought of losing her….after Dad…..I still haven't gotten my mind wrapped around him being gone. I just…..all of a sudden I am supposed to be the head of the family now…..and I wasn't there to take care of her. I wasn't there."

"Emmett, relax. We'll be home tomorrow and you can go all brother bear on her, although I don't think she'll put up with it for too long." I smiled as I looked over at my stubborn Bella.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know. She is stubborn as a mule and loves her independence, but she wasn't always this way you know. In high school Bella was timid. We all tried to look after her and look out for her. Maybe that was a mistake. When Jake pulled his little stunt with Leah, it changed her. She retreated into herself and ran. She pulled up all her roots in Forks and left, never looking back. She cut out her old friends, and tried to isolate herself. She refused to let us take care of her claiming that she needed to find herself, to stand on her own and become her own person."

"Wow, I had heard some of the story, but didn't realize." I trailed off not really knowing how to respond. I glanced over at Bella again thoughtfully.

"Yeah well, she doesn't like to talk about that period in her life. Not that I blame her. She hates when we make a big deal of anything." He snorted before continuing. "Her birthday is in two weeks, and we are not even allowed to acknowledge it."

"Her birthday?" I smirked as a plan formed in my mind. "Emmett, leave it to me. I have the perfect plan to get everyone together without arousing her suspicion."

"It's your funeral, man." He laughed and thanked me again for taking care of his sister before hanging up.

I smiled to myself. Two weeks. I had two weeks to work out my plan. Bella would never guess. Now the question was what would I get her?

**So, any thoughts on what Edward should get Bella for her birthday? Come chat on the forum and let us know! I also try to post teasers regularly so come check it out!**

**www (dot) twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=1926**

**Please leave a review! I love to hear your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Tammy**_


	14. Chapter 14

**The usual…..I don't own it! Well I am proud to say Fightward /Protectiveward enjoyed all his reviews on the last chapter. Now a warning….this chapter contains lemony goodness. If you don't like it, please be warned. If you like it, I hope it lives up to your standards.**

**To MrsRobertPattinson "Dick in a Box" is dedicated to you….LMAO! **

**To angelpnai13 a shoutout for the "Red Bull Fairy" idea!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my prego BFF Kelly B. and to my other BFF Shannon K.! I have addicted them to the whole fan fic experience and I have to give them a big HEY! Thanks for all of your words of support and for reassuring me that my writing is not shite! Love you hard!**

BPOV

It had been two weeks since our return from LA and we had barely seen each other. Edward was busy picking up overtime shifts trying to compensate the guys that worked to cover him when he came to me in LA, and I was in creative mode banging out and modifying new songs and writing music.

The aftermath of the James incident had finally started to die down. When we had first returned, it was still all over the gossip rags and on television. I couldn't even go to the grocery store for the first little while without people randomly approaching me to ask about the incident.

James had been released on bail shortly after our return to Seattle. He had strict restrictions not to contact me directly or indirectly as part of his bail conditions. This was evidently not enough to appease Emmett who had gone into overprotective brother mode as soon as I had returned home.

Emmett installed and upgraded the security system in my townhouse and changed my telephone number to an unlisted number. When I complained to my mother, she advised me to humor him, stating that he was only trying to help. After the first week of Emmett coming by my house at 11:00 p.m. every night to do a security sweep of the premises I lost my cool.

"Em! This has to stop! You are becoming obsessed and I can't take it anymore. I am going to call Rosalie and we are going to end this right now!" I was yelling but I didn't care. I wasn't some child for him to babysit. He needed to get over it.

"Bells, you don't understand. I am just trying to keep you safe." Emmett had the decency to look ashamed as he crossed his arms and stared back at me.

"Listen Emmett, I know you are just trying to help, but honestly, this is a little much." I put my hand on his arm to reassure him before continuing. "Edward and Alice are just across the way if I need them. You have got to let up a bit."

Emmett finally took the hint and gave me space. Space was what I needed. I had a lot to think about. Edward and I were talking every day on the phone, and spending every spare minute with each other, but he had not stayed the night with me since our return. He always seemed preoccupied and distant when we were together and I began to doubt myself and our relationship.

Maybe I shouldn't have gone so far with him. Had I pushed him away? He was the one who said he loved me first. I was so confused by the situation. I thought about talking to Rosalie, but quickly pushed that idea away, too embarrassed to bring it up.

To top it all off, today was my 24th birthday. Twenty four years old and still so unsure of where my life was going. I groaned and rolled out of bed, glaring at the sun shining in my window. I was glad nobody knew it was my birthday. I hated when people made a fuss over me.

_You wouldn't hate it if Edward did _the voice in my head taunted me and I threw my pillow across the room. Today was not going to be about Bella's pity party. I quickly showered and dressed and went downstairs to start some coffee. Just as I was sitting down to read the paper my phone rang.

"Happy Birthday Baby!" My mother didn't even wait for me to say hello before breaking into an off-key rendition of Happy Birthday.

"Hey mom. Thanks for calling." I replied dryly wishing I had just stayed in bed.

"Bella honey, it's your birthday. You are still not giving people a hard time about wanting to celebrate it are you?" You should be gracious, darling." Her voice was low and smooth as she tried to persuade me.

"Okay mom. I'll try." Ha! This was a non issue because I hadn't advertised it was my birthday to my friends.

I talked to her for a bit longer, agreeing to come home to visit her in the next few weeks before hanging up the call. My coffee was finally ready and I longed for my first sip of black gold. I quickly poured myself a large cup and opened the fridge to grab my milk before swearing loudly.

I was out of milk. Could this day get any worse? I could not function without my morning cup of joe. I stood at the counter thinking. I could have sworn I had milk last night. How weird. I must be losing it with age.

I snorted and grabbed the phone before dialing a familiar number. "Hey Alice. It's just me. Can I borrow some milk? I have none for my coffee."

"Sure Bella, come on over. I'll meet you downstairs with it." Alice seemed awfully hyper but I just shrugged it off. She was, after all, like a little red bull fairy.

I shoved my feet halfway into my running shoes and had just stepped outside when Rosalie's car pulled up in front of the house. The door shot open, and Rose grabbed my arm and dragged me into the car, handcuffing me to the centre console. She honked the horn twice and Alice came running out grinning and jumped in with us.

"What the fuck! Get the handcuffs off and explain to me what the hell is going on!" I sputtered, thoroughly confused and a little pissed to be honest.

"Ohhh, Rose, maybe we should stop at Starbucks. She won't be nice until she has her caffeine intake." Alice sang gaily from the backseat.

Rose turned and smiled sweetly at me. "It's your birthday Bella and we are kidnapping you for a special Bella day. You will go along with everything we tell you without complaint or I'll let Emmett start his security sweeps again."

She was evil. Pure evil. I glared at her before turning to glare at Alice. "Birthday, schirmthday." I grumbled.

Rose stopped at Starbucks and Alice ran in to get me a coffee. After drinking half a cup I turned to the girls with a sigh thinking of my mother's advice. "Okay. I'll go along with this, but please tell me where we are going."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands. "We have appointments booked at Habitude at the Locks for a day of pampering. The package Rose and I picked include manicures, pedicures, hydrating salt glow, lunch, hairstyling and make up application!"

Rose piped up grinning excitedly. "After the spa, we have reservations at Amore for dinner. We brought our dresses to change into."

Wow. I had always wanted to go to Amore. It was a beautiful Italian restaurant downtown. They had certainly gone to a lot of trouble to make this day special for me.

I twisted my body to look at both of them. "Thank you." I sniffled. "You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for. I've been feeling a little down lately and this is just what I needed, a girl's day out."

Alice smiled at me and Rosalie chuckled. "Hey, we love you. Besides, this wasn't all our idea. You will need to thank that boyfriend of yours for setting it up."

I gaped at them. Edward had done this? I couldn't believe it.

"I know you think he has been distant lately, but he has been working hard to pull this off and make sure you have a great day." Alice patted my hand and laughed at my expression of open mouth disbelief causing us all to break out in a fit of laughter.

Five hours later we exited the spa and headed for the car. We had been massaged, polished and coiffed to the maximum. The girls had talked me into getting a Brazilian wax and while I liked the result I was still a bit sore from the experience.

"Hey!" Alice shouted excitedly. "We have some time before we have to get ready. Does anybody want to go to the mall?"

"Yes, I would like to go to Victoria's Secret." I clapped my hand over my mouth when I realized what I had just blurted out.

Alice broke out in a huge shit eating grin. "Now just why would you want to go to Vicky's? Trying to find a little something for a certain cousin of mine to enjoy?"

I blushed but held her gaze. "And if I am?"

Alice smiled at me and leaned in close before wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. "Are you going to give up the v-card Bella? My little girl's all grown up."

Rose snorted out a laugh. "Isn't it supposed to be your birthday Bella? Why are you giving him a gift?"

"I am glad to see you guys are taking this seriously." I was starting to get annoyed.

Alice clapped her hands bouncing excitedly. "Oh! I wonder what Edward got you for your birthday!"

I frowned. What? The spa day was my gift. He couldn't seriously have gotten me anything else.

"His dick in a box!" Rosalie and Alice yelled at the same time before starting to sing the song from Saturday Night Live. We laughed hysterically and started belting the song out at the top of our lungs as we drove.

_**Not gonna get you a diamond ring  
That sort of gift don't mean anything  
Not gonna get you a fancy car  
Girl ya gotta know you're my shining star  
Not gonna get you a house in the hills  
A girl like you needs somethin' real  
Wanna get you somethin' from the heart  
Somethin' special girl  
It's my dick in a box, my dick in a box babe  
It's my dick in a box, my dick in a box girl  
See I'm wise enough to know when a gift needs givin' (yeah)  
And I got just the one, somethin' to show ya that you are second to none  
To all the fellas out there with ladies to impress  
It's easy to do just follow these steps  
1: Cut a hole in a box  
2: Put your junk in that box  
3: Make her open the box  
And that's the way you do it  
It's my dick in a box... my dick in a box babe  
It's my dick in a box, my dick in a box girl  
Christmas; dick in a box  
Hanukkah; dick in a box  
Kwanzaa; a dick in a box  
Every single holiday a dick in a box  
Over at your parent's house a dick in a box  
Mid day at the grocery store a dick in a box  
Backstage at the CMA's a dick in a box (yeah-wow-wow-wow-wow-wow)  
a dick in a box...**_

I was out of breath from laughing when we pulled into the mall parking lot but was still the first one out of the car. The girls caught up to me laughing and we linked elbows and sashayed into the mall. When we reached Victoria's Secret the girls backed off a bit giving me some space. Despite all their teasing, they knew this was a big step for me.

I wandered slowly through the racks picking up three different baby doll sets that appealed to me. I walked over to where Rose and Alice were chatting by a display of thong underwear.

"Ummm, what do you guys think of these?" I bit my lip and waited for their smart response.

"You should go try them on Bella." Rose took my arm and started walking me towards the dressing rooms. "It is hard to tell without doing that."

"Besides, you want to make sure it is comfortable too." Alice smiled at me as she appeared at my elbow.

I went into the dressing room cubicle and stripped down before grabbing the first set which was a sheer black number. As soon as I got it on I realized the truth of Alice's words. While I looked extremely sexy, it was uncomfortable and itchy. I quickly stripped it off and tossed it over the door. "No way, too uncomfortable."

I grabbed the next set and slipped it on before turning to the mirror to admire it. It was bubble gum pink and the top tied with a bow in front before opening in a vee and showing off my abdomen. The matching panties were tied on each hip by a bow as well. I opened the door and stepped out to show the girls.

"Wow Bells! That is hot. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Alice smiled excitedly and fanned herself as if she were overheated.

"Okay, thanks. I have one more to try, I'll be right back." I grinned at the thought of Edward being blown away by my surprise and was glad I had opted to get the Brazilian wax.

I slipped out of the pink set and grabbed the blue organza set next. It looked good on me but was more modest. The bodice was gathered into tiny ruffles, and the material flowed down to my hips just to the hem of the matching panties.

I stepped out to do a spin for the girls and stood waiting for their opinion.

"Blue is Edward's favorite color Bells, but honestly the pink one was way hotter." Alice tapped a manicured finger against her lips as she surveyed me.

"I agree Bella. The other set almost made _me_ horny. I think it is a better choice." Rosalie answered.

I grinned. I had liked the pink one best. "Thanks girls, I think you are right. Pink it is."

After paying for my purchase, we drove back to my house to get ready for our evening out. I immediately glanced across the way to see if Edward was home, but his Volvo was absent from his regular parking spot.

"He's at Jasper's getting ready. We'll meet the boys at the restaurant." Alice explained when she caught the direction of my gaze.

I was slightly disappointed. I had been hoping to see him, even if just for a moment so I could thank him privately for the wonderful day he had arranged. I sighed and followed the girls up to my bedroom so we could get dressed for the evening.

I stashed my new baby doll in one of my drawers so I could access it easier later tonight before slipping into the dress Alice had chosen for me out of my closet.

The dress she had chosen for me was a beautiful midnight blue merino wool scoop neck sweater dress. Rosalie wore a fire engine red dress with a high empire waistline, and Alice had chosen a pale green wrap around dress with a flaring skirt for herself. The three of us looked as though we had walked off the pages of a fashion magazine.

Because our hair and makeup were already done, when we were done dressing we had only to slip on our high heels and spritz ourselves with perfume before locking up the house and jumping in the car to drive downtown.

We reached the restaurant about 20 minutes before our reservation. The hostess informed us that the rest of our party had arrived and was in the bar having a drink. We thanked her and checked our coats before walking into the bar to find our men.

I immediately spotted Emmett's massive form at one of the side tables and the three of us began walking their way. When Emmett turned his head and noticed us, his mouth fell open and he gaped. Edward and Jasper turned at his expression and stared for a moment before smiling widely and walking over to meet us.

Edward was dressed in black slacks with a black button down shirt and burgundy tie. He looked devilishly handsome and I silently said a word of thanks to the powers that be for giving me such an amazing man.

As he approached me his eyes wandered over my form before meeting me gaze. "You look so beautiful Bella. Happy Birthday, my love."

I reached up and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Thank you so much Edward for a lovely day. It was the best birthday gift anyone's ever given me."

His eyes glinted and he winked at me before pulling me over to the table and ordering me a glass of wine.

After a delicious supper and several bottles of wine later, we all decided to head back to my house for a nightcap. I was on a high. Whether it was from Edward's presence, the wine, or the thought of later tonight it was the most fun I had in a long time.

At the house, Alice quickly opened another bottle of wine and poured everyone a glass before announcing it was present time.

"No!" I gasped loudly before continuing. "No presents, that's against the rules."

Alice glared at me and stomped her foot. "Bella you will accept these presents, and you will like them. If not, no more wine for you!"

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth before falling back against Edward playfully. "Not the wine! Please, anything but that!"

Emmett and Rosalie pulled me into a big hug before passing me a birthday card. The card contained a $50 gift certificate for Borders.

"Aw, thank you so much guys. I needed some new books and this is awesome!" I pulled them in for another hug.

Alice was bouncing and giggling in excitement and I turned to her next with a wary look. "This is from Jasper and I." She passed me a beautiful gift bag.

I pulled out the tissue paper and set it to the side revealing something black and silky. I drew it slowly out of the bag and realized it was a beautiful long silk nightdress. The sides were slit to thigh level and the back of the gown was low so it would reveal the entire back. Edward drew in a sharp breath behind me and I grinned, thinking of what his reaction would be to the baby doll if this excited him.

Alice smirked knowingly and I quickly stepped over to hug her and Jasper, thanking them for the gift before settling back down next to Edward.

I was just reaching for my wine glass when Edward reached out to still my hand, drawing me back against him.

"I also have something for you," he murmured softly.

"What! No! You already sent me on a spa day and took me out for supper! No more gifts! You have spent enough on me, mister." I ranted while poking a finger in his direction and attempting to look menacing.

He simply laughed at my expression. "I didn't spend a cent on it Bella. I promise."

At this statement Alice and Rosalie started humming "Dick in a Box" before holding their sides and howling at the evil look I was shooting in their direction. The boys stared at us mystified.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked staring at Alice as if she had three heads.

"Nothing," sputtered Rosalie waving a hand in Edward's direction. "Please proceed."

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, handing it to me. I gasped at the box recognizing the telltale tiffany blue color.

He smiled widely at my expression and kissed the tip of my nose. "Open it, sweetheart."

I pulled the lid back slowly and gazed in wonder at the white gold necklace and heart pendant nestled in the box. The chain was delicate and thin holding a lovely heart pendant etched with the word _Forever_ on the front.

"Edward," I breathed fingering the chain. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much." I turned to him and threw myself into his arms hugging him tightly to me.

He hugged me back and whispered into my hair. "May I help you put it on?"

I nodded at him and held my hair up off of my neck as he slid the chain around and fastened the clasp. I turned to show the others the beautiful necklace holding Edward's hand tightly in mine.

Alice looked up at Edward with tears shining in her eyes. "Your mother's necklace, Edward?"

I spun to look at him shocked, and he shrugged his shoulders looking embarrassed. "I wanted Bella to have it."

Alice smiled and ran over to hug us both. I was spinning. He gave me his mother's necklace. I knew how much the things he had been left by his parents meant to him, and I could barely believe that he had done this. I gasped at the significance of his gift and reached up to gently touch the pendant hanging at my neck catching him watching me with a tender expression on his face.

Soon the bottle of wine was finished and everybody decided to call it a night. Rosalie and Emmett were the first to leave, Rose winking at me and indicating that she would call me tomorrow. Alice quickly announced that she and Jasper were going to his house for the night and left to go pack an overnight bag while Jasper retrieved the car.

Edward and I were still cuddled up on the couch with each other. As soon as we were alone he turned to me and took my hands.

"Bella, would you stay with me tonight? At my place?" He blushed before continuing. "I have been imagining you in my bed for so long. Please say yes."

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him. "Let me just grab a few things and we'll head over."

I sprinted up the stairs and into my closet to grab a small zippered bag throwing in the baby doll set, toiletries and a pair of jeans and blouse for tomorrow. When I came back downstairs Edward had just finished picking up the wineglasses and placing them in the dishwasher.

He turned off the lights and took my hand leading me to the door. I armed the alarm and locked up and we quickly crossed to his place. I was glad we hadn't had far to go as the night air was chilly and I already had gooseflesh on my arms from our short trek.

Edward opened the door for us and we kicked our shoes off before walking into the house. I was as familiar with their place as I was with mine having spent so much time there, but I had never seen Edward's room. Without saying a word, he took my hand and we walked down the hall and into his room.

The room was tastefully decorated in shades of black and cream. There was a king size bed against the side wall with a black duvet and several large pillows. Directly across from the bed on the opposite wall was a plasma television, with a low dresser under it. The dresser top was bare save for a dvd player, a bottle of cologne and two framed photos.

One photo was a group shot of everyone taken on Alice's birthday a few months ago, the other was a photo of what could only be Edward's parents. His father was dark haired with piercing blue eyes. He had the same crooked smile as Edward. His mother was petite and achingly beautiful. Edward had inherited her copper hair and green eyes. All in all they were a striking couple and I could see where Edward had gotten his good looks.

On the far wall there was a desk and computer as well as a small stereo system. A large shelf dominated the extra space and was filled with cd's and dvd movies. I gaped at the collection.

He suddenly cleared his throat behind me and I turned to face him. "The bathroom is right through there." He pointed towards a door off to the side of his bed. "Would you like to get ready for bed?"

He seemed a bit nervous. I smiled at him and picked up my bag turning towards the bathroom. "Okay just give me a minute."

I closed the bathroom door and quickly slipped out of my dress and into the baby doll set. I brushed my teeth, washed the make up from my face and unpinned my hair, letting it bounce in loose curls down my back. I double checked my appearance in the mirror before taking a deep breath and reaching for the doorknob.

The overhead light had been turned off and the room was now lit dimly by a small lamp on the bedside table. Edward was lying back on the bed in a pair of black boxer shorts, his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. At the sound of the door he opened his eyes and stared at me, a strangled sound leaving his lips at my appearance.

I walked slowly over to his side of the bed and did a slow spin. "Do you approve?" My voice was low and sultry.

"Without question," he replied before pulling me into his arms on the bed.

He began kissing me slowly and softly running his hands down my arms. His lips worked their way to my neck and he moaned softly.

"Do you know how damn beautiful you look? How much I want you?" His voice was low with desire and the sound made me ache for him.

I pulled his mouth back to mine and attacked him furiously. When I felt his tongue part my lips I moaned loudly into his mouth and ran my hands into his hair pulling gently. This only encouraged him and his hands were soon at the tie on the front of the baby doll hurriedly pushing it apart to cup my breasts.

His thumbs stroked over my nipples which instantly hardened at his touch. I licked down his jaw line and began sucking and kissing along his neck to his ear.

"Baby, that feels so good. You make me feel so good." I breathed into his ear before nibbling softly at the lobe.

He groaned in response and dropped his head to take one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking it and rolling it between his teeth before lightly biting down. I arched my back off the bed pressing into him as he licked his way over to my other nipple and lavished it with the same attention.

He pulled back up to kiss me and his hand reached down between my legs to stroke against my centre. I was so wet it had seeped through my panties and he growled into my neck when he felt it.

"Bella….God…" he gasped. His breathing was ragged and I knew he was losing control.

I pushed him onto his back and straddled him grinding down onto him through his boxers. He grabbed my hips roughly and thrust up against me as I threw my head back at the sensation of his hardness against me. I wanted him so badly.

I leaned forward and began kissing and licking his abdomen and chest as my hands ran over his body. He shivered and moaned when I licked his nipples and blew on them, pulling me closer, his hands cupping my ass and pushing my pelvis into his. I nibbled up his jaw line and kissed him again our tongues slowly stroking against each other.

I reached down and slipped my hands into the hem of his boxers and began easing them down his hips. He lifted up to allow me to slip them off and shifted me to sit beside him so he could kick them the rest of the way down his legs. I reached my hand out and slowly ran my fingers from the base of his penis to the top rubbing my thumb slowly over the head.

He growled loudly and threw me onto my back pulling at the tie on the sides of my panties to bare me to him. He leaned over me and licked at my nipples staring me in the eye before moving slowly down my body kissing and nibbling, setting my skin on fire.

When he reached my hips he lifted one leg over his shoulder, settling himself between my legs and licking a trail up the inside of my thigh. I shook with anticipation and desire my hands gripping the sheets on either side of me. I felt his warm breath and then his tongue snaked out to lick my delicate folds.

"Bella," he groaned. "You taste so fucking good."

He continued to lick and nibble at my core, his tongue working my clit until I would just about reach my peak before pulling back. I was moaning loudly as he teased me, my hands in his hair and my hips thrusting to meet his mouth.

Just when I thought I could take no more, he inserted two fingers into me and thrust gently with his fingers curled forwards as he bit down softly on my clit. I immediately exploded in an intense orgasm screaming out his name repeatedly while my legs clamped around his head.

He pulled up from between my legs his eyes dark with passion and slid up my body to catch my mouth with his. I could taste myself on him and was amazed at how much that turned me on. I pulled him down on to me and he moaned loudly squeezing his eyes shut as his hardness met my wet centre.

I was thrusting my hips under him needing the friction, needing to feel him, needing _more_. He growled into my neck and thrust his hips back against me breathing heavily. I moaned out his name and he pulled up to kiss me at the same time as I wrapped my legs around his waist. At the change in position, his head slid against my wet opening and he froze and pulled back from me.

"No, baby," I breathed. "Please don't stop. I want you. I'm ready." I dropped my legs down and opened them wider to accommodate him.

"Bella, I love you" he groaned and began to push slowly into me.

I was wet and he slid in easily. He flexed his hips gently, pushing forward a little more each time all the while watching my expression, ready to stop if he was hurting me. He was shaking with the effort of going slow and I appreciated his tenderness.

I could feel my walls elongate around him as I shook and clenched my teeth at the discomfort of being stretched open for the first time. When he reached my barrier, I grimaced and he paused staring at me questioningly. I shook my head and gripped his shoulders willing him to continue. He took a deep shaking breath and leaned to kiss me before thrusting his hips forward quickly.

I gasped and cried out at the sharp pain and he stilled and looked down at me, his copper strands hanging over his green eyes. "I'm so, so sorry, love. The worst is over now. Just relax and let me make you feel good."

I reached up to brush the hair back off his forehead. "I love you Edward, I love you so much."

He kissed me gently, all the while not moving, letting me adjust to the feeling of him. When I began to respond to his kissing he dragged his lips down my neck to my breasts licking and rolling my nipples between his teeth. I felt a new rush of wetness at my centre and instinctively lifted my hips, pushing against his.

He started to move with me, thrusting gently into me. The feeling of him sliding slowly in and out of me was overpowering and I moaned into his neck as the pain was washed away by new pleasurable sensations.

Sensing the change, Edward picked up the pace and began thrusting deeper and faster. I ran my hands down his back and gripped his buttocks, moaning at the feeling of them flexing and tensing with each one of his thrusts.

He slid his hand under my ass and lifted me slightly, angling me towards him. The change in position allowed him to thrust even deeper than before, touching new places and creating a delicious friction.

"God! Edward! Please….faster!" I cried out against his shoulder.

He hitched my leg around his hip and I quickly followed with the other. He leaned forward and pressed his face into the pillow beside my head as he bucked harder and faster against me. He was moaning my name huskily over and over and I could feel something coiling and tightening in my abdomen, slowly building as his hips slammed into mine and I lifted to meet him.

"Guh, Bella. So wet…ugh…..so good…love you….." His moans were becoming louder and louder and I mewled in response.

I gasped and bit his shoulder eliciting a low growl from him and causing him to thrust even harder into me. The coil in my abdomen suddenly snapped and I howled out his name as my orgasm washed over me, my muscles clenching around him spasmodically.

He grunted loudly and thrust forward a few more times before I felt him stiffen and then pulse inside me. He pressed his face into my neck and yelled out my name as he shuddered with his climax. He thrust a few more times softly before he stilled his movements and pulled back to look at me panting beneath him.

"Are you okay, love?" He whispered gazing at me tenderly and brushing my hair back from my damp face.

I cupped his face with my hand. "I love you Edward."

He moved off of me to lie beside me, drawing me into his arms before reaching over to snap the light off and pull the covers up over us.

"Sleep my Bella. I love you."

**So……the verdict? I hope you enjoyed the sweet sexing ! Please leave a review and let me know!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Tammy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys…..Not mine…..Wish it was.**

**So Edward and Bella loving went over really well……I hope you enjoy this as much! Okay so here is a fluffy chapter. Sorry for the delay in updating, life caught up with me this week making it impossible to get it out before now.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to GetDrunkOnVictory who has been faithfully cheering me on since the beginning! Thank you for your support!**

EPOV

Morning. Coffee. Bella. My eyes snapped open as last night came crashing back to me.

"_No baby, please don't stop. __I want you. I'm ready."_

Her little warm body was curled into my side and I shifted so that I could watch her, study her sleeping profile in the morning light.

She slept with one hand tucked under her cheek, the other on my chest. Her eye lashes were a dark shadow against her cheeks, her full lips slightly parted. Her hair was spread in warm mahogany waves over my pillows and I picked up piece of it up and rubbed it between my fingers marveling at the softness of it. She was beautiful. She had given herself to me. She was mine.

"Edward." My name tumbled from those lush lips in a low moan as her eyelids trembled with her dreaming. She shifted and the sheets slipped down revealing one perfect breast. I stared as her dusky pink nipple hardened in response to the cool air.

My body responded instantly. Painfully. I became rock hard as more images of last night flooded my mind.

_Her hands gripping my ass I pumped in and out of her and her small mewls of pleasure. _

_The feel of her, hot and tight around my cock as she wrapped her long legs around my waist and begged me for more._

_The sound of her screaming my name as I exploded inside her, grinding my hips against hers in wild abandon._

Fuck. These thoughts weren't helping my problem but I couldn't stop. I wanted her again. I wanted to make her scream out my name in that high breathy voice. _I wanted to wake her up!_ I reached over and started to pull the sheets back when I spotted a small spot of blood on them and froze.

I had taken her virginity last night. I was her first lover. I stared at that blood stain on the sheets and earnestly hoped that I had been gentle enough with her. I was scared I had hurt her. It had been so hard not to move when I had finally fully sheathed myself in her glorious warmth but I had grit my teeth and trembled, waiting for her to adjust the feeling of me filling her.

It had been worth it. I rolled my face into the pillow and groaned. I wanted her again.

I sighed as my train of thought wandered back into dangerous territory and reached over to cover Bella before sliding out of bed. I needed a cold shower. I couldn't stay here beside her like this and not take her.

I quickly gasped and stumbled through an ice cold shower before pulling on a pair of loose dark wash jeans with a white t-shirt. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs, a block of cheese, an onion and some sliced ham.

I was going to surprise her with breakfast in bed. I wanted to spoil and pamper her and show her how much I loved her. Last night had been one of the best nights of my life. I wanted her to know what it meant to me. I wanted to wake up beside her every morning. _I was turning into such a girl!_

Coffee! I had almost forgotten. Bella did not function well in the morning without it and I was craving it too. What to do? I knew we didn't have any here, Alice wouldn't allow it in the house citing it as an unhealthy vice. I could say the same about her and Jasper's overly active sex life…..

I looked up and began formulating a plan as I spied the key holder on the counter. Jackpot! I would run across the way and start coffee brewing. When it was ready I would simply bring the pot over here. She would be so surprised. I grinned and grabbed her keys and ran across to her place.

The alarm was whining softly as I let myself in the door and I quickly punched in the pass code to disarm it. Bella had given Alice and I the code in case we ever needed to get in the house for any reason. I smirked……was our caffeine addiction a good enough reason?

I quickly started the coffee, and wandered through the house to the studio as the pot brewed. Bella's music was still a mystery to me. She kept promising me that she would play for me, and hinted at a significant song she had just finished writing but had yet to share this part of herself since the night she had learned of Charlie's death.

I looked around the studio, but was disappointed when I found nothing that would hint of her new compositions. I stared at her piano longingly, it was a nicer model than the one in my apartment, and I itched to get my hands on it. I decided that I would ask her if we could spend some time playing together again soon.

After twenty minutes, I wandered back into the kitchen noting the coffee had finished. I flipped the machine off and grabbed the pot, walking towards the door. I juggled a bit to rearm the alarm and locked the door before turning towards my place.

Halfway across the drive I froze in my tracks. A familiar car was parked in my driveway. Oh no! No, no, no! Not this morning. Jesus!

I sprinted across to the house and yanked open the door, taking the stairs two at a time. The living room was empty and I quickly strode into the kitchen to find it empty as well. _Fuck_.

I set the coffee pot on the stove just as I heard a startled screech. I pinched the bridge of my nose and swore softly before running down the hall in into my room where Carlisle and Esme stood staring open mouthed at Bella who was sitting up in the middle of the bed with my sheets clutched against her, trying to cover herself.

I shot a pleading glance at Esme before diving towards Bella and pulling her against me, blocking their view.

"Shhhh, baby, it's okay. I'm sorry. I went to your place to get coffee. I had no clue anyone was coming this morning." I whispered staring down into her eyes trying to soothe her.

Bella's face was crimson with embarrassment and she buried her face in my chest. I rubbed slow circles on her back and felt her relax against me.

Esme piped up behind me. "Edward, we are so sorry. The door was open, and your car was here. When we came in and couldn't find you, we thought maybe you were in your room and couldn't hear us."

"It's okay Esme, I think you just took Bella by surprise." I didn't take my eyes of Bella as I spoke.

"Why don't we give them a minute Esme?" Carlisle's voice was filled with amusement and I looked back over my shoulder to see him smirking at Bella's panties which were dangling from the lamp on my bedside table. I reached my arm out and yanked them off before Bella could notice.

"Coffee's in the kitchen." I offered as they nodded and backed out of the room grinning at me.

"Oh my God! Oh My GOD!" Bella stared at me her chocolate eyes wide. "I want to die now. I can't go out there!"

"Bella, baby, they won't care. They've walked in on Alice and Jasper having happy time which is far worse than this." I tried to soothe her.

Bella stared at me and snorted. "Happy time?"

I raised an eyebrow at her suggestively. "Mmmm, you seemed pretty happy last night Ms. Swan. I know I was VERY happy and would like to be HAPPIER today."

Bella blushed but then tackled me backwards in an unexpected move climbing up and straddling my lap with a wicked grin. "Edward, I intend on you being more than happy. I intend on making you ecstatic."

_Well fuck me_. I wondered how soon I could get rid of Carlisle and Esme. Let's get this show on the road!

"Come on my little vixen, go hop in the shower and get dressed. I will go make us all breakfast." I admonished, rolling her under me and tickling her sides.

Five minutes later found Bella in the shower and me sitting across from Carlisle and Esme who were both staring at me with matching grins.

"Edward she is lovely!" Esme gushed grabbing my hands in hers. "Your mother would have adored her."

Carlisle laughed and put his arm around her. "Down girl! You haven't even spoken to her yet! How can you know?" He turned to look at me. "Are you serious about this girl Edward?"

I smiled widely before answering. "I love her Carlisle. I think she is the one."

Esme gasped and jumped to her feet to envelope me in a tight hug. "Oh Edward! Alice says that Bella is amazing. I am so happy for you."

I hugged her back. "Are you hungry? I was making us breakfast when you came in."

"That sounds perfect Edward." Carlisle piped up grinning proudly at me.

I was chopping onion and grating cheese while making small talk with Carlisle when I heard Bella clear her throat behind me.

I spun around with a grin to see her standing in the door way wringing her hands together nervously. Before I could cross to her, Esme stood and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Bella darling, I am so glad to finally meet you. Edward and Alice have told us so much about you." She pulled back to look at her. "I am so sorry we surprised you this morning. Please forgive us."

"Please, there is nothing to forgive, I just…" Bella smiled and blushed and Carlisle laughed.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my uncle Carlisle and my aunt Esme." I wrapped my arm around her waist as I made the introductions.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Bella replied smiling softly.

BPOV

I woke up this morning and stretched languorously. I was wrapped in the softest flannel sheets and I could smell his wonderful scent all around me along with the heady scent of our lovemaking.

Our lovemaking.

Last night had been incredible. I had imagined a thousand times what it would be like with Edward and had been wrong every time. It took sheer trust to allow myself to be taken like that. To be stretched, penetrated and entered by him. What I didn't anticipate was how powerful it would make me feel.

I had expected to be helpless under him. Instead I had opened my arms to him and felt him quiver with need for me. Felt him leash all his strength for fear of hurting me, allowing me to set the pace and unleash him as I would.

When he had cried out at the end and shuddered in my arms, giving himself over to me I realized that he too, had given me his trust in that moment. It was the most amazing and intimate experience of my life

I rolled over searching for him wincing at the soreness between my legs. I cracked my eyes open when I could not find his hard body next to me and peeked around the empty room. I listened for a movement but heard nothing.

I closed my eyes and snuggled further into the warmth of the bed. Wherever Edward was, I knew he wouldn't be gone long. I would take these extra moments to indulge in the fantasy of waking up every day next to him.

Just as I was starting to doze off I heard a faint shuffling noise outside of the bedroom door. I smiled lazily and rolled onto my back. The sheet pulled down around my waist at the movement and I smirked, imagining his reaction.

The doorknob turned and I raised my eyes to meet an unfamiliar blue gaze. I immediately shrieked and yanked the sheet up over myself before scrambling backwards on the bed.

A handsome blond hair man with striking blue eyes and a tiny woman with auburn hair and familiar green eyes stood staring at me with matching expressions of shocked disbelief. The two of them were stunningly good looking and my heart sank when I realized who they must be. _Oh no!_

My face flamed in embarrassment as Edward came barreling in the door and launched himself at me pulling me against him. _Why me? Why Bella?_

I had desperately wanted to make a good impression on his family when I finally met them. His uncle getting a free show of my tata's was not how I had envisioned it.

Edward was talking to me, but my ears were buzzing. I peeked over his shoulder just in time for the woman, his aunt, to give me an impish smile. Wow. Now I knew were Alice had inherited it from.

After they left the room, I quickly jumped in the shower and dressed, trying to make myself presentable. I took several deep breaths to calm myself before walking towards the voices emanating from the kitchen.

Esme jumped to her feet and embraced me as soon as she saw me, asking me to forgive her for walking in on me this morning. I tentatively hugged her back shooting a pleading glance at Edward.

I felt his arm snake around my waist and pull me close to his side as he proudly introduced me to his aunt and uncle.

Carlisle quickly advised me to call him and Esme by the first names and by the time breakfast was finished I was completely at ease with them. They were by far the easiest going people I had ever met.

We had all discussed our careers and I was surprised to learn that Carlisle was a well know surgeon and Esme had her own interior decorating business. They were very interested in my career and asked a lot of questions on how the process of writing and mixing music went and I surprised myself by inviting them to my studio sometime so that I could show them.

The only sour note of the morning was when Esme had expressed their condolences on the loss of my father. My eyes had embarrassingly begun to water and Edward had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. The pain was still fresh for me.

Carlisle quickly tried to change the subject noticing my distress. "Edward, the real reason we cam e by today was to ask you to come to the bank with us as your signature is required on paperwork from your parent's trust."

_Trust? I didn't know anything about a trust._

"Okay, Carlisle." Edward sighed in exasperation. "That's fine. We'll head out after breakfast."

He turned to me frowning. "Bella, did you want to come along with us, it won't take long, and then maybe we could have lunch somewhere?"

I couldn't help but feel like he was asking me to be polite, like I was intruding on private family business. "Edward, I would love to, but maybe another time? Alice and Jazz are coming over to help me finished mixing my new tracks, and I Jazz and I also have to prepare new compositions for our annual college reunion."

"Oh!" Esme clapped her hands. "Edward, I have a wonderful idea! We can go take care of the paperwork, and then come back to visit Bella's so she can show us her studio and her music."

I blanched. Oh no! I had said that earlier to be polite, not thinking that they were really interested. I should have known better, they were related to Alice.

Edward grinned at the expression on my face and nodded his agreement. That's it; I was officially going to kill him!

Carlisle and Edward disappeared into the office to collect some paperwork after Esme and I offered to take care of the dishes.

"You know, I have never seen Edward so smitten by a girl before." Esme glanced at me out of the corner of her eye as she dried a glass.

"I don't know what to say Esme." I was feeling distinctly uncomfortable. This was not my element. I leaned forward to grab the frying pan out of the soapy water causing the pendant I was wearing to dangle out of the neckline of my blouse.

Esme gasped and grabbed my shoulder to spin me towards her. "Edward gave this to you?" She fingered the pendant and looked up at me questioningly. Her eyes were full of some strange emotion.

"Ummm, yes. He gave it to me yesterday for my birthday." I stepped back from her unsure of how she would react.

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Oh Bella," she cried. "Welcome to the family!"

_What?!_

**Okay Guys! So there is a fluffy chapter! The next one will have Bella in the studio with her new mystery song, and some more lemony goodness! Stay tuned, and as usual, leave me some love!**

**If you haven't already done so, check out "Temptation a Twilight Podcast." It is a great podcast where several authors get together and discuss hot fanfic and all things twilighted! You can subscribe on itunes. Trust me, you'll enjoy it!**

**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**

**Tammy**


	16. Chapter 16

**After a long break away, I figure everyone deserves another chapter of Edward and Bella goodness. Thank you all for being so patient!**

**I don't own the rights to the song used in this chapter. I suggest you listen to it. It is wonderfully moving and something I could see my Bella writing for Saveward. It is called "Feels like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk.**

**Also we have a lemon in Edward's point of view especially as per several requests. I hope it does not disappoint.**

**vysed this one is for you! Enjoy the lemony goodness!**

BPOV

Welcome to the family? WHAT!

I stared at Esme in shock. "What are you saying?"

She smiled at me gently and led me by the hand to sit at the kitchen table. "How much has Edward told you about his parents?"

"Um, he told me that they were killed in an airline accident when he was five years old, and that afterwards he was raised by you and Carlisle." I answered staring at her perplexed. What more could there be to tell?

"Well yes, that's true, but that's not everything. My sister Elizabeth married a very wealthy man. Edward Masen Sr. was an only child, the only heir to his family's oil fortune. When they passed away, everything was left in trust for Edward."

She leaned towards me and clasped my hands tighter. "Edward doesn't like to talk about the money. He was always so independent, wanting to stand on his own two feet, and has done so most of his life."

My eyes were wide. Did she think that I was after his money? That I had known about this?

As if reading my mind she laughed lightly. "Relax Bella. The only reason I asked was because of the pendant you are wearing. Edward Sr. gave that necklace to my sister on their wedding day. It is a family heirloom and probably worth half a million dollars."

I choked on my coffee. Half a million…….Did she say half a million?! I began to hyperventilate.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward rushed into the room and dropped onto his knees in front of me, his handsome face twisted with worry. "Baby, breathe with me…….it's okay just take nice slow breaths."

I closed my eyes and leaned into his shoulder. "That's my girl. Now what is going on?" He pulled back to assess me and his eyes were troubled.

"Nothing Edward, just thinking of everybody coming by the studio tonight got me a little panicked." I lied smoothly as I shot Esme a warning look. I didn't want him to know I knew about his money. I wanted him to tell me when he was ready.

I was worried about wearing the damn pendant now; after all, it was _only_ worth _half a million! _Just then another thought paralyzed me. If the pendant was worth half a million, how much money did Edward really have?

I leaned forward and massaged my temples with my fingers. I couldn't get my mind around this. I'm just plain old clumsy Bella Swan. I'm not poised or sophisticated. Aren't millionaires supposed to have perfect supermodel girlfriends? My breathing started to speed up again.

"Bella, if it's going to stress you so much, we won't come by tonight." Carlisle's smooth tones cut through my panic attack.

"No! No! I'm sorry; it has just been an overwhelming morning. Please forgive me. I would love to have you come by." I straightened up and smiled at him as Edward squeezed my hand and stared at me hesitantly.

_ACT NORMAL BELLA!_

After agreeing to meet back at my studio for four o'clock that afternoon to be followed by dinner out, I made my way back to my place. I was expecting Jasper to come by to work on the new material today as well as go over our submissions for our annual college reunion. I was banking on Alice being with him.

Alice had recently taken to hanging out with us when she wasn't working and loved the creative atmosphere of the studio. I had even begun to use her as backup vocalist in some of my recordings and was pleasantly surprised with the outcome of this.

Today I just needed her here to help me make sense of everything I had just found out.

I was halfway through one of my new compositions when I heard light footsteps behind me. I spun around on the piano bench only to be met with Alice's smirk.

"Bella," trilled Alice staring pointedly at my neck. "Is that a Masen mark? Edward always did like to mark his territory."

She reached out to brush the side of my neck and I blanched. Fuck. I hadn't noticed it this morning. Hopefully his aunt and uncle hadn't either.

"Ali, be nice! Today hasn't been one of my finer moments." I whined slapping her hand away.

"Oh yeah," she snorted trying to keep her composure. "I heard you met my parents."

My face turned red and I stared at her open mouthed. "Has the news hit YouTube yet? _Bella Swan flashes her chi-chi's at boyfriend's family_." Sarcasm seemed the only way to go.

Jasper choked beside Alice and doubled over laughing holding his sides. I glared at the pixie. "Fuck Alice. You told Jazz?"

Alice burst out giggling and stumbled forward to sit on the piano bench. "No dumbass, you just did!"

Jasper was gasping now. "Bells, you should totally write a song about it. You could call it _Bella gets her boobs out_."

I threw my shoe at him. I missed but it still felt good.

"My parents should know better than barge into a man's room first thing in the morning. I mean c'mon." Alice threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

I turned to Alice and held up the pendant I was wearing. "I have bigger problems than your Dad getting and eyeful. When were you going to tell me?" She shifted her eyes away guiltily.

"Alice, look at me. I can't keep this. I can't even wear this. What if I lose it? _HALF A MILLION DOLLARS ALICE!_" My voice was getting higher and higher during this exchange.

"What?" Jasper wasn't laughing anymore. "What are you talking about?"

'I'm talking about your girlfriend's parents welcoming me to the family this morning after informing me that the necklace Edward gave me was a family heirloom worth a half million." I glared at Alice. "I think I'm allowed to be a little freaked out here."

Jasper opened and closed his mouth a few times before managing to squeak out a sentence. "A half a million _dollars_?"

"No Einstein, a half million pesos." I snapped sarcastically dropping my head in my hands. "What am I supposed to do with that information?"

Alice rubbed my shoulder. "Bella, does it really matter? The money doesn't change who Edward is. In fact, that is why he doesn't advertise it. He doesn't want people to judge him for it."

"I know Alice, and really it doesn't change how I feel about him. I just worry now that I am not good enough for him." I whispered.

"I am going to hit you Bella." I looked up to see her eyes flashing at me in anger. "Don't start this. Edward loves you. As for the necklace, don't even think of giving it back. It holds huge sentimental value to Edward and has been passed along in his father's family for years. The fact that he gave it to you should speak volumes."

I didn't want her to be angry with me, but it was just a lot to wrap my head around. My sweet, sexy, loving, sexy, funny, sexy….okay I think I've established that he's sexy…..boyfriend was a closet millionaire. To be honest, it made me uncomfortable.

"Okay, okay Alice. Don't say anything to Edward. I am going to pretend I don't know. Now let's get to work on those new tracks." I tried to distract her before the conversation got out of hand.

The rest of the afternoon was spent working the new pieces together and dubbing. I was getting ready to wrap it up for the day so that I could change before the Cullen's arrival when Alice suddenly piped up from beside me.

"Bella, why don't we try to record the song you wrote for Edward? The track is ready, and I have been practicing the vocals. I say we give it a go before finishing up." Her eyes sparkled with excitement and she bounced lightly on her feet.

I blushed. I had written a song for Edward and had mistakenly told Alice, who then proceeded to hound me about playing it for him constantly. I poured every ounce of emotion I felt into the song and was quite shy about sharing it. "I don't know guys. Maybe I should work on it some more first? I am sure I could do better with it."

Jasper spoke up from behind the recording booth. "Nonsense, Bells. It's ready to go. Let's give it a try. Alice is ready and so are you."

I thought about Edward making sweet love to me last night and my stomach tightened. I turned to Jasper and gave him thumbs up. Alice squealed in delight as Jazz started the track and counted us in.

I flexed my fingers over the piano keys and poured all of my emotion into my playing.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

I sat quietly with my eyes closed as the last notes of the song echoed from the piano. I had never played so well in my life. The song was one of the best things I had ever composed because of all the feeling I had put in it. I knew I could sell it easily, but decided in that moment that I could never part with it. It was his.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and froze. .fuck! I swung my horrified gaze to Alice who stared at me with a huge grin on her face. That damn pixie! I turned my body around on the piano bench to face the shocked faces of Edward, Esme and Carlisle.

My face flamed when I realized that they had been there for some time and I vaguely wondered if it was possible to actually die of embarrassment. If so, I had reached my quota today and silently prayed for God to strike me down.

Edward was before me in two strides. "Baby that was beautiful……I……." He stopped abruptly and cupped my face in his hands. He lowered his head and my eyes fluttered shut as his lips met mine.

I forgot that there was anyone else in the room the minute his lips met mine. Visions of last night flashed through my head and my knees went weak want.

Edward's arms tightened around me as he pulled back to breathe into my hair. "Bella."

Carlisle's amused chuckle brought us crashing back to reality and I quickly stepped back from Edward's embrace, dismayed at my reaction to his touch.

"Bella! That was lovely. I can't believe you wrote that." Esme stepped forward and wrapped me into a tight hug. "You are so very talented my dear."

"Thank you Esme." I was still in shock that they had heard me playing _that_ particular song.

As usual Edward sensed my distress and spoke up from beside me. "Alice why don't you take Carlisle and Esme back to the house so Bella can get ready to go out for supper? We'll meet you over there."

Alice nodded and led her parents upstairs and out the door. Jasper followed quickly behind her after shutting off all the recording equipment, leaving Edward and I standing in the middle of my empty studio.

He stared at me silently for a moment before reaching for me. "Bella," he moaned against my lips. " I need you."

EPOV (because you asked for it)

Bella stepped away from me biting her lip and swiftly pulled her shirt over her head tossing it behind her while backing towards the piano. My groin tightened as I realized what she intended.

"I want you to take me right here on my piano Edward." Her hair hung down over shoulders, partially obscuring her beautiful breasts.

_My fantasy has just come true!_

She stepped towards me and wrapped her slender arms around my neck pressing her nipples into my chest as her breasts crushed against me. I slid my hands up her silky back and pulled her hard against me, groaning at the feel of her hot body pressed against mine.

I lowered my head and drove my tongue into her hot moist mouth. Last night had been about slow gentle love making, right now was about pure blinding need. Bella's hands clutched at me as she instantly caught up to my mood. Hell, maybe she had already been there.

"Oh Edward," she murmured, a breathless catch to her voice as I slid my hand up over her breast and pinched her nipple. "I want to feel you mouth on me. Please!"

I quickly unsnapped her bra and peeled it away from her dropping it to the floor. My cock twitched as I leaned down and licked her hard nipple. She moaned loudly and clutched her hands into my hair.

I quickly drew her nipple into my mouth and sucked, keeping my hand firm against her lower back, drawing her into me. I pulled back and switched to her other breast and sucked again.

I backed her slowly into the piano and stopped when her ass hit the keyboard. I kissed down to the waistband of her pants, quickly dispatching the button and plunging my hand into her panties, drawing her folds apart with my thumb.

She gasped in pleasure as I caressed her wet slit and cried out sharply. I yanked her pants down her legs and dropped to my knees in front of her, nipping at her thighs. I leaned forward and nuzzled into her core swirling my tongue around and around before nipping at her clit.

"Oh, God, Edward! Yes! Yes!" Her legs were trembling as she erupted into ecstasy.

I stood pulling her against me only to have her drop to her knees in front of me, fingers frantically undoing my pants and pulling them off of me. She reached for me and caught my erection in her hand as it sprang forward.

Before I could react she wrapped her lips around my shaft and sucked me deep into her hot mouth. I groaned loudly as she moved her mouth up and down on my cock, pausing every so often to swirl her tongue around the head.

I felt myself starting to tense up and pushed her back. I wanted to be inside her when I came. "Come here baby."

I held my hands out to her and pulled her to her feet before lifting her to settle on the piano keyboard.

She opened her legs wide when I lifted her, inviting me in. As her hands reached for me I buried myself in her in one hard thrust. She mewled loudly and wrapped her legs around my waist, crossing her ankles behind me.

I pulled back and thrust forward again, driving deeper into her heat. The room was filled with her moans and the sound of our skin slapping against one another.

"More, Edward. Harder," she gasped as her eyes rolled back in her head. The piano sang discordantly under her as she writhed against me.

I rammed into her harder and harder, driving us both closer to release with each thrust of my hips. She began lifting her hips to meet me and chanting my name and I felt her walls begin to quiver around me.

"Bella baby, come for me. That's it baby, let go." I murmured as I kissed her neck. She gasped as her muscles clamped down on me and she jerked against me screaming out.

"Oh Edward," she wailed. "Oh God! I'm coming."

Her words and the breathy tone in which she uttered them triggered my release and I called her name, thrusting forward twice more before exploding into her.

It took a moment to become aware of my surroundings again and I leaned against her trying to catch my breath as she gently stroked her hands up and down my back.

"That was amazing." I murmured as I nuzzled into her neck.

"Hmmmm. Yes……" Bella sighed and kissed my chest.

I slowly disentangled myself and stared at her. She was so beautiful with her hair tousled and her cheeks pink with passion. "I love you Isabella."

I looked at my watch and sighed regretfully, knowing my family was waiting on us. As if on cue my phone buzzed from the floor indicating an incoming text.

I picked it up and read the message laughing. "Stop happy hour and get ready!"

Bella giggled and held out her hand. "Want to join me in the shower?"

I grinned and took her hand. She was going to be the death of me.

**Okay! So there you go. Saveward the millionaire gets happy time. You know what to do….leave me some love! The more love I get, the more it encourages me to update!**

**Congrats to all of the wonderful stories nominated for the Eddie and Bellies! Please take the time to vote for your favorite!**

**Tammy**


	17. Chapter 17

**The usual…if I owned it I would be rich. I am not rich. I wish I was.**

**Okay, I have to apologize for the long delay in updating. This past week has been brutal as I have had to deal with several personal issues which kept me from writing. I intend on trying to keep updating as quickly in the future as I have in the past. RL has been kicking my derriere these days. My own sexy medic has pneumonia, I took the family to Punta Cana, and then spent the last week trying to catch up at work…..but I am BACK!!!! Thank you for hanging in there with me.**

**This chapter is somewhat transitional, but lays the foundations for things to come. I hope you enjoy.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to jamieson, my fellow Canadian! Here is to cold winters, beavertails and Tim Horton's double doubles!**

**BPOV**

The month after meeting Carlisle and Esme had flown by in a whirlwind consisting of Edward and my music. I had never felt as inspired in my life as I did at this point, which delighted me to no end. I had so much music in my head I thought I would never be able to get it all out. I had even taken to waking up in the dead of night to slip out of Edward's warm embrace and run to my piano.

This ended up leaving me permanently exhausted during daytime hours. I began falling asleep at odd times, sometimes barely making it through supper. Edward was worried, but I put it off to my creativity and kept composing through the night. God knew when this well would run dry and I would take it as I could for now.

I woke for the second time this week slumped over the piano keys in my studio to the sound of Edward coming in the front door from his night shift. Damn it. I had promised him I would stay in bed last night. I jumped to my feet and quickly smoothed my hair and clothes before turning and walking up the stairs nonchalantly.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?" He tilted his head and stared at me, searching my face.

"Yes!" I chirped brightly, smiling. "I just got up about a half hour ago and started working. How was your night?"

His eyes hardened and he scowled at me. "Bella, you are wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I am not stupid."

BUSTED! My smile fell.

He raked his hands through his hair and glared at me, his eyes hard. "Have you even been to bed yet?"

"Baby, please don't be angry. I told you, I have to write when the mood hits me, and I have been very inspired these past weeks." I smiled at him coquettishly, attempting to alleviate some of the tension between us. "Besides, next weekend is my reunion and I will have plenty of time to relax and catch up on my sleep there."

"Bella, I am just worried about you. You are up all night writing and it's burning you out. It's not normal to be this tired all the time." His eyes were serious and he stepped towards me to run his hands up my arms as he spoke.

"Edward, once the reunion is done, if I am still feeling this tired I will go see my doctor, deal?" I leaned my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Now let's go to bed. You need to sleep, and I am going to call Jazz and cancel my day and join you, okay?"

The next morning found me sitting at my kitchen table beside Edward, blearily nursing a coffee while Alice drabbled on about the preparations required for the reunion.

I was looking forward to going. The tradition had started the fall after we had graduated from U Dub when Jasper and I had been contacted by one of our classmates Demetri Moretti asking if we wanted to meet up for a weekend retreat with some of our fellow graduates from the music program. The initial weekend had gone over so well that we had all decided to continue it yearly.

We had also begun the silly tradition that each person had to compose and perform a song for the reunion. The compositions were always amusing and interesting to watch. Although most people took it seriously, last year Alec Logan had dressed in drag and sang a song worthy of Adam Sandler while we all rolled around in tears of laughter.

I had gone out on a limb this year and had composed a Latin dance song which was very out of character for me. I had gone into my studio the day after Edward and I had made love on my piano to find that Jasper had accidently left the recording equipment on. I blushed to the roots of my hair when Edward slid up behind me as I was listening and kissed my neck chuckling at how vocal we were. Later that night in bed, he rolled onto me and grinned mischievously before whispering "Let's get loud" in my ear. I was instantly inspired.

I was keeping the composition a secret, much to Jasper and Edward's annoyance, and Alice was the only one who had heard the finished product. I had sent the backup vocal parts to some close girlfriends from school, but knew that Angela and Jessica would keep it quiet. They had already sent e-mails to me full of praise for my bold new sound.

The only sour note in my life was that Jasper was bringing Alice to the reunion this year and I was attending alone. I couldn't deny that I was jealous. While I hadn't outright asked Edward to go with me, I had tiptoed around the subject on several occasions and had gotten no reaction from him. I took this as a sign that he was not interested in attending with me and didn't bring it up again.

Demetri had reserved a chalet in Whistler, British Columbia for our retreat this year. Alice, having never been to Canada, was on excitement overload. "Oh, Bella! Jazz told me that the chalet had a hot tub on the back deck with a fantastic view of Whistler Blackcomb Mountain."

"Yeah, the chalet is supposed to be beautiful. Demetri told me that each bedroom has its own fireplace." I leaned against Edward being careful not to spill his coffee and smiled at her obvious excitement.

"It sounds so romantic Bella! I can't believe Jasper is taking me." As she prattled on I felt Edward stiffen beside me and turned to eye him questioningly.

"Baby is everything okay?" I rubbed my hand on his thigh under the table ignoring Alice for the moment. "You seem really tense."

"Why does something have to be wrong?" He snapped at me pushing his chair back abruptly. "I'm just fucking tired. I did work last night you know."

He spun on his heel and stalked out of the kitchen and I cringed when I heard the door slam signaling that he had left the house. I turned to Alice in open mouthed shock and promptly burst into tears.

"I'm s-s-sorry. I just don't know w-what I did. I don't even k-know why I am crying!" I scrubbed my hands across my face as Alice jumped up to pull me into a tight hug.

"Edward is being an ass. He had NO right to snap at you like that. I don't know what has gotten into him." Her voice was hard and angry and I knew he would be hearing from her later.

I tried to control my breathing and calm down when my stomach suddenly clenched and I moaned pushing out of Alice's embrace. Alice gaped at me as I dashed towards the sink and promptly vomited my breakfast.

I groaned and closed my eyes panting and felt Alice's cool hands brushing my hair back from my sweaty face. "Bella, are you okay?"

I straightened up cautiously, testing myself before turning to face her. "God, I'm pathetic. I am sorry Alice. I just haven't been feeling so great these days and I have never dealt with confrontation well. I think it's just my nerves. Maybe I should try to get some more sleep."

She stared at me for a moment and then nodded her head. "Okay Bells, but if you need me, just call. I am not working today and will be around."

As she made her way out of the house, I stumbled upstairs and into my room closing the door behind me. I threw myself onto my bed and buried my face into one of my pillows. It smelt like him and I gasped letting the tears come. I knew it was too good to last. With one last sob I pulled the blankets up over my body and cried myself into a restless sleep.

When I woke, the room was dark and I sighed realizing that I had slept the entire day. I rubbed my eyes and rolled onto my back staring at the ceiling. I felt the bed shift and rolled over coming face to face with a tired looking Edward.

"What timezit?" I mumbled as I pushed to a sitting position trying to mask my surprise at finding him here with me. When the hell had he come in, and better yet why?

Edward pulled me into his arms and sighed against my hair. "It's around five in the afternoon." His voice softened and he stroked my hair. "I'm sorry, love. I should never have snapped at you like that this morning. I haven't been able to sleep thinking of how I upset you. Will you please forgive me?"

I pulled back and stared at him warily. "I'll forgive you on one condition." He nodded and stared into my eyes. "You need to tell me why you were so upset with me in the first place."

His eyes dropped and his cheeks flushed. "It's stupid really." He twisted the blankets in his hands before looking back up at me sheepishly. "Why do you not want me to come to the reunion with you?"

I gaped at him and burst out laughing. "Seriously? That's why you're upset?" I leaned forward and cupped his face in my hands. "I would love if you came with me. I just didn't think you wanted to. I was also worried about asking you because you already took time off work to go to Charlie's funeral with me as well as to fly to Los Angeles."

He smiled at me and ducked his head. "Bella, please don't worry about me missing work. I don't need even need to work unless I want to, I just love my job." He lifted his green eyes to mine and smiled. "My parents left me enough money to sustain me for several lifetimes. It's just something I don't advertise."

I thrilled inside knowing that he finally was comfortable enough to tell me.

He tilted my head up and brushed his lips lightly across mine. "Bella, in all seriousness, I am sorry for being such a prick. I promise next time I'll just be honest about how I feel. I just sometimes worry that you are going to disappear, like this all is too good to be true. I get scared that you'll wake up one day and realize that you could do so much better than me."

I rolled him onto his back and straddled his slender hips. "Edward, I have never felt this way about anyone before and to be honest it scares the hell out of me. I love you Edward. Only you! I am not going anywhere." I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Now let me convince you……"

EPOV

I shoved the last of Alice's bags in the trunk of Jasper's SUV and scowled at her. "You realize that we are only going for one weekend, right?"

"Shut it Eddie," she growled. "I want to make a good impression. These are important people to Bella and Jasper. I want to look my best!"

"I hope they approve of me too. I plan on being around for a long time." This was the first admission I had made to Alice of my intentions with Bella and I gazed over to gauge her reaction. She squealed and threw herself at me just as Bella came dancing out of the house excitement written all over her beautiful face.

"Canada here we come!" She crowed, pumping her fist into the air. "The land of hockey and igloos!"

I caught her up in my arms and swung her around laughing. "I am so excited to meet your friends, love."

She kissed me passionately and giggled. "To be honest, I can't wait to walk in with you." She giggled and kissed me lightly. "A few of the girls have always teased me about never being able to find Mr. Right. Does it make me evil to want to rub their faces in it?"

"Not at all love. Jasper has already warned me about the harpies. We'll just make sure to give them a good show, hmmm? You aren't opposed to a little PDA, are you?" I opened the door and pulled her into the car with me laughing at her conniving expression. "Besides, I want to make it clear to everyone that you belong to me."

Jasper plugged in his IPod and we were off, the girls singing merrily along with the music. After about a few hours Bella leaned heavily against my side and dozed off.

I frowned down at her peaceful face. She was still suffering exhaustion despite having slowed down on her late night composing. I would have to take better care of her on our return. My mind turned to the future and I smiled thinking of my plans.

Alice turned around in her seat and giggled at my expression. "Spill it Eddie! What was with the comment about you being around for a long time? Did you mean what I think you did?"

I flushed as Jasper whipped his head around to stare at me a huge grin on his face. "Oh man! Really?"

I looked down at Bella again and smiled before answering. "I have to talk to Rene first, of course, but I was planning for Christmas……"

I didn't get any further as Alice clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her scream and bounced up and down in excitement making me roll my eyes. Bella stirred against me and sat up.

"What's going on?" She met my eyes curiously and I shot a warning glance at Alice.

"Nothing love, Alice is just excited that we are almost there." My reply was smooth but my hands were trembling.

"Mmmm. Jasper, could you stop at Tim Hortons? I need a coffee." Bella turned away from me smiling and stretched. "Edward has to try Canadian coffee, though I doubt he'll ever want to drink mine again afterwards."

We all laughed and Alice shot me a significant look that told me that we would be discussing this later. Bella and Jasper were talking excitedly about the weekend while we waited for our coffee in the drive thru lane.

After receiving the coffee, which was heavenly, Jasper estimated that we had roughly a half hour left to our destination. I sat quietly and thought about things. I had been so scared when Bella hadn't asked me to come to her reunion that she wasn't invested enough in our relationship to bother. I had let my insecurities get the better of me and had unfairly blown up at her.

My anger had lasted as far as my door when I realized that what I was doing was no better than what Jacob had done to her. I wasn't being fair. I was halfway back to her house when a stinging slap snapped my head back.

"Where do you get off Edward?" Alice stood before me her hands on her hips, glaring. "Bella is a mess. She is so upset, she was physically sick over your sorry ass."

I was instantly ashamed. "I know Alice. I'm on my way back there right now."

I pushed past her and let myself into to Bella's house. Greeted with silence I made me way upstairs to her room to find her sprawled out asleep on her bed, tear tracks evident on her beautiful face. I crawled in beside her and hoped that she would forgive me.

Once she had woken and we had talked, my resolve was set. The next day I made arrangements with the family's bank to access my safety deposit box. My mother's ring now sat waiting in the small velvet box in my bedside table until the time it would grace Bella's slim finger. I could barely contain my excitement.

I was snapped back into the present when Bella jumped up and squealed beside me. We had just pulled up to a gorgeous three story chalet nestled in the shadow of the surrounding mountains. Several people were milling around on the wide front porch staring curiously at our arrival.

Bella threw open the door, turned to grin at me and made a mad dash towards the chalet. I laughed and slowly followed her out of the vehicle and into the crisp mountain air.

**Okay darlings! That's it for tonight. I promise a quick update though…..no more three week waiting for you!**

**Please read and review……I love your input and value each and every one.**

**Tammy**


	18. Chapter 18

**The usual……My birth certificate does not list me as Stephenie Meyer so I am not rich, nor do I own these characters. I also do not own the rights to the song used in this chapter, it belongs to Jennifer Lopez and Emilio and Gloria Estefan.**

**I have to say WOW and send LOVE out to all who reviewed my last chapter. I was absolutely astounded by the response it got…….Thank you, I am humbled!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers….without you, this story would be meaningless…..I love you all!**

EPOV

Bella, Jasper and Alice took off in a dead run towards the front of the chalet before I had even had the chance to come around the side of Jasper's car. I laughed loudly and began pulling our bags out of the large trunk. Their excitement was contagious.

"Hey there," a low voice purred from behind me making me drop one of the bags.

I spun around and came face to face with a tall, statuesque brunette. Her hair was cut in a funky, choppy bob and her eyes were a striking shade of violet. Although some people would find her beautiful, she put out a vibe than made me instantly on edge, and I was usually a pretty good judge of character.

"Hello." I turned back to the trunk and continued pulling bags out hoping either she would go away or that someone would come and rescue me. Her stare was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"I'm Gianna Ellis." I turned back to her not wanting to be rude. She looked me up and down and licked her lips. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better this weekend. What's your name, handsome?"

Fuck. Now what? "Edward Masen. I am here with Bella Swan." I kept my voice low and looked over her shoulder as if searching for Bella behind her. _Bella where are you_?

A short brown haired girl sidled up beside Gianna. She was almost as tiny as Alice, and seemed childlike, but her eyes were hard and calculating. "Hey, Gianna, where did you find this fine piece of man?" She hooked her thumb in my direction and batted her eyes, smiling.

I stepped back, and looked around desperately. Where the fuck was everybody? These girls were making me pretty uncomfortable and short of being rude I couldn't very well walk away. These must be the girls Jasper had tried to warn me about.

"Ha! Jane you want to hear something good? He says he's with Isabella." Gianna sneered. "That girl is afraid of her own shadow. I find it hard to believe she could even screw up the courage to speak to a man, let alone one this hot."

They both stepped closer and Jane simpered sweetly and ran her hand up my arm, scraping me softly with her manicured nails. "You know if you get bored with little Miss Goody Two Shoes, we'd be happy to _entertain_ you, show you what a real woman can do."

Before I could retort Bella brushed past her and reached up on her toes to plant a searing kiss on my lips as if nothing was amiss. "Edward, I was looking for you, baby." She pulled back and smirked at me mischievously. "You should see our room! The bed is so…..BIG." She widened her eyes and traced one finger down my chest. "I can't wait to show you…."

I leaned down to kiss her and slid my hands down to cup her ass, pulling her against me and groaning softly against her lips. I smiled when I heard an exasperated huff from behind us and lifted my head to see Jane and Gianna making a hasty retreat.

Bella laughed softly and laid her head against my chest. "I am so sorry baby. I was so excited to see everyone that I didn't notice that Slut Brigade had descended on you."

I threw back my head and laughed. "Slut Brigade? That's rich my love." I leaned down and nuzzled her neck grinning against her skin when she shivered and pressed against me. "I think that little display will keep them out of our hair for the rest of the weekend. Problem solved."

She mumbled something unintelligible against my chest and I had to pull her back a bit to hear her. "What was that, love?"

Her voice was small and she refused to meet my eyes. "I might have forgotten to mention about Alec."

I stiffened and stepped back from her glaring. "Alec? Who is Alec?"

"Calm down! Alec and I dated a few times and then decided that we were better off as friends, but he is really touchy feely with me, that's just how we are…..I just want you to be prepared. I don't want you to be upset." She looked at her feet and scuffed one shoe back and forth against the frozen ground as she spoke.

"Bella, I understand you had friends before I came into your life." I tilted her chin up and kissed her softly before continuing. "Don't worry; so long as he knows you are mine, it'll be all good."

Sure, my mind screamed. So long as he wasn't too touchy feely or else I would have to break my foot off in his ass. Better off friends……right……that basically translated to he was way more into her than she was with him and this was his only way of hanging on. I kept my smile in place as Bella led me into the chalet.

All heads turned to us when we walked into the main living area of the chalet with our bags. People were lounging in every available space, several of them sporting guitars. This was going to be an interesting weekend. I felt a tug on my hand and realized that Bella was trying to pull me towards a group gathered in front of the large stone fireplace.

"This is Angela, Jessica, and Emily," Bella's voice was warm. "Girls, I want you to meet my Edward."

Angela was tall and slim, with long brown hair and warm brown eyes that twinkled behind her black rimmed glasses. Jessica was shorter and had wild curly brown hair and blue eyes. Emily was the same height as Angela with but was clearly Native American with waist length black hair and dark eyes. The three of them stared at me in open mouthed wonder before extending their hands to me in greeting. Bella rocked back on her heels and grinned.

I was then introduced to the guys. Demetri Moretti, the organizer of this event, was a tall Italian man with shoulder length dark wavy hair and blue eyes. He clapped my shoulder upon introduction and told me to be careful with his little Bella.

The next introduction was Felix, Demetri's younger brother. Felix was a large hulk of a man, almost as big as Emmett Swan. He had short black hair and the same blue eyes as his brother. I noticed Jessica sighing over him when she thought nobody was observing her…..interesting.

The group dynamic was very laid back and carefree, and Bella seemed to be in her element. Gone was the shy woman that I met a year ago. It was abundantly clear that Bella had a strong attachment to these friends and felt at ease with them. She was almost childlike in her excitement.

It didn't escape my notice that Bella introduced me to everyone as "her Edward." I looked over at Alice wearing a huge shit eating grin and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist as we mingled with more and more people.

After all the introductions were done, we finally made our way to our room to put away our luggage and settle in. I had to admit the accommodations were amazing and I wondered how much Bella had paid for us to attend this event.

The entire back wall of our room was made of glass giving us a stunning view of the mountain range. There was also a small stone fireplace burning in the corner of the room. A king sized bed was situated against the opposite wall on a raised platform and a small door to the left of it led to an ensuite bathroom with a large marble Jacuzzi tub.

I closed the door quietly and pulled Bella into my arms dropping the bags at our feet. "The bed _is_ big…." My voice was low and husky with need. "I betcha it is also nice and firm.……"

She giggled and slid her hands up under my shirt. I bent my head to capture her lips and began backing her towards said bed. I was just leaning her backwards when the door crashed open with a bang and a figure leapt past me and pulled her from my embrace.

"Belly! I am so GLAD to see you princess!"

I growled as the tall blond man pulled her into a tight hug and then held her back at arm's length to stare into her face. My first instinct was to haul him off by the back of his neck, but I thinking of our earlier conversation, I stopped myself and waited to see how Bella would react to his intrusion.

To my dismay, Bella began laughing and reached up to ruffle the man's blond hair before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. His blue eyes twinkled and he wrapped his arm around her waist and turned towards me.

"I am sorry if I interrupted something. I just couldn't wait to see this one." He held his hand out to me. "You must be the infamous Edward I've been hearing about. I'm Alec."

I forced myself to smile and gave him a very _firm_ handshake. He winced slightly, but his expression didn't slip. He met my eyes with a quick nod, letting me know that my point was taken. Bella belonged to me.

"Um, Alec? Edward and I were just about to take a quick nap before tonight's activities. The drive here was long." She blushed and stepped away from him, pressing against my side. "I do want to catch up with you though. Maybe you could sit with us a tonight's meet and greet dinner?"

Disappointment flashed through his eyes but he nodded his head resigned, and turned towards the door. "I'll see you both tonight then. Nice meeting you Edward."

The door wasn't even fully shut when Bella pounced on me. "Now, about that bed……"

With a laugh I pushed her backwards onto the bed and began kissing and licking my way up the column of her neck, letting my hands trail down and slip under her shirt to grasp her hips. She moaned and pushed her hips up towards me.

"Edward…ugh….please…." Her voice was low and needy and I hardened instantly. I was more than ready to claim her again.

I stepped away from her and pulled my shirt over my head before slowly unbuckling my belt as she leaned back on her elbows watching me with hooded eyes. When my pants pooled at my feet she licked her lips and stared up at me before pulling her shirt over her head, revealing her lacy black bra. My cock twitched and I groaned reaching for her.

Our lips met in a furious assault and I could feel her hands clutching at me. I reached around her to unhook her bra and filled my hands with her as she bounced free of restraint. She broke away from my mouth and my lips trailed down across her heaving chest. I took her hardened nipple into my mouth as my hands made short work of the button on her jeans.

She cried out as my hand dove into her pants and my fingers rubbed against her wet core and I quickly moved my mouth to lavish attention on her other breast, gently biting down on her nipple. When her small hands began to pull at my hair I knew she was at her breaking point.

I grasped the sides of her jeans and panties roughly pulling them off in one quick movement before crashing back down on top of her and claiming her mouth. I hissed as skin met skin and my cock thrust against her wetness. She felt so fuckgood I knew I wasn't going to last.

With a loud cry I thrust into her growling. "Mine." She screamed and bucked against me, grabbing two fistfuls of my hair pulling me down to attack my mouth.

"Yours." She moaned and lifted her hips thrusting back at me as her fingernails raked down my back.

I increased the force and pace of my thrusting when she began to moan and writhe wildly beneath me knowing she was close. "You like that, Bella?" Thrust. "You're mine." Thrust. "I want to hear you scream my name when you cum."

"Ugh….OH GOD!" She arched her back up off the bed and I felt her quiver around me as she shrieked "EDWARD! EDWARD! OH FUCK BABY!"

I threw my head back and yelled her name as my own orgasm took me. My arms were shaking when I came back down and I lowered myself quickly and pulled her against me as I rolled to the side. She raised her chocolate eyes to stare into mine and whispered my name reverently before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Supper proved to be quite an enjoyable experience. After being teased mercilessly about our afternoon activities, as apparently everyone had heard, we settled down to a beautiful meal and Bella and Jasper caught up on the gossip with their friends. Several mentions were made about James Cavanaugh and the situation in LA, but the subject was quickly dropped as others moved on to share what had been happening in their careers.

I felt an instant connection with Demetri and Angela who lived together in New York. They had started dating right out of school and were now well established in the music community and with Atlantic Records. Angela had recently been promoted to manage some of the new talent being signed with the label, and this weekend was a celebration of sorts for the couple.

The beer was flowing and as the night wore on I found myself becoming more and more intoxicated. Bella wasn't drinking. She had ordered a glass of red wine at the beginning of the evening, but had left it sit after a few sips, stating that the smell of alcohol was turning her stomach.

The end of the evening found us all crammed into the oversized hot tub at the chalet. I realized how late it was when Bella let out a loud yawn beside me.

"Oh, lil Bella need to go beddy bye?" Gianna slurred stroking her hand up my leg under the water.

I stiffened and stood up pulling Bella alongside of me. "I think it's time to go to bed, love. We can make all the noise we want because everyone is outside."

A loud cheer went up and Bella flipped her friends the bird, laughing as I carried her into the chalet.

* * *

The next night found me sitting at a table in front of a makeshift stage waiting for my Bella to perform her song. Jasper had already wowed the crowd and Alice with his composition "Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy". I shuddered to even think of where he had found his inspiration for the song but had to admit it was brilliant. I knew by the gleam in my cousin's eyes that he would get ridden hard and put away wet tonight. I tried not to think about it.

A chirp sounded from Alice's phone and she jumped to her feet. "I'm being paged boys. Time for me to go sexy up little Ms. Bella." She laughed and skirted backstage as we stared at her retreating form.

"Did you know anything about this?" I turned to Jasper curiously.

"Nope" he replied, popping the p.

Ten minutes and two numbers later, Alice returned to our table with a smug look on her face. "I hope you boys are ready to be wowed. She is really going out on a limb here."

Just then the stage lights went on and out walked Bella looking like sex on wheels. Her hair was down and wavy around her face and she was wearing a silver halter mini dress and knee high, heeled leather boots. Emily, Angela and Jessica followed out behind her wearing similar ensembles, all courtesy of Alice I assumed. There was a crescendo of music and then the song began.

The song had strong Latin influences and I was surprised to say the least. Jasper was staring in open mouthed shock and Alice was clapping along to the music. When Bella and the girls began to sing, I was stunned by the lyrics but soon began to chuckle at Bella's ingenuity and laughed when she winked at me.

_Do it!...  
Pomp it up!  
Do it!...  
Do it!...  
Come on people_

_  
__Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you what you gotta do_

If you wanna live your life  
Live it all the way and don't you waste it  
Every feeling, every beat  
Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it (uh-huh)

You gotta do it (you gotta do it)  
You gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (You gotta prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say

People began to get up dancing and Bella laughed and called out to them. "Come on, you know what we're here for!"

_You gotta do it (do it)  
You gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say_  
_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you what you gotta do, no, no_

Life's a party, make it hot  
Dance, don't ever stop whatever rhythm  
Every minute, every day  
Take them all away, you gotta live them  
(Cause I'ma live my life)

You gotta do it (you gotta do it)  
You gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (You gotta prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say

You gotta do it (do it)  
You gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (prove it)  
You gotta mean what you say

Suddenly under the music you could hear some moaning and heavy breathing woven in with the music. I grinned when I realized that it was part of the recording from our little piano make out session that had been recorded. Fuck she was brilliant.

_Cause I'ma live my life  
Cause I'ma live my life  
Cause I'ma live my life  
Ay papi  
Let's get down  
Let's get down  
Let's get down  
It's just a party  
Baby come on  
Let's get loud  
Let's get loud  
Let's get loud  
Pomp it up!_

The girls began to gyrate in a complicated and sexy dance routine.I stared openly at my girlfriend, shocked at the raw sensuality she was portraying on stage.  
_  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey...  
Eso!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey...  
Pomp it up!_

Life is meant to be, be fun  
You're not hurting anyone  
Nobody loses  
Let the music make you free  
Be what you wanna be  
Make no excuses

You gotta do it (do what you wanna do)  
You gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (say what you wanna say)  
You gotta mean what you say  
You gotta do it (go where you wanna go)  
You gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it (just do it oh)  
You gotta mean what you say

Bella gestured at Demetri and grinned before yelling out. "Eso! Asi, asi es que me gusta, tu sabes..."

Demetri and Felix hooted loudly in response and lifted their glasses to her.

_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you what you gotta do_

Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you what you gotta do

The crowd went wild as she spun and struck the last pose, panting as the music came to a finale. I clapped and hollered until my voice was raw. The room was on their feet cheering.

I turned to Jasper and stopped at the expression on his face. "What? What is it Jazz?"

Jasper stared at me a moment before answering in his true southern way. "Well I'll be dipped in shit. When the record execs hear this they are going to keep me busier than a rooster in a two story henhouse."

**Okay! I know I am late, but will you forgive me since I gave you a nice long chapter?**

**Please leave me a little love, and stay tuned for some major drama in upcoming chapters!**

**Tammy**


	19. Chapter 19

**The usual…..I don't own it……sadly.**

**So *giggles* you all like Jasper's comment at the end of the chapter……he is so funny after a few drinks! I may have to feed him some more beer for this chapter! I figured I should try to get the next chapter out soon for you since you have all been so damn patient with me.**

**I want to send a quick thank you to Cat! Your encouragement means so much to me! *Hugs***

**BPOV**

I stepped down from the stage and jumped into Edward's arms as my friends cheered around me. It was heartening to see their positive reaction to my composition. It was way out of character for me and I had initially been unsure as to whether or not to go through with it until I spoke with Alice. I turned and smiled at her, silently thanking her for her encouragement.

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit! I didn't know you had it in you, Bells!" Jasper's long drawl came from beside me making Edward snort softly into my hair.

I turned and grinned at Jazz and then leaned in to whisper to Edward. "Jazz is past his alcohol limit when the southern slang starts to roll off his tongue."

I sat down at the table and grabbed my drink lifting it to Jasper with a wink. "Well bless my stars and garters Jasper! Whatever shall I do with such highfalutin' praise?"

Alice and Edward doubled over laughing and Jasper glared at us. He was just so easy to make fun of when he had too much to drink!

The night had been a huge success. Everybody's composition was well received and we all had so much fun being entertained. Once the presentations were done, the chairs were moved out of the way and the music was cranked up for people to dance.

When the song "Whine Up" came on Alice dragged us all out onto the dance floor ignoring our protests. Edward grabbed me by the waist and slid up behind me grinding his hips into my ass. "You were so sexy dancing on stage tonight, love. You've been holding out on me."

I grinned and promptly did a booty drop, sliding slowly back up Edward's body, dragging out the movement. The dance floor was the one place I wasn't fatally clumsy. He hissed behind me and I turned and grinned at him innocently. "What?"

He raised one eyebrow at me and pulled me back against him hard. "You'll pay for that later, Isabella."

"I sure hope so." I swayed my hips from side to side to make my point.

Just then a loud scream sounded to our left. I turned my head to see Jane lying on the floor, holding her ankle with tears in her eyes. Edward immediately let go of me and walked over to her.

"What happened? Did you twist your ankle?" His voice was strong and professional and I shivered in delight. He was sexy in medic mode.

"Um, I was just dancing when the heel of my shoe caught on the floor." Jane squeezed her eyes shut and rocked forward. "The next thing I knew I was falling."

Edward gently unbuckled the strap on her stiletto and eased it off of her foot. "Would somebody please get me some ice?"

Felix rushed over to the wet bar and came back with ice wrapped in a dishcloth. Edward was still gently probing Jane's ankle and asking her to try to move her foot. "I think it's just a sprain, but you'll have to ice it and elevate it to get the swelling down." He looked at her and smiled gently. "No more stilettos this weekend, okay?"

Jane nodded and looked down at her hands as Felix applied the ice pack. "I just want to go to my room. I am so embarrassed."

Without another word Edward leaned forward and scooped her up into his arms, his muscles flexing under his shirt. He turned to me and apologized. "I'll be right back, Bella. Let me get her situated in her room. I won't be long."

As soon as he was out of earshot the girls circled around me. "Wow. Is he always that hot, Bella?" Jessica giggled and stared at his retreating form.

"That was pretty hot, wasn't it?" I fanned myself grinning like a fool. I couldn't wait to get him alone tonight.

"We're acting as bad as Gianna," laughed Angela. "Speaking of which, where is Gianna?"

I looked around the room my heart sinking into my stomach when I realized she was gone. Fuck. I pushed away from the girls and dashed towards the stairs, not caring if I fell.

I heard his protests before I saw them. My hands clenched at my sides and I hissed before stalking forward.

"Gianna, I already made it clear to you. I am with Bella. I am not at all interested…" Edward sounded annoyed despite his polite demeanor.

Gianna pressed herself against him, pushing him back into the wall. "Come on Edward. I want you to make _me_ scream like Bella."

I was surprised when I heard Jane's low voice speak out "Leave him alone Gianna. He's said he isn't interested. Besides, he was really nice to me when I hurt myself, even after we acted like bitches to Bella."

"Oh go shove it, Janey." Gianna dismissed her and began running her hand down Edward's chest.

"Okay, I've had enough!" Edward roared pushing Gianna away from him abruptly, causing her to stumble backwards into Jane's doorframe. "Get it through your head. Bella is IT for me. Forever. SO BACK THE HELL OFF!"

He spun around and saw me standing there and his green eyes widened when he realized that I had probably seen the whole thing. "Love, please. I wasn't…."

He trailed off as I launched myself at him. "Yours, remember?" I purred into his ear as I tightened my grip around him.

"Hmmm, that's true….Maybe I should prove it to you again." He pressed his face into my neck and breathed his warm breath. I shivered and moaned loudly as he scooped me up into his arms and strode quickly towards our room. I hoped that the music was loud enough to drown us out….

The next morning I was in the kitchen making breakfast for our gang when Angela wandered in. I turned and smiled at her and offered her a coffee.

"Morning Bella. Thanks." She gestured to her coffee mug and slid onto a stool at the granite island. "You were pretty amazing last night you know. In fact, I would really like it if you could come and meet my bosses at Atlantic Records."

"Get the fuck out! Seriously, Ange?" I spun around to stare at her with the spatula in my hand, momentarily forgetting the pancakes on the stove.

"I am really serious, Bella. Did you never consider recording anything for yourself?" She stared at me with one eyebrow raised. "Demetri and I talked about this last night. We both think you are wasting your talent on other artists."

I stared at her quietly for a moment, trying to process what she was saying. I was notoriously shy, but deep down I had always dreamed of making a name for myself. Charlie would have been so proud.

"Listen Angela, I'll agree to a meeting, but you know that Jasper is my manager of sorts and he'll have to be invited too." She nodded her head enthusiastically and I continued with a grin. "Also, I don't want you to breathe a word of this to anyone, including Edward. It'll be our secret."

The pancakes started to burn and I whirled back to the stove softly cursing. I could barely believe it! Atlantic Records! I didn't know whether to laugh or throw up. I know I was being somewhat unreasonable with the secrecy, but I didn't want people, especially Edward, to get their hopes up and then be disappointed in me when nothing came of it. I wasn't even sure if I could do it.

Jasper wandered into the kitchen about five minutes later and slid onto the stool beside Angela before glaring at us both. "Why are you both so damn smiley this morning? My head feels like it's three times its size!"

Angela leaned into his shoulder and grinned. "I'll give you a hint, but it's a secret so shhh! Bella. Atlantic. Meeting. Possible contract." Her grin widened when Jasper fell off the stool in shock.

"Bella! Oh my God! Bella!" He couldn't seem to find any other words and stood there smiling.

Alice walked in and snaked her arms around his waist and chirped. "Oh My God, Bella? What's going on?"

I shot Jasper a warning look. He turned to her and grinned. "Bella is making her famous blueberry pancakes! Aren't we lucky?"

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the stove. My secret was safe for the moment.

* * *

I sighed in frustration as I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. I hated packing, I hated leaving Edward, and I hated secrecy. We had been home from the reunion for two weeks now and I had finally received a call from Angela asking me to attend a meeting and bring some of my recordings. To keep everyone in the dark Jasper and I played it off to a regular business meeting stating that an artist at Atlantic wanted to purchase the rights to some of my songs.

I looked over my clothing choices again. It was early December now and I had no clue about the weather in New York. I picked up the phone to call Alice.

"Hey pixie! I am just packing up and wondering if my clothing is going to be appropriate for winter in New York City. Do you think you could come and lend me a hand?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and waited for the scream.

"Bella! This means shopping! Oh my God! I'll be there in twenty minutes. Get ready!" Her voice was high and excited and before I could respond I heard the dial tone in my ear. Typical Alice!

I shook my head and hurriedly gathered my coat and purse knowing she would not take a full twenty minutes. I had just finished pulling my hair into a ponytail and heading for the stairs when I heard her come in the house.

"Bella! Come on!" I looked down to see her waiting and tapping her foot impatiently.

I laughed and linked arms with her. "Okay Alice, let's do this!"

Two hours later I was trying to remind myself why I had let myself be roped into this. My feet were killing me, and I had been pushed and pulled into so many outfits by Alice that I had chaff marks in places. On top of that, it seemed I was retaining some water because I had gone up a whole pant size.

When the first pair of pants wouldn't zipper up, I turned and stared at my body in the mirror. I didn't look much bigger, but my stomach was a bit puffy. Weird. I was due for my period in a week, and the last two had been very light, so maybe I was just in for a bad one.

Alice, bless her heart, made no comment, but simply brought me the next size and continued to throw clothes at me.

By the time we were done, I had enough to feed a small country for a year and we were bogged down with bags. "Well Bella, at least you fit in with all those fashionable New Yorkers." Alice sighed wistfully. I knew she really wanted to be going with us and I felt slightly guilty.

I groaned as we struggled to get in my front door with all the bags. Just as I was leaning against the door, Edward opened it from the other side, causing Alice and I too fall forward and land in a heap of clothing and bags.

I rolled onto my side and stared at her. She had the sleeve of a red cardigan stuck in her hair. After two seconds we both started to laugh at the hilarity of the situation. Edward grabbed me and then Alice and stood us unceremoniously onto our feet. We were still laughing too hard to even thank him.

He shook his head at us and bent down and started scooping clothes into the bags. "Wow! You girls bought enough today. Is there any clothes left in the store?" He cocked an eyebrow at us smiling.

"Don't be an ass Eddie!" Alice cried and punched him in the arm. "Bella is dating some obnoxious millionaire, and she has to dress the part."

He threw back his head and roared in laughter. "Is that so, Alice?" He shook his head from side to side and continued, still grinning. "If that's the case, said boyfriend should be paying for the wardrobe."

I glared at him and threw a bag at his head. A black lacey camisole slid out and he caught it in his hands. "Nice."

Later that night found us both in bed and me in the lace camisole and it's matching underwear, as ordered by Edward.

"I wish you weren't going, love. I am going to miss you." His voice was low and intense.

"I know, baby. I'll miss you too, but two weeks isn't that long, and I'll be home for Christmas." I smiled at him and traced his lips with my fingers. The mention of Christmas always seemed to cheer him up these days.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend it with your mom this year?" He paused and kissed my nose before continuing. "I don't mind if we do Bella. You know that."

I sighed and smiled, he was always so considerate. "Edward I have already offered to go home, but mom is adamant about going to Jacksonville to visit one of her old girlfriends from college. This is the first year, and well, it's going to be hard enough for her. She wants and needs a change of scenery."

"So long as you're sure about this, Bella. I don't care where we are so long as I am with you." He cuddled into me and I sighed contentedly. I had better enjoy this while I could. Two weeks suddenly did seem long.

* * *

The airport in New York was simply overwhelming. I was glad Jasper was there with me as we maneuvered through the crowd to obtain our luggage. Angela and Demetri had sent a car to pick us up and we hurried towards the driver who was holding a sign with our names on it.

Our first meeting was in one hour and I carefully reapplied my lipstick and smoothed my hair in the back of the car while Jasper called Alice to advise her that we had safely landed. I was feeling slightly off kilter and brushed it off to being nervous. I leaned back against the leather seats and took long deep breaths trying to calm myself.

Before I knew it we were at Atlantic office and being ushered into one of the many plush offices in front of a Mr. Lee, Mr. Wright and Angela. After a lengthy discussion, Jasper handed over my demos and we followed the execs and Ange into a small studio. They turned the music on and we stood nervously while they listened. Angela walked over to me and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I was sweating bullets, and starting to see black spots.

When the second song had finished, Mr. Lee stuck out his hand and grinned at me. "Welcome to Atlantic, Bella."

I stared stupidly at his hand before the room swam around me and I blacked out.

**Okay folks....leave me some love......I got some more coming at you quickly!**

**Tammy**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own it…..I wish I did. If I did I would throw a big party and invite you all to come and dance with Saveward/Paramedward.**

**You can thank my daughter for staying home sick for this update. Since I have to be home with her and she is now finally asleep I can spin my web once again!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to EJ Santry and to Agathons Fan! You guys rock! **

**BPOV**

I felt something cool and wet touch my forehead and my eyes snapped open to see Angela leaning over me.

"What the hell?" My voice sounded weak, and I realized with a start that I was lying on the soft couch in Mr. Wright's office. My face flamed and I closed my eyes groaning.

"Bella, it's alright. You just fainted. Happens all the time around here." I opened my eyes to see Angela grinning at me.

"I have a record deal?" I gasped out sitting up. "I have a record deal!" I jumped up laughing and immediately sat back down when a wave of dizziness hit me.

"Are you ready to go back to your hotel? The negotiation meetings won't start until tomorrow, and then I expect they'll want you in the studio to record at least one song as a single to be released in advance of your upcoming album." She squeezed my hand and pulled me to my feet watching me carefully to make sure I wasn't going to fall again.

Angela opened the door to reveal Jasper waiting patiently for me in the hall. "Hey Bells, are you okay?" His voice was concerned, but at the same time his eyes were shining with excitement.

"We made it Jazz! We made it!" I jumped into his arms and hugged him hard. "You are my best friend; I wouldn't be here without you."

He laughed and spun me around. "Just remember that at Christmas, Bells!"

We made it back to our hotel eventually and settled into to our suite and ordered in room service after making calls to Alice and Edward. Jasper and I decided to still not to say anything to either of them yet, wanting to keep it as a surprise for Christmas. We would have so much to celebrate this year. I couldn't wait!

Our next week was spent in meetings with the executives deciding everything from the album release date, to royalties, music videos and publicity. I also spent a lot of time in the recording studio prepping my first single. It was long and tedious work and I was anxious to have it done. Jasper and I were both ready to go home. I missed Edward terribly, and he was really making it hard for me each time I called home, saying he missed me and needed me.

Today I was free to roam New York as I wasn't needed in the meetings for once. It was December 15th and I hadn't even started my Christmas shopping so I made plans with Angela to hit the stores. I felt a small twinge of guilt when Jasper left for the day, and decided that I had better get him a damn good gift this year. I had just received my first advance and was more than anxious to go shopping for once. I ran and jumped in the shower thinking of all the damage I could do in the stores today.

I was standing in the bathroom brushing my teeth and completing my morning routine when a random thought hit me. With all the excitement going on, I hadn't even thought about it until my hand reached for my toiletry bag and I saw the empty wheel. I had finished my birth control pills two days ago and had not started my period. I gasped and reached out to steady myself on the vanity. No!

I turned sideways in the mirror and ran my hands down over my stomach. The mood swings, the tiredness, the fainting, the bloating. OH FUCK! I stumbled into the bedroom just as the phone rang. I forced myself to calm my breathing and picked it up.

"Ms. Swan? A Ms. Weber is waiting for you in the lobby. Are you ready or would you like for me to send her up?" The hotel staff was unerringly polite as usual.

"Send her up please." I needed to talk to someone right now. My breathing began to pick up again as panic overtook me.

Two minutes later there was a sharp knock at the door. I rushed over and pulled it open almost crying in relief when I saw Angela.

"Jesus Bella, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Angela grabbed me by the upper arms and guided me into a chair.

"I'm late." I choked out and Angela stared at me in shock. "I think I may be pregnant."

"You think? You don't know?" She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees staring into my face.

"I'm on birth control, but I'm late, my last two periods were very light, and there have been other symptoms too. I just didn't think anything of it, you know. I can't be…" I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples trying to relax myself.

"Well hon," Angela patted my knee. "Alot of things can affect birth control effectiveness. The time of day you take it, missed pills, antibiotics….." My eyes snapped open and she trailed off as I stared at her in horror.

"Oh shit! I was on antibiotics……but that was way back in September. Oh my God. Oh my GOD!" My voice was rising and I was on the verge of panic.

Angela grabbed my arms and shook me. "Calm down Bells! It'll be okay. I promise. Let me run downstairs. There is a pharmacy right around the corner. I'll grab a test and come right back." She jumped to her feet and strode towards the door.

How was it going to be okay? How was I going to handle my recording contract? Better yet, how was I supposed to tell Edward? How would he react? I put my head in my hands and let the hot tears leak down my face.

Ten minutes later Angela returned holding a brown paper bag. She opened and it and pulled out a plastic cup and several pregnancy tests. "Go pee in the cup Bella. Let's get this over with."

I stared at her for a moment before taking the cup in trembling hands, quickly going into the bathroom and doing my business.

We opened the four tests and dipped them all, laying them out in a row and waiting for the results. I was pacing, unable to sit still. Angela tried to talk to me but I couldn't even answer. My hands were shaking and I was shivering like a leaf. This was the longest four minutes of my life.

The timer on her watch chimed and we stared at each other for a minute before walking over to where the tests were lined up. I took a deep breath and looked down. One smiley face, two pink lines, a checkmark and a big black yes. My legs went out under me and I sank to the ground. Pregnant.

Angela sat down beside me and pulled me into her arms. "It's going to be okay Bella. You'll be fine. It's not the end of the world. You can still record for your album, and Edward loves you. He'll be fine."

"How can you say that? How am I going to tell him? Oh, Angela." I sobbed against her shoulder while she held me, offering words of comfort.

"Don't worry, Bells. We'll get through this. I am here for you, and Jasper is here for you." I gasped and pulled away from her.

"You can't tell Jazz! Please Angela, not until I tell Edward." I stared at her pleadingly. Edward should be the first to know, it was his child.

_His child. _I smiled suddenly through my tears. I was carrying his child. I could almost see him cradling a child in his arms, a child with his beautiful green eyes. Angela was right. He loved me, he would be okay. Now I just had to decide how to tell him.

That night when Jasper came in he found me sitting at the window staring outside at the grey New York skyline lost in thought.

"Hey, Bells. How was your day?" I turned to him startled before turning back to the window.

"It was okay. I did some shopping with Angela and then came back here. How about you?" I turned back to look at him as he threw himself down onto the couch, loosening his tie.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Same old. We're almost done, two more days at most and we can head home."

My stomach lurched and I quickly sat down beside him and leaned against him. "Jazz, if you had something important to tell someone, and you weren't sure if it was something they wanted or how it would affect your relationship, what would you do?"

He leaned back and stared at me before answering. "Just tell him Bells. Be honest. He loves you, more than you know. He'll be okay with anything as long as you are together."

I knew he thought I was talking about the record deal and I didn't correct him. His answer decided me. I wanted to go home. I needed to tell him right now.

Jasper smiled at me sensing my resolve. "You know, we don't really need you for these meetings Bella. You could fly home tonight if you wanted."

I jumped to my feet kissing him on the cheek before running into the bedroom and stuffing clothes into my suitcase. Jasper laughed and came in and handed me the phone. "The airline is on hold, they are checking flights for you."

"I love you Jasper. Thank you for understanding!" Jasper had always been my rock, my voice of reason.

* * *

The flight home was long. First off, we were delayed for two hours. Once on the plane I was seated beside a frazzled mother and her screaming four year old. By the time we touched down in Seattle, my eyes were gritty from lack of sleep and my ears were ringing. I wanted nothing more than to climb into my nice clean bed and cuddle up beside the man I loved.

I hadn't told anyone I was coming home. Once I had retrieved my luggage, I headed towards the long term parking garage where we had left my trusty Toyota. I opened the trunk and hoisted the bags in and slipped behind the wheel. I was really going to do this. I stared at myself in the rearview mirror and halfheartedly tried to straighten my curls.

As I drove the familiar streets home, I thought of how I was going to do this_. I missed you. By the way, I'm pregnant. _Nope. Too harsh. _Did you know you know that one top of being perfect, you have super sperm? _Okay that was just wrong. I slapped my hand against the steering wheel and groaned. How was I going to get through this?

I pulled into my driveway and sucked in a deep breath when I saw his car parked across the way. It was now or never. I couldn't procrastinate any more. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and slipped them into my pocket as I exited the car. I grabbed the two Starbucks coffee I had picked up and headed over to his place.

The inner door was closed so I leaned forward and rapped my knuckles against it softly. If Alice wasn't up yet, I didn't want to wake her. I needed to talk to him alone first. If Alice saw me, she would know by my expression that something was off. I couldn't face her yet.

The door started to open and I looked up, and stumbled back in shock. A tall gorgeous blond woman stood in the doorway staring at me. She had long beautiful platinum hair and soft blue eyes. I stared at her, my eyes slowly moving down her lithe body, taking in her long bare legs. She was dressed in nothing but one of Edward's work shirts. _Breathe Bella_. I stepped back uncertainly before speaking. "Um, is Edward here?"

She smiled at me. "Edward's in the shower." She noticed me eying her lack of clothing and blushed. "Sorry for this." She waved her hand towards herself. "We had a really late night and I'm just getting up. Did you want to come in and wait?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. _We had a really late night!_ I stared at her dumbly and jumped when I heard Alice call out from the kitchen. "Tanya! Who's at the door?"

The coffee slipped from my hands, splashing down the front of my legs and scalding me before landing at my feet. I stumbled backwards and gasped. How could he? I was so stupid. It was just like Jacob all over again. I felt bile rising in my throat and choked pressing the back of my hand against my lips.

Just then Alice appeared behind Tanya. "Oh Fuck. Bella. It's not what you think, hon."

She reached out towards me, but I shook my head backing away. He had cheated on me and she was trying to cover for him. Of course she would take his side, they were family. I stifled a sob and turned away, dashing for my car. I had to get out of here.

"Edward!" Alice screamed running back into the house. I threw the car into reverse and gunned out of my parking spot.

I dashed my hand over my eyes and stomped on the gas pedal roaring out of the complex. I saw Edward run out of the house in my rearview mirror and my heart shattered. I angrily snapped my attention back to the road and picked up my cell phone dialing a familiar number.

"Jasper. Tell Atlantic I won't be in until after the holidays to record. I need to go away for awhile." Jasper started to protest and I sobbed, trying to suck in a breath.

"What the fuck is going on Bella? Are you okay" His voice was sharp and angry. "What did he say to you?"

"He didn't have to say anything Jasper. The half dressed blond bimbo that answered his door spoke volumes." I heard him suck in a breath and then swear. "Don't call me. I'm turning off the phone. I just need to be alone right now. I'll contact you when I'm ready."

"Bella, please don't do this. Don't cut me out. Where are you? I'll come right away, screw the meetings." His voice was shaking in anger. I would hate to be Edward when Jazz got a hold of him. "Bells, please…" I didn't listen anymore and hung up my phone, tossing it out of the window and watching it shatter on the concrete.

Jasper was with Alice. Alice and Edward had both brutally betrayed me. If I told Jazz where I was going, he would tell Alice who would tell Edward. I thought about Emmett then disregarded that idea. He would tell Rose, who would tell Jasper and so on. I needed to sort my head out and decide what I was going to do.

There was only one place I could think of to go. It was time to go home. I cranked the wheel around, ignoring the horns of the other motorist and pulled an illegal U-turn speeding towards the highway. Home.

* * *

Two and a half hours later I pulled up in front of the familiar house. I sat in the car for a long time staring ahead, not seeing anything. What was I supposed to tell her? How could I even find the words to vocalize my heartbreak? My shame? I turned my head and saw the curtains move in the front window and moments later the front door opened.

I slowly opened the car door and stepped out and stood staring at her. She walked down the front steps and over to where I was standing and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh honey. Whatever it is it'll be alright. I promise." She rubbed my back and held me when I fell apart.

"Mom…..I-I…..Mom…..I am in so much trouble…."

***ducks and runs for cover* I know you are all wanting to beat me senseless with large sticks, but trust in me………please! Leave me a review instead. You know you want to. Just don't hurt me…..**

**Tammy**


	21. Chapter 21

**The usual…..not mine. Okay so I hope you are all still with me after the last chapter. I will say it got an amazing response, and a lot of speculation. Please trust me when I say that things will work out. It may take a few chapters of angst, but in the end it will be worth it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Christykq! I loved your rant. This is exactly what I want my readers to be feeling reading this! Your frustration is wonderful!**

EPOV

I pulled the car up in front of the house and stepped out into the cool December air, rubbing my hands together. Last night's overtime shift had been brutal. I rubbed my eyes trying to scrub out the images of the motor vehicle collision I had just attended. I swayed with exhaustion, more than ready for bed.

I stared wistfully across the way at Bella's. What I wouldn't give to see her right now. I was almost afraid to close my eyes, to relive last night's horrors. If she were here, I wouldn't even worry. She knew how to soothe me, how to ease my soul.

I slipped quietly into the house and climbed the stairs to the living room. I was half way to my bedroom when I heard a light snore from behind me. I turned and quietly crept back to the living room to be met with the sight of Tanya Denali curled up on our couch wearing nothing but one of my shirts, only partially covered by a cream colored throw blanket. What on earth was she doing here?

_Alice_. I raked my hand through my hair and sighed. She would have some explaining to do. I turned and started back towards my bedroom and cringed when I heard the couch springs creak behind me. "Edward. Is that you?"

I turned around slowly and forced a smile. "Tanya. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

She looked down at her hands. "Laurent and I got into a huge fight and he kicked me out. I had nowhere to go so I called Alice and she let me crash here."

I fucking knew it. I would be having words with my little cousin. She knew the history between Tanya and I, and she knew how uncomfortable she made me. I sighed and raked my hand through my hair again making it stand on end. "Well, I had a really rough night, so I am just going to shower and head to bed. Help yourself to what you need, Alice should be up soon."

"Yeah thanks, Edward. We stayed up really late last night talking, so she might sleep in." Tanya twisted the blanket in her hands as she answered, still not meeting my gaze. She knew I didn't want her here. "I'm sorry. I had nowhere else to go."

"Good morning Eddie!" Alice's clear soprano rang out cheerily behind me. "I see you've noticed our guest."

I turned and grabbed her arm. "Ali, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Without waiting for a response I pulled her behind me.

Once in the kitchen she yanked back from me and glared, rubbing her arm. "That's going to leave a mark, Edward. What the hell!"

"Alice, she can stay here. She just can't." I ran a hand over my face and sighed. "I don't want Bella to be hurt if she sees her here."

"Relax Casanova. Laurent already called late last night begging for her forgiveness. I, by this time, was tired so I told him that his sorry ass could wait until morning. He should be here to pick her up shortly." Alice leaned against the counter and glowered at me. "I would never do anything to hurt Bella. Tanya just needed a place to crash, and I couldn't very well leave her out in the cold."

I leaned forward and gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry Alice. I just really don't want to mess things up. Christmas is in less than a week, and I am so nervous that she won't have me. I don't know what I would do…"

"Get out!" A voice squealed behind me. "Are you proposing? Holy Shit!"

I spun around to face Tanya and scowled. "Not a word! Nobody but Alice knows, and I want to keep it that way!"

The girls laughed at my crabby attitude and Alice pushed me towards the shower. "Get a move on, Masen. You stink!"

I had just finished my shower and had started pulling on my sweats when I heard Alice scream my name. Her voice was panicked. I slammed the bathroom door open and dashed out of my room and down the hall colliding with her.

I grabbed her shoulders staring at her white face. She was gasping and waving her hands. "What Alice! What's wrong?"

She pointed to where Tanya was standing in our doorway still dressed in my shirt. There were two Starbucks coffee cups lying spilled on the pavement in front of her. I stared, not understanding. The next word out of Alice's mouth shattered me. "Bella."

NO! Oh no! I felt the color drain from my face as I pushed past Tanya to run out the door and swore when I saw the tail lights of her car speeding away.

I stared stupidly for a moment and then dashed back into the house and grabbed the phone, dialing frantically. Busy tone. I kicked the garbage can and dialed again shaking Alice off me as I paced back and forth. Busy tone.

The third time I got her answering machine. _Hi you have reached Bella. Please leave me a message and I'll get back to you._

"Bella! Love, you have to call me. It's not what you think it is, I swear to you." I know I sounded desperate, but she had to know the truth. I was about to say more when the other line beeped. That must be her. Thank God!

I quickly switched over to the other line. "Bella! Is that you?"

A heard a low growl. Not Bella. Shit. "What the fuck did you do to her, Masen?"

"Jasper?" I was stunned. How did he know?

"You better make yourself scarce when I get there." His voice was low and menacing.

"Jazz, you don't understand. I didn't do anything!" I roared, losing my patience. "I came home from a night shift to find Tanya Denali sleeping on our couch. Alice had let her stay over. Bella came and Tanya answered the door and she got the wrong impression."

Jasper groaned. "This is not good Edward. She has taken off. I can't reach her."

"Why the hell aren't you here with her anyways?" I barked pinching the bridge of my nose.

"She came home early to tell you something. She's been signed Edward. Atlantic didn't want her songs, they wanted her. She wanted to surprise you." He sounded defeated and tired. "I need to come home."

I sat down abruptly and put my head in my hands. How could this get any worse? "Stay there Jasper. Finish doing what you have to do. Alice and I will call Emmett and Rosalie and we'll join forces to find her."

I was not about to allow her to lose her future over this confusion. I quickly ended the call and sat staring at the phone in my hand. I didn't bother calling Bella again. Jasper had made it clear that she wasn't going to talk to anyone. She wouldn't even talk to him. She was running from me.

I took a deep shuddering breath and launch the phone at the wall watching it smash to pieces. Alice sucked in a strangled sob behind me. "I'm so sorry Edward. I-I didn't think…."

I stood up and stared at her with dead eyes. "No, you didn't." She touched her hand to my arm and I flinched. "What am I going to do, Alice? What am I going to do without her?"

Tanya spoke up from behind me. "If you are just going to let her go, you are a bigger ass than I thought you were, Masen." I whirled to face her, outraged. "You say you love the girl? Well get off your ass and act like it!" She stormed past me and into the bathroom slamming the door.

Alice and I stared at each other in shock. Tanya had actually made sense. Alice shoved me towards my room. "Edward, go to sleep. You're no good to me dead on your feet. I'll call your work and advise them you are taking a leave of absence, and then I'll call Emmett."

I sighed and conceded. She was right. I needed to sleep first. "Just promise me you'll wake me if you hear anything."

* * *

Christmas came and went with no word from Bella. Jasper had been back for over a week, and we had exhausted all avenues. I spent Christmas day in my room, staring at the ring box in my hand. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, and now I just wanted to curl up and let the misery take me.

Nobody felt like celebrating this year. It wasn't the same without her. Carlisle and Esme understood and did not push us to get together like we normally did. Esme stated that we would wait until we were whole again, until Bella returned. I was starting to doubt she ever would.

We had called all of her school friends. Nobody had heard from her. We kept Demetri and Angela as a last minute resort. Jasper didn't want Angela to panic and alert Atlantic that Bella had disappeared. Once New Years day rolled around we felt we had no choice but to call them.

"Happy New Year, Edward!" Angela cried, seemingly delighted with my call. This was not a good sign. Bella could not have been there or she wouldn't have greeted me so.

"Angela," I choked. "Have you heard from Bella?"

"Edward, what are you talking about? Isn't she with you?" Her voice was incredulous.

"No. She came home and there was a misunderstanding. She ran off before I could even talk to her." I sighed, defeated. No matter how many times I had been over this it didn't make it any easier to explain.

"So you don't KNOW?" Angela gasped, sounding horrified.

"About the record contract? Yes, Jasper told me." I replied wondering why it was so important and why it had elicited such a reaction from her.

"Oh, Edward! You need to find her. Now. I wasn't referring to the record contract." Angela sounded so sad. What did she know that we didn't?

"Angela, what is going on? What do you know?" If she knew where she was, she needed to tell me.

"I can't tell you Edward. It's up to Bella to do so. The only thing I will say, is that I honestly haven't heard from her and do not know where she is." Her voice was obstinate and I knew she would not disclose any more information to me. "Call me when you find her. I want to know she's okay."

I slid the phone back onto the receiver and stared at the anxious faces in front of me. I had nothing to offer them. We weren't any closer to finding her.

"Emmett, you should call your mother. Maybe Bella contacted her? She had to have called her over Christmas or your mother would be worried." I turned to him, hoping beyond hope that we hadn't already exhausted this option.

"I talked to mom last week. She's in Jacksonville with her friend Sioban. She said she hadn't heard from Bella." Emmett shook his head back and forth sadly.

"Em , you didn't tell me this. Do you think Renee would really be so cool about not hearing from Bella over the holidays?" Rosalie smacked him in the head and he glared at her.

I jumped to my feet. "Renee knows where she is! She must. She'd never be so nonchalant about not hearing from Bella at Christmas, Rose. In fact, she would be expecting to hear from her this year especially!" I was grinning excitedly. This was a start.

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Emmett stared at me curiously.

"Emmett, since your father was gone, I called and asked your mom for her blessing, which she gave. I was going to ask your sister to marry me."

"What?" Emmett stared at me flatly. "You asked my mom? Why not me? I'm head of the family now!" He was indignant. Rosalie was beaming.

"Emmett, listen to what Edward is saying. Renee would have expected to hear from Bella!" Alice cried, thoroughly exasperated.

"That sneaky, sneaky woman…." Emmett cried jumping to his feet. "You still have to answer to me Ed-O. You can't have my little sister until you do." He jabbed his thick finger into my chest making me wince.

"Just give me the phone idiot," cried Rose, reaching in between us. She quickly dialed and waited. _Answering machine_, she mouthed at us, holding up one finger.

"Hi Renee. It's Rosalie. I need you to call me at 403-524-9909 as soon as you get this message. It's really important that I speak with you." She kept her voice smooth and calm, not wanting to arouse suspicion.

* * *

"Why would mom lie to me?" Emmett pouted and glared at the table his arms crossed.

"Well, Bella obviously does not want to be found, and for some reason your mother is trying to protect her." Alice stated her hands on her hips. Nobody knew what else to say.

We all sat in silence after that and stared at the phone willing it to ring. After about an hour Rosalie threw up her hands and stood up. "This is ridiculous! We are acting like fools. Either Bella is in Jacksonville with Renee or in Forks. It's the only logical explanation. We should just split up and go find her."

I stared at her appraisingly for a moment. "Rose, you won't ever hear me tell a blond joke ever again. You are amazing!" I leaned in a hugged her tightly.

"Hands off the merchandise!" Emmett shouldered me away and glared at me. "You haven't even married into the family yet and you're making eyes at my Rosie!" The sound of Rose's hand connecting with his head was drowned out by the shrill ringing of the telephone and we all froze.

Emmett grinned and casually leaned over to pick up the phone. "Masen/Cullen residence." He paused and then stiffened. "Mom! Calm down! What's wrong?" He squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced. My heart stopped.

"Okay. Yes. In Forks?" He took a deep shuddering breath and turned towards us, knowing we were all waiting. "We're on our way. I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone and swiped his large hand across his face. "Everybody grab your coats. There's been an accident. We have to go now."

He looked at me then and his face was full of pity. "Bella was on her way back to Seattle, when her car spun out on some black ice and went over the guardrail. She was banged up pretty badly." Alice gasped and leaned against Rosalie. "The ambulance on scene took her back to Forks General because it was closer. They are expecting us there."

I moaned and pulled at my hair. _Not her_! His voice faded into a low buzz in my ear and the room swam around me.

I felt him shake me hard and my head snapped back with the force. "Edward, get yourself together man! Didn't you hear what I said to you? _She was coming back_! You still have a chance to make this right. Now let's go, brother!"

**Okay. Three in 24 hours. I have spoiled you rotten, so leave me some love in return. Reviews are better than lemons, or chocolate covered lemons.**

**Next…..BPOV!**

**Tammy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Not mine……If it was I would be sitting on a beach drinking endless pina coladas and dirty monkeys.**

**Thanks to all the well wishes for my daughter. She was happy to take one for the team!**

**I know I have been evil with the cliffies……unfortunately this will be BPOV up to the accident, but I promise to have the moment of truth chapter after that in EPOV!**

**Thank you for all the love. I would like to respond to each and every review, however if I did I wouldn't have time to update so quickly (and since I have been threatened with my life to update asap by several of you, I decided to write before someone hired a hit man)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Cloverbabe. Thank you!**

BPOV

We stood in the cold, me crying into her shirt and her holding me. She said nothing, just letting me get it all out. When I began to shiver she tipped my face up and smiled at me. "Let's go discuss these troubles of yours over a cup of tea."

I stared up at her through my tears and wondered if she would be so relaxed when I told her what those troubles were. My cheeks blazed and I wrung my hands, wondering where to start. How did one tell ones mother that they had been having sex and had gotten themselves knocked up? Better yet, by a man they were no longer with?

I followed her into the house, my eyes tearing again immediately as the smell of home overwhelmed me. Renee stared at me sharply, her eyes trailing over my form, and without another word led me into the living room, pulling me down onto the couch.

"Bella, I don't mean to be indelicate, but are you……" She trailed off and bit her lip staring at me. My eyes widened, the woman was nothing if not perceptive.

I refused to look at her, but turned towards the window. "I'm pregnant."

She sucked in a sharp breath and grasped my hand. "Honey, have you told Edward?"

I lost it. My face crumpled up and I bent forward gasping, the sobs ripping from my chest. I called it ugly crying. The type of crying where you cry so hard it would be impossible for your face to look like anything other than a troll doll. I had only cried like this one other time in my life, and that was five minutes after I caught Jacob with Leah. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

"Bella! Bella! What on earth is going on?!" Mom was staring at me with a mixture of concern and sympathy.

So I told her everything. I left nothing out. When I was done I felt exhausted but at the same time lighter. It had helped to vocalize everything I had been bottling inside. I took a shuddering breath and closed my eyes.

"Oh dear," my mother pulled me over to lean against her, laying my head on her shoulder. "I think I had better call Sioban and tell her I am staying home. I can go see her once we straighten this mess out."

I gasped and pushed away from her. "No! No! Please don't cancel because of me. I just came because I needed to get away. I need time to sort my head out."

"Baby," I flinched at the pet name and she stared at me knowingly. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone right now. Does anyone know where you are? What about Jasper?"

"NO!" My voice was loud with the weight of my protest. "I don't want anyone to know where I am! Not until I decide what the hell I am doing." I turned to beg her, my eyes wide. "Please Mom! Don't breathe a word. I'm not ready yet!"

She shook her head at me. "Bella, I'll do as you ask, but the sooner you face things, the better. You can't hide from life. It has a way of finding you." She reached down to pat my leg and I hissed and drew it in towards myself.

She raised her eyebrows at me and pulled up my pant leg revealing angry red burns. "I spilled coffee on myself. It'll be fine."

"Get your coat on stubborn. We're going to the hospital. We'll get the burns checked and at the same time have a doctor confirm your pregnancy." Her voice left no room for argument, and I pulled myself gingerly off the couch, sighing.

Two hours later, I was sitting, my legs covered in soft bandages, tapping a pen against the clipboard in front of me. The blood tests had revealed that I was in fact pregnant, and a brief exam had followed. I was informed that according to the dates I had provided, I was just under 4 months along, and that I was due June 6th.

I was immediately scheduled an appointment to meet with the resident Obstetrician and given paperwork to fill out with respect to my pregnancy. It was full of questions about family medical history and while I could fill out my half, I had no clue what to put down for Edward. I huffed angrily and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

_Who's fault is that? _I ignored the voice in my head and handed the clipboard back to the nurse before shrugging into my coat. My mom was chatting animatedly to one of the other nurses in the hall and I caught her eye signaling that I was ready to leave.

We walked out of the small hospital quietly and I turned to her with a small smile once we had settled in the car. "June 6th, Grandma."

She grinned at me and then snorted. "That's going to take some getting used to. I'm too young to be a granny. Can you see me with blue hair knitting woolen afghans and baking cookies?"

We laughed together and then her face became serious. "Bells, when are you going to tell him?"

I stared out the window and didn't answer her. _He has a right to know_. I clenched my hands. Stupid voice.

"Bella I raised you better than this." I turned to her surprised at her irritation. "Edward is a good man. He deserves to know that he is going to be a father. You have no right to deny him that."

I started to cry knowing she was right and she decelerated, pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road and held me. "I know sweetheart. I know. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you need to do the right thing here, and part of that is going back to face the music with Edward."

"I just don't know if I can do that. I'm so scared mom. I've already had my heart broken once, and I love him more than I ever cared for Jacob." My voice shook as I confessed my fears to her.

"Love is always scary, Bella, but if you never take the chance you'll never experience it fully. I have a feeling that things are not what you think they are. Edward loves you too much to treat you so cavalierly, and Alice is one of your best friends. She would never betray you."

Her words made sense, but I was too scared to believe them. If she was right, it would mean that I had senselessly hurt the ones I loved through no fault of their own. It was a lot to think about.

Mom left for Jacksonville the three days later after a promise from me that I would tell Edward the truth as soon as possible. I drove her to the airport in Seattle, watching as her flight took off before turning back to my car. I was halfway back to my place when the panic took over. I couldn't do this.

My breathing sped and my heart was beating wildly against my rib cage. I clutched the steering wheel tightly and turned the car around and sped back to Forks. Forks was easy. Forks was safe.

* * *

Christmas day came and went. I only left the house once on Boxing Day, and that was to visit the grave of my father. I knelt in the snow for a long time in front of his tombstone, wondering if he would still have called me his #1 girl if he knew.

I started when a large warm hand grasped my shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Bella"

I dashed my hand across my eyes and awkwardly stood before looking up into his familiar face. "Merry Christmas, Jacob."

"I had heard you were back in town." He stared at my stomach pointedly. Small town gossip spreads fast. Great.

"Yeah, well, I guess I am, aren't I?" I mumbled looking over his shoulder to see the police cruiser parked at the entrance of the cemetery.

"Bella, if it's any consolation, he's a fool if he's not here with you." His voice was low and intense and full of connotations I was not ready to hear.

"I have to go, Jake." I kept my head down as I brushed past him, refusing to acknowledge his previous comment.

Four nights later I was sitting at the piano, pouring out my heartbreak when a loud insistent banging echoed through the house. I slid the bench back and ran to the door, my heart in my throat. Was he here for me? Had he figured out where I was and come for me? I threw the door open and stopped short when I saw Jacob standing sheepishly on the front step with several grocery bags in his hand.

"I was wondering if you've had supper today." He smiled warmly and waited for my response.

"Um, no, I was just playing on the piano and I….." I trailed off as he brushed past me into the house leaving me to stare at his broad shoulders incredulously. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making supper for us. A pregnant woman shouldn't be skipping meals." He kept smiling, completely disregarding the scowl on my face. "You're too skinny Bells. You have to start taking better care of yourself."

I snorted and made a rude gesture in his direction. Who the hell was he to tell me how to live my life? He had given up the right to do that a long time ago.

"Chill out Hells Bells. I invited Seth over as well. He is home for the holidays and asked to see you." Jacob called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen.

My face blanched and I swayed as panic hit me. The door shut quietly behind me and I spun around, losing my balance and falling forward.

Seth caught me by the elbows and stood me upright. "Bella. It's good to see you."

I stepped forward into his arms and hugged him tightly. He pulled me back and held me at arm's length and stared at my stomach. "So it's true then what Jacob said?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Look Seth, Edward doesn't know yet, and I am begging you not to say anything until I have the chance to tell him."

"Seriously Bella!" Seth's low voice was harsh and angry. "I love you to death girl, but I'm not about to agree with what you're doing."

I stumbled backwards sinking down onto the bench in the entry. "You don't understand…."

"No Isabella, you don't understand." He leaned over me, his eyes angry. "He is a shell of himself. He's taken a leave of absence from the station, and quite frankly, Alice is worried sick about him."

I stared up at him in disbelief. "You can't say that! You can say those type of things to me! He's the one that…."

"That what, Bella? Do you even know? Did you even stop to ask?" He rubbed a hand over his face. "If you had, you would have found out that he was working nights that night. He wasn't even home."

I gasped and covered my face. Seth sat down beside me and put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Are going to live forever in the shadow of Jacob's mistakes, or are you going to finally step out into the sun?"

* * *

That night after they had left I lay in the bath soaking and thinking about everything that Seth had said. I stood and let the water out of the bath and stared at my body in the mirror. My breasts were slightly fuller and my hips were slowly widening. A small bump lay in the place of my once flat abdomen and I rubbed my hands across it wondrously. Life. Life begun by Edward and I.

All at once it hit me. I wanted, no _needed_ to go to him. He deserved more from me. I knew that I needed to ask not only him, but all of my friends for forgiveness for my actions. My eyes filled with tears of shame. I had hurt them all and they had done nothing wrong. I had wrongfully accused them in my mind without allowing them any explanation.

I threw on some sweat pants and a t shirt started jamming things back into my suitcase. It was time to go home. I stared at the Christmas gifts for everybody still lying under the tree and shook my head. Now that I had made the decision to go, I just wanted to leave. I would come back for them later.

I threw on my coat and shoes and locked the house before running for the car. A mixture of half snow, half rain was coming down and I slipped twice on the slick driveway almost falling. I breathed a sigh of relief when I reached the car unscathed and immediately started it and turned the heater on, shivering in the cold damp air. With one last look at the house, I backed out of the driveway and made my way towards the highway.

I had been on the highway for roughly a half an hour and was singing loudly along with the radio when I large deer ran out of the forest and onto the road in front of me. I immediately cranked the wheel sideways and pumped the brakes, trying to avoid a collision.

I felt the tires lock as the car hit a patch of black ice and began to spin out of control. I cried out in terror and braced for impact. The car slammed hard into something and glass shattered around me. I threw my hands up to cover my face, gasping as the shards cut into my arms in a hundred places.

There was a strange feeling of weightlessness and I realized that the car was airborne. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my torso leaning forward, trying to protect my unborn child. Something smashed into my side hard and my head slammed onto the steering wheel.

When I came to, I realized that I was sitting at the bottom of a ravine. The headlights of my car danced eerily across the trees in front of me. I touched my hand to my head and pulled it back gasping at the sight of blood on my fingertips. My side ached and I felt a stabbing sensation with each breath. I shivered in the cold as the darkness began to creep across my vision.

His name was the last thing on my lips.

**The next chapter is the big one folks, so stay tuned and keep those fantastic reviews coming!**

**Love to all,**

**Tammy**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own this. I do own a pink coral necklace, a blue Toyota van and a bottle of sparkly pink nail polish. If I owned Edward, I would never leave the house…lol!**

**This chapter is dedicated to StoopidLamb. I couldn't leave you suffering from clifferhanger-itis any longer; it would be cruel and inhumane. My advice is to take a dose of this chapter along with a long hot bath. You'll feel better in the morning.**

**Here you go, the moment of truth! Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I stared out of the window of the car, my breath coming in short gasps. Emmett had been on the phone with Forks PD and had spoken to one of the deputies, getting a more detailed account of what had happened to Bella.

From what they could tell at the scene of the accident, Bella had swerved trying to avoid a deer. Her car had collided with the guard rail after spinning out on black ice and then had smashed through the rail and into a deep ravine. She had been unconscious when the paramedics had extricated her.

Visions of every motor vehicle accident I had ever attended flashed through my head with Bella as the patient. I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes moaning in terror, willing the visions to stop. I couldn't think of her like that. I would go crazy.

How long had she lain there at the bottom of the ravine, alone and in pain? Had she been conscious and afraid, thinking that she was going to die? I let out a strangled cry as these new thoughts assaulted me.

I dimly heard my name being called and I turned to Alice, staring at her with blurred eyes. "Edward, stop. You have to trust that she'll be okay. You have to keep faith. We don't know anything yet, don't imagine the worst."

She knew me so well. I didn't respond but turned my head to stare out the window again. Nobody else tried to talk to me. They knew I was unreachable in this state.

Sometime later I turned my attention from the window to the clock on the dashboard. It was taking too long. I could picture her broken and alone, waking in a strange room, nobody there with her. I needed to be there. I could feel my frustration building to new heights. Jasper met my eyes in the rear view mirror and increased the speed, pushing the car as fast as it was safe to, considering the road conditions.

When we finally arrived at Forks General Hospital I was up and out of the car before anyone else had the chance to disengage their seatbelts. The only conscious thought in my mind was to get to Bella. What if she….._Stop_! I couldn't bear to let myself think like that.

I tore into the emergency room and skidded to a stop at the reception desk with Emmett hot on my heels.

"My, sister, Isabella Swan…..my mother was called by Dr. Aro Romano……." Emmett's voice called out behind me. "My sister….please…….she was brought in by ambulance."

The girl at the desk raised her finger asking us to wait while she directed a telephone call. She continued to ignore us as she shuffled through the paperwork in front of her.

Emmett leaned across the desk practically growling at her lack of response causing Jasper to grab onto his arm dragging him back a bit. The girl behind the desk held up a finger again, unaffected by Emmett's outburst. "Let me page Dr. Romano. We have a private waiting room, but it is only for immediate family."

"We're all immediate family," Emmett growled, daring her to contradict him.

She flinched backwards, finally realizing that she had pushed him too far. 'Just turn the corner and it's the second door on the right, just past the nurse's station. If anyone asks, tell them you were directed to wait there for Dr. Romano."

We quickly rushed into the waiting room and settled in to wait for the doctor. I was unable to relax and paced back and forth, feeling like a caged animal. _How long did we have to fucking wait to get answers_? I leaned up against the wall and shut my eyes. _Bella._

I stayed like that for an hour, unmoving, my mind focused on her. I finally snapped my eyes open at the sound of the waiting room door creaking. A tall silver haired man wearing bloodstained blue scrubs walked into the room clearing his throat. Emmett was on his feet instantly. The doctor waved a hand at him indicating that he should sit down and waited until Emmett had complied before speaking.

"My name is Dr. Aro Romano and I am the resident emergency room physician who treated Ms. Swan. I am sure you remember me, Emmett. I've treated your family many times over the years."

Emmett nodded and the doctor scrubbed his hand across his face before continuing. "I am sorry that I've kept you all waiting, I understand just how very upset you must be about Isabella." His face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot and tired looking.

He looked around the room at all of us before continuing. "Ms. Swan is an extremely lucky young lady. The damages she sustained as a result of the accident will heal. We have stabilized her and will take you in to see her in just a moment. She hasn't regained consciousness yet but once she does our goal will be to manage her discomfort and assist her on the road to recovery."

Alice spoke up tearfully before anyone else could get a word in edgewise. "What are the extent of Bella's injuries? How long before we can take her home?"

The doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Perhaps I should be speaking to Emmett privately with respect to this."

Emmett looked up surprised. "It's okay Aro. These people are practically family. Please."

Dr. Romano stared at him for a moment sadly before speaking. "For one, Bella hit her head pretty hard during impact, causing a concussion. She has a dislocated shoulder and several broken ribs which resulted in what is called a tension pneumothorax." The doctor hesitated again before continuing to speak slowly and calmly. "The EMT's were forced to do a chest needle decompression, and we had to insert a chest tube to relieve the pressure on her lung to allow her to breathe properly."

Emmett sighed and Rosalie squeezed his hand trying to comfort him. "Is she going to be okay?"

Dr. Romano hesitated and I knew there was something he was not telling us. He sat down in one of the plastic chairs and stared at Emmett. "She has also had some vaginal bleeding. We've managed to get it stopped, and the fetal heartbeat is strong, but at this stage in the game there is no way of knowing how this might affect her pregnancy."

We all stared in shocked disbelief. There had to be some sort of mistake here.

Emmett gazed across at the doctor and took a deep shaking breath before echoing our unspoken sentiments. "There is no way. My sister isn't pregnant. She would have told us……I…"

Aro held up his hand stopping Emmett's rant. "I assure you, she is most definitely pregnant. In fact, Ms. Swan visited last week to confirm her pregnancy and was referred to one of our resident Obstetricians. Your sister is just shy of four months along." He consulted the chart again before continuing. "She listed the child's father as Edward Masen on her intake information."

Every head in the room turned in my direction. I stumbled back and my knees hit the floor. I leaned forward gasping, my head on my knees. She was pregnant with our child. There was a roaring in my ears and I desperately struggled to draw air into my lungs as Alice's anxious hands flitted around me.

I looked up to meet Emmett's furious gaze. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. Oh fuck…" A sob tore out of my chest before I could stop it. "I want to see her. Please. I need to see her."

Dr. Romano stared at us in alarm for a moment before shaking his head. "Obviously this has come as a shock to you. I'm sorry. I can allow you to see her, but only one person at a time is allowed in the room."

Emmett jumped to his feet and walked past me barely acknowledging my presence. "I'm going first. Please take me to my sister."

The door swung shut behind them with a quiet click. Jasper drew in a deep breath and turned to me. "I'm sorry man. I had no idea."

I stood on shaking legs and walked over to the window pressing my forehead on the cool glass, staring out into the night. Why hadn't she told me? _Four fucking months_. That meant that she would have gotten pregnant almost the first time we had been together. _Still, why hadn't she told me?_

Emmett came back ten minutes later and grabbed me by the arm dragging me out of the room. "What the fuck were you thinking, Edward?" He roared pushing me up against the wall. "I'll tell you what you were thinking, you were thinking with your dick!"

I pushed back against him and shouted in his face seething. "She said she was on the pill, Emmett! We took precautions." I grasped him by the collar and shook him before continuing. "Regardless of what happened, or why your sister didn't feel fit to inform me, you will stop this right now. I will not tolerate you berating her for this, do you understand?"

A nurse opened the door to the room next to us, her smile slipping when she us gripping onto one another. "Ms. Swan is finally awake."

Just then the doctor came up behind us pulling Emmett away from me. "The two of you are not doing her any good fighting like this." His serene face now wore an angry scowl. "If you don't stop this behavior immediately I will have you both removed. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry." I had the decency to be ashamed and my face flamed red. "Can I please see her?"

He stared at me for a moment. "You're the baby's father?"

I looked him in the eye and squared my shoulders. "Yes, I am."

The doctor hesitated, and then nodded his consent shooting a warning glance at Emmett before walking away. I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands trying to get a hold of myself before going in to see her.

When I was finally ready I took a deep breath and stood walking towards her door. I paused for a moment in the doorway, the site that met me stopping me dead in my tracks. Bella had one hand splayed across her stomach and the other fisted into the sheets covering her, tears running down her cheeks.

Her arms were covered in scratches and small cuts. She had a large abrasion on her forehead, the bruising already starting to creep down the side of her face. She was hooked up to several machines and their soft beeping filled the room.

I cleared my throat and she slowly lifted her gaze to meet mine where I stood. I saw horror flash across her face before she closed her eyes and trembled. I crossed the room quickly, dropping into the chair beside her bed and grasping her hand.

"Bella." She did not respond.

I tried again. "Bella, please."

Still no response. I sighed and stared at her for a moment. Her lips were trembling and a small tear leaked out from beneath her closed lids and tracked down her face. My heart was breaking to see her in so much pain.

I stretched my hand out to cover her small hand which was still splayed over her abdomen, silently telling that I knew. She opened her eyes to stare at me, her breathing heavy. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"Why? Why would you not tell me? Were you afraid I would be angry?" I kept my voice low and calm.

Her throat worked convulsively for a moment before she could speak. "I…..I…..Edward…." She stopped suddenly and sobbed brokenly. "I 'm sorry…..please believe me Edward…..Oh God …. I was so wrong….."

I cupped her face in my hands forcing her to look at me. "Shhh, sweetheart, you need to calm down. You need to rest and get well. There will be lots of time for us to talk and sort things out."

"I should have told you." She continued sobbing pulling her face from my grip and turning away from me. "I had come home to tell you, and _she_ was there. I was hurt and I ran. Afterwards I was too angry and ashamed to have to face anyone so I shut everyone out, not even allowing you an explanation. Oh God! I am a terrible person. How can you even look at me?"

My face was wet with my own tears when I leaned down to kiss her streaming eyes. "Bella stop. Stop right now. I love you. I can't say I'm not hurt by your lack of faith in me, but I understand where you were coming from."

"No, no! I deserve this! This is all my fault. I should have trusted you, you never gave me any reason not to. " Her body was shaking now with her sobs and I ever so gently wrapped my arms around her and held her, breathing in her scent.

Just then Dr. Romano and the nurse from earlier came back into the room pushing an ultrasound cart. "It's time to check on the baby a little more thoroughly."

"Is everything okay? Oh God…" She pulled away from me in panic and yelped as the hasty motion pulled at her broken ribs.

"No, no Bella, relax. The baby's heartbeat has been strong, but you had a bit of bleeding when you came in so we want to take a closer look." Dr. Romano kept his voice slow and steady as he flipped the switches turning on the machine.

I started to stand up but felt a small tug and looked down to see Bella hanging on to my hand. "Why are you leaving?"

I shifted nervously and stared at my feet. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me here for this and….."

"Edward," her chin quivered as she tightened her grip on me. "I have kept you from this enough. You have every right to be here, unless you don't want to be. It's your child too."

I sat down and squeezed her hand gently. "Let's get something straight right now, Bella. I want this. I have always wanted a family of my own, and most of all, I want this with you."

The doctor cleared his throat and we looked up to see him grinning at us. "As much as I find your heart to heart refreshing, I really would like to check out this baby."

The nurse lifted up Bella's gown and spread the contrast jelly on her abdomen. I stared in wonder at the barely there bump for the first time. Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly and I looked up at her with tears in my eyes before moving my gaze to the monitor as the doctor touched the wand to her stomach.

A first there was nothing, then a loud whoosh, whoosh, whoosh sound echoed through the room. Dr. Romano turned to us smiling. "Listen to that nice strong heartbeat."

Bella gasped and I pulled my attention back up to the screen as the baby came into focus. The picture was grainy, but it was easy to make out the baby's profile and the black and white flicker of its beating heart. The nurse turned towards us. "It's too soon to determine the sex, that won't be for another month, but would you like a picture?"

I nodded my head, too overcome with emotion to speak. Dr. Romano pressed a button and two pictures printed out of the machine. The nurse handed them to me and I looked down in wonder. The date and the Bella's name were written across the top along with Swan/Masen baby. I turned to her and saw that she was still engrossed in watching the monitor, tears running down her smiling face.

When the doctor had finished he turned to us and smiled. "So far everything looks to be okay. It's amazing how resilient babies are. You'll just have to be careful Bella from now on and take good care of yourself. You're slightly underweight so you'll need to follow a careful diet. Did you have any questions?"

Bella tried to push herself up on the bed and whimpered in pain. "How long will I have to stay here?"

The doctor smiled at her gently before answering. "I'm afraid it'll be a least a week. You had some pretty serious injuries and we had to insert a chest tube."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. "Don't worry, love. I'll be right here beside you. We all will." She opened her eyes and stared at me questioningly. "We're all here. Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice. I think your mother is on her way as well. She was trying to arrange a flight when Emmett spoke to her last."

She moaned and covered her eyes with her arm wincing at the movement. "Oh God."

The nurse came in and injected something into her IV. She laughed at my questioning look. "It's just pain medication. One that's safe for the baby. She's going to get very sleepy now and I'm going to have to ask you to leave and let her get her rest."

"I'm staying with her." My voice was firm leaving no room for argument.

The nurse smiled unfazed by my resolve. "You'll have to stay next door in the waiting room then. We don't have accommodations for you to stay in here with her. Once she's moved to a ward, we'll be better set up for you."

"There's no way she's going to a ward. I'll pay for a private room for her. Where do I go to make arrangements for this?" There was no way she wasn't going to have the best of care with me around.

I looked down at Bella who was already asleep, still holding my hand. The nurse spoke up beside me. "Let me show you where to go to get that started."

I slowly disentangled my hand from Bella's and followed the nurse out into the hall smiling. We had a long way to go, but things were going to be okay.

**Okay so I seriously need a break now. Now I am going to take a little time to catch up on my favorite fics! Please feed my addiction and leave me some love….hell after all this updating I deserve it….so does my poor neglected husband……he has been in withdrawal as I sit and type in front of the computer, virtually ignoring him.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tammy**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyers. I do own two dogs, two chinchillas and a fish……I guess I fell for the "Mom I swear I'll take care of them….." line.**

**The response to the last chapter was phenomenal! Thank you to all of you the left reviews for me! To those that added me to favorites and alert, thank you as well, but leave me a review too, I'd love to hear from you.**

**My husband thanks you all for giving me a small break. He was lonely, and quite frankly, jealous of my computer….LOL! Enough with the note, onto the story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to MuffNbutter because she is awesome. Go read her stories! Right now!**

**EPOV**

I signed my name on the last of the forms in front of me, my eyes blurring with exhaustion. If there was one thing I could make sure of, it was that Bella would have the best of care while she was here. I rubbed my face and jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and was shocked when Alice pressed a Styrofoam cup of coffee into my hands. I stared at her incredulously. "You're actually feeding my addiction to the evil vice? What gives?" I stared at her face and leaned against the wall and groaned. "Oh I get it. This is like my last meal or something. Emmett really _is_ going to kill me."

She grinned at my expression and gave me a quick hug. "You may want to think about the witness protection program. You have, after all, defiled his little sister."

I grinned and held up the ultrasound pictures waving them gently in the air. "Yup and I have solid proof of that."

"OH MY GOD! Edward! Is that the baby?" Alice was jumping up and down in excitement. "Let me see! Let me see!"

"Calm down tinkerbell! I don't want them getting bent." I pulled her over to a row of chairs in the public waiting room and handed her the photos.

She ran her fingers gently over the surface and looked up at me. "It takes some getting used to, thinking about you being a father, and that's just me speaking. How are you feeling about all of this?"

I clasped both hands around the coffee cup before answering. "Well, we both know that I've always wanted a family, especially considering to what happened to mine, but I never thought that this would be the way it happened." I looked up to find her watching me carefully. "Alice, why didn't she tell me?"

My hands were shaking as the stress of the day caught up with me, causing the coffee in my hands to slosh precariously close to the rim of the cup. Alice placed one of her hands on mine trying to still and comfort me. "I don't know, Edward. I really don't. You have to ask Bella that question."

"I just….I…..I know we need to talk, but I am so afraid. What if she doesn't…." I was unable to finish the sentence, unwilling to even voice my fears, making them all the more tangible. I hung my head and stared at the floor, ashamed at my admission.

Alice rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. "Edward, I can't tell you what the future is going to bring. You and Bella have something really special, but you both have a lot of talking to do."

I nodded absently and let her pull me to my feet. "Emmett and Rose went to pick up Renee at the airport and should be back soon. Bella is going to want some of her own things here if she is staying for any length of time. Maybe we should go to Renee's house to pack a small bag for her." She eyed me critically and started leading me toward the doors. "You need to clean yourself up and get a few things too, Edward, if you plan on staying here with her."

There was no way in hell I was leaving this hospital. I shook my head and had just opened my mouth to protest when a large dark hand clapped me roughly on the shoulder. I spun around and found myself staring into the grinning face of Seth Clearwater, who was flanked by Jasper.

"Hey man, did you miss me so much you followed me home for the holidays? I don't play for the home team Edward, you know that!" Seth grinned and bumped knuckles with me.

I grinned back. Seth always had an uncanny knack of cheering you up. "Nah man, I was just hoping to wish your Mom a Happy New Year, if you know what I mean." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively.

Seth laughed and started to say something else but was cut off by Jasper. "I'm glad you both find this amusing, but would somebody please tell me how the fuck my best friend is faring?" His eyes were hard and angry as he glared at us. Alice rubbed his arm soothingly, but he shook her off and I saw the flash of pain slide across her face before she carefully composed her features.

I looked at Jasper sheepishly and sighed. "Bella is going to be okay, but they'll be keeping her for at least a week. I have arranged for her to have a private room and they'll be transferring her there shortly. Once she's been settled we'll all be allowed to see her."

He grit his teeth and stared at the floor. I could tell her wanted to say more but was fighting to keep his temper. His hands clenched into fists and he raised his face to glare at me. "And the baby?"

"Is fine," I answered calmly, not backing down from his furious expression. "The doctor had to insert a chest tube because she had a collapsed lung, but the baby was not affected, thank God."

"Jazz, please." Alice's soprano voice pleaded. "Don't be like this. It's not Edward's fault."

Jasper sighed and leaned against the wall, covering his eyes. "I know. I know it isn't. I'm just…..she's my best friend. I can't…..Arggh!"

Alice pulled him into a tight embrace and rubbed his back soothingly. "What we all need to do right now is calm down and concentrate on helping Bella recover. All this anger isn't helping anybody."

Jasper nodded and looked over at me. "I'm sorry, man. This has got to be even harder for you. I sometimes forget that I'm not the only one who cares for her."

I nodded, and stood a little straighter. Seth chuckled beside me, nudging me with his shoulder. "Let's go get some clothes and things for your baby momma, and you can shower while we're at it. You smell, Eddie."

Jasper barked out a laugh and the tension passed. I smiled at Seth again, grateful for his easy presence. Alice hooked her arm through mine and Jasper's and led us towards to door. "Let's get this done, boys."

* * *

Gaining entry to the Swan residence was relatively easy. When we had driven up and realized that we didn't have a key we all started to panic, but Seth simply scoffed at us and stepped up to the front door, reaching over the eave to retrieve the key before turning to tease Jasper.

"You've been a city boy for too long Jasper, you should remember this!"

Jasper scowled and turned his face away embarrassed. "Yeah well, times change, my friend."

Once in the house, I quickly showered and changed into a pair of sweat pants and t shirt that Alice had managed to hunt up out of Emmett's room. They were too large but I rolled the pant legs and tied the drawstring tightly around my waist. The clothes would have to do until I could get some of my own belongings in Seattle.

I ran my hand through my still damp hair sighing. I was physically and emotionally drained. The telephone conversation I had just had with Carlisle and Esme had been difficult at best. I was never comfortable baring my soul to anybody, and as Esme cried out in horror after hearing Bella had been hurt I had choked on my own sob and had spilled the whole unfortunate tale to her.

Esme was adamant that things would work out for the best and encouraged me to speak frankly with Bella and be honest with her about my feelings. When Carlisle had picked up the extension and I disclosed that Bella was carrying my child, both of them were actually stunned to silence.

"Edward," breathed Esme some moments later. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, very serious. I am going to be a father." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of a small child in my arms, perhaps a little girl with Bella's big brown eyes and my hair.

"Edward, your parents would have been so thrilled for you." Carlisle's dulcet tones rang happily in my ear. "Now go fix this mess and put that ring on your girl's finger!"

I gasped in astonishment. "How the hell do you know about the ring, old man?"

He laughed in response. "I know a man in love, Edward. You look at her like your father looked at Elizabeth."

"I just hope she still wants me." I confessed, my voice small. "I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't."

Esme cut me off breathlessly. "Edward, darling, do you want us to come to Forks? We'll come right away if you need us there."

I considered her offer for a minute, but as much as I needed their reassurance, I recognized that Bella and I had to work our issues out on our own. I thanked them for their concern but gently let them know I needed space right now. We spoke a while longer, and I promised to keep them updated before ending the call.

I grabbed a quick sandwich then wandered restlessly though the house while I waited for Alice to finish packing Bella's bag. As I paced across the living room I noticed a door in the far wall and realized that I did not know what was behind it. I opened it and found myself standing in a small music room. I gazed around startled. _How had I missed this when we had been here before?_

The room was bright and airy, painted in a cheerful yellow color. Several brightly colored rag rugs were scattered on the gleaming hardwood. Two electric guitars stood on a rack just inside the door and a worn violin was hung on the wall above them. My eyes were drawn to the beat and scarred upright piano against the opposite wall, and the hundreds of crumpled composition papers scattered on the floor around its base.

I could smell Bella's signature scent in this room and instinctively knew that this was her sanctuary. A lone piece of music sat in the rack above the piano keys, etched with Bella's fine handwriting. I set my fingers on the keys and played the melody she had painstakingly composed. It was hauntingly beautiful.

As I played through the piece one more time and read the lyrics she had written above the notes my heart clenched in my chest and I suddenly realized that Bella did love me. She loved me and needed me, and I was ready to work things out with her. I was no longer afraid. I would lay my heart at her feet.

Alice came down the stairs with Bella's bag and met me in the foyer just as I was shrugging into my coat, a wide grin on her face. "I did the best I could Edward, but had to raid some of Renee's clothing. I'll make a trip to Seattle tomorrow and get some of her personal things as well as yours."

I pulled her into a quick hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Alice. I don't know what I would do without you."

Alice smirked up at me and winked. "Tell her to look in the front inside pocket of the bag when she wakes up, okay?" I stared at her quizzically, cocking my head at her devious expression but she just stared smugly back at me.

* * *

The drive over to the hospital only took five minutes and the car had just started to heat up as I pulled into the parking spot. I shook my head and sighed, grabbing the bag from the backseat. I strode quickly into the hospital shivering in the cold morning air and proceeded directly to the emergency department.

"Mr. Masen, we just moved Ms. Swan to her room." The nurse from the evening before hailed me as I walked towards the nursing station. "She is in room number 107. Just exit the ER and turn left down the first hallway and continue to the end. She had a good rest last night, but is awake now. Officer Black is in speaking with her."

Officer Black. The name left a bad taste in my mouth. Why the hell was he hanging around here? I knew I shouldn't have left. I turned out of the ER and my pace picked up to a jog. I didn't want that idiot anywhere near my Bella.

I pulled to a stop at room 107 and peeked in the door. Jacob was sitting beside the bed holding both of Bella's small hands in his large ones and staring into her eyes, a pleading expression on his face. I listened intently wanting to hear what was being said.

"Bella, I know that my actions all those years ago affected you deeply, and all I can say is that I am sorry. I have been so selfish, expecting you to just accept me back into your life. All I am asking for is a chance to prove myself to you, even though I don't deserve it."

Bella shook her head and looked down at the blankets in her lap. "Jake," her voice was soft and clogged with tears. "You'll never appreciate what your apology means to me. I was so hurt for so long over what happened between us. I not only lost my boyfriend, but my best friend."

I held on to the doorframe as I bent over gasping as the pain hit me. I was too late. She wanted him. I had lost her.

"Bells, I'll spend the rest of my days proving myself to you. Just say you'll let me." His voice was low and earnest as he begged. "Please Bells. We'll go to New York, start fresh. Your album is going to hit the big time, and you'll need someone by your side to be there for you and watch out for you."

I turned away unwilling to listen to anymore but stopped when I heard her say my name, and Jacob's angry response.

"But Bella, he……"

Her voice rang back at him, her tone indignant. "_Edward_ didn't do anything to hurt me, it was all a misunderstanding! The only reason I doubted him was because of what _you_ did to me all those years ago with Leah, and I should have known better. _Edward_ loves me, and _you_…..you only ever loved the idea of me. Get out of my room!" Her voice rose to a shriek and I could hear her gasping in pain as she pushed herself too far.

I dropped the bag in my hand and ran into the room. Jacob paled when he saw me and held his hands up as he backed towards the door.

I growled and stepped toward him. "Get out." He nodded and continued backing away cautiously. Once he had cleared the door I turned to face Bella. She was looking down her hair obscuring her face, her small hands clenched into fists in her lap. I tilted her head up and brushed the hair away from her face meeting her eyes.

"Bella," I breathed before closing the distance between us and pressing my lips to hers.

She responded slowly, but as her shock wore off I felt one of her hands raise to tangle in my hair as she parted her mouth against mine. I smiled against her lips and pulled back to stare into her eyes.

The truth was written all over her face but I still needed to hear it. I squeezed her hands tightly and stared at her intently. "Bella, please tell me……do you still love me? Can we get past this?"

Her eyes widened and her lips parted. She let go of my hands and leaned away from me. "Edward, I do love you, but I have some things I need to say to you before you say anything else to me."

I leaned back and smiled at her. "That's fine Bella, but I've already made my decision. Whatever you have to tell me, it won't alter how I feel about you."

She stared at me bewildered then shook her head and looked away from me. "I only found out I was pregnant two weeks ago." She brought her gaze back to me and saw the surprise in my eyes. "I was on birth control because I was never regular, and didn't think anything of it when a few cycles were lighter than usual. When I finished the last package and didn't start my period, I immediately did four store bought tests."

She was red from embarrassment and I reached my hand back out and took hers before she could protest. "Edward, I flew home to tell you as soon as those tests came back positive. It seems that antibiotics render the pill ineffective. Having not had any experience before you, I was unaware of this fact."

She paused and pursed her lips before continuing. "I am not going to lie to you, I was really scared of how you would react, I mean, this was unplanned and I had assured you that we were having protected sex."

I decided it was time to put my two cents in. I was as much to blame as her. "Bella…."

"No, Edward, I'm not done." She swallowed hard and stared into my eyes. "I should never have overreacted the way I did with Tanya. I should have trusted you. I was scared and emotional, and it was easier to believe that you had betrayed me, rather than believe that you might reject me when you found out I was pregnant."

Tears filled my eyes and I stroked her cheek softly. "Oh, Bella….you silly beautiful girl……I would never reject you. I would never….."

"Edward, I know. I know, and I am so sorry. I let my past experiences color my reactions. I was wrong, and I should have come home long before now to tell you this. Can you ever forgive me?" She was crying again as she finished, large tears dripping off her chin.

I crawled carefully onto the bed beside her and pulled her ever so gently into my arms, taking care to steer clear of her various injuries. "Bella, I love you. I'm not angry at all that you're pregnant. I know it wasn't planned, but this child is a part of both of us, conceived by the best part of both of us…..our love for each other."

She stared into my eyes, as if searching for the truth. "Bella, I am so happy that you are carrying our child." Her breath gasped out in surprise at this statement and I smiled and kissed her nose.

I heard a throat clear behind me and turned to see a nurse glaring at me with her hand on her hip the other holding the bag I had dropped in the hallway. "You should not be in that bed with her, it's against hospital policy." Bella pressed her face into my side and giggled.

The nurse's face softened and she gently set the bag onto the chair. "Be careful with her then, and don't let the doctor catch you." I winked at her as she stepped out of the room closing the door quietly behind her.

Bella looked at the bag and smiled. "Let me guess, courtesy of Alice!"

I laughed and swung my legs off of the bed, picking up the bag and gently placing it in Bella's lap. "She thought you might like to have a few things."

Bella opened the bag and grinned pulling out my fire department t-shirt. "Wow, my favorite pajamas! I can't wait to get them on instead of this stupid hospital gown."

I laughed with her, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from me. "Oh, I almost forgot, Alice wanted you to look in the inside pocket. There's something there for you." I walked over to the rolling table to pour her some water.

Bella's forehead furrowed and she reached into the bag to unzip the compartment. I heard a sharp intake of breath and spun quickly around to face her, instantly alarmed at the odd expression on her face and the tears shimmering in her eyes. "Bella, love, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

She parted her lips and opened her mouth as if to speak but nothing came out but a small squeak. She stared up at me speechless and I looked down to see what she was holding in her hand before tearing my eyes back up to hers smiling.

_That wonderful, meddling pixie………._

**Okay, so here it is. What a heavy chapter to write! I had some difficulty with this as Edward isn't always comfortable talking to me about his feelings. I bribed him with some Tim Horton's coffee and he finally caved.**

**Hope it lives up to standards! Leave me some love!**

**Tammy**


	25. Chapter 25

**First matter of business, I don't own these characters, ruh roh….no big check for me!**

**Venomoushubby says hi to you all and thanks you for allowing me to spend time with him in between my updates. He also thanks the person who offered to send him an Xbox so I could write while he was occupied. He says he also takes Tim Horton's coffee as a bribe to tie me to my computer to write *cracks whip***

**So I hope you all enjoy this…..**

**This chapter goes out to araeo! Please oh please go check out her work! I never have laughed as hard as I have reading "Work in Progress". Do yourself a favor and let yourself be pulled into the hive mind of the girls…..LOL!**

**BPOV**

I woke up and groaned. Pain. My ribs pulled sharply with each and every breath that puffed past my lips. I cracked my eyes open and winced at the bright light. I vaguely registered a soft beeping sound coming from the right side of me. Where was I?

I turned my head, licking dry lips and let the room come into focus. _Hospital._ Yesterday's events came rushing back to me full force. _Car. Deer. Crashing. Baby. EDWARD!_

I gasped and immediately tried to push myself to a sitting position. My ribs screamed in protest and I squeezed my eyes shut and cried out, my head spinning.

"Whoa there, Bells! Take it easy girl. You've just been in an accident." My eyes snapped open as I heard the familiar husky tones and I turned my head to see Jake sprawled out in a plastic chair pulled up to the side of my bed.

Wait. Jacob? Had I dreamt Edward? I closed my eyes again. They must be giving me some pretty strong pain medications, because it had seemed so real. I was brought out of my reverie with a jolt when the door swung open and a nurse walked into the room carrying a chart.

"Ms. Swan! How are you feeling this morning? Are you ready for some pain medication before we transfer you to your new room?" She stared at me with a cheerful smile waiting for me to answer.

I opened my mouth and licked my dry lips. "Yes, please, c-can I h-have some water?" I was surprised at how shaky I felt. I turned to Jacob staring into his dark eyes wishing that they were the green eyes I was longing for. "How l-long have you been here?"

"Bells, I just got off work. I couldn't come before now." His gaze was apologetic and I reached out to grab his hand.

"No, no, Jake. I didn't mean it like that." I bit my lip. I hadn't been my intent to make him feel guilty.

The nurse walked back into the room carrying a hypodermic needle full of clear fluid and I instantly shrank away from her. I hated needles. Ungh! She smiled knowingly at me and winked as she reached for the IV bag.

A light clicked on in my head. "WAIT!" The nurse turned to me with wide eyes. "What are you giving me? Is that safe for the baby?"

The nurse rolled her eyes and looked at me. "First I have to answer to pretty boy, now you! We do know what we're doing around here, having gone to school for this and all!" She jammed the needle into the rubber stopper on the bag and injected the fluid with a huff.

I grabbed her free hand pulling her down to me and startling her in the process causing her to drop the needle. "What did you say? Pretty boy?"

She studied me carefully, flashing her eyes between Jacob and I, trying to put two and two together. I shook my head at her imperceptivity. She understood and nodded her head. "Yeah pretty boy. Beautiful green come hither eyes, sex hair, panty dropping smile…..I'm assuming you know who I'm talking about."

I sure as hell did. I nodded biting my lip, trying to control my breathing. _He was here!_ She smiled knowingly at me, amused at my expression. "Good, because he just paid for a private room for you for the duration of your stay. We'll be taking you up there in about 5 minutes."

My mouth fell open in shock and Jacob glared out the window, refusing to look at me. _Edward had paid for my medical care!_ My mind was whirling, full of questions. Did he leave? Was he still here? What did this mean?

I gasped again suddenly realizing that I hadn't dreamt last night. He knew about the baby. My face flushed as I thought of everything he had said to me last night. I flushed even deeper with shame when I realized how little I had actually said to him in return. _Fuck!_

_I was going to win the award for stupid this year! _I leaned back on the bed and closed my eyes trying to make sense out of this whole mess. _The mess I had made_. I was ever so grateful that the baby was okay. I would have never forgiven myself if something had happened to our child. _Edward's child._

I sincerely hoped that Edward was still in Forks because there were things that needed to be said to him, and I needed to be saying them. It was time for me to man up and take care of Edward's heart as he had been taking care of mine. I knew I had hurt him deeply, the vague snippets of last night's conversation had proven that. What I didn't know is where this left us and I was scared to even think about it.

I felt a cool hand on my wrist and opened my eyes to see the nurse from before who had been joined by a tall skinny orderly who was staring at me expectantly. "We're going to move you now. Just lie back and we'll wheel you in this bed and transfer you when we get to your new room okay, Mrs. Masen?"

"SWAN!" Jake's harsh growl shattered the stillness. "Her name is Swan, not Masen."

The nurse cast a nervous gaze toward the orderly before facing Jacob. "I beg your pardon Officer Black. Mr. Masen signed all her medical forms, I just assumed…." She trailed off embarrassed and began to disconnect the several machines I was hooked up to.

My cheeks flamed in embarrassment. Who the hell was Jacob to get all bent out of shape? When the nurse had called me Mrs. Masen my heart rate had tripled causing the monitor to beep wildly, informing the world at large that I secretly liked being addressed as such. Between his rude behavior and the traitor monitor I was mortified.

After kicking Jacob out of the room and fussing to remove all the wires connecting me to the monitors they were finally ready to move me. I _was _tired and very sore after being manipulated by the nurse, and I knew it would only be worse when they had to take me out of this bed to put me into the next.

I felt the bed moving and kept my eyes shut, trying not to think about the discomfort. A moment later the nurse called my name, wisely sticking to 'Isabella' this time, and advised me it was time to move me. I nodded my head keeping my eyes squeezed tightly shut and listened as her and the orderly counted to three before sliding me across into the bed.

_FUCK! OWWW!_ I could hear Jacob talking to the nurse again but couldn't make out the words. I lay panting on the bed wishing I were anywhere but here. The room became quiet again, and after about 10 minutes or so I began dozing in and out of consciousness, letting the painkiller take me along. I was just beginning to have a really good dream involving Edward and I in the back of his ambulance when Jacob's low voice startled me awake.

"Bella, I know this isn't a good time, but you being in this accident really made things clear for me." He leaned forward over me and cupped my face in his large hand. "Can we talk?"

I nodded and slowly tried to push myself up a bit with no success. "Jake, could you please raise the head of the bed a bit. I feel awkward lying flat on my back, especially if we are going to be talking."

Jake quickly walked to the foot of the bed and fiddled with the buttons until the top part of the bed had inclined enough to prop me up to a semi sitting position. "Are you comfortable, Bella?"

I nodded and he made his way back to the chair beside the bed. I stared at him a moment and thought about how things might have worked out had Jacob not betrayed me. Jake was ruggedly handsome, with deep dark eyes and long black hair which was held back by a leather thong. His body was hard and muscular; he had clearly grown into himself over the last five years. I knew that most women would find him very attractive, but he lacked the classic handsomeness that was Edward.

He reached out and took both my hands gently in his, surprising me. "Bella, I know that my actions all those years ago affected you deeply, and all I can say is that I am sorry. I have been so selfish, expecting you to just accept me back into your life. All I am asking for is a chance to prove myself to you, even though I don't deserve it."

_What?! _I shook my head and looked down at the blankets in my lap, trying to wrap my mind around what Jake was trying to say. _He wanted me? WTF?_ As much as I valued his apology, it was five years too late. My heart belonged to someone else now, even if that person didn't want it. I squirmed uncomfortably and wished he would leave. I know it took a lot of bravery to say what he had to me, but how do you let someone down gently after that.

"Jake," I bit my lip trying not to cry in frustration. "You'll never appreciate what your apology means to me. I was so hurt for so long over what happened between us. I not only lost my boyfriend, but my best friend."

There. That was nice. Now he would go. Ummm. He's not going. I looked up to see his eyes staring hopefully into mine.

"Bells, I'll spend the rest of my days proving myself to you. Just say you'll let me." His voice was low and earnest as he begged. "Please Bells. We'll go to New York, start fresh. Your album is going to hit the big time, and you'll need someone by your side to be there for you and watch out for you."

Ahhh. The album. He wanted to come with me and live the high life. I could see it now. Bella works all day recording, all night performing. Jacob eats up the music scene, hanging with all the groupies, rubbing elbows with the A-listers. One day Bella comes home to the penthouse apartment she paid for to find Jacob banging her publicist on her 10,000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. I don't fucking think so.

I sighed in irritation and snapped my head up to glare at him. "What do you propose we do about Edward? Am I just supposed to forget about him?" My voice rang with sarcasm and Jacob pulled back and stared angrily at me for ruining his little daydream.

"But Bella, he……"

I cut him off my voice rising hotly. "_Edward_ didn't do anything to hurt me, it was all a misunderstanding! The only reason I doubted him was because of what _you_ did to me all those years ago with Leah, and I should have known better. _Edward_ loves me, and _you_…..you only ever loved the idea of me. Get out of my room!"

OWWW! My ribs ached with as my chest rose and fell in my anger. Jacob stared at me shocked by my outburst. Was he ever going to leave?

I heard angry footsteps slapping on the linoleum and gasped when Edward ran into the room his face thunderous. How much had he heard? Jacob stood up and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Get out!" Edward's voice was low and menacing. I looked down at my lap, silently cursing. He had obviously heard some, but had he heard enough? I didn't need any more misunderstandings between us. It was time to make things right.

Before I could even constitute what I was going to say to him, I felt his hand under my chin. I caught a glimpse of green eyes as he breathed my name and then his lips were on mine.

When my brain finally caught up I instinctively raised my arm to stroke my hand through his glorious hair, ignoring the pulling feeling on my ribs. Hospital be damned, I wanted more. I felt him smile against my lips and he slowly pulled back from me. _Nooooooo! Too soon!_

He squeezed my hands tightly and stared at me, his green eyes dark and intense. "Bella, please tell me……do you still love me? Can we get past this?"

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. He thought that….that….God! I let go of his hands and leaned away from him so that he could see my face. I needed to make this clear. "Edward, I do love you, but I have some things I need to say to you before you say anything else to me."

He leaned back and flashed me his beautiful crooked grin. "That's fine Bella, but I've already made my decision. Whatever you have to tell me, it won't alter how I feel about you."

I was speechless. How did I get so lucky? I must have done something very good in my previous life to deserve this man. I frowned, undecided how to start. I guess the beginning would be proper. "I only found out I was pregnant two weeks ago."

I looked back up at him and saw the surprise in his eyes. I guess he did believe that I had known all this time and had concealed it from him. "I was on birth control because I was never regular, and didn't think anything of it when a few cycles were lighter than usual. When I finished the last package and didn't start my period, I immediately did four store bought tests."

I felt myself flush. I mean who wanted to talk so candidly about their menstrual cycles with the man they loved? Not me!

He reached his hand out and grasped mine firmly, slowly rubbing his thumb across my knuckles to relax me. I took another deep breath. "Edward, I flew home to tell you as soon as those tests came back positive. It seems that antibiotics render the pill ineffective. Having not had any experience before you, I was unaware of this fact."

Yup! Bella Swan the sex idiot. That's me. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I paused and pursed my lips before continuing. Honesty was hard, but necessary. "I am not going to lie to you, I was really scared of how you would react, I mean, this was unplanned and I had assured you that we were having protected sex."

His face flushed and he opened his mouth to try to take some of the blame. "Bella…."

I quickly cut him off, this wasn't about him, it was about me. I had done wrong. "No, Edward, I'm not done."

I swallowed hard and stared into his eyes for the moment of truth. "I should never have overreacted the way I did with Tanya. I should have trusted you. I was scared and emotional, and it was easier to believe that you had betrayed me, rather than believe that you might reject me when you found out I was pregnant."

His eyes shone with unshed tears and he stroked my cheek softly. "Oh, Bella….you silly beautiful girl……I would never reject you. I would never….."

I felt my own tears fall as I stared at his pain. Pain I had caused him. "Edward, I know. I know, and I am so sorry. I let my past experiences color my reactions. I was wrong, and I should have come home long before now to tell you this. Can you ever forgive me?"

Edward crawled carefully onto the bed beside me and pulled me gently against him taking care to steer clear of my ribs and the chest tube. "Bella, I love you. I'm not angry at all that you're pregnant. I know it wasn't planned, but this child is a part of both of us, conceived by the best part of both of us…..our love for each other."

He wanted me still? I stared at him as happiness tried to overcome my disbelief. "Bella, I am so happy that you are carrying our child." I gasped and he smiled softly before leaning in to kiss my nose.

I heard a throat clear behind us and turned to see a nurse glaring at Edward, her hand on one hip the other holding a black leather duffel bag. "You should not be in that bed with her, it's against hospital policy."

No way was I letting him go! I grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and held on for life, burying my face into his side. We had already been apart too long.

The nurse's face softened and she set the bag on the chair before turning to leave the room. "Be careful with her then, and don't let the doctor catch you."

I stared up at Edward as the door swung shut and gestured to the bag. "Let me guess, courtesy of Alice!"

He laughed his wonderful laugh and swung his legs off of the bed, picking up the bag and gently placing it my lap. "She thought you might like to have a few things."

Alice was a good friend. These hospital gowns sucked, and what I wouldn't give for a toothbrush! I opened the bag and grinned in delight pulling out Edward's fire department t-shirt. "Wow, my favorite pajamas! I can't wait to get them on instead of this stupid hospital gown."

I smiled up at him happily and he laughed with me before raising his eyebrows and staring pointedly at me. "Oh, I almost forgot, Alice wanted you to look in the inside pocket. There's something there for you."

He walked towards the bedside table as I dug around in the bag, trying to locate the front compartment. I finally felt my fingers brush against the tab of the zipper and quickly pulled it open. Something small and hard landed in my hand and I pulled it out of the bag to see what it was.

A small black jewelry box sat in my hand. What the hell was Alice sending me? Diamond earrings to go with the hospital gown? I snorted quietly and flipped open the lid of the box, my breath leaving me in a loud whoosh when I saw the beautiful and delicate diamond ring nestled into the crushed velvet interior.

Edward spun around at my strangled sound to face me, looking panicked. "Bella, love, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

I opened my mouth to say something but only managed a small squeak. Was this what I thought it was? How did…..was he……..I stared in disbelief, trying to control myself.

His eyes dropped to my hands and he looked back up at me, his eyes warm as a smile crept across his face.

"Bella," his voice was low and serious and I shivered in response. "I love you so much."

He came over and knelt beside the bed as I stared at him numbly. "This was supposed to be your Christmas gift. I've been planning it for awhile now." He plucked it out of the box and held it up in front of me.

I stared at the delicate ring, my throat tight with emotion before gazing back up at him from under my lashes.

"Bella, I fell in love with you from the moment I met you. It took one look into those beautiful brown eyes to see my forever staring back at me. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" His green eyes were shining as he held his breath waiting for my response.

My eyes blurred and I was too overcome with emotion to speak coherently. As if I would refuse him. I raised my shaking hand out to him and nodded my head gasping as he slid the ring onto the third finger of my left hand.

"Perfect fit," he gazed down at me, his eyes more tender than I had ever seen them.

I found my voice as he pulled me against him. "I love you, Edward."

He bent his head and kissed me softly, before bending his head to my hand to kiss my ring. "Forever."

**Okay! So this is not the end, don't panic. There is so much more story to come still! I know part of this chapter overlapped with the last, but I really wanted to show Bella's reactions to the whole conversation with Edward.**

**I have to kiss my medic now……Until next time!**

**Reviews= half naked paramedics dancing for you!**

***Kisses***

**Tammy**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sadly I don't own these characters…..I don't even own Rob Pattinson…..sigh…..**

**This chapter is dedicated to pomme_de_terre and all my fellow VAJWET girls who are bringing happy smutfests your way! Stayed tuned!**

**Go check out "Not Like This" by pomme_de_terre! It is da bomb! READ IT AND LEAVE HER SOME LOVE!!!!!**

EPOV

Bella stared up at me in disbelief, the black velvet ring box held open in her hand.

I walked slowly towards her trying to gauge her reaction. "Bella," my voice was hoarse as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, causing her to look up at me and tremble. "I love you so much."

I stopped, knelt beside the bed, and reached for the ring box, my eyes never leaving her beautiful face. "This was supposed to be your Christmas gift. I've been planning it for awhile now." I deftly plucked my mother's ring out of the box and held it up in front of her.

She stared at the delicate ring, her eyes watering, before shyly gazing back up at me from under her lashes.

"Bella, I fell in love with you from the moment I met you. It took one look into those beautiful brown eyes to see my forever staring back at me. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I stared at her earnestly and held my breath waiting for her answer. _Please let her say yes_.

My palms began to sweat when she didn't answer and I started to bow my head in defeat, when a slight movement caught my eye forcing my gaze back to hers. Bella swallowed hard and blinked back the tears in her eyes as she nodded, thrusting her shaking hand in my direction. I took a deep breath, grasped her tiny hand, and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Perfect fit," I gazed down at her, my eyes adoring as I took her in. My fiancée. The woman I was going to marry.

I gathered her tenderly into my arms and my heart overflowed when I heard her sweet voice whisper. "I love you, Edward."

I bent my head and kissed her softly, before bending my head to kiss the glittering diamond marking her as mine. "Forever."

Bella and I were still wound around each other on the bed whispering soft endearments when the door suddenly slammed open to reveal Emmett, Rosalie, and Renee.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" Emmett stalked towards the bed his face red. "You've done enough already, Masen!"

I was just about to open my mouth to defend myself when three things happened at once. Renee elbowed Emmett sharply in the side causing him to grunt. Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head before muttering something that sounded like 'you are so cut off' and Bella glared at him before hissing. "That's enough Emmett."

I took one look at Bella's face and held my tongue, quickly propping pillows behind her to help her sit up comfortably. Ignoring everyone else I leaned in to whisper to her. "I need to scoot you up on the bed, you've slid down too far."

Bella grimaced and nodded at me. When she was ready she took a deep breath and gripped my forearms so I could pull her up the bed a bit. I held my breath as I moved her, knowing she was hurting. Her small hands tightened their hold on me and a small whimper left her lips as I settled her against the pillows. I had just opened my mouth to apologize when Renee cut me off with an excited screech.

Bella and I stared at her in confusion as she gestured wildly at Rosalie her voice rising to a frequency that I'm sure could only be heard by dogs. Rosalie stared at her dumbly for a moment and then her eyes shot over to Bella's hand resting on my forearm and the small circle of platinum and diamonds that now decorated it.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY GOD!" Rosalie dashed over to the bed, unceremoniously shoving me out of the way and snatching Bella's hand. "Damn, but that boy has good taste!"

Renee advanced on me smiling widely and I laughed and held my hands up in surrender as she embraced me. "Welcome to the family, Edward!"

Rosalie turned towards me sheepishly realizing that she had not congratulated me yet. "I'm sorry, Edward." She grinned and winked at me. "Us girls are easily distracted by something bright shiny. Congratulations!"

Emmett simply glowered at me from his post in the far corner of the room saying nothing. I squared my shoulders and walked towards him with my hand held out. "Emmett."

He crossed his arms and ignored my hand, inclining his head. "Edward."

Rosalie stormed up beside him. "Oh for fuck's sake! Are we going to play swords? Grow up, Em!"

Emmett turned and looked at Bella. "I take it you said yes?"

She nodded and beamed a beautiful smile in my direction. "I did."

Emmett paused for a moment, staring at her. He sighed deeply as if coming to terms with her decision and then smirked at her with a cheeky grin. "Did you say yes right away, or did you bargain with him, to see what type of deal you could get?"

Bella looked horrified. "EMMETT! SHUT UP! FUCK!"

Emmett just grinned at her and rocked back and forth on his heels before turning in my direction. "Edward, tell me, how do you propose to support my sister? Are you ready to attend to all of her needs and provide her with the kind of life she deserves?"

Rosalie groaned and covered her face. "I can't believe he's doing this."

I grinned back at Emmett, knowing I was about to drop a big bomb. "Well, Emmett, you know I have a good paying job working as an EMT and………"

He lifted his eyebrow and waved his hand encouraging me to continue. Fine, he was walking right into this one. I glanced over and Bella to see her biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"Um, Emmett, there's something else. You see, when my parents died they left me some money…..okay a lot of money."

Emmett stared at me his eyes wide. "Define a lot."

I walked back over to Bella's bed, sitting gingerly on the side and picking up her small hand in mine. I hadn't even told her how much I had in trust. I smiled down at her before answering. "Five million."

Silence. I chuckled and looked back down at Bella. She was staring up at me stunned, her mouth slightly open. "Are you alright, love?"

"Holy shit! Dude….." Emmett was now staring at me incredulously. "That's a lot of table dances."

The thwack of Rosalie's hand against his head followed swiftly and Emmett looked over at his mother's glowering face and opted to stay quiet. It was probably the safest choice for him at that moment.

I ran my thumb gently back and forth on Bella's wrist. "You have to understand, the money, it's mine, but I never felt like I earned it. I keep it tied up in investments and charitable donations because, quite frankly, I don't want to be defined by it. I want to stand on my own two feet."

Renee broke the silence. "Edward, I think that you are quite admirable. Most people would have taken that money and lived a life of spoiled overindulgence." She shot a dirty look at Emmett who shrugged apologetically before grinning over at me.

I turned back to Bella. "Baby, I'm sorry I never told you the whole truth. I just didn't want you to treat me any differently. I should have trusted you enough to know you wouldn't. I guess that's something the both of us will have to work on."

Bella bit her lip and looked up at me mischievously. "Does this mean you'll be my sugar Daddy?"

I laughed softly and grinned down at her. "I'll be whatever you want me to be, little gold digger, so long as you are mine."

The next week past by quickly as Bella injuries began to heal. I never left her side, despite all of her begging for me to go back to her mother's house to get a good night's sleep. Renee had a full house as it was, and, quite frankly, I wasn't ready to put any distance between Bella and I after I had almost lost her.

Arrangements were made to transfer Bella's file to an obstetrician in Seattle and soon as she was cleared by the doctors she would start recording for Atlantic, although Jasper made arrangements for her to do so in a studio in Seattle so she wouldn't have to travel. Atlantic readily agreed to these terms. They still wanted Bella, regardless.

Tomorrow we would be going home. I walked back into Bella's room with two cups of herbal tea just as the doctor walked in.

"Hello, how is my favorite patient this evening?" Dr. Romano's eyes twinkled as he smiled at Bella's scowling countenance.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm fine, thank you, but could you tell Edward that I _can_ drink coffee? I asked him for coffee and he brings me tea like I'm some little child who can't make her own decisions."

I sputtered, dumbfounded. "Bella, love, I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought that tea would be better for the baby."

Aro threw back his head and laughed. "Edward, young friend, welcome to pregnancy hormones! She can have coffee, so long as it's only one cup a day." He looked back at Bella again before facing me, his eyes dancing in amusement. "Besides, I wouldn't want to have to patch you up next when she loses it and bludgeons you with a blunt object."

He walked over to the bed and sat down by Bella's feet patting them comfortingly. "Well you are cleared to be discharged tomorrow morning. I've transferred your file to a colleague in Seattle. He is an excellent obstetrician and I am sure you'll both be very comfortable with him. His name is Dr. Jared Beaver and his office will be contacting you with an appointment."

A tinkling laughed drifted in from the doorway. "Dr. Beaver? You have got to be kidding me! Emmett is going to die!" Alice giggled into her hand as she danced into the room holding a small bag.

Aro gazed over and Alice and laughed heartily. "Jared always said that with a name like his, obstetrics and gynecology was the only field he wanted to specialize in!" He patted her on the shoulder as he walked out of the room. "See you in the morning."

As Aro left the room, Alice stared pointedly at me. "Edward, can you go to the cafeteria and find Jasper? I told him I didn't want anything, but I'm getting thirsty for a coke."

This was my cue to make myself scarce. I knew what Alice wanted to talk to Bella about, because we had been dancing around the subject all week. Tanya. I gave Alice a warning look and left the room, the last thing I wanted her to do was to upset Bella.

As I made my way to the cafeteria I thought back to the teary conversation that occurred between Alice and I on Christmas Eve.

"_Edward, I am so sorry. I should have sent her home or gotten her a hotel room. I never thought about how it would look or how you and Bella might feel about my decision to allow her to stay." Alice stared at me wringing her hands, tears rolling down her face._

"_Alice, what am I going to do? How can I even explain this to Bella? Not only is she freaked out because of what happened between her and Jake, but I told her about Tanya too." I ran my fingers through my hair again and let my head flop backwards onto the couch._

"_You told her about Tanya? Oh Edward, that makes this so much worse!" Alice wailed and threw her arms around me. "I'll make this right Edward. I promise. I'll find her and makes this right."_

_I pulled back and looked at her tear stained face, smoothing her hair away from her eyes. "It's my fault too, Alice. Its karma biting me in the ass for what I let happened between Tanya and I, and how I handled it. There would be no situation at all if I had chosen differently with her."_

I rolled my shoulders and stretched as I walked through the cafeteria doors. Sleeping in a lounge chair left much to be desired. I would be glad to get home to my own bed tomorrow. _My own bed_……that brought more questions to the front of my mind. Bella and I hadn't even discussed logistics yet.

I sighed as I walked up to the table where Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were talking. "Hey guys." I pulled out the remaining chair and sat down heavily.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett clapped a large hand on my shoulder. "What's shaking?"

I turned to Jasper and muttered. "Ali wants a Coke."

He nodded at me gravelly, knowing immediately what I was referring to. "Well, we'll give them a few more minutes, and then bring an extra box of Kleenex and a pint of Ben and Jerry's."

Rosalie sat up straight and honed her attention on Jasper. "Where did you manage to score Ben and Jerry's in Forks, brother dearest?"

Jasper looked over Emmett's shoulder, waved and winked to the red haired older lady working in the hospital kitchen. "I have my ways."

Emmett gasped. "Mrs. Cope! Ewww, Jasper! Gerontophilia much?"

Jasper smirked at him. "You're just pissed because she wouldn't give you any extra fries yesterday."

"She should have given me the fries, I showed her my……" Emmett started, but was cut off by Rose who had her hands over her ears chanting. "I don't want to know, I don't want to know!"

I laughed and stood up quickly. Never mind _how_ you scored the ice cream. Grab it and let's go."

We walked slowly back to Bella's room, me clutching the Kleenex and Jasper clutching the ice cream. Emmett and Rose followed behind us still arguing about the lunch lady. When we reached the room I took a deep breath and the silence and sent a quick prayer to the heavens before pushing open the door and walking in with a large smile. "Hey!"

Bella and Alice were sitting huddled on the bed, crying and hugging each other, looking downright adorable. Jasper immediately hurried over and put his arms around both of them. "There, there…….It's best that you girls talked and hashed it out. Everything will be better now."

Feeling left out and helpless I walked over and sat on the bed pulling Bella gently into my arms. "Are you okay?"

Before she could answer, Rosalie came hurtling over and threw herself into the fray, making it a big group hug. "No more crying. Please. I can't stand it!"

Emmett stood in the door smirking at Jasper and I condescendingly. "Isn't this sweet? I think I feel my sperm cells dying. I need to get in a fight and crush a beer can over my head. Are you pussies coming?"

I stared over at Bella who gave me a quick nod. Apparently it was girl time and I was officially kicked out. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head before heading towards the door.

"Edward!" Her voice rang out, urgent and needy. I turned towards her ready to comfort her again.

"What is it, my love?" I spoke to her softly and lovingly, letting her know I was there for her if she needed.

She looked up at me with her big doe eyes and smiled sweetly. "Hand over the Ben and Jerry's."

I was dismissed.

**Okay! So I am so sorry for the long delay! I managed to pull a Bella and slice the hell out of my finger drying a glass. On the dark side, it hurts like a SOB. On the plus side, my sexy medic bandaged me up and kissed it better. Repeatedly……**

**Leave me some words people! I'm back in the saddle……**

**Tammy**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own these wonderful characters. I wish I did then I could buy an island, kidnap RPattz for my cabana boy, and spend the rest of my days sipping pina coladas on a beach with my fellow CR girls. We have it all planned out.**

**A quick shout out to my life lines, oceanwaters2006, emerald_rosalie, pomme_de_terre, brighteyes, and beautiful_distraction. You guys keep me strong and stop me from second guessing myself and I can't even begin to describe how much our yahoo chats and your friendship means to me. From discussions on CR to sparkly anus' you guys are the best.**

**Fic Recommendations: There for you by Brighteyes and EverClear by Chandler1200. Please take a moment to read these wonderful additions to our little fandom!**

**BPOV**

As Edward slipped from the room, Alice sidled her way over to the bed and reached out to grasp my hands. This was the first time we had been left alone since the accident and I was slightly uncomfortable and unsure of what to say to her.

Alice was my best friend. She had always put my best interests first and had stood by me. She was the one who encouraged me to take a chance with Edward in the first place, but after what had happened with Tanya, I began to second guess our friendship.

What if, after seeing us together, she decided that was just not good enough for her cousin and her family? Why did she allow Tanya to stay at their house after what had happened between them? Why did she give her one of Edward's shirts to sleep in? She had to have known it would hurt me when I found out.

I raised my wet eyes to her cerulean gaze and took a shaky breath. "Alice, why? Just tell me why…."

"Oh Bella," her voice broke as she pulled me into a hug. "Please forgive me. I didn't think. I just didn't. I never meant to hurt you."

I pulled back and sobbed quietly. "When Edward told me he hadn't betrayed me with her, my first thought was why? Why would Alice do this to us?" I wiped my eyes and continued. "Then I began to think that maybe you didn't want me around your family, that you had decided that I wasn't good enough."

"Bella, NO! I would never think that, not ever. I love you like a sister." Alice's face was horrified and her hands fluttered around me in distress as she tried to explain herself. "I wasn't thinking that night. Tanya showed up at the door in the middle of the night with no coat or shoes. It was cold and she was crying and I let her in and told her she could stay."

I nodded my head encouraging her to continue when she paused.

"Tanya told me Laurent had kicked her out. I gave her one of Edward's shirts to sleep in because my clothes wouldn't have fit her. I should have known better. I knew only too well what had gone on between the two of them and the unrequited feelings she had for him."

She sighed before continuing. "I never meant for it to hurt you or him. I should have driven her to a hotel, her parent's house, anywhere but our place. I'm sorry Bella. I truly am."

She hung her head and stared at the floor deflated. I stared at her quietly for a moment and thought back to all the things we had been through together.

_The hours she had spent patiently listening to my stories of Jacob and comforting me._

_The many days spent lounging in our pajamas, eating Ben and Jerry's and watching chick flicks._

_The nights spent drinking and laughing together with Jasper._

_Her undying confidence and support of all I did._

_The way she had taken care of Emmett and I when Charlie died._

_THE ENGAGEMENT RING IN MY HOSPITAL BAG. _

She had been trying to make amends with Edward and I even then…..

I sobbed loudly and reached for her. "Alice, I love you. I am sorry I doubted you. Y-you are my best friend. Always. Please don't feel bad. Please…"

She fell against me and we sobbed then laughed together through our tears. "W-w-we are pathetic" she gasped as the door opened and the rest of our friends walked in.

Jasper immediately rushed over and wrapped his arms around us. I giggled. Womanly tears were his kryptonite. He had to be stressed.

Edward followed closely behind him, his face full of concern. As he pulled me against him he murmured quietly against my ear. "Are you okay?"

Before I could respond, Rosalie launched herself into the mix, tears running down her face. "No more crying. Please. I can't stand it!"

Then before I could descend even further into an emotional mess Emmett opened his mouth making me choke in laughter. "Isn't this sweet? I think I feel my sperm cells dying. I need to get in a fight and crush a beer can over my head. Are you pussies coming?"

His face was so utterly disgusted as he stared at the boys it was comical. I shrugged at Alice who in turn grinned at Rose. Let the boys go and have fun; we had girl talk to attend to.

As Edward stood to leave, I laid eyes on the pint of Ben and Jerry's Triple Caramel Chunk tucked under his arm. He wasn't just going to leave with it, was he? Boy, he had a lot to learn. Never get between a woman and her ice cream.

I cried out his name and he quickly spun back to face me, concern written all over his face. What a man. I didn't need him right now. I needed some serious therapy…..preferably of the frozen persuasion. The girls rolled their eyes at me and made excited gestures towards the ice cream.

I turned to my fiancée and smiled sweetly. "Hand over the Ben and Jerry's."

He stuttered and shoved the ice cream in our direction, jumping slightly when Alice yanked it out of his grasp. With a wink and a smile I turned my back on him and began chattering contently with my girls.

* * *

"So," squealed Alice once the door had swung shut "Have you two lovebirds set a wedding date?"

I grinned up at her but remained silent. Let's see how long it would take her to lose her shit. Rosalie smirked at me, knowing what I was up to.

"Bella," Alice whined. "Why aren't you telling me? Is it going to be a shotgun wedding?"

"Oh," Rosalie brandished a spoonful of ice cream in Alice's direction. "I believe in gun control."

I deadpanned and looked at her seriously as I licked my spoon. "But do you believe in birth control?"

Alice stomped her foot and slammed the lid on the ice cream causing Rose and I to double over laughing.

"Okay smart asses! Are we going to be drinking at the reception or not? That will answer my question adequately enough." Her face was red with frustration and I decided it was time to give her a break.

"Ummm, I heard the rum is good in Jamaica?" I giggled as I waited for the screaming to start.

"Oh my God! Jamaica? That is so cool!" Rosalie grabbed Alice and started jumping up and down singing Bob Marley.

"Can I plan it? Can I please?" Alice was grinned as countless possibilities ran through her mind.

"Girls," I raised my hands and waved at them to come sit down. "Edward and just decided this last night. We want you all to be involved, but you have to let us figure out a few details first before you go crazy planning."

I smiled at both of them. "I want to concentrate on having a healthy baby right now. Once he or she is born, I'll worry about the wedding details."

"But you don't have to worry Bella. Rose and I can take care of things for you." Alice was trying hard to persuade me.

I caved at her excited expression. "Let me talk to Edward when we get back to Seattle."

The girls left soon afterwards and I settled in for the night thinking about going home and what that meant for me. Edward had called me earlier to advise that he wouldn't be coming to stay at the hospital tonight as he had some things to take care of so I was alone with my thoughts.

There was still so much that Edward and I hadn't talked about. Would we move in together? If so, where would we live? What would happen when the baby was born? I was overwhelmed just thinking of it and shuddered out a deep gasping breath.

What if I couldn't make this work? I didn't know what to do with a baby. I hadn't even babysat much growing up. What if I fucked this up? And marriage? Edward was way too good for me. I had already hurt him once. How could he want me?

I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to ignore my negative thoughts; they were of no use to me. It was time to put the big girl panties on and move forward with my life, and that including facing my fears and working through them instead of running.

Despite this newfound resolution, I laid awake for most of the night. Tossing and turning while struggling with my inner turmoil. Tomorrow I would go home and things would change. I could only trust that it would be for the better.

* * *

The next morning was like déjà vu. I was sitting in Edward's Volvo with my face pressed against the cool window as we drove back towards Seattle.

The normally comfortable silence between us was heavy with unsung emotions. I turned to look at him and my mouth went unexpectedly dry as I took in the long lashes framing his brilliant green eyes, the way his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed and his strong hands which effortlessly steered the car.

He turned his head to look at me in that moment and his lips parted in surprise at the look of lust on my face. He widened his eyes and his tongue darted out and absently licked his lips before he quickly maneuvered the car to the soft shoulder of the road.

When the engine came to a stop, the car was filled with total silence as we stared at each other over the centre console. His face was serious as he studied me and I quickly turned red under his frank perusal.

"Edward," I stuttered out, but was quickly cut off by his lips on mine as he leaned over the console and gathered me into his arms.

This. This is what I had been missing. I moaned as his tongue licked over my top lip begging entrance to my mouth and gasped when I felt it gently massage mine. His hands tightened in my hair and he was breathing heavy when he pulled away from me.

"I want you. I need you, Bella." His eyes were dark with passion as they stared into mine waiting for a response.

I leaned forward and buried my face in his neck, drinking in his unique Edward scent. I felt a rush of wetness between my legs and it was all I could do not to moan out loud.

"Get us home, Edward. I need you too." I whispered against his skin before gently releasing him and settling back against the leather seat of his car as he pulled back onto the highway.

He increased our speed steadily, passing several cars before speaking. "The doctor cleared you for intercourse?"

I flushed again and nodded before looking away out of the window. I had been so embarrassed to ask the doctor when he had mentioned my discharge instructions, but the knowledge was worth it. "Nothing too adventurous though, and we are to stop at the first sign of any bleeding."

He turned his head to smile at me, his eyes soft, before lifting one hand to gently caress my abdomen. "Of course not, that's my baby in there. We have to be careful."

I grinned at him. "You mean _our_ baby."

He laughed and gestured to the view in front of us. "Well, my, my, my, would you look where we are!"

I grinned and slapped his hand away from me. "Anxious much?"

"Yup," he agreed, popping the 'P' sound. "We have some make up sex to get to……and then we need to talk."

He pulled into the driveway, stopped the engine, and quickly ran around my side of the car to help me out.

I giggled and pulled him towards my front door, clumsily fumbling for my keys.

"Bella," he protested gently, a small smile on his face. "Slow down!"

I yanked him into the house by his coat sleeve and slammed the door behind us, quickly engaging the lock. "Now nobody will rescue you, nobody will hear you scream."

He scoffed and reached for my waist pulling me tight against him. "Who said I wanted them to?"

He grinned evilly at me for a split second then scooped me up in his arms and ran for the bedroom.

**Okay, I've let you wait for far too long so I will make it up but posting a nice fluffy chapter quickly. lemonade anyone?**

**Engagement party coming up…….what song should Edward dance to for Bella?**

**Hugs!**

**Tammy**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own these characters. They belong to the wonderfully talent Ms. Stephanie Meyer. I have just borrowed them to play for awhile.**

**Many thanks to my CR girls. Without you I would be unable to write decent lemons or lemonade. Can't wait for WCC! Jess, I can't wait for my fourth of July fic!**

**What I am reading: Vampire in the Basement by michellephants, Out of her Head by Blue25. Go check them out!**

EPOV

I rushed her upstairs and deposited her gently on the middle of her large bed before covering her with my body. I was desperate for this moment, needing to feel her, to taste her, to make her call out my name in the throes of passion.

I leaned in and gently brushed my lips against hers, but she was not interested in gentle. With a low growl she thread her small hands into my hair and pulled me hard against her. I immediately shot my arm out to brace my fall. She was just released from the hospital and I was hell bent not to cause her any harm.

Her hands pulled at my clothing feverishly and my shirt was the first to go. I was pleased to see that she wanted me almost as much as I wanted her. I groaned and tangled my tongue with hers as she slid one finger up and down the zipper on my jeans and toyed with my button.

I sat back and deftly removed her shirt and her white lacey bra, then stared wonderingly at the difference in her breasts. They were slightly larger and the areolas were somewhat darker. I reached out to stroke the tip of one and she sucked in a deep shuddering breath before arching her back and moaning loudly for me to continue.

The sound of her cry went straight to my cock, making it harder than it already was. I reached down with the hand not fondling her breast and roughly palmed it, throwing my head back and hissing with pleasure. Bella watched me through heavy lidded eyes before reaching out to free me from my denim prison.

Having gone commando, I bounced free instantly then growled as her warm hand enveloped me and stroked from the base to the tip.

"Bella…ugh…..God I want you."

I gently maneuvered her track pants down her legs and then removed her white cotton panties and spread her legs with my knees to see her glistening and ready for me.

"Edward, oh please baby. Oh please!" Her voice was low and needy as she called my name, begging for me to take her.

I ran one finger up her wet slit causing her to cry out sharply and buck her hips up for more. I crawled down the bed and then leaned forward to stroke her with my tongue, shuddering in ecstasy as her unique taste filled my mouth, overcoming my senses.

She called out my name and I lifted my head and stared at her. She had never been more beautiful with her face flushed, her hair spread over the pillows, breasts heaving.

"Say my name again. You are mine." I commanded my voice low and rough.

"Edward," her cried echoed around the room as I dipped into her sweetness again, covering her entire core with my hot wet mouth, and flicking her clit, teasing her with my tongue.

Before she could reach her peak, I backed off and crawled up her body, nipping and licking as I went. When I reached her breasts, I kissed across them both, swirled my tongue around her hard nipples and then took one into my mouth and bit down gently.

She immediately wailed and thrust her hips into mine, allowing me to feel the evidence of her arousal. I groaned and dropped my pelvis to hers and ground against her wet sex, praying that I would last long enough to make her cum. I had been too long without her.

As I braced my weight on one forearm, I nudged her legs even farther apart with my knees and stroked her face lightly with my free hand.

"If I hurt you, you have to tell me right away. I don't want to hurt you." I stared into her brown eyes as I whispered, hoping to God that she would understand my fears.

She nodded and grabbed my hips, pulling me to her and I shuddered as the tip of my penis slid between her wet lips and pushed into her core. I paused for a moment, letting her adjust and reveling in her tightness.

As she lifted her hips and whispered my name I began to undulate against her, my breath coming quickly as I grit my teeth and tried to ignore the sensations shooting through me, begging me to succumb to my own release.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face to pant into my neck as her hands gripped my shoulders hard. "Faster….ugh…..Ed-Edward. More….ugh…fuck!"

I didn't waste time and thrust my hips forward, quickly falling into a punishing rhythm, as our frenzied bodies twisted around each other seeking release. If I hurt her, she didn't complain, and I past all thought and reason.

Bella suddenly arched her hips upward and stared chanting my name as I felt her walls tighten around me. This was it! I increased my speed and lifted her slightly off the bed by her hips so I could thrust more deeply into her.

When I heard Bella's gasps turn to sharp cries, I dropped my head onto her collarbone and let myself go as she came around me, my deeper moans mingling with her high pitched screams as my cock spurted hard jets into her warmth.

I came for what felt like forever as I arched over her, eyes squeezed shut at the sensation. When I had finally finished, I gently rolled the two of us to the side and pulled her against me holding her shaking body tight to mine.

"I love you Isabella." My voice was soft and the words fell quietly around us.

She lifted her deep brown eyes to mine and giggled. "I love you too, Edward. That's was…..wow. I mean….wow."

I chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Rest now, love. We have a lot to talk about after."

BPOV

I woke up and instinctively rolled to the side, my body seeking his warmth, only to find the bed empty. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, before sliding my legs over the side of the bed and standing shakily.

I had to find some clothes and go find Edward, but my bladder was screaming for attention. I quickly opened my drawers and grabbed a set of underwear and ran towards my bathroom. After relieving myself, I decided to have a quick shower.

I felt much better after washing with my own body soap and shampoo. I stepped out and dried myself before donning my underwear and venturing back into my bedroom to find some soft jogging pants and a t shirt to wear.

I had just reached the bottom of the stairs when I heard Edward talking in my kitchen.

"No, I am home now and want to start back to my shift as soon as possible." He had his back to me and was running one of his large hands through the bronze mess of his hair.

"Bella is fine…..yes…..we are engaged." He stopped and laughed. "Oh God! I forgot about that. This Friday? I'll check with Bella."

"Check with me for what?" I piped up, startling him momentarily.

He held the phone to his chest. "The boys at the station want to throw us an engagement party this Friday. It's a big tradition with our station."

I smiled and nodded. "Who I am to get in the way of such a tradition? Of course it's fine with me."

He put the phone back up to his ear grinning happily. "Bella says that Friday is fine. We'll be there. Yes I remember. I know what's expected of me." He laughed happily again and his grin got impossibly wide. "I can't wait."

When he disconnected the call I grinned at his contented expression, his happiness contagious. It was so nice to see him smiling again after all we had been through.

I raced a hand through his mussed hair and leaned forward to kiss him. "Thank you for letting me rest. I was more tired than I expected."

"It's okay; I had to take care of a few things anyways." He stood up and took my hand. "Bella, love, I think it's time for us to discuss a few things."

I nodded my head and let him pull me into the living room and onto the couch beside him. Once we were settled he turned to face me.

"Bella, there is so much I want to say to you right now. Things I couldn't say when you were in the hospital." He stared intently at me while squeezing my hands reassuringly.

I took a deep breath and nodded, maintaining a calm façade while my heart thudded wildly against my ribs in fear.

"I need you to know a few things with absolute certainty. I do not want you to ever question my feelings and motives." He let go of my hands and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "The first thing is that I had been planning on proposing to you at Christmas for some time. It wasn't just because of what happened and finding out that you were pregnant."

I leaned forward and stilled his nervous hands. "Edward, I know that, baby. You already told me, and I believed you."

He smiled at me and stroked his thumbs gently on my wrists. "I know I did, but I just wanted to make it clear. I don't want any more misunderstandings between us."

He slid off the couch and onto his knees in front of me before gently rubbing the small bump that betrayed my pregnancy. "Bella," he paused and looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "I always wanted a family. Ever since I lost my parents at such a young age, I dreamt of one day having a family of my own. I know we didn't do this the conventional way, but in no way does it negate the joy I feel knowing you are carrying my child."

My eyes blurred and I rubbed them furiously, trying to compose myself. There were things I needed to say as well. "Edward, I need you to understand that I never lied to you."

He sat back, staring at me confused. I grimaced and continued. "When I told you I was on the pill, I didn't lie. I didn't deliberately try to get pregnant."

Edward stared back at me, an indecipherable look on his face. "The doctor's told me that it was the antibiotics that I took in Los Angeles. They decrease the effectiveness of birth control. I didn't know Edward."

His face was serious when he replied. "Bella, it's my fault too. I could have chosen to protect myself further and didn't. Don't beat yourself up over this."

I grabbed his face in my hands and leaned forward to stare into his gorgeous green eyes. "I also didn't know I was pregnant until I was almost three months gone. I would have told you right away. I did try to tell you right away once I found out, although I was scared of how you would receive the news."

"We really messed things up didn't we?" Edward ran his hand through his hair. "I do need to ask you something else though while we are on the subject."

"Anything," I smiled at him waiting for him to continue.

"Are you happy about this pregnancy? With everything going on, I haven't even had time to ask how you felt about it."

I pulled him towards me and planted a small kiss on his lips. "I am very happy to be having _our_ baby, Edward."

"I think we should move in together." I sat back stunned by his reply, having never considered the logistics of our situation. "I mean we are engaged and having a child together, and I just think it would be easier."

"I agree," I admitted slowly. "But where do you want to live? You have your place and I have mine."

He smiled gently at me and stroked my hair. "Well, love, since I live with Alice and you live alone it would only make sense for us to live here, but if that's not okay with you, I will buy us a house somewhere else."

I stuttered back at him. "You say that like you would say you'd buy me a candy bar."

He grinned at my expression. "Sugar daddy, remember?"

"I do forget, baby. To me you are just Edward. My fiancée, and my sexy EMT neighbor." I giggled at his expression. "Tell me something, why do you work when you have all that money? Not that I don't think you should, I am just curious."

He stared at me for moment gathering his thought before speaking. "I love my job, Bella. I love helping others and making a difference. I don't really give a damn about my money, although I will say it comes in handy at times."

He was beautiful inside and out. I bit my lip and looked up at him. "How soon can you move in?"

He laughed and pulled me to my feet. "I thought you would never ask. Is today too soon?"

I tapped the side of my head. "I just need enough time to get the rules printed out for you."

"Rules," he cried indignantly. "You have rules?"

I grinned mischievously at his shocked face. "Love me or leave me, Edward. Love me or leave me."

"I guess I'll have to love you then." He tickled my sides causing me to shriek in laughter. "Let's get started."

**Okay, so no engagement party as promised. I guess I kind of got out of hand with this chapter, so please forgive me. I will make sure you get the engagement party next.**

**I asked for song suggestions for Edward to dance for Bella, and while I got fantastic responses I am looking for something fast and sexy. They are not dancing together; he and the guys from the station are dancing for her…..hot men alert!**

**What is your favorite sexy song?**

**Hugs**

**Tammy**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own these characters…..I do own a white cell phone, a six seater hot tub, and a bottle of overproof rum from Jamaica. Give me a call and we'll do shots in the spa…..lol!**

**You guys are awesome with the many suggestions I received for songs. It was so hard to choose and I hope I did well….**

**I have to give thanks for all the support from my CR girls, and most of all from the ah-mazing pomme_de_terre. Ellie you have listened to me whine and bitch about my plot lines, helped me to sort things out in my head and have been the epitome of patience throughout it all! Thank you!**

**Fic recommendations this week:**

_**Cullen Robotics by VAJWET Productions**_** for a smutty good time and all around hilariousness**

_**A Little Less than Before by Burrberry Bugsy**_** for finding love after heartbreak**

_**Maybe I'm Amazed by AliceDances01**_** for best buildup of attraction and sexual tension**

_**Near you Always by ebalways**_** for more paramedic Edward action**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

I giggled with anticipation as I walked into the bathroom to find the toilet seat left up once again.

"Edward Anthony Masen! You are in direct violation of Swan/Masen house rule #2. Now what am I going to do with you?"

I heard a growl behind me and spun around laughing at the sight of Edward crawling on his hands and knees towards me. He dropped to his heels at my feet, grinned at me and pulled his shirt swiftly over his head. "Punish me, love. I am a bad, bad boy."

I licked my lips and leaned in towards him, fully intending to teach him a….lesson when a loud squeal startled me, causing me to lose my balance and fall forward. Edward's hands shot up to grab my hips and steady me as he glared at the person behind me.

"I don't even want to know what that was….Ewwww! I'm going to have to bleach my eyes!" Alice moaned theatrically, covering her eyes. "That was just disturbing."

"Alice, "he ground out between clenched teeth. "We were in the middle of something here. If you don't like what you see, then don't use the key. It is supposed to be for emergencies only!"

"But Edward," she trilled. "It is an emergency…….a fashion emergency. The engagement party is tonight and Bella has nothing to wear. Besides, she needs to buy new bras, have you seen the size of those things?"

Edward grinned and hugged my legs. "I sure have. I must have done something really good in a past life to deserve them."

I reached down and slapped him lightly in the head. "Let me go and stop channeling 'Sexy Eddie'. Alice has a point, I have nothing to wear."

He pouted and stood up pulling his shirt over his head. My girl parts started crying in protest as his glorious chest and shoulders were hidden once again from my view. I wanted him. I wanted him all the time. Renee told me it was the pregnancy hormones, but I think it was just Edward.

"Chop, chop, Bella!" Alice cried clapping her hands together. "Let's get this show on the road."

We started walking out of the room when Edward grabbed Alice by the arm and dragged her backwards to whisper in her ear. She giggled and grinned at him nodding her head before manhandling me into a jacket and stuffing me into her waiting car.

Two hours later Alice and I sat sipping tea at Starbucks. My feet were curled under me in the comfy chaise I was sitting on and several bags littered the floor at my feet. Alice had managed to find me several maternity outfits that were both stylish and dressy, as well as several new bra and panty sets to accommodate my expanding body.

"You should so wear the grey wrap top and dark wash jeans tonight. You look great in that one. I swear to God you are really glowing." Alice nibbled at the tea biscuit in front of her while toying with the accessories she had bought.

I sighed and slowly rubbed my hand across my small bump. "Alice, I dunno. What if Edward doesn't like it? It really highlights my pregnancy, and he hasn't told anyone at work yet. I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

Alice giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. "Bella, I believe Edward likes your little belly. He specifically told me to find you something to show it off tonight. He is so happy about this baby. Stop worrying."

I stared at her and smiled. Maybe she was right. Edward had been so extra attentive since he had moved in with me, always pampering me, catering to my every whim. He had even gone so far as to wake me up last night at 1:00 a.m. to ask if I wanted him to go out to get me any weird food cravings. I swear he visibly deflated when I said no, so I had ended up sending him after a strawberry milkshake from McDonalds.

I called Rosalie when he was in the shower this morning and confessed that he was driving me crazy. Rose just laughed and told Emmett he could learn a thing or two from Edward, which only served to incense Emmett further. He still hadn't fully forgiven Edward for "de-virginising me and knocking me up".

Alice startled me out of my musings when she looked at her watch and gasped at the time. "OMG! Bella, we are going to be late for our hair appointment. Shit!" She dropped her tea, splattering it over the table and started hastily scooping up bags. "Get a move on preggo!"

I laughed and pulled myself up from my comfy seat. "Okay, okay! I'm moving already! I dunno why I need my hair styled anyways; Edward said that tonight would be casual."

The pixie put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "You are going to be the centre of attention, that's why. You are the lucky woman that finally stole Edward's heart." She grimaced and continued. "A lot of the hospital and department staff will be there. Believe me when I say you want to look your best. There will be a lot of disappointed women there just hoping you two will break up so they can have a chance at him."

I thought about that for a moment then bit my lip. "No holds barred Alice. Do your worst."

She grinned at me evilly as she lowered her head and batted her lashes at me. "Oh Bella, I have been waiting forever to hear you say that, now c'mon."

By seven o'clock that evening I had been buffed, waxed, polished, coiffed, made up, and poured into my new outfit. My head was spinning and my feet hurt, but if this kept the girls off Edward, then it was worth ever painstaking minute.

As I turned sideways I had to admit I did look pretty hot, even with the baby bump. I loved the dove grey kimono wrap shirt. It showed off my fuller breasts and cleavage and wrapped tightly around my midsection accenting my belly. The shirt hem fell just below my hips and my legs were encased in dark denim. To top off the outfit, Alice had purchased a pair of black leather kitten heeled boots. I looked like a model in a pregnancy magazine.

I heard a throat clear behind me and spun around losing my balance yet again. "Shit Edward! You scared the hell……." I trailed off when I caught sight of him and my mouth went dry with desire. He was dressed in full uniform and had two buttons undone on his uniform shirt showing his blue t-shirt underneath.

"What….I….you….you're wearing that? Edward?" I stared at him incredulously. I would jump him before the night was out if he was going like that.

"All of us boys wear full uniform for these parties. It's the tradition. You have a big night in store for you, my love."

I stared at him dumfounded and all I could do was nod. "Uh, okay."

His crooked smile spread across his face and his eyes twinkled. "Are you ready, Bella? Our chariot awaits."

He took my hand in his and led me down the stairs to the entry, draping a black wool pashmina around my shoulders. I laughed when I opened the door to find an off duty ambulance waiting to take us to the bar, the back doors held open by Seth Clearwater.

"You can't be serious, Edward. I actually get to ride in the back?" I turned to Edward my eyes wide. "Really?"

He laughed and placed his large hands on my waist as he lifted me up into the rig. "Look love, we even has 'Oh Fuck' handles back here, although I may be saying "Oh fuck' myself if I mess up your hair. Alice would kill me."

I moaned and leaned into him. "God, Edward. I don't care about my hair……."

He set me down in the crew chair and as he leaned forward to fasten my safety belt he breathed hotly into my ear. "It may not happen tonight, but I fully intend on having you in here. Many, many times."

I stared at him with wide eyes as he stood back up and settled himself to sit sideways on the stretcher. My breathing was ragged and I felt overly warm. He grinned lazily at me and winked. Damn him. He knew all about my fantasy. I was going to KILL Alice and Rose.

I turned my head and pouted. I wasn't speaking to him or looking at him until we got to O'Malley's Pub. It was self preservation. He laughed and patted my leg, sending electricity zinging straight to my core. I licked my lips and stared at him, laughing as he groaned. Two could play this game.

There was a sliding noise and the small window opened from the front of the cab and Seth's voice boomed through. "Okay lovebirds, make sure you are decent, we're here."

Edward had a look of excitement on his face as he leaned over me and unclasped my safety belt before pulling me to my feet. "I can't wait to see your face. I never thought I would be doing this."

"Doing what, Edward? What aren't you telling me? It had better not be embarrassing!" My face flamed thinking of all the things he could be planning. "Be nice to me!"

He jumped lithely out of the back doors as Seth opened them and extended his hand to help me down. "You just go on ahead into the bar Bella. Alice will show you where to sit. I'll be in soon."

With that Edward and Seth bumped knuckles and disappeared around the side of the bar. I swore loudly and kicked the tires of the hapless car next to me. I didn't want to walk in alone. Everyone would stare at me. An unaccompanied pregnant woman walking into a bar. Great.

I squared my shoulders, pushed through the doors and stopped dead when I was met by loud cheers. I looked around the room stunned, seeing several familiar faces smiling at me. Besides Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, I also spotted Angela, Demitri, Jess, Felix, Alec and Emily.

I felt a gentle tug on my elbow and realized that the bartender had left the bar area and was guiding me forward to a chair set dead centre in front of the bar. I turned to smile at her uncertainly.

"It's okay hun, my name is Cari and I am going to take good care of you tonight. Just have a seat and enjoy your show." She winked at me as she sashayed back over to the bar and cleared it with one graceful leap.

_Show? What show?_

The lights dimmed and the loud sounds of Bon Jovi's 'Bad Medicine' stared blaring from the speakers set throughout the bar area. Several women in the audience began hooting and hollering as if in anticipation of something really good. I stared around unbelievingly and then gasped as all the medics on Edward's shift filed out from behind the bar and began bumping and grinding to the music.

The cheers got louder as the men walked up in front of my chair and began swiveling their hips in time with the music, stomping their feet with the beat. The bartender appeared at my left and handed me a shot glass full of clear liquid whispering, 'You are supposed to reward them for dancing. It's tradition."

I held up the shot glass and the first medic, a baby faced blond named Mike, threw his leg over my lap and straddled me, taking the shot and tossing it back. He dropped down and leaned in to kiss my cheek when his glass was empty. When Seth danced up to me my face was flaming but I reached for the next shot glass and held it up, winking at him, much to the crowd's delight.

Seth's routine was much the same except that when it came time to kiss my cheek, he slithered down my body and gently kissed my stomach. He winked at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Now if you have a girl, I can tell Edward I kissed his daughter."

I laughed and swatted his ass when he spun away calling, "Edward says your mom taught him all he knows in the sack, so thank her for me."

I heard a loud cheer from the crowd and turned to see Sue Clearwater clutching her sides as she howled with laughter and shook her hips suggestively.

When every one of the medics had consumed their shot they moved back in a line and nodded at me before starting to unbutton their uniform shirts as they swiveled their hips and dropped lower and lower to the ground.

That's it. I was officially going to die. The mortician would never get the smile off of my face, but it would be worth it. I started shouting for more along with the women in the crowd as the shirts hit the floor, leaving the men in tight t-shirts and low waisted pants. This was the best show ever. I leaned sideways and bumped shoulders with Cari.

"God," she sighed. "This is better than a cookie filled unicorn! Hot damn I am glad I worked this shift! Wait until _your_ man comes out if you think _this_ is good!"

I stopped at that. Where was Edward anyways? Before I could ponder it any further there was a loud squeal and I looked up to see Edward standing on top of the bar shirtless, grinding his hips and grinning in my direction. My name was written in black magic marker just above his heart like a tattoo. It was such a huge turn on.

He jumped off of the bar and joined the line of dancing medics who then slowly pulled their shirts over their heads to join him. The shrieks from the crowd were deafening, and several women tried to run up and join the dancing men and run their hands over the muscular chests.

Fu-uck me.

Edward dropped onto his knees and began crawling towards me, his eyes hooded with desire. When he reached my feet, he slithered up my body and quickly threw his leg over my lap to straddle me like his co-workers had before. He leaned in and slowly and deliberately licked my lips all the while swiveling his hips and grinding against me. He reached down and grabbed my hands, slowly sliding them up his bare chest.

The crowd was chanting "MASEN, MASEN!" as Edward continued his dance of seduction.

As the music hit a crescendo, Cari handed me the last shot on her tray. Edward grinned as one of his buddies tossed him a salt shaker, before looking down at me with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Before I could protest he had a hand tangled in my hair as he pulled my head back and licked me from collarbone to just below my ear. I moaned as he sprinkled salt on the wet trail and began slowly and torturously licking it off. When he was finished he threw his head back and tossed back his shot just as the song ended.

I sat open mouthed and stared at the perfection in front of me, my chest heaving. He did not just do that in front of everybody. He opened his eyes and leaned in to kiss me passionately before taking me by the hand and pulling me to my feet to face the crowd.

"To the bride," he roared and shot glasses were lifted in unison around the room.

"To the bride!" The crowd shouted back and downed the shots in my honor. Cari handed him another shot glass which he held up in my direction before tipping his head back to swallow the contents.

I grinned around at the large throng of people, many of whom I did not know, and wiped my eyes touched by their attendance. As Edward pulled me into a tight hug I scanned the crowd once more and instantly stiffened in his arms.

Just for a moment, I could have sworn I had seen a familiar pair of ice blue eyes watching me from the doorway.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward tipped up my chin forcing me to look at him, concern etched on his handsome face.

I nodded and pulled back from his embrace. "I'm fine, baby. I just think I am a little overwhelmed."

He stared hard at me, as if he could see through my lie. He was about to speak again when our friends rushed forward, surrounding us and offering their congratulations.

I searched the room one last time and came up empty. I relaxed and leaned against Edward, wrapping my arms around his lean waist. I shook my head at my absurdity. I must be more tired than I thought.

There was no way that James Cavanaugh could be here.

**My good friends pomme_de_terre and Emerald_Rosalie have both been nominated for the Razzle Dazzle awards! Nominations are open but voting will begin on June 30****th**** so go vote for these great authors at www dot razzledazzleaward dot webs dot com/**

**Congrats my lovelies!**

**Leave me some love……and some wicked one liners……I am looking for a Newton pick up line of epic cheesiness to add into the story!**

**Hugs**

**Tammy**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ummm……here I am *ducks head and looks at ground* I have an excuse! I do! I do! My medic hubby and I have both been swamped at work, we have an Aussie houseguest, and I have been busy writing hot smut for Cullen Robotics…..if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you grab an extra pair of panties and check it out.**

**A big shout out to Biker Babe who has been so encouraging and downright hilarious with her reviews! To ebalways, you rock girl, thank you so much for your constant support. To my CR girls, I love your smutty minds and have become addicted to our yahoo chat nights. You pick me up when I am down and kick me in the ass when I second guess myself. Especially Ellie!**

**Lastly to Absolutely Cullen, your pick up lines won hands down! Thank you for indulging me!**

**As usual, this is not mine. Now on to Paramedward, Saveward, Sweetward, Chippenward!**

BPOV

Edward and I were quickly surrounded by a large crowd of friends and co workers all congratulating us and pulling us into tight hugs. By the time I finally extracted myself I had calmed considerably and was mentally chiding myself for having such a vivid imagination. James wouldn't dare show his face here.

I pushed through the crowd heading towards the bar. I was parched after that big display of testosterone and desperately needed a ginger ale or something cold to drink. As I neared the bar I giggled as I saw Michael Newton trying to hit on Cari. She was staring at me over his shoulder, silently begging me to run interference. I gave her thumbs up and increased my pace, but bent over laughing when I heard his cheesy pick up line.

"I gotta get the oxygen from my rig, cuz Baby, you are leaving me breathless."

Oh my fuck. Did he really think that was going to work? I straightened up and wiped the tears from my eyes just as he dropped another gem.

"C'mon hot stuff, you can run the sirens on the way back to your place."

Cari gagged and spun around towards the cash register. I choked out a strangled laugh as Mike turned to stare at me quizzically. A low chuckle informed me that someone was standing directly behind me. I spun around to face Seth's grinning face. The darkness of his skin made his teeth look even whiter, and I was suddenly struck with just how handsome he truly was.

"Hey I saw you bent over double and came to make sure you were alright, but I can see that you were just suffering the side effects of Newtonova." His eyes gleamed with mirth as he whispered loudly in my ear.

I giggled quietly and pulled to the bar beside Newton. I still had to help Cari, it was girl code. I waited to make sure Newton was paying attention, and leaned over the bar top and called her name.

"Hey Cari," I kicked Seth discretely and continued. "Are you and Seth still coming over for supper at our place on Thursday night?"

Cari's mouth dropped open and she stood as if dumbstruck. Seth winked at me and leapt over the bar, and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck. "You didn't forget about it, did you honey?"

Cari pulled away far enough to look up at him. "Of course not, pumpkin! You just distracted me with that blatant display of sexuality earlier. I may have to get a repeat performance later." She ran one manicured finger down his chest, and licked her lips.

Seth turned to me and mouthed a silent "Thank you" before turning his attention back to Cari. I laughed as she stopped flirting long enough to drop a large glass of ginger ale in front of me but jumped when I felt a large sweaty hand run up my arm.

"Wow, Bella, pregnancy suits you well." Newton had now turned his full attention to me. EWWWW!

I grit my teeth and smiled politely. "Thank you Mike, and thanks for coming out tonight to support Edward."

He leered at me and oogledogled my breasts as he leaned in close enough for me to gag at the cloying smell of the horrendous cologne he was wearing. "Well, Edward is a lucky guy. You're so hot…..so sexy…..so"

"Taken!" Edward suddenly appeared beside me and snarled at Mike causing him to fall off his barstool.

"I didn't mean any harm, man." Mike attempted to save face as he pulled himself off the floor and dusted himself off. "I was just trying to give her a compliment."

Edward wrapped his arms loosely around my waist and stared solemnly at Mike. "Do yourself a favor and go home and google some better pick up lines. I don't feel like scraping you off the floor when you get kicked in the balls."

I snorted and turned my face to press against Edward's chest. This was too much. I could feel Edward shaking in laughter as Mike stalked away and I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"What?" He shrugged, staring at me innocently. "I just saved several women, including you, a lot of grief. You should be praising me."

I giggled as he swayed against me and slurring his words slighty. Edward was not a drinker. In fact, I had never seen him get inebriated the way Emmett and Jasper often did. He would have the occasional glass of wine, but this was the first time I had seen him let loose.

I waved in Cari's direction and pointed at Edward. She winked at me and let go of Seth to measure out two shots. She handed one to Seth and one to Edward and leaned towards me.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" She whispered reverently. "I have had my eye on that man for months."

I grinned at her and turned back towards my fiancée who had just downed another shot with his partner. He and Seth bumped knuckles before ordering up another round. I grimaced thinking of the hangover Edward was going to have tomorrow and tried to remember if I had any Tylenol in the house.

Edward pulled me close to him and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I think Seth is getting lucky tonight. You are sooooo his favorite person right now."

He sat himself on the barstool and pulled me to stand between his legs as another shot was plunked down on the bar top in front of him.

I woke up at seven the next morning to a God awful retching sound. I quickly sat up and stared in shock at the tousled bronze head buried in the trash can beside the bed. I groaned in sympathy and reached my hand out to brush the hair from his sweaty forehead.

"I'm nebhevh drinkjing……ugh….agiufn," he moaned piteously between bouts of gagging.

I shook my head and swung my feet out of bed. What Edward needed was a glass of water, some Tylenol and more sleep. I stretched and wiped the sleep from my eyes as I walked into the bathroom to check my medicine chest.

"Ugh…ugh…fuck….." I winced as I heard him let fly again and sincerely hoped he had made it to the bucket.

I grabbed my hangover supplies and dashed back to the bedroom, almost gagging as the smell hit me. I pulled Edward into a sitting position and held the glass of water out to him as he popped the tiny white pills into his mouth with shaking hands. Once he had swallowed them down, I grabbed the trashcan and ran into the bathroom to dump and rinse it, praying that his stomach would hold until I got back.

Once the bucket was clean, I lined it with a trash bag and returned to the bedroom with some air freshener. Edward was sprawled out on the bed naked, looking pasty white and sweaty. I pulled the sheet up over him and took a damp washcloth and tenderly wiped his face and neck and smoothed the hair off his forehead before gently kissing his cheek. "Get some sleep, baby. You'll feel a bit better when you wake up."

As I was standing to leave the room, his hand shot out and grasped my wrist. His eyes slanted open and he licked his lips before speaking. "Thank you, Bella. I love……ugh…ugh…Oh God……" He dove for the side of the bed and made it to the trash can just in the nick of time.

It was going to be a long day.

I thought back to last night as I cleaned the trash can once more. Edward had been comical in his drunken state. After drinking two more rounds with Seth, Emmett and Jasper had gotten their claws into him and had plied him with Jager Bombs. Things had gone downhill quickly from there.

My brother knew he wasn't a drinker and was simply trying to get his revenge. Jasper just went along with Emmett because he was too drunk to care. When Edward had started using the barstool as a walker I put an end to the debauchery.

"_Emmett, it's time to stop. He's had way too much." I frowned at him as he tried to hand Edward another shot of Jager._

"_Bellsy, baby, I love this shit. Emmett is the freakin' coolest brother ever!" Edward shouted and stumbled forward as he spoke crashing into the table sending several beer bottles flying. "He likes me now Bells. He's forgiven me for poppin' your cherry so to speak."_

_I flushed a deep crimson and rounded on my brother. "Are you happy Em? Are you? He just freaking announced to the whole bar that he popped my cherry. That's it, I'm going home!"_

_Alice and Rosalie huddled around me like mother hens while throwing dirty looks at the men. Alice immediately whisked me over to the bar and out of the way while Rosalie stayed to give the boys a good tongue lashing. _

_I heard Edward's strident tones above the crowd. 'What's wrong with what I said, Rose? I took her virginity…..so what! That's nothing to be ashamed of. She is mine, body and soul."_

_Rose shot Alice a desperate look and tried to get Edward to lower his voice but I had suffered enough embarrassment by this time. I turned to Cari and begged her to call me a cab before extricating myself from Alice's iron grip and running for the doors._

_I no sooner made it outside when I felt an arm around my waist and pull me backwards. I yelped out in panic remembering that icy blue stare from earlier tonight and began thrashing wildly._

"_Shhhh, love. It's just me." Edward breathed softly into my neck as I stilled my movements. "I am so sorry baby. I am so sorry. I had too much and I am an ass."_

_The cab pulled up and Edward reached around to open the door for me. I slid in and looked up in surprise as he slid in beside me. "You are leaving your own party?"_

_He smiled gently at me and leaned forward to stroke me cheek. "The party was for us, not me, and I want to be where you are."_

_I leaned up against him and closed my eyes in defeat. How could I stay mad at this man? The answer was that I couldn't._

"_I am sorry Bella. Truly I am." I opened up my eyes to see him pleading with me. "I normally don't drink. I don't like feeling out of control, and I have had some bad experiences."_

_I reached out and took his hand, feeling oh so guilty. "I'm sorry too, Edward. I know you never drink, and I should have just let you let loose for a change without being a bitch about it. I was just embarrassed when you started yelling out details of our sex life to the whole bar."_

_By this time the cab had pulled up in front of our house. I quickly pulled a twenty out of my purse and handed it to the driver as Edward hurried around the car to open my door. I pulled out my keys and began walking to the front door._

_Edward stopped me with a hand on my elbow. "You have nothing to apologize for, Bella. I was out of line." He hesitated and looked down at the ground before continuing. "Did you want me to stay at Alice's tonight? I'll understand if you do."_

_I gaped at him before throwing myself in his arms. "No, no, no, no, no! I want you here with me! How could you even think that?" I peppered his face with kisses before continuing. "Edward, I love you. Even when you are sloppy drunk. Now get in the house!"_

_Edward grinned and scooped me up into his arms making me shriek in laughter as he strode into the house. "Drop me and you are so dead, Masen!"_

_He chuckled and took the stairs to the bedroom two at a time as I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face in his chest in fear. I heard the sound of the bedroom door opening and soon found myself on my feet beside our bed._

_Edward stared at me with hooded eyes as he backed away from me and began an elaborate strip tease that put his dance at the bar to shame. My breathing hitched and I felt a familiar flood of wetness between my thighs. I was so ready for him._

_When he had pulled the last article of clothing from himself he sauntered up to me and began slowly and torturously disrobing me, making sure to kiss and suck each inch of skin he revealed as his hips rocked gently into me. By the time I was naked I was shaking in anticipation._

_We fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs, all mouth and teeth and lips. I could feel a light sheen of sweat form on my skin as Edward licked his way down to my breasts, pinching my nipples between his teeth as I arched up into his eager mouth. I threw one of my legs over his and ground myself down on his thigh moaning loudly, needing friction. _

_When I could take no more of this sweet torture, I reached a hand between us to grip his arousal and stroked it from base to tip, causing him to cry out my name and surge forward into my hand. He was ready for me too._

_His fingers delved into my wet folds and I cried out at the sensations he was evoking in me. I wanted to feel him inside me._

"_P-please Edward…ugh…I want you….oh GOD! EDWARD!" I was gasping, writhing, begging for him, but he was relentless, wanting to bring me to climax first._

"_Oh God, Bella, cum for me. Cum for me now!" He was panting in my ear as his hand labored between my thighs._

_Just before I reached the biggest climax of my life, he suddenly slumped against me as his fingers went slack. I gasped, pulled my head up and groaned. _

_He was passed out cold, his hand still buried between my legs, a blissful smile on his face._

I was started back to reality by the sound of his retching upstairs. I thought back again to last night and felt sorry for him……..almost.

Just as I was stirring my coffee the door bell rang. I hurried to see who was bothering me at this ungodly hour of the morning, mentally cursing my slow speed. I yanked open the door only to find a single blood red rose on my door step.

I stepped out into the cold and looked around the compound, but there was no one there.

**Okay folks! You know what I want. Leave me some love and I will get the next chapter out faster. I promise.**

**It's that time of year again folks! Award time. Go nominate your favorite stories at the Eddie and Bellies www dot thecatt dot net and at the razzle dazzle award www dot razzledazzleawards dot webs dot com!**

**Here is my next poll question: What is the creepiest stalker-like behavior you have ever heard of? What creeps you out the most?**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own these characters. I only borrow them to play with.**

**What's this?! An update from Venomousgal that you didn't have to wait over two weeks for…….unbelievable! Maybe we should all go buy lottery tickets!**

**I hope you are all enjoying the beginning of a wonderful summer! I am currently writing in the car on the way home from my Nova Scotia vacation. I need to send a big thank you to all my CR girls for always being there for me. Your friendship means more than you'll ever know.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ellie and Amber who both need virtual hugs and a little cheering up this week! Also I would like to send a shout out to Apricot for all her fabulous reviews. The encouragement means the world to me.**

EPOV (Pukeward)

I cracked my eyes open and groaned as the dim light filtering through the curtains assaulted my eyes. My head was pounding and my mouth was full of a bitter, acrid taste. I tried to push myself into a sitting position, but my head spun forcing me to lay back and close my eyes once more.

I could feel Bella's small warm body nestled into my side and I slowly lifted my arm to wrap it around her pulling her closer. Unfortunately, that small movement was enough for my body to rebel. My stomach clenched and I felt bile rising in the back of my throat. I groaned and knew there was no way in hell I would make it to the bathroom.

I pushed Bella away from me as I dove towards the edge of the bed, grabbing the trashcan just in time to let loose. The fucking Jager had done me in. I should have known better than to drink that much. I shouldn't have drunk at all. The situation with Tanya should have taught me a lesson. Bella really didn't know the half of it.

I felt her small cool hand brush the hair back from my sweaty face. "I'm nebhev drinkjing……ugh….agiufn," I moaned piteously between bouts of gagging and spewing.

The bed shifted and I leaned back slowly as Bella left the bedroom. If I stayed still I couldn't get sick again, could I? I tried to remember the events of last night and all I could come up with was a memory of Bella storming out of the bar. I winced and my stomach clenched painfully causing me to dive for the bucket again.

"Ugh…ugh…fuck….." How could I even have anything left in my stomach? I lay there weak and shaking when the bout of sickness finally passed.

I felt two hands grasp me by the shoulders and pull me to an upright position and cracked my eyes open to see Bella standing there with a glass of water and two small white pills. As I popped the pills into my mouth and washed them down with the water she had given me, Bella wrinkled her nose and grabbed the trashcan, walking swiftly out of the room with it. I had never felt so low in my life.

I sprawled back on the bed, only just realizing that I was completely naked. How the fuck did I get naked? A momentary panic overtook me before my brain kicked in telling me that this was Bella, not Tanya. I let out a long breath and tried to relax as I heard her re- enter the bedroom, but cringed in embarrassment when she sprayed room freshener to rid the stench of my vomit.

She pulled the sheet up over me and I sighed gratefully then snapped my eyes open in surprise when I felt something cool and wet touch my face. My Bella was sitting beside me running a damp washcloth tenderly over my face and neck. The cool water felt amazing on my overheated skin and I vowed to thoroughly thank her for her care once I was feeling better.

She smoothed the hair off my forehead before gently kissing my cheek. "Get some sleep, baby. You'll feel a bit better when you wake up."

I was suddenly overwhelmed with love for this amazing woman. She was seeing me at my absolute worst and was still by my side taking care of me. As she stood to leave the room, I made a grab for her and caught her wrist in my hand. I opened my eyes and licked my dry lips trying to moisten them enough to speak. "Thank you, Bella. I love……ugh…ugh…Oh God……" I dove for the side of the bed and made it to the trash can just in the nick of time.

It was going to be a long day.

I woke up several hours later and gingerly swung my legs over the side of the bed. I flexed my toes in the carpet as I waited to see if my stomach was going to allow the movement. All seemed well so I cautiously stood and headed to the bathroom.

I relieved my aching bladder then brushed my teeth before staring at my reflection in the mirror. I laughed lightly. I looked like hell warmed over. My hair was sticking up in all directions, I had dark circles under my eyes, and a line of dried drool on my chin. The "Bella" tattoo was still prominently displayed on my chest, and I had a slight hickey on my neck. I reached up to touch the hickey before leaning over to start the water running for my shower wondering what else had I forgotten last night.

I scrubbed my body thoroughly rubbing the skin on my chest raw to remove the magic marker tattoo the boys had given me. When I was done, I dried myself and wrapped the towel around my waist while I shaved. I hadn't heard any movement from downstairs and idly wondered if Bella had gone out for the day.

Once I had dressed, straightened the bathroom and bedroom and removed all traces of my sickness I decided to head to the kitchen to make myself a light meal of sorts. I stepped off the last stair and rounded into the living room to be met with the sight of Bella a curled up asleep on the couch with a red rose sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

I walked over and perched gently beside her, pulling the knit throw over her body. She mumbled and stretched before opening her eyes and staring blearily at me. I frowned when I noticed the dried tear tracks on her face.

"Bella, love, I am so sorry. I am so very sorry." I brushed her hair away from her face and traced the tear stains with my fingers.

She rubbed her face and sat up. "I'm fine Edward. You didn't do anything wrong. Everybody gets hung over every now and then."

"Why were you crying then?" I stared intently at her, waiting for her answer. She gestured at the rose on the coffee table and bit her lip.

"The rose? I don't understand." I picked the flower up and spun it between my fingers.

"Umm, there was a knock on the door early this morning and when I answered nobody was there, just this rose left on the doormat." She was wringing her hands together and staring at the flower as if it was going to bite her.

"Okay," I replied slowly. "I still don't understand what is so wrong here. It was probably just Alice or one of the guys."

Bella lifted her face to mine and I was startled to see tears in her eyes. "What if it wasn't them, Edward? What if it was….." She trailed off and turned her face away from me and sniffed.

I was getting frustrated with her and snapped a little more harshly than I meant to. "What if it were what, Bella?"

She stiffened and shifted away from me curling up into a ball and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm just worried and you won't give me any straight answers." I pulled her against me and stroked her hair as I crooned into her ear. "Please tell me what has got you so upset."

She shuddered and mumbled something unintelligible into my chest.

"What? I didn't hear you, Bella."

She pulled back a bit and whispered into my ear. "I thought I saw James last night……at the party. For a split second I could have sworn I saw his eyes. It scared me."

I frowned and pulled her closer. "Are you sure, Bella? There were a lot of people there last night. Maybe you just saw someone else that reminded you of him." I didn't even want to consider the possibility that the scumbag might have been that close to her again. Not just to her, but also our unborn child.

"I don't know!" She wailed piteously and clutched the front of my shirt. "That's what freaks me out the most. One minute I thought I saw him and then there was nothing there."

"Bella," I soothed her. "James isn't stupid enough to come around here. He had strict release conditions not to contact either one of us directly or indirectly. He would end up in jail without bail if he were to violate that."

She nodded and leaned against me breathing heavily. "You're right, but could just get rid of that flower? It is freaking me out."

I grabbed the rose and walked swiftly into the kitchen and threw it into the trash. Taking it a step further, I quickly tied the bag up and stepped towards the stairs. "Bella, I am just taking this outside and running across to see Alice. Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

I wanted to talk to Jasper to see if he could make a few calls to confirm the whereabouts of James Cavanaugh without alerting Bella. She was already freaked out enough. I needed her to stay calm.

"Yes, Edward. I'll be just fine."

I got rid of the trash bag in the dumpster at the end of the lane and sprinted to Alice's. I knocked loudly as I walked in, not ready to witness another intimate moment between Jasper and Alice. Jazz had moved in when I moved out and I quickly learned that announcing my presence was mandatory.

Two days after I had moved, I ran back across the street to grab some random item I had forgotten in my packing. I breezed into the kitchen, only to find Jasper wearing nothing but an apron, holding a wooden spoon and leaning over a lingerie clad Alice who was laid across the kitchen table like a buffet.

One look at Jasper's naked buttocks was enough for me to hightail it out the door with tears of laughter streaming down my face. I now call him "Chef Boyardee" much to Bella's amusement and Jasper's disgust.

"Hey, anyone home? Are you decent?" I called out loudly as I thumped my fist on the open door.

"Yeah, come on in, Edward!" Alice trilled happily.

"Are you sure Jasper isn't…….cooking?" I snickered as I walked up the stairs to the living room.

"Eat shit, Eddie," a low voice snarled from the recliner in the corner. I gazed at Jasper sympathetically. He looked worse than I had this morning which was saying a lot.

"Wow, what the hell! How much did you drink last night, Jasper?" I threw myself down on the couch opposite the bay window.

"UGH! Don't move so fast, it hurts my eyes." He winced and rubbed his head. "I, unlike somebody I know, didn't soft-cock it when it came to drinking and stayed for two more hours."

"Yeah, and he puked all over my brand new Manolo's! So now, not only does he have to grovel for forgiveness for being a drunken ass, he has to buy me some new shoes." Alice appeared around the kitchen door with a cup of coffee and some toast.

I stared at her in consternation as she set the tray down on the small table in front of me. "What the hell is this Alice?" I held up the mug and waved it at her.

"Well, now that you and Bella are together, I don't have to use the 'evil vice' excuse anymore. I have had my gourmet coffee maker hidden under my bed for two freaking years. I think I am entitled to use it as much as I want now."

I shook my head and turned to Jasper. "Listen, I can't stay too long, but did you notice anything out of sorts at the party last night?"

He opened his eyes and sat up staring at me curiously. "Where are you going with this?"

"Bella is upset. She thinks she saw Cavanaugh last night, and found a rose on the doorstep this morning. She is freaking out a bit." I grimaced at his now fierce expression.

"No," his eyes narrowed. "I didn't see him, but if he ever shows his face around here .."

I reached out and pounded fists with him. "You and me both, my friend." I sat back as Alice perched on the arm of the chair beside him. "Is there any way to find out if he has been complying with his bail conditions?"

Jasper lurched to his feet and swayed, clutching his head. "Let me make a few calls."

Fifteen minutes later I was breathing a little easier as I walked back across to our place. Jasper had spoken with a few of his 'contacts' and had assured me that Cavanaugh had checked in with his probation officer just two days ago in California. He was due to check in again later this week, but so far had been completely complying with his release conditions. Jasper assured me that he didn't think Cavanaugh would be stupid enough to further jeopardize his career by getting into more trouble.

I opened the door and kicked off my shoes, heading for the stairs. Perhaps I could take Bella out for dinner to make up for my drunken behavior last night. I thought about the hickey on my neck and reminded myself to ask her about it. I hoped I had been good, because I remembered nothing.

I was still fingering the mark on my neck as I walked into the kitchen. Bella glanced up at me from her perch at the kitchen island and giggled. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Ummm, I don't……..remember. Did we……I mean did you……was it okay?" I mumbled rubbing my hand sheepishly across the back of my neck.

Bella threw her head back and howled. When she was filly able to compose herself she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to me. "If I didn't love you so much, I would be so greatly pissed at you right now."

I stared at her in consternation. "What?"

"Y-you," she sputtered "passed out cold in the middle of foreplay…..just as you were about to make me cum."

I blanched and stared at her in shock. "I did not. No frigging way."

She held her sides and bent over gasping through her laughter. "You damn well did." She looked up at me with a twinkle in her eyes. "Now what I want to know is how you are going to make it up to me?"

I laughed and pulled her to her feet. "How about you go take a nice warm bath, and then we'll go out for supper? How is that for starters?"

She paused and bit her lip before looking up at me. "I am still a little tired from last night. What I would really like is a nice cheesy pizza and a movie. I hope you don't mind?"

I grinned at her, relishing the thought of a night cuddled up to her on the couch. "Tell you what, go have your bath, I'll go pick up the pizza and a movie and we'll have a night in."

She smiled and kissed me gently before turning for the stairs. "That sounds like heaven, Edward."

I called in our pizza order as she started running the tub upstairs, then grabbed my keys and headed for the door. I locked the house behind me and walked to my car, shivering in the chilly air. As I rounded the side of the car I cursed loudly. There was a long thin scratch running from the front end to midway through the front door. I looked around the parking lot but saw nothing untoward. It must have been one of the many kids that lived in the complex. I shook my head and made a mental note to call the body shop on Monday.

I picked up a romantic comedy at the rental store then went next door to the local pizza joint to grab our order. As I stood in line, I was pleasantly surprised to see Seth and Cari sitting in a booth in the dimly lit restaurant. They waved at me and I advised the staff that I would be waiting in the restaurant area for my order before striding over to say hello.

"Hey fag!" I smiled at Seth and turned to Cari. "Nice to see you again, Cari."

"Edward," crowed Seth. "Did Bella allow you out after your debacle last night? I am surprised you're not dead!"

_What the fuck?! How the hell did he know about that?_

Cari and Seth were staring at me expectantly so I decided to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about, Seth."

They both laughed and Seth clapped me on the shoulder. "You don't remember announcing to the entire bar how you popped Bella's cherry?"

_Say what!_

I gaped at him and moaned. "No, please tell me I didn't."

Cari giggled and rolled her eyes. "Well, you _were_ quite proud of your accomplishment. I believe the phrase 'super sperm' was used more than once."

Seth glanced down at the movie in my hand. "Better add some flowers to the peace offerings, boyo."

I nodded and glanced towards the counter as my name was called. "Sorry guys, I hate to run, but my order is up, and it sounds like I have a lot of apologizing to do at home." Their laughter rang our behind me as I paid for my order and walked out the doors.

I drove home in a rush, anxious to find out what else I had said and done last night. I jumped out of the car, juggled my load, and unlocked the door closing it quietly behind me. I was just about to call out to say I was home when I heard Bella's voice.

"I understand. No, you can't do that. NO! I won't allow you!" There was slight a pause then I heard her again. "I'll do whatever you want."

I quickly kicked off my shoes and sprinted up the stairs walking into the kitchen just as Bella replaced the phone on the receiver. She was standing by the window, all white face and wide eyed with her fists clenched at her sides.

I dropped the pizza onto the counter and pulled her to me. "What's going on, Bella? Who were you talking to?"

She stiffened in my arms and turned to look at the pizza. "It was just a wrong number, Edward." She grabbed a few plates from the cupboard and handed one to me. "I am starving; let's eat before it gets cold."

She was smiling but it didn't quite reach her eyes. I knew something was not right, but couldn't figure it out. As the night wore on and Bella failed to relax or get into the movie, the nagging feeling that something was seriously wrong continued to plague me.

What was Bella keeping from me that had her so wound up, and better yet why was she lying to me?

**Okay folks, there you have it. I don't want to give too much away, but many of you have been concerned so I will tell you this, Bella and the baby will not be harmed in this fic.**

**What is Bella lying about to Edward and why? Any theories?**

**Hugs,**

**Tammy**

ehE hHHH


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own these characters. I just play with them when it suits me. So I guess I amped up a lot of tension with that last chapter. Half of you want to kill me for the lack of makeup sex, the other half for the James factor! LOL!**

**This chapter needs to be dedicated to a very prolific reviewer, daggers4u! Thank you for your many amazing and amusing reviews. I am so humbled to see people enjoying this story. Also many thanks go to Ellie who held my hand through my writer's block. This chapter was finished only as a result of her gentle push in the right direction. Thank you my fic sister!**

**Another big shout out to my girls at VAJWET productions! Go read Cullen Robotics for a smutty good time if you haven't already indulged in the hotness that is Cullen!Bots. **

**BPOV**

I leaned back in the tub and sighed with contentment as the warm scented water melted the tension from my shoulders and back. Who knew that being pregnant, although wondrous, was also so tiring on a body as well?

Today had been _interesting _to say the least. I had never seen anyone get so ill from a hangover. It was a side of Edward I had never seen. Living with him forced me into some realistic discoveries about my future husband. He was not a superhero, nor was he perfect.

My future husband…….I was still trying to wrap my mind around that.

I always thought I would be watching Alice and Jasper take the plunge first. It was still so hard for me to believe that Edward was truly mine. I had wanted him for so long, never realizing that he felt the same. I still sometimes woke in the middle of the night to stare at the beautiful man sleeping beside me, not fully believing that this was not some elaborately constructed fantasy I had created in my mind.

I reached out and grabbed my sponge, pouring a generous amount of strawberry scented body wash onto it before trailing it over my stomach and up between my breasts. I closed my eyes as I grazed my nipples and moaned. I was full of pent up sexual frustration after last night. I shook my head and snapped my eyes open, it would have to wait. Edward would be home soon, and as comfortable as I was with him, I wasn't ready to be caught pleasuring myself by him quite yet.

I finished washing myself and then let the water out of the tub before gingerly stepping out onto the mat to dry myself off. I donned a pair of black yoga pants and a pink tank top, stopping to admire the way the shirt hugged my baby bump before screwing my hair up into a loose bun and running lightly down the stairs.

The phone rang as I stepped off the last stair and I padded into the kitchen to answer it, assuming it was Edward. I cradled the phone to my ear with my shoulder still absently rubbing my stomach with my free hand. "Um, Edward, baby……starving here…."

"Not Edward," purred a gravelly voice in my ear.

I jumped and promptly disconnected the call. My hands were shaking as I fumbled and dropped the phone, my eyes filling with tears as the receiver hit my bare foot. Why? Why would he call here? Why now? I finally had everything I had always wanted. I would not let him ruin this.

The phone rang again and I snatched it up with shaking hands. "Hello," I barked out, my voice sharp and panicky.

"Ah, Isabella." He chuckled darkly before continuing. "I knew you would come around. That pink shirt looks lovely on you, by the way. It brings out the color in your cheeks."

Goosebumps broke out all over my body. He could see me? He was watching me? I quickly dashed to the window to close the blinds and shivered with revulsion. "What do you want, James?"

He sighed as if bored and tutted gently before speaking. "What do you think I want, Isabella? I want you to retract the charges against me. I want you to say it was all staged. I want my career back."

I sucked in a deep breath and sat down hard, my hand flying to my throat. "How…..I mean…James. I can't do that. NO!"

"Hmmmm, how can I make you see things my way?" James spoke over my protest as if he hadn't even heard me. "Well, let's just put it this way. I have some dirt on your little goody two shoes boyfriend. It seems that he wasn't always Mr. Squeaky Clean."

"What do you mean, James? I don't know what you are talking about." I was shaking hard now, and I wrapped my arms around my torso trying to hold myself together. Where in the hell was Edward? Fuck. I needed him. Now.

"Oh, your little Eddie didn't tell you about it? I guess he doesn't care about you as much as he says…"he chuckled and trailed off, seeming to know he was playing on my insecurities.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" I snarled, my cheeks heating with the force of my anger. I didn't need to listen to this. Why was I still on the phone?

There was a deep silence then James snarled quietly into the receiver. "Listen here little girl! Your sweet Edward is not as clean as you think he is. If you don't want to deal with me so be it, I can go straight to your boyfriend's employers. I am sure that after hearing what I have to tell them, he will not be working as a paramedic much longer. Now do you want to cooperate with me, or do you want me to make a few calls?"

I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut. I could hardly believe that Edward had done something terrible enough to jeopardize his job as James was insinuating, but what if he wasn't bluffing? Edward loved that job. He didn't even have to work with the trust fund he had, yet he did work for the sheer enjoyment and fulfillment it gave him. "I understand. No, you can't do that. NO! I won't allow you!"

James snickered knowing he had me right where he wanted me. "You know, crimes of moral turpitude are no laughing matter, Isabella. You'll do best to remember that and to go along with whatever I ask of you or I will bust this wide open."

Moral turpitude. What the fuck was he talking about? I didn't have time to ponder it while he was waiting on my answer, so I took a deep steadying breath and opened my eyes. I had to pull myself together right now. I needed to be strong. I needed to protect Edward, and to protect our unborn child. The rest I would work out later. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Good. I am glad we see eye to eye. I will be in contact and I will be watching you closely, so don't even think of telling dear precious Eddie about our little conversation unless you want me to forget about our little deal. I'll be seeing you around, Angelface. Enjoy your pizza."

There was a soft click and the line went dead, just as I heard Edward kick off his shoes in the foyer. I felt sick to my stomach as I quickly replaced the phone on its base. What was I going to do? I couldn't say anything to Edward, not until I figured this out at least. I knew deep down that I should be honest with him, that secrets had no place in a relationship, however, right now I felt that my need to protect him was far greater. I clenched my fists at my sides, squared my shoulders, and then turned to face him.

He dropped the pizza onto the counter and pulled me against him, wrapping his strong arms around me. I threaded my hands into his hair and inhaled his unique scent as I leaned into him, knowing I would find the strength to do whatever it took in order to protect him from James. "What's going on, Bella? Who were you just talking to?"

I stiffened in his arms and turned towards the counter, unable to look at his face as the first of many lies fell from my lips. "It was just a wrong number, Edward." I forced a smile onto my face and grabbed some plates from the cupboard handing one to him. "I am starving; let's eat before it gets cold."

I sat curled against Edward on the couch, my head on his chest and a blanket draped over us as I tried in vain to concentrate on the movie playing. As much as I attempted to pay attention to the lighthearted plotline of the romantic comedy, my head wasn't into it. I laughed when I was supposed to and hugged Edward tighter through the romantic parts, but my mind was busy trying to find ways to circumvent James' evil plan before it could go any farther.

What was James insinuating? Did he really have dirt on Edward? If so, why didn't I know about it? Didn't Edward trust me? Why now and not three months ago? And most importantly, how the hell was I going to stop it?

I was not about to let James ruin my happier ever after. I finally had my prince and I wasn't about to roll over and give up without a fight. We had come too far to let something like this ruin us. If Edward did have a shady past I would deal with it. I never asked for perfect, only for Edward. My Edward. I loved him, for better or for worse, even if we hadn't yet taken those vows.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear him call my name until his cool fingers lifted my chin directing my gaze to his. "You aren't into this movie very much tonight, are you love? I have called your name three times and you didn't even register it. Are you sure you are okay?"

I blushed and turned my face into his chest. "I'm sorry. I guess I am just tired. Last night was a late night and I…."

His grip tightened on my shoulders and he pulled me away from him. "No, Bella, I am the one who is sorry." He flushed and dropped a quick kiss on my forehead. "I ran into Seth and Cari at the pizzeria and they told me what I did and what I said to everyone last night. You have every right to be upset with me. I never meant to disrespect you like that."

He thought that….what? Oh God! Last night. With everything that was going on in my head I had almost forgotten about it. "Edward, baby….I am so not mad anymore. In fact if I was going to be angry at anyone it would be at my bear of a brother for feeding you so much alcohol. He knows you are not a drinker."

Edward turned and stared out the window, stiffening. "No, I should know by now that drinking, for me, always ends up a big mistake." He stood and stalked towards the television, stopping the movie and turning off the dvd player. "Let me take you to bed, Bella. Let me show you how sorry I am for everything. Please, I need you."

I nodded and gave him my hand allowing him to pull me to my feet. I needed him right now too. I needed to get close to him, to feel his skin against mine, to feel him inside me, loving me like only he could. The desperation of the whole situation with James overwhelmed me and I clung to Edward, fearful that this would be our last night together, that James would find a way to pull us apart. I felt like I was losing him already.

We made our way into the bedroom, slowly touching and undressing each other as we went, letting the passion build between us as we kissed again and again. When we reached the bedroom, Edward fell to his knees in front of me and gently caressed my stomach, kissing my softly right above my navel, while looking up into my eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Swan, soon to be Masen."

I reached down to cup his face, lightly kissing the tip of his nose before coaxing him to his feet. "I love you, Edward Masen."

He wrapped his body around me and the feel of his skin against mine was electric as he lowered our entwined bodies onto the bed. His lips trailed along my neck and collarbone and a moan ripped from me as my need for him grew.

Edward answered me with a low growl as he lowered his face to my breasts, slowly and deliberately licking maddening circles around my nipples before finally sucking one into his hot mouth. I cried out and felt a rush of wetness between my legs. I was so ready for him. I needed more.

I threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled hard, forcing his mouth up to mine. "Edward….please."

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry…." He stared into my eyes and pulled me tighter against him, his gaze full of emotion. "Don't ever leave me…I don't know what I would do."

Leave him? No! Never!

Our mouths crashed together as his hands pulled my thighs apart, spreading me open for him. I cried out against his shoulder as his thumb swiped over my soaking wet core and rubbed purposely against my clitoris making me writhe under him. He shifted over top of me and I felt his hard length brush against me as he settled into the cradle of my thighs.

I wrapped my legs around his slender waist and reached my hand in between us, stroking his engorged cock a few times, earning a low moan, before guiding him to me, rubbing his blunt head against my wet opening. He hissed and surged forward, entering me in one long drawn out thrust.

I screamed his name and lifted my hips to meet him. I wanted to stay like this forever. There was no James here, no conflict, and no threat. There was just Edward and I and pure blinding pleasure. I ground my pelvis hard against him earning a soft nip against my neck as he began slowly thrusting in and out of my core.

My head tossed back and forth on the pillow as he increased the depth of his thrusting, touching places inside me that made my legs shake and my eyes roll back in my head. His hands and mouth were everywhere. My mouth, my shoulder, my breasts, my neck. It was as if he wanted everything at once. He had never before been so desperate in our lovemaking.

I chanted his name loudly when his mouth covered one of my aching nipples, and sensing I was close, Edward groaned against me and lifted my hips, angling me so he could trust even deeper as he increased his speed.

"Belllllaaaaah…..my Bella," he gripped my hips tighter as he panted over me. "You feel so damn good. I love you, I love you."

I felt my walls quiver and tighten around him and he leaned forward to kiss and suck lightly on my bottom lip. "Yes, love. Just like that. Cum for me, baby. Let go."

He swiveled his hips and spread my legs farther and I felt him brush against the sweet spot inside of me. It was all I needed to send me over the edge and I wailed loudly, throwing my head back as my orgasm washed over me.

"So good, so good…..ungh….gonna…..FUCK……FUCK……BELLA! YES!" Edward stiffened and shuddered and I felt his cock pulse inside me as my walls milked him, bringing his own orgasm on the tails of mine.

When he was done he fell heavily against me and lay gasping in my arms, his face pressed into my neck.

"How is that for makeup sex?" he finally managed to get out as he caught his breath.

I giggled and rolled on top of him as he rolled onto his back. "Well, it was okay, I guess……but, I could use a little more convincing."

As he growled and tossed me onto the bed beside him, tickling me mercilessly, I couldn't stop my mind from wandering back to James. I wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but I would meet it head on.

I no longer worried about lacking maternal instincts. Having the people I loved threatened had brought them to the forefront. James Cavanaugh, the Hollywood wonder boy, had better be ready. This was my fiancée and child we were talking about, and he was dealing with the wrong pissed off, pregnant, hormonal bitch. I would fight him to the finish to protect my own.

Edward soon washed even those thoughts from my mind as round two of his makeup sex began in earnest.

As my breathing picked up and his lips ran over my hyper sensitive skin, I silently thanked God for stamina. And forgiveness.

Hallelujah.

**Well that concludes the writer's block from hell chapter. Thank you all for being so patient. I have been having issues at home that have prevented me from updating as much as I would like to, and appreciate all the inspiring messages I have received about how much you all enjoy this story. I should be back on a regular updating schedule now so you should look forward to more Bella/James angsty conflict.**

**What was the best reason you ever had to have makeup sex?**

**Mwah!**

**Tammy**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay I am back. Wow you guys really are angry with lil Bella. The consensus says: Bella should tell Edward. She is being stupid.**

**I agree that she should tell him, but she is a cop's daughter after all, and is naturally cautious. If James is close by enough to know she is having pizza for supper and sees what she is wearing, she is not going to be stupid enough to open her mouth about his call in case he does truly have dirt on Edward.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. They are truly appreciated. Thank you again to my CR girls especially my fic sista Ellie. She is the other half of my brain….lol!**

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! My girl Ellie (pomme_de_terre) and I have joined forces to write a new fic for you called Becomes the Swan! The premise is Edward 9written by me) is a chubby misfit who is saved by the semi popular Bella Swan (written by the fabulous pomme_de_terre) on the first day of high school and become fast friends thereafter. There is a blow out their senior year and when they next meet Edward is a hot piece of man meat, an accomplished doctor, and will do anything to get the one who slipped through his fingers back into his life. If you are interested, just add venomousgal or pomme_de_terre or both to your Fave Authors on twilighted and you will get notification!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ninapolitan! Thank you for taking the chance on me!**

**BPOV**

When I woke the next morning Edward had already gone to work.

_Well morning was really a loose definition by the way the sun was shining around the cracks in the blinds. You are only deceiving yourself Bella!_

I showered and dressed quickly, grabbed my laptop and cell phone and jumped in the car heading to my favorite coffee house.

I ordered a latte, shivering from the chill spring air, and settled onto the red leather couch at the back of the shop powering up my computer. I had some investigating to do and I couldn't do it at home if James was watching me that closely.

I quickly brought up the internet search engine and Googled "moral turpitude".

Wow! There were 565,000 hits for moral turpitude (definition). I shrugged and clicked on the first result which conveniently was Wikipedia and started reading.

_**Moral turpitude**__ is a legal concept in the __United States__ that refers to "conduct that is considered contrary to community standards of justice, honesty or good morals."__[1]_

I continued reading and pondering over the definitions and types but none of them seemed to fit anything Edward would do. I rubbed my head and leaned back to sip on my latte. Now what?

I tried "moral turpitude paramedic" next and got several hits there. I clicked the first link curiously and started reading. There were several requirements to become a paramedic and one of them was "To have a clean drivers abstract (driving record) and be free of any convictions involving crimes of moral turpitude."

That was interesting, but still little help to me.

Not getting anywhere I typed in "Edward Anthony Masen" and a few results came up concerning his family and his father's family legacy, but nothing involving any type of scandal or news story. This was harder than I thought.

_Why don't you just ask him_?

I pushed away the voice in my head and closed my eyes. I knew I could and should just ask Edward, but I was truly worried about what James would do if he found out. I remembered my father's advice to "Always err on the side of caution" and instinctively knew I had to be careful. Our future and our child's future depended on it.

I could not say anything until I had more information and until I figured out if James was bluffing.

I stepped over to the sole payphone in the café, not daring to use my cellular phone, and quickly dialed the one person I could trust with this.

"Hey, it's me, Bella." I spoke softly making sure my voice did not carry. "I'm at Bauhaus Books and Coffee. Can you come and meet me, it's important."

"Yeah, sure," came the speedy response.

I smiled and then sobered. "Please don't tell anyone where you are going, or that you are meeting me. Please."

"Bells, are you in some kinda trouble?" The reply was quick and anxious.

"No…..yes…..I dunno. Just come." I hung up the phone and let my eyes dart around the room studying the patrons. I was being paranoid, but James' quip last night about what I was wearing and what we were eating hadn't slipped past me.

He was watching me, and God knew how closely. I would have to tread carefully.

I was thoroughly freaked out.

I had just started on my second latte when the door to the café flew open bringing in a sharp gust of cold wind. I looked up and felt relief blanket me instantly as Jasper's cool blue eyes wandered frantically over my form.

His hair was windblown and wild and he ran his hand over it trying desperately to smooth it as he sat down and eyed the mug in my hand.

"You aren't supposed to be drinking that shit, preggo."

I glared up at him and then gazed down at my mug sadly, pushing it away from me. "You're right. I….I…." I blinked up at him and to my utter horror a sob bubbled out between my lips. "Jas….I'm sorry….I…."

He gaped at me aghast and quickly put his arms around me rocking me against his chest. "Shhh, Bella. God, I am an insensitive bastard. You call me for help and I show up and chastise you."

I sniffled against his shirt, and let myself relax against him. Jasper would know how to help. He would know what to do. I looked up at him and let my eyes caution him. He gave a slight nod, instantly in synch with me. This is why I called him. We had known each other for so long that he would be able to read my unconscious signals.

"So Bells, whatcha doing? Whatcha reading about," he gestured at the open laptop in front of me.

"Umm, just some news story, nothing too interesting." I shot him a hard look and picked at the lint on my sleeve, before quickly standing. "I am going to go order myself a juice. Do you want anything?"

He shook his head at me and leaned in to look at the story on my laptop. _Good boy._

I walked away slowly and stood in line at the counter praying that Jasper would get the idea. I had left up a recent news story about a University of Louisville basketball coach that was being blackmailed by a former one night stand. I ordered and paid for my juice and quickly made my way back to the couch.

Jasper smiled up at me and gestured to my juice. "That stuff is great, and much better for you."

I sighed and slipped in beside him. My brilliant plan was obviously not so brilliant. How was I supposed to tell him? I couldn't come out and say it, just in case….I sighed again and leaned forward stretching my fingers towards the keyboard to type it. I knew it was going to be obvious if someone was watching, but what other choice did I have?

I stilled and sat back when Jasper flung his arm over my shoulder pulling me back to lean against his side. "So, I have to say Bells, meeting you for coffee was a really capitol idea. We haven't spent much time together outside of the studio."

What the fuck…oh MY God! He understood. He was subtly asking me if this was about the incident in Los Angeles. Hence the Capitol reference and the studio reference. Jasper was amazing.

I smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes Jasper, it is. I figured I would call you since Edward was working today. An extra shift, actually. That man certainly loves his job."

_And I don't intend on him losing it._

Jasper nodded nonchalantly and picked up my abandoned latte to sip at it. "Hmm, how is everything else? Have you spoken with Renee or Emmett lately?"

_Okay, he was catching on, but I needed to let him know it was not about my family…._

I grabbed his hand and squeezed. "No, not really. I have been too busy since Edward moved in."

_This is about Edward, Jasper_, my mind screamed. _Take the hint._

Jasper put the cup down and smiled at me, indicating he understood. "Well just remember Bella, that you shouldn't neglect old friends just because you are involved in a new relationship. I mean, honestly, when was the last time you spoke to Billy Black?"

_Jasper was a genius. Billy Black was one of my father's oldest friends, and was now the chief of the Forks Police Department. He could help with this. Of course!_

Twirling my hair around my finger, I chewed on my bottom lip absently, while staring at my shoes. "Uh, yeah. I guess I have been neglecting people. Thanks for being such a good friend and pointing that out to me. You are the best Jasper."

He pulled me into another hard hug and I could feel him shaking underneath. "What would I do without you, Bella?"

I laughed lightly trying to calm him. "Well you'd be jobless for one."

Jasper looked startled for a minute and then laughed heartily, throwing his head back. "You are really something, Bella. Don't ever change."

An hour later I exited the laboratory having just had my prenatal blood panel drawn by a vampire like lab technician. I swear the guy was almost gleeful at the thought of making me bleed. I felt much better after my talk with Jasper, like a weight was taken off my shoulders.

I would call Billy Black tomorrow afternoon and get some help…..and some answers, and then I would talk to Edward. I just had to make it through today. Easy peasy.

I glanced at my watch. Shit it was almost three o'clock. I wanted to get to the grocery store to get the ingredients for supper so I would have time to make it before Edward came home. I was making what I learned was his favorite, pot roast with broiled potatoes and vegetables.

I jumped in my car and pulled out into the midday traffic, turning towards Whole Foods. I mused silently that I was overcompensating for my guilt and hoped that Edward wouldn't see right through me. As I pulled into the lot, I noticed the small red car that had pulled out behind me at the lab was still behind me. I shivered and wiggled deeper into my coat, pulling quickly into the first available parking spot.

_You are being paranoid Bella._

I cut the ignition and hopped out of the car, reaching back in for my purse before locking the door. The red car passed me and I forced myself not to turn and stare at the driver but kept walking resolutely forward towards the doors of the store.

_Deep breaths, Bella. We can't panic at every little coincidence. James can't be everywhere. You need to keep it together. Be strong for your baby. Think of Edward. Edward…._

Edward. A smile spread across my face when I remembered our activities last night. Make up sex was amazing. Or maybe it was just Edward. I didn't care really so long as it happened again.

I strode slowly through the vegetable section and began choosing my ingredients as I relived last night's events in my head.

The way he had kissed me. His tongue on my overheated sensitive skin. His body between my legs, slender hips thrusting against me. Ugh…..

A throat cleared beside me and I was startled back to reality. There was an old woman glaring distastefully at me, and I blushed with mortification when I realized that I had been absently fondling a zucchini in a suggestive manner while daydreaming. .Sideways.

The woman glared at me and pushed past me. "Disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself, young lady."

As she huffed away with her cart I held onto the large zucchini in a death grip and bent over howling as tears of laughter tracked down my face. Wait until I told Alice! She would die!

I couldn't believe I let myself get carried away like that. I hoped I hadn't moaned out loud.

I straightened up to see another young woman staring at me and smirking. "That was funny, but that zucchini… not very realistic…..except in the land of every man's fantasy."

I stared down at the vegetable in hand and smirked. It was actually pretty proportionate to Edward's actual size. _Eat your heart out lady._

I threw the offending vegetable in my basket for evidence to show Alice and waved cheekily and winked at the other woman before continuing on to pick up the other ingredients for tonight's supper.

I was immeasurably cheered by the thought of gossiping over my latest mishap with Alice and scuttled quickly through the aisles, picking up a loaf of fresh bread and a small cheesecake for dessert, thinking I would invite her and Jasper over to share our meal.

I needed normalcy if I was going to get through this, and who better to ground me but Alice? I had a sonogram appointment tomorrow and needed to get my focus off James and the negative and onto the things that mattered most.

The baby.

Edward.

Our future.

I smiled and rubbed my belly as I headed back out into the cold Seattle afternoon and towards my car. I stopped once, fumbling for my keys and continued on, juggling the bags so that I wouldn't drop them.

I unlocked the car and dumped the bags in the backseat before sliding in to the driver's side. I lifted my eyes to the windshield as I turned the key and froze. There was a small white piece of paper tucked under my windshield wiper. My palms grew wet, my heart raced and my eyes blurred.

_No, no, no!_

_Stop panicking._

_It's probably a flyer Bella. Just a flyer. _

I took a deep steadying breath and slowly opened my door, reaching around to tug the paper out from under the wiper and into the car. I opened it slowly and laughed in relief as the words swam in front of my face.

_50% off car detailing at Seattle Autoworld to the first 25 customers that called in to schedule an appointment._

I was losing it. I shook my head and threw the paper into the backseat as I backed out of the space and turned towards home, singing along with the radio. I would call Billy tomorrow.

I did not notice the red car following me.

**Okay, who thought that the note was going to be a message from James? He is way smarter than that and won't do something to get himself caught so easily.**

**Next chapter…..what did Edward do? You are going to find out. Some of you have come close to the answer, but no one has figured it out yet. Care to take a stab?**

**Hugs,**

**Tammy**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well hell folks.....I am still alive! Gah! I have first give thanks to the many people who emailed and messaged me asking me to get my head twisted and straight and update this monster. I haven't forgotten, but was dealing with a massive block as well as a massive crush on Chubward. Thank you for sticking with me.**

**You heard me, Chubward. If you haven't already done so you need to go check out my other story (which is co-written by the ah-mazing pomme_de_terre) called ...Becomes the Swan. It involves a chubby Edward and a cool Bella and how their relationship breaks and defines them and how they eventually heal each other.**

**Lastly, thank you to my girls. Ellie you ARE the peen to my pink taco....lol. Sue, well, you are the bit of craziness that I need to get me through the day! Princess Vixen, I love you but RPattz does not look like a foot. And Amber, just thanks for being you....**

BPOV

The feel of his soft lips on my skin woke me. I kept my eyes closed for a moment and listened to him murmuring against my skin.

"Daddy can't wait to meet you, little one. I love you and your mother so much. I hope you look like her, she is so beautiful, inside and out." His hands caressed my hips lightly and I gasped at the tickling sensation, alerting him that I was awake.

I opened my eyes and stared down into his bottle green gaze, peeking over the small swell of my stomach. His gaze was open and honest, his smile warm as he lowered his lips to my skin once more before pulling himself up to lay alongside me.

"Good morning, my love." He murmured as he gently brushed the tangled mass of hair away from my face. "Did you sleep well?"

_Did I sleep well? _

_No I hadn't slept well at all, the knowledge that I was keeping something from him making me toss and turn restlessly for hours before sleep claimed me._

I sighed and turned my head away. "Yes, I slept okay."

Edward frowned and leaned away from me. "Okay, well, you have an ultrasound appointment in roughly two hours, so we should really get you up and get your required water into you."

I tensed at his expression. _Did he know I was lying?_ "Edward, is everything okay?"

He nodded his head and swung his legs over the side of the bed, giving me a half-hearted smile before padding away to the bathroom.

_Shit_.

I jumped up and quickly began stripping my clothes as the shower turned on. I didn't want to feel this way, and I didn't want Edward to feel this way. I hoped that the sound of the shower would be enough to drown out our voices if anyone was listening, but I just couldn't do this anymore.

I dashed into the bathroom and slid quietly into the shower behind Edward, admiring his toned body and the way his muscles bunched and rippled as he moved. He turned around in surprise and swiftly yanked me against him as a delighted grin eased its way across his face.

"Did you miss me, already?" He whispered, his hands smoothing down across my ass, making my nipples tighten in anticipation.

I could feel his cock growing against my thigh and I shook my head to keep myself grounded. _Talk first, sex later._ "Edward," I gasped. "I need to talk to you. It is important."

He pulled back a bit to look at me, reacting to the serious tone of my voice. "Bella?"

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead onto his chest. "Edward, James called me. He made threats that if I didn't drop the charges against him he would ruin your career." A small sob bubbled out of me before I could stop myself. "I'm sorry I kept it from you. I should have told you right away."

Large hands gripped my face and tilted it up towards him, thumbs stroking my tears gently from my cheeks. "Shhh, love. I know. It's okay."

I stumbled backwards and would have fallen if not for his firm grip. "Y-you know. How?"

He pulled me back and against him. "I didn't take your fears lightly and looked into things when you thought you saw him at our engagement party." He murmured into my hair as his hands stroked down my sides to cradle my stomach. "I wasn't taking any chances with you or my child."

I slid my hands over top of his as he gently caressed my abdomen. "I'm so scared, Edward. Scared of what he could do to us...to you."

Edward stilled. "What was it he said to you? Tell me."

I tightened my grip on his hands, and looked up at his face, trying to measure his reaction. "He said he would have you fired, that crimes of moral turpitude were no laughing matter."

He growled and spun away from me, anger twisting his features. I reached out and placed my hand on his back. "Edward?"

His breathing was erratic and he seemed to be struggling to get himself under control. He spun back to face me. "Let's just get through this morning and we'll go to Carlisle's and Esme's and I'll explain everything."

"What did you do, Edward?" I asked, my voice small and scared. _Was he hiding something terrible?_

Edward tilted his head down to kiss me then pulled back with a sardonic smile on his face. "Nothing, my love. I did nothing, but now I know where James is getting his information. Please trust me, and I'll tell you everything later, where it is safe."

I nodded as he picked up my loofah and squirted my body wash onto it and began running it in concentric circles over my breasts. I could wait.

Two hours later found me dancing in agony in the hospital waiting room as my bladder screamed foul words in every imaginable language at me. I stared at Edward only to see him smirking in amusement at me.

"It's not funny, Edward! I am going to seriously pee my pants." I moaned cinching my legs together. He tried to smother his amusement but failed miserably and I started to tear up with frustration. "Fuck, I can't hold it. I can't."

Just then a harried looking technician stuck her head out the door and called my name, smiling and smoothing her hair when she saw Edward standing there. Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed me by the elbow steering my contorted body into the room.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" The technician gasped looking from Edward to me with wide eyes.

He cleared his throat and rubbed my back. "She drank the required water for the ultrasound but is having a hard time with her bladder and is really uncomfortable. Is there something we can do?"

The technician batted her eyes at him. "Sure, Edward." She turned to me with an evil smile on her face a thrust a plastic cup in my direction. "Go take a cup off."

_A cup off? Was this woman serious?_ If I opened the floodgates there was no way in hell I would be able to stop. I stared at her incredulously. "Are you really serious?"

She nodded and took a step closer to Edward, gesturing behind me. "The bathroom is right through there."

I glared at her then stomped off towards the bathroom. Stupid sadistic bitch.

Five minutes later I emerged from the bathroom my bladder still full but no longer in danger of exploding. Edward was leaning against the wall waiting for me, his face wary as he stared at the tittering technician from across the room.

He took my hand, leaning in to kiss me softly before helping me up onto the table and raising my shirt so that the simpering idiot could spread the warm jelly on my abdomen. I clenched my thighs together at the sensation of warmth as my bladder responded in earnest, but soon forgot about anything other than Edward's hand in mine as the image flickered to life on the screen.

Unlike last time, where there was only a flickering dot, we could now make out the profile and tiny limbs of our child. I gasped in wonder as Edward's hand tightened on mine.

"Do you want to know the sex?" The technician bit out as she glared at our clasped hands. I nodded too overcome to speak as Edward managed to whisper his assent. The technician moved the wand around on my abdomen for a bit, staring intently at the screen before turning towards us. "You had better not have painted the nursery pink,"

I smiled as Edward gaped at the screen. "A boy? We're having a boy?" He turned to me tears running unabashedly down his face. "Bella, I love you so much. A son...."

I pulled him down for a quick kiss and smiled against his lips. "You will be a perfect father. I know it."

The technician snorted as Edward straightened up and quickly printed us a picture, before wiping the gel off of my abdomen. As she deliberately applied pressure, I gasped and jumped from the table barely making it to the bathroom.

In hindsight, I should have peed on the jealous bitch.

Edward could barely contain his excitement on the way to his uncle's house, staring wonderingly at the picture on the dash every few minutes. "What are we going to call him?"

I laughed, momentarily forgetting my trepidation over the James situation and letting the joy take me. "Hmmmm, how about Edward junior?"

He grimaced and shook his head. "Do you have any clue how much I was teased growing up having an old man name? It wasn't pretty and there were more than a few busted noses over it."

I giggle and held my hands up in surrender. "Okay, let's name him something posh like...Armani."

He groaned and stared at me as I attempted to keep a straight face. He waggled his eyebrows calling my bluff and I dissolved into laughter.

He pulled into the long laneway that led to the Cullen estate and we both instantly sobered knowing we had a long conversation ahead of us. As he manoeuvred the car into the spacious garage, I was instantly aware of the small red compact parked in the space next to us.

I turned to Edward in disbelief. "That's the car I thought was following me yesterday. What on earth is going on?"

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's go into the house and I'll tell you everything."

I nodded and slipped out of the car, walking quickly and angrily towards the house. _How dare he? How dare he keep secrets from me? _

_Like you did from him?_

_Shut up voice._

I took a deep breath, trying to control my emotions as Edward led me into the large wood panelled library and eased me down onto one of the leather sofas facing the fireplace. Taking my hands in his he stared earnestly into my eyes.

"The day after the engagement party I had Jasper make some phone calls after you told me you thought you saw James." I nodded my head encouraging him to continue. "Jasper's contacts came up with nothing, but I was still not convinced, especially after hearing you on the telephone, and seeing the damage done to my car."

I stared at him wide-eyed. "Your car? Edward, what happened to your car?"

He pulled me into his lap and sighed into my hair. "My car was vandalised outside or our apartment."

I gasped and he held me closer, trying to soothe me. "Bella, shhh. It's okay."

I moaned into his shirt front, my fingers grasping desperately at the material as my fear took over. "No it's not. That psychopath is never going to leave us alone. What if he hurts you?"

Edward chuckled humourlessly and kissed the top of my head. "I'm not worried about him hurting me, Bella. I am more worried about you and our son."

I cracked a small smile at the sound of the pride in his voice when he said 'son' and rubbed my belly absently. "I was going to call Billy Black today, Edward. I am sorry I didn't say anything before, I was just trying to protect you, much the same way as you were trying to protect me."

"The two of you need to learn some lessons in communication if you ask me." We snapped our heads up in unison to see Esme glide into the room with Carlisle on her heels carrying a small tray of sweets.

Edward opened and closed his mouth and turned to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders. Esme was probably right. Both of us were too busy trying to protect one another, but keeping secrets was not doing either of us any good.

Carlisle sat down next to us and smirked. "Does this mean I don't have to trail Bella around town like a stalker anymore?"

Esme gasped. "You didn't! You went along with this one's," she jerked a hand in Edward's direction, "extremely stupid plan?"

Carlisle grinned and winked at me. "It was the most fun I've had in years...double 07'ing it. That is why I borrowed your car."

Esme snorted in disgust. "You men are truly stupid. Truly. Now let's get to the bottom of this mess." She turned to Edward. "Have you told her your suspicions?"

Edward grimaced and met her gaze. "No, but she confirmed them pretty well for me. I was right about who is behind this mess."

By this point I was frustrated beyond belief. _Was I to be the last to know about things?_ I leapt to my feet and stood glowering at Edward. "I want you to tell me what the hell is going on, and I want it know right now."

Edward quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, calm down. Please." He pulled me back down onto the couch beside him and let go of my hands to lean forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Baby, two years ago, just before you moved here, I was picked up and charged for driving under the influence."

I sighed and leaned against him. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He turned his head and I gasped at the pain in his eyes. "It wasn't something I particularly wanted to remember, Bella. I am not proud of myself."

Esme walked over and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to comfort him. She looked down at me and then back to Edward. "Tell her the full story, Edward. You take too much on your shoulders, especially when the blame lies elsewhere."

I stared up at her in consternation as Carlisle piped up. "She's right, Edward. It was certainly not your fault."

He shook his head and I took his hand. "Please, tell me. I won't judge."

He smiled sardonically and stood up to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace. "I was out at the bar one night with some friends when Tanya showed up. It was about six months after I slept with her, and I had been avoiding her since." I flushed and he eyed me carefully before continuing. "I felt bad, so when she came over with a draft beer for me I asked her to join our group."

I nodded and leaned back to wait for him to continue.

He pulled his hand through his hair. A nervous gesture I knew too well. "I had just finished my beer when Alice called crying hysterically. She had just caught her boyfriend, Stefan, in bed with another woman. I told her I would come right away to pick her up, but Tanya immediately tried to talk me out of leaving."

I huffed in indignation, interrupting him. "Why would she do that? Alice obviously needed you."

He nodded and kept pacing. "She was insistent, but I finally managed to get past her and on my way to Stefan's apartment complex." He paused. "I was halfway there when I started feeling woozy. My perception was off and my vision was blurred. I felt like I was under water. I managed to pull the car onto the side of the road and was about to call Carlisle when the police cruiser pulled up behind me."

He stopped his pacing and stared at the ground. I stood up and walked over to him, reaching out to grasp his hand. "Go on."

I felt him tense further. "The police saw me driving erratically and had been just about to pull me over when I did so myself. They charged me with Driving Under the Influence and arrested me."

He raised his head to look at me and I could see the despair in his eyes, the worry that he disappointed me. "Edward, I.....wait a minute, where does Tanya come into this all? Why were you suspicious of her?"

"Because he only had one beer that night, and that beer was supplied by none other than Tanya," Esme answered quietly. "Also because when Carlisle and our lawyer insisted on a drug screen, Edward tested positive for Rohypnol."

I gasped in utter outrage. _She drugged him? She drugged him and then let him get behind the wheel of a car and leave. How could she? He could have been hurt, or hurt someone. That stupid vapid cow!_

Edward took my chin in his hand. "After negotiations by my lawyer, the drug test results and several eyewitness accounts from the bar, the charges were dropped."

Carlisle touched Edward's shoulder and then turned to look at me. "We decided not to confront Tanya, and instead chose to put distance between our families. Enough damage had already been done. We felt that airing it out would only add fuel to the fire."

I nodded my head, understanding his logic. _Why makes matters worse?_ A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Did Tanya ever find out that you knew? That you knew about the Rohypnol?"

Edward shook his head. "No, she doesn't know anything other than the fact that the charges were dropped, and that the judge was a friend of my grandfather's."

I frowned as I considered this. Realization suddenly washed over me and I growled in anger. "She's the one supplying him with information. She is in it with James."

**Okay folks. There is a fandom wide fundraiser currently being held for a great charity Alex`s Lemonade Stand! Please come out to support this and bid on your your favorite author.**

**I have an offer up on the Fandom Gives Back blog. Take a look, if there's an outtake of Becomes the Swan you would like to see then here's your chance to help a child and get a outtake at the same time. **


	35. Chapter 35

**I know…..Satan is wearing a parka as hell has officially frozen over, and I have finally updated this sadly neglected fic of mine.**

**I want to thank every single one of you who took the time and effort over the last….forever to message me requesting updates and prodding my ass into updating this monster. I am so very grateful for your kind words and encouragement. I had a monster writer's block with Paramedward and started a new story which consumed my every waking moment. It's no excuse, but the truth.**

**I also want to thank my fic sister, aka pomme_de_terre or LadyTater, for all her late night chats and general silliness. She is the peanut butter to my jelly and my number one fan. I couldn't do this without her friendship and confidence in me.**

**So after a long wait, I give you the update. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**EPOV**

I sagged with relief at Bella's acceptance of my confession.

What had happened two years ago was something I was not proud of. Tanya may have slipped me the drug, but in the end, I was still ultimately at fault.

I was the one who slept with her.

I was the one who blew her off afterwards, totally disregarding her feelings.

I was the asshole.

That night, at the bar, I had let myself think that she was over it. I hadn't heard from her in over six months. She had stopped the desperate phone calls and she had finally stopped showing up at family events hoping to see me.

I was absurdly naive.

Now because of my stupidity, the woman I loved more than anything else and my unborn child were put in the middle of this mess. A mess caused by my actions.

I felt Bella's hand in my hair, gently scratching at my scalp and looked up at her, meeting her steady gaze. "I'm so sorry, baby. I never meant to have to tell you any of this, although in hindsight maybe I should have done so sooner."

She nodded, her lips pulling down in to a frown. "Edward, you can't hide things from me. Not if we want this to work. Not if we want this to be a partnership."

"I know," I whispered, ashamed at my actions. "I just...the topic of Tanya is…. touchy at best, and the thought of hurting you by bringing it up...well I just didn't think…"

Bella's eyes flashed and she stomped her foot. "You can't protect me from everything, Edward. I am a big girl, not a child! I can handle it. Your past is your past and what happened with her was long before you even met me. How are we going to work if you cannot even trust me to accept you, even your mistakes?"

Before I could retort, Carlisle stepped up beside her and took her elbow, guiding her over to sit down on the loveseat, his face concerned. "Bella, darling, even though it was wrong, I think Edward was only trying to look out for you. You've been through so much lately what with your father, James, and your accident. If it were the other way around wouldn't you do the same?"

She paused for only a moment looking slightly ashamed, before gazing across to where I stood hunched over by the fireplace my head in my hands. "Yes," she whispered softly, her eyes wide, her face white. "Yes, I would."

I sighed and forced a small smile before moving over to sit on the other side of her, slipping my hand into hers. "The question is what do we do now? We have to figure out how to keep you safe."

The room was silent as we all tried to figure out how to best handle this. Suddenly Esme jumped up and started clapping her hands excitedly. Bella stifled a giggle and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Now I know where Alice gets it from."

"I've got it, I've got it," Esme shouted excitedly, a wide smile on her face. "Bella, you have connections with police friends, don't you?"

Bella nodded vigorously a smile beginning to form as she caught on to Esme's line of thought. "I do."

"Wonderful," Esme clapped her hands. "We just need to make a few calls, and then Bella, you will go meet with James and catch him red handed."

I leapt to my feet, an angry scowl on my face. "Absolutely not! No way in hell was she meeting that fucking psychopath alone. Don't you remember what he did to her last time he saw her? I will not risk her and our son for this. We'll find another way. There has to be another solution!"

"Son," Carlisle echoed, stunned by my admission. "You are having a boy? That's wonderful."

Esme smiled and reached out to touch Bella's stomach. "Each child is a blessing. I am so happy for you both."

Bella stared at me over Esme's head. "Edward, it is the only way, you know this. We need to call Billy Black. He can help us, and he can keep me safe while I meet with James. If we don't do this, James is going to win. He will never leave us alone. Please Edward...please..." Her eyes swam with unshed tears as she beseeched me.

I stared at her silently for a moment ultimately knowing that she was right. If we didn't stop this now, it would have lasting repercussions not just on us but on the rest of my family if my name were pulled through the mud. I didn't have to like it, but I understood what had to be done.

But could I really put her in danger again?

Flashes of James on top of her, banging her head into the pavement with his hands wrapped around her neck sped through my mind and a low growl began at the back of my throat. "No….No….NO!"

Bella stood shakily and held her hand out to me, "Edward, what are saying? Please….."

"Edward, listen to reason, son. Your scaring, Bella," Carlisle chastised as her walked over to stand beside me.

I spun towards him my eyes blazing. "That's just it Carlisle, I'm not your son, am I? Or don't you remember? I lost my parents already, and I refuse to even consider something that will be put MY family at risk."

Esme gasped and reeled back as if I had slapped her. "Edward…..you know we would never put Bella in harm's way….I….."

I grabbed Carlisle's drink from the sideboard and slammed back the contents, feeling the alcohol burn its way down my throat. My hands were shaking, I wanted to lash out. I wanted to take Bella and run where James would never find us. I had the money to do it. It was a possibility. We could leave tonight. Right now.

"I'll kill that fucker…..I'll kill him before he touches her…." I muttered furiously pulling at my hair.

Bella was staring at me aghast, her eyes wide in a pale face. I walked towards the loveseat to pull her into my arms but she quickly jumped up and moved away from me, cowering against Esme. _Was she scared of me?_

"Edward, stop," Carlisle hissed, his normally handsome face twisted and red with anger. "You've upset Bella and insulted your aunt and me. We are your family, like it or not, and we have a say in this too. If you cannot speak reasonably about this, we'll never get through it. Now please….sit."

He pointed towards the wingback chair to the left of the fire and I obediently sunk into it, my legs shaking as I registered Bella's soft crying as she stood in my aunt's arms. I should have been the one comforting her. Instead I was the one causing her distress.

Esme stroked her hair and led her back to the loveseat, passing her a handful of tissues to wipe her eyes as they settled onto the cushions. "Bella, what exactly does James want of you? Why is he doing this?"

Bella hiccoughed and sucked in a deep breath. "He wants me to retract the criminal charges, to have a press conference and admit that the whole thing was a publicity stunt gone badly. He wants his career back."

Carlisle hummed and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "So I take it he thinks that going after Edward's career is his only option, he doesn't know about his inheritance?"

Bella nodded and stared at her hands as they fiddled restlessly in her lap, "Maybe this is too much. I mean, look at us. This is my fault. If Edward and I weren't together…..he wouldn't…James couldn't…."

I shot out of the chair with a cry and was on my knees in front of her before I even realized what I was doing. "No, love. Please don't say that. I can't lose you….I can't!" I gripped her hands and stared into her eyes feeling my own fill with tears. "I already thought I lost you once…..I waited so long to finally have you. We're having a baby. I love you, please don't end this. I won't survive it."

Her mouth opened and closed in quick succession and color bloomed on her cheeks. "Edward," she breathed. "I didn't mean...I just hate that he has reduced us to this. That he is trying to hurt you through me. I feel so powerless and I hate it. I love you. I'm not leaving you, I promise. I just want this to end."

I leaned into her, resting my forehead on her shoulder as I calmed myself. She ran her hands through my hair, as if sensing my need for contact. I heard the door click shut behind me and knew that Esme and Carlisle had left, giving us some privacy.

"Bella," I started hesitantly, pulling back to meet her steady gaze. "Please just give me 24 hours. That's all I ask. If I haven't come up with an alternate solution by then, we'll call Billy Black for help. Just let me wrap my head around this for now. There has got to be a better way. One that doesn't involve risking you, my heart."

She nodded and pulled me closer to her again. "Just please, don't go off like that again. I've never seen you like that and it scared me. I promise whatever happens that I'll return to you safe and sound and we will eventually get to enjoy this pregnancy and plan our wedding without this looming over our head. That's all I want."

"I make sure you have that Bella, no matter what." I promised as I brushed my lips against hers.

I lay awake in the early morning hours the next day as Bella curled next to me trying to rack my brain for the solution to this mess. I had watched her half the night as she tossed and turned restlessly and cried out in her sleep. I knew that time was running out and that I needed to act fast if I was to avoid further confrontation between her and James.

I agonized over the situation all night.

Moral turpitude? I hadn't done anything wrong. I assumed James was going to indicate that I had paid off the Judge to drop my charges, but that was far from the truth. I had never been convicted of anything once the drug test results had come back. The bartender had admitted to seeing Tanya slip something in my drink, saying she paid him off to keep quiet.

Tanya should have been the one charged, but I felt too guilty over what went on between us to do it. That and the fact that I didn't want to cause a rift between her family and mine over this stupidity. After explaining the whole mess to Carlisle and Esme, we decided between us that distancing ourselves from the Denali's would be best, instead of airing Tanya's deception and hurting innocent people. And it had worked, until now.

I mean technically I had done nothing wrong, however badly it looked to anyone who did not know my story. I had the evidence to prove that. I had been drugged without my knowledge by someone that was obviously desperate enough to stoop to that level. Just thinking of what might have happened made my stomach turn.

But would people believe me. believe the truth if James spun it to look differently?

I scrubbed a hand over my face and wondered how many other people had been in the same situation as I now found myself.

Were they the unlucky ones who woke up naked in a strange place with little memory of the events that led them there?

Did they get behind the wheel of a car? Were they charged and persecuted for something they had no control over?

Would anyone truly believe them if they told _their _story?

Why was this drug so easy to obtain and how the hell could people be stopped from doing this to others? How could people know how to protect themselves from an invisible threat?

Then it hit me.

I knew what I had to do.

_Holy shit. _

_I knew what to do. Hallelujah!_

I sat up quickly and slid my feet over the side of the bed as I scrambled for my cell phone.

"Edward," Bella mumbled, rolling towards me, "Is everything alright? Why are you up so early?"

"Yes, love, everything is fine," I shimmied into my pants and grabbed my shirt. "Just go back to sleep, I have to go into work."

Bella nodded blearily at me and rolled onto her side, hugging my pillow. I stared at her for a moment, my heart full with the sight of her swollen with my child, then leaned in to kiss her cheek before heading for the door. "I'll be back later this morning, love, and we'll talk then. Get some rest."

I tiptoed out of our room and hastily searched through the laundry basket in the hall for a pair of clean socks, dialing a familiar number as I hopped on one foot. It rang twice before being picked up.

"Seattle Fire Department, fourth precinct, Ellie speaking. How may I direct your call?"

"Ellie, it's Edward Masen. Is the Chief in yet for the day?"

"Edward, hey! No he's not in yet, but I'm expecting him here anytime. Do you have a message for him?"

"No, not really, but I was wondering if he had some free time this morning. There's something important I need to talk to him about. Something that really cannot wait. Please tell me he has time to meet with me today?" I cajoled, pulling out the charm.

She was quiet for a moment and I could hear pages flipping in her agenda. "Well, Edward, it seems the Chief has had a sudden opening in his schedule for 9 o'clock this morning. That gives you a half an hour to get here, will that work for you?"

I smiled and pumped my fist in the air. "It definitely works. And Ellie…."

"Mmmhmmmm," she answered absently.

"I owe you one. Remember that."

She laughed in surprise. "I'm holding you to that, Masen. I mean it. I expect a coffee delivery at minimum. A girl has to have her caffeine. "

I quickly thanked her again and rushed through my morning routine in the bathroom. When I was done I grabbed a muffin from the kitchen, headed for the car, reset the house alarm, and put a call in to Jasper, asking him to keep an eye on things while I was gone. I know it was paranoid, but I was taking no chances with Bella until that slimy bastard was caught.

I had a lot to do and little time to do it if I meant to save this situation, but I was bound and determined to do so.

James had not had the last word yet.

Two could play this game, and he had seriously underestimated Edward Masen.

When I was done with him Tanya would be next.

**Okay so I know it's short, but there's more goodies to come and I am finally back on track with where I want this story to go. I envision at least three to four more chapters before the story is done and promise not to leave you hanging any further.**

**hugs,**

**Tammy**


	36. Chapter 36

**Well it's been a long ride and I apologize for the delays in getting this chapter out to you. Real life has thrown quite a few curve balls my way but I am glad to finally be bringing a close to this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing this story.**

**I want to send a special and heartfelt thanks out to my girls, Ellie, Nikki, and Melody as well as to all the people who took the time to send me messages and PM's encouraging me. A special shout out to mellobonesfan101 and the Aussie girls for their cheerleading and dedication to this fic. I love each and every one of you and thank you for your patience. Without further ado, I give you Paramedward.**

"In the next thirty days 6,000 people will fight to survive violent assault. Today alone, 200 people will compete with assailants for their lives. These statistics represent the number of individuals assaulted with the aid of date rape drugs, which, in 2000, the U.S. Department of Justice found were responsible for the fastest-growing drug-facilitated sexual assault crimes in America.

The three most popularly used are, flunitrazepam, also called Rohypnol, 'roofies' or 'roaches,' Ketamine, also known as 'K', 'Vitamin K' or 'Special K,' and gamma-hydroxybutyrate which has a host of names including, GHB, 'Easy Lay,' 'Georgia Home Boy,' 'G' or 'Liquid E,.' All these drugs are ideal for sexual predators because they render their victims defenseless. The drugs themselves are colorless and odorless, either in powder, pill, or liquid form, which makes them easy to add into someone's drink. Moreover, all of them leave the system quickly, within 72 hours, taking the evidence of the crime away faster, in many cases, than the victim can report it.

I know you're probably thinking 'it can't happen to me'. But it can. I know because I once said the same thing. My name is Edward Masen. I am an EMT here in Seattle, and I am a survivor of date rape drugging."

The audience erupted. No matter how many times I gave this speech the reaction was always the same.

A sea of faces staring back at me in disbelief and astonishment.

Raised voices and exclamations of shock.

The principal quickly scrambled to maintain order as students turned to their friends and made speculation about my unexpected statement. I simply smiled and held my head up waiting for the audience to calm down enough for me to continue.

"Students, please," cried Mr. Monroe loudly. "Mr. Masen is our guest and he is not yet done his presentation. This is a very serious subject and we need to all calm down and pay attention."

I held my hand up and stepped forward to the microphone. "I know you all have questions, and I'll get to that in a minute, but first, I want to tell you all how to protect yourselves so you don't end up a statistic, like me."

Before I could continue a young girl stood up in the second row. "Excuse me, but you're a guy. I thought that this kind of thing only happened to girls."

I shook my head and stared out at the audience, my expression serious. "I know what you're thinking…I am a strong capable man, I can defend myself right?"

Several students nodded in agreement and there were loud comments from several guys stating they could take care of themselves. I held my hand up again to restore order, waiting until the noise had died down before continuing. "Well that is where you are wrong. Date rape can happen to anyone. It doesn't even have to be sexual intercourse, but oral sex as well. The point I am trying to make is that anyone is vulnerable, and this is a growing problem, especially on college and university campuses. Now, I'll ask you to direct your attention to the screen behind me…"

I spent the next hour going through my presentation and answering questions about my own story before handing out information packages to the seniors who had attended. When the last student had left I turned to the principal and stuck out my hand. "Thank you again, Mr. Monroe, for allowing me to do this."

"Edward, it's I who should be thanking you. It's a real service you provided to these kids today, giving them the information to protect themselves. It was our pleasure to have you here." He smiled and shook my hand. "Can I count on you for next year, too?"

I grinned and leaned down to pick up my bag. "Absolutely. Just call the chief and have him set it up whenever you are ready."

After being thanked once again I exited the school and headed back to the fire station to stow away my equipment.

I had been giving these presentations at local high schools and colleges for the past four months after speaking with the Chief and coming clean about my own experience and James' threats. Together with the help of Bella and my family, we had formed a coalition against date rape which was quickly picked up by several law enforcement agencies across the state of Washington.

That's not to say it had been an easy road. The situation with James had been diffused somewhat by my coming out, so to speak, however he had not been apprehended until some weeks later.

_Billy and Jacob Black has set up a surveillance team around Bella in the hopes of catching James, but once my story hit the local media (thanks to Esme and the publicist she hired) he went underground and stopped all contact. It was literally weeks until he surfaced again, but he was eventually arrested waiting in the parking lot of the fitness centre Bella attended for yoga classes._

_James was charged with breach of probation, harassment, destruction of property, and blackmail. His probation officer was fired after an inquiry into the situation divulged that James had been paying him to keep his mouth shut about James' trips to Seattle and documentng that he was checking in regularly as ordered. With the evidence that was collected against him, James was going to be locked away for a long time once his trial was completed._

_Tanya's involvement was also exposed and we were even further shocked at the extent of her involvement. Her ex-boyfriend Laurent called us one night to inform us that Tanya had been brought to the hospital and admitted in the psychiatric ward after trying to harm herself. He told us that Tanya had informed him that she had sought James out and had provided him information such as Bella's home address and cell number in the hopes that James would take Bella out of the picture so she could finally have me to herself._

_When James was arrested Tanya went into a downward spiral. She began drinking and eventually called Laurent one night in a drunken stupor threatening to kill herself. Laurent then divulged that he had left Tanya due to her erratic behaviour and her obsession with me but had admittedly never seen her like this. He quickly called her parents then drove to her apartment to find her wrestling with the cap on a bottle of prescription sleeping pills. When he snatched the bottle away from her, she had broken down and confessed the entire situation to him, crying and clawing at her hair._

_When her parents finally made it to the apartment Tanya had completely drawn in on herself, and was rocking back and forth mumbling my name. Laurent told them what she had done, including her obsession with me and they immediately had her admitted into psychiatric care. Her mother had called Esme and tearfully apologized, admitting that Tanya had been suffering from mental illness for years. Her family had tried to hide it the best they could as they were a wealthy family and often in the media. They, of course, were unaware that she was fixated on me or they would have taken action long before the situation had deteriorated to this extent._

_In the end, Bella was stoic throughout the whole thing, while I was an absolute nervous wreck. I actually started seeing a counsellor to help me deal with the emotional distress that had surfaced with the whole thing. The suppressed memories of losing my own family on top of the James/ Tanya fiasco had me living in constant fear that something was going to happen to make me lose Bella or the baby, and I was having a hard time reconciling the past with the present._

_This had all come to head one day when I literally had an anxiety attack after Bella failed to call and let me know she had gone out shopping with Alice. I came home from work to find the house empty with Bella's car still in the drive. When my calls to her cell phone went straight to voicemail the panic bubbled up in my stomach and I began to hyperventilate. Jasper found me curled up on the kitchen floor when he came over to let me know the girls were picking up supper and had immediately called for medical assistance. I was embarrassed to say the least, but the counselling had helped and now things were on their way back to normal for us._

A loud horn jolted me from my musing and I suddenly realized that I was sitting still at a green light. I waved in apology and drove quickly through the intersection and turned into the fire station parking lot, driving back towards the ambulance bays.

Seth greeted me as I jumped out of the rig. "Hey man, why the hell aren't you answering your phone?"

I winked at him and started walking away. "Why? Did you miss me, sweetie?"

He grabbed my arm and stopped me with a wide grin. "No, douchebag, but your woman has been trying to reach you for the past half hour. Her water broke. It's show time, Daddy."

I gasped and started frantically digging through my pockets in search of my phone. "Shit, shit, shit! How could I be so stupid?"

I gave up my search of the cell phone and sprinted towards the building. I would call her from inside.

"Dude! Edward! Dude, stop!" Seth shouted, trying to catch up to me.

I waved him off in irritation and raced through the doors towards the crew lounge. "Not now, Seth. I have to call Bella."

I had one hand on the phone when he wrestled me sideways onto the couch, knocking over Ben in the process. "Edward, I was just shitting you. Bella didn't call….dude, calm down!"

I sat up and glared at him, ignoring the laughter coming from the rest of my coworkers. "That's not cool, Seth. Not cool at all."

"It was everyone's idea," Seth admitted, "but I had started it. Bella told me about you being paranoid that she would go into labour while you were on the road and we thought it would be funny." He tried to keep a straight face and then cracked up laughing. "Dude, you should have seen your face. I thought you were going to pee your pants."

I tried to stay angry but quickly lost the battle, joining their laughter. I seriously thought that I was going to pee my pants too. We had just settled down to a game of poker when my phone chimed with Bella's distinct ring tone.

"Hello, love," I answered winking at the guys.

"Edward," she cried, her voice somewhat shaky. "You need to come home, my water just broke."

I laughed heartily and smirked at my coworkers. "Ha, ha, Bella. I already heard that one today. Nice try though. Seth already got me."

Surprisingly I was the only one laughing, while the boys stared at me curiously.

"Edward Anthony," I jumped when Alice came on the line, her normally cheerful voice practically dripping with annoyance. "Get your ass to the hospital, this is NOT a joke."

I jumped to my feet and snapped my phone shut. "Shit! I've got to go! It's the real thing!"

The boys cheered and Seth quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me out towards my car.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"I'm driving you over to the hospital, douche. You're bound to run someone over in the state you are in. Don't worry. Mikey's calling the Chief to replace us."

Thank goodness the hospital was not far and before I knew it we were racing up the stairs towards the maternity ward, too anxious to wait for the elevator.

We skidded into the delivery suite area just in time to see Bella being ushered into one of the rooms, clutching her stomach as a contraction overtook her.

I quickly ran over and pulled her against me, supporting her weight while she grimaced and gasped through the pain. When it was over, she opened her eyes and gazed up at me. "I'm so glad you're here."

I carefully guided her to the hospital bed and helped her get into a gown, then stood back as the nurse began hooking her up to the fetal heart monitor, wrapping the straps around her belly. Bella had just settled into the bed when another contraction started.

She gasped out my name and grabbed for my hand, the swish, swish, swish, sound of the monitor growing louder and louder as she trashed her head back and forth. I sucked in a deep breath and smoothed her hair away from her sweaty brow, overcome with remorse at seeing her in so much pain.

"We're already coming along quite nicely," the nurse remarked. "I had better call the doctor, your baby is really anxious to greet this world."

As she stepped out to make the call Alice rushed into the room, her normally put together look thoroughly mussed. "You," she pointed accusingly at me. "You thought this was funny? I almost had a heart attack, Edward. One minute we were walking across the road, the next minute she was bent over with a pool of water under her."

"I'm sorry about your shoes, Alice," Bella whispered, her face red with embarrassment. "I….I….oh…oh….Ed-Edwarrrrrrd!" Her back arched up off the bed as another particularly strong contraction washed over her.

Alice paled and squeezed her eyes shut. "I am never having sex again."

I glared at her and turned back to Bella. "Just breath, baby. You're doing just beautifully, my love. That's it…..one, two, three, four…."

When the contraction was finally coming down I turned back to Alice. "Why don't you go out and call everyone. Bella has a list in the front pocket of her bag. At least Renee and Esme…okay?"

She nodded and left the room in a rush, thoroughly traumatized by this time.

I continue to soothe Bella as she laboured, pulling her hair back in a low ponytail and rubbing her lower back between the contractions. The pain soon intensified and Bella began dry heaving after each bout. My eyes watered and I felt tears track down my face. I had never felt so helpless in all my life.

When the doctor came in, I could have kissed him with the relief I felt. "Dr. Beaver! Thank goodness you are here. Please, can you give her something for the pain?"

The doctor just smiled serenely at me and settled onto a low stool in between Bella's legs. "I heard your son is in a big hurry today, folks. Let's take a look." He pulled on some gloves and reached over to the tray beside the bed for some KY jelly. Smiling up at us he reached between Bella's thighs. "You'll feel a little pressure, but I'll try to be quick, okay?"

I looked down into Bella's eyes and spoke soft words of encouragement as another contraction took her, making her groan loudly.

"Wonderful!" The doctor sat back and grinned at us. "It's go time, Bella. You are fully dilated already. When your next pain comes, I want you to bear down and start pushing."

I shook my head and looked up at him. "Isn't it supposed to take longer than this?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Edward, it is my experience that babies come when they want to come. It's a blessing that this labour has progressed so quickly. Trust me."

Before I could respond Bella was crying out my name and my attention was focused back onto her. The nurse quickly adjusted the bed to a semi sitting position and the doctor began calling out orders. "Okay, Bella. This is it, start pushing."

After thirty minutes of sweating, crying and pushing with all her might, and at the end, cursing me loudly, our son took was born, his lusty cries echoing through the room as Bella lay panting against me, a proud smile on her face.

"A good healthy baby boy," the doctor announced. "Edward, would you like to cut the cord?"

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and readjusted Bella as the doctor handed me a pair of surgical scissors. I cut through the cord and watched as the nurse picked the baby up off of Bella's stomach and walked him over to the incubator to clean him up and weigh and measure him.

The nurse documented his weight and length and quickly brought him back to us, swaddled in a pale blue blanket and laying him gently in Bella's arms.

I smiled down at my family, tears of joy running unabashedly down my face as I stared at my son. "You did it, my love. He's perfect."

Bella gazed lovingly at our child as he nuzzled against her, and then back to me as reached for my hand. "No, Edward. We did it. Together."

"Together," I agreed as I pulled them both into my arms. "Always and forever."


	37. Chapter 37

This is not a chapter although due to popular demand I will add to this story…..possibly in a sequel. This note is to let you all know that after much consideration my collaboration "Becomes the Swan" which is co-written with the lovely pomme_de_terre has now been added on Fanfiction under the author profile of venomouspomme

This story was previously only posted on twilighted and we certainly hope you give it a chance. There are 40 chapters already written so updates will be regular. Come and check it out…we hope you enjoy it!

Tammy


End file.
